Amar En Tiempos De Dolor y Tristeza
by dafguerrero
Summary: Sasha quiere recuperar a sus santos dorados caidos especialmente a uno en particular. Podra Sasha embarazarse de Sisifo en un plazo de tres meses y por fin declararle su amor recompensar ese tiempo perdido
1. Chapter 1

**Amar En Tiempos De Dolor Y Tristeza**

**Prólogo:**

**Santuario de Atenas. 23 de Enero de 1744.**

Era una noche oscura en la habitación de la diosa Athena. Se encontraba recargada en el respaldo de la ventana observando la luna. Se veía tan hermosa desde lejos, pero a la vez era su única compañera, la que verdaderamente entendía su dolor y siempre la consolaba. Había pasado un año desde que la guerra santa en contra de Hades había terminado, aquella guerra le había arrebatado a Sasha a sus santos dorados, dejándola únicamente con dos de ellos. Shion de Aries era ahora el actual Patriarca del Santuario, y Dohko de Libra vivía ahora en Rozan.

Hace tres meses, Sasha cumplió los 18 años de edad. Pero ni siquiera el aniversario de su mayoría de edad la había alegrado. Sasha se encontraba sumamente deprimida. Se sentía sola, el Santuario ya no era el mismo, sus doces caballeros dorados ya no estaban.

Ese solo pensamiento la hacía sentirse sola. Extrañaba cada gesto, cada palabra de cada uno de sus doce caballeros dorados. Pero eran los gestos y las palabras de uno de los doce, los que ocupaban el pensamiento de Sasha. Su mente dibujó aquellos ojos azules prusia tan característicos, los ojos de un caballero muy especial. Eran los ojos de Sísifo.

Sasha lloró en silencio. Hace más de un año que lo había perdido frente a las puertas del lienzo perdido cuando intentaron entrar a los territorios conjurados por Hades. Desde entonces, un profundo vacío había perforado su corazón.

Sasha lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba demasiado. En in principio no comprendía el favoritismo por llorar su muerte. Sísifo no era el único que había muerto después de todo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Por qué le dolía más aquella muerte que las demás? Con el tiempo, se fue dando cuenta qué era aquel sentimiento. Se trataba de un sentimiento que ella jamás creyó que experimentaría en la vida por su posición como diosa virgen. Era un sentimiento que la acompaña todas las noches, y no la dejaba respirar. Era amor.

Se había dado cuenta muy tarde. Se había enamorado de Sísifo como él también se había dado cuenta tan tarde de aquellos sentimientos. Sentimientos que descubrió mientras realizaba la Exclamación de Athena. El corazón de Sasha se había percatado de aquellos sentimientos en aquel momento, pero cuando quiso tratar de comprenderlos, aclarar sus dudas, Sísifo ya no estaba allí para decirle lo que sentía. Y ahora ninguno de sus santos dorados estaba tampoco. Era un vacío que jamás dejaría su corazón.

Sasha entonces decidió negar aquellos sentimientos. Tenía que acostar, conciliar el sueño, mañana sería un día atareado. Debía descansar. Entre sus nuevas responsabilidades estaba el supervisar la re-construcción del Santuario de Atenas. Si no dormía ahora, no tendría energías mañana para continuar con su labor.

Se recostó en su cama, apago la luz de la vela. Estaba cansada, necesitaba aceptar el manto de la noche. Había llorado tanto que se habían consumido sus energías. Trató de cerrar los ojos, al principio le costaba mucho dormir. Pero ya después de un rato pudo descansar. Por fin se sintió en paz, y su respiración resonó tranquilamente. Su único consuelo eran sus sueños donde se veía a si misma con él.

**El sueño de Sasha.**

Siempre tenía el mismo sueño. Se veía a sí misma en los brazos de Sísifo, y ambos observaban el anochecer como cualquier pareja que salía a compartir una cita cualquiera. Pero para Sasha era especial, era un momento en el que dejaban de ser el caballero dorado de Sagitario y la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea. Se acurrucaba en su pecho desnudo, delineaba sus bíceps bien tonificados, sonreía con ternura.

—La noche se ve hermosa desde aquí —le decía a Sísifo algo adormilada—. Hace tiempo que no me detenía a ver las estrellas, ¿sabes? —la felicidad se notaba en su dulce sonrisa, en la gentileza de su rostro. Sísifo asintió, le besó cariñosamente la frente, y Sasha comenzó a cabecear por el agotamiento pues tenía mucho sueño. Estaba agotada de estar con este hombre tanto magnifico, solamente quería descansar en el pecho desnudo de su amante.

—Lo sé —le susurró—. Ddescansa mi cielo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Yo vigilaré tu sueño. Ahora solo concéntrate en descansar. Solo piensa en lo que más deseas en este mundo —habló Sísifo con una voz suave y varonil que había conquistado a Sasha desde el primer momento, y mientras acariciaba su rostro con un dedo.

La arropaba con una sábana, escondiendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo tras haber hecho el amor por más de dos horas. Sashaestaba igualmente agotada, pero sumamente feliz en sus brazos. Sasha comenzó a soñar pensando en que Sísifo algún día la desposaría y tendrían hijos. Soñaba con el día en que serían una familia.

Él jamás se imaginó tenerla así, completamente desnuda, entregada y principalmente feliz, durmiendo tranquilamente en contra de su pecho. Ni en sus sueños más ocultos y eróticos Sísifo pensó tenerla así. Le besó la frente con ternura, era tan frágil y hermosa.

Sísifo se acomodó, descansó su rostro en la frente de ella, y también comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Estaba agotado también, lo único que quería era descansar. Rodeó completamente la delicada cintura de Sasha con sus fuertes y poderosos brazos de hombre, durmió pacíficamente con ella. Sasha abrió los ojos, sonrió al ver a Sísifo durmiendo tranquilamente, le dio un beso en los labios cuando se disponía a volver a dormitar.

De pronto, todo se comenzó a poner oscuro, eso asustó a Sasha, que no dejaba de buscar a Sísifo por toda su cama. Pero Sísifo no se encontraba en ningún lado. Aquello la horrorizó. De pronto Sasha estaba corriendo por los bordes de un precipicio. Cerca de este había una cascada de lava combinada con sangre fresca, como si hubieran matado un ejército de caballeros para formar ese terrible rio de sangre.

Pero eso no fue lo que atemorizó a Sasha, lo que la había aterrado fue que en la cima de esa misma cascada habían cadáveres vestidos de blanco, caminaban hasta el final de una roca, saltaban hasta el rio que quedaba a una altura sumamente alta. Entre esas almas estaba Sísifo, aquello le desquebrajó el alma.

Sasha intentó correr en su auxilio, pero sintió que sus pies no podían moverse. Aquello la sobresaltó. Trató de moverlos, pero no lo consiguió. Su cuerpo se negaba a responderle. Gritó desesperadamente, víctima del miedo y el terror. Descubrió en ese momento que un par de grilletes dorados le rodeaban los tobillos, y la herían con una sensación hirviente. Lanzó un alarido ahogado de dolor. El ardor era insoportable. Sus llorosos ojos se abrieron, y se achicaron, mientras su mente divagaba víctima del pánico de una visión que creyó que no volvería a ver.

Alone, su hermano a quien no veía desde que ella expulso a Hades de su cuerpo, vestía una túnica de color blanco como el hueso, y adornada con bordados de turquesa y negro en las mangas de su vestimenta. Llevaba sandalias doradas, y una cruz muy parecida a la que ella usaba de niña antes de ser llevada al Santuario por Sísifo. Llevaba una biblia en su mano, y un rosario que a Sasha le parecía familiar.

Sasha comenzó a sufrir por el bienestar de su hermano Alone, tenía una mirada fría y severa que la asustó hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Comenzó a retroceder, intimidada. Temía lo peor. Alone sonrió de forma arrogante, se acercó.

—Has pecado, Sasha, lo sabes muy bien —la voz de Alone irradiaba locura—. ¿Quién lo diría? La diosa Athena que ha permanecido virgen desde los tiempos de la antigüedad ha ofrecido su virginidad. Y peor aún, a uno de sus queridos caballeros dorados. Me sorprendes, hermana —rio Alone, y Sasha sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante las crueles palabras de su hermano.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritaba ella—. Pero lo hubiera hecho por amor a Sísifo. Pero las garras de la muerte me lo arrebataron primero, ya no importa… de verdad quiero a Sísifo… lo quiero de regreso… —lloró Sasha al recordar al antiguo caballero de Sagitario, a su Sísifo.

—No lo tendrás jamás, Sasha —le respondió Alone—. Él está donde debe estar, en el Tártaros. En cambio tú. Fuiste demasiado estúpida al no darte cuenta de los sentimientos de tu caballero de Sagitario. Y él que siempre te amó. Pero tú nunca te diste cuenta —cada palabra, destrozaba el corazón de Sasha más y más. Por amor, había perdido todo su valor—. Ahora que no lo tienes a tu lado parece que no queda rastro de la diosa de la guerra. Solo queda el sufrimiento. ¿Dices que sentiste su dolor? Claro, el dolor de su alma quizás, pero no el dolor de su corazón —cada palabra le golpeaba el pecho, desgarraban su alma, ella sabía que era verdad, ella jamás prestó atención a los sentimientos de su caballero.

Ahora que Sasha se había dado cuenta, descubrió que su corazón le correspondía. Pero eso no importaba ya, era demasiado tarde, Sísifo ya no estaba. Alone sonrió con malicia. Jamás creyó que el precursor de la guerra santa, Sísifo de Sagitario, podría haber cautivado el corazón de su hermana Sasha.

—Athena —interrumpió sus pensamientos Alone—. Tendría que darle una tortura muy digna a Sísifo. Ningún mortal debería tener el lujo de formar parte de los sueños de una diosa, ni siquiera se le debería permitir a un caballero dorado. Pero por ahora, me conformo con castigarte a ti —Alone sacó del interior de su manga la espada roja del dios del inframundo, la apuntó al pecho de Sasha y le atravesó el corazón.

Sasha comenzó a sentir el mismo dolor que experimentó Sísifo. Tembló víctima del dolor, el terror y la confusión, mientras Alone tiraba de la espada en su pecho, arrancándola. Todo se volvió oscuro, escuchó a alguien llamándola, pero todo se volvió oscuridad.

**Santuario de Athenas.**

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —Sasha se despertó sobresaltada y bañada en su propio sudor. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca. Se tomó el pecho, buscando algún indicio de una herida hecha por la espada de Hades. Pero su pecho estaba intacto, solo tenía esa cicatriz que se había hecho cuando Sísifo le disparó la flecha en su pecho, pero nada más.

Estaba de vuelta en su habitación, pero alguien la había llamado, y presa del pánico buscó a ese alguien alrededor de la habitación. Se encontró con los ojos violetas de Andrea, una de sus tantas criadas. Andrea la miraba con preocupación. Shion también estaba a su lado, preocupado también. Ella los miró a ambos confundida. Andrea, notando la tensión, le sonrió con ternura.

—Buenos días, señorita Sasha —comenzó Andrea—. Veo que ya se despertó —Sasha asintió, aun ligeramente perturbada—. ¿Pue-puedo preguntarle algo? Espero que no se incomode pero…—se avergonzó Andrea—, ¿Acaso está teniendo sueños un poco... eróticos? —preguntó, y Sasha se ruborizando pues la habían descubierto.

Sasha soñaba que Sísifo la hacía su mujer constantemente, y que ella se entregaba a él por amor y eran felices. Shion notó la incomodidad de Sasha con la pregunta, y le pidió amablemente a la criada que se retirara para poder hablar con su diosa sobre ese asunto. Andrea asintió, hizo una reverencia, y se retiró directo a la cocina a traerle el desayuno a su diosa. Shion se sentó en el umbral de la cama, se quitó la máscara de Patriarca, y sus ojos morados observaron a Sasha. La diosa simplemente desvió la mirada ruborizada.

—Señorita Sasha, me gustaría saber, ¿qué estaba soñando que no podía despertar? —una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza se reflejó en su rostro, Shion la notó, pero prefirió mantener la calma—. Espero que pueda tenerme la suficiente confianza para decírmelo… —pidió Shion amablemente.

Shion conocía mejor que nadie los sentimientos de Sasha hacia Sísifo. Después de haberlo perdido cruelmente en la guerra santa contra Hades, el dios de las tinieblas y del inframundo, aquellos sentimientos emergieron al grado que eran más que evidentes. Sasha asintió, se abrazó del brazo de Shion, quien era el único consuelo que tenía ahora.

—Hace tiempo que el mismo sueño siempre me atormenta… un sueño en el que yo… me entregaba felizmente a Sísifo, le prometía ser su mujer, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, y que sería la persona especial que siempre estaría con él mientras durasen nuestras vidas… —Sasha lloró, todo su cuerpo tembló—. Sueño que tengo un deseo… un deseo muy grande… deseo más que nada en este mundo tener en mi vientre un bebe de Sísifo, que me recuerde a su padre. Es lo único que quiero, nada me haría más feliz que ver el rostro de Sísifo aún con vida en un hijo nacido de nuestra unión… —lloró Sasha.

Shion recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Frente a las puertas del Lienzo Perdido, con su corazón ensangrentado en la mano, Sísifo declarando sus sentimientos, una declaración que Sasha no había comprendido. Shion se mordió el labio con ira, desde hace más de un año que la guerra santa terminó Sasha había cambiado bastante. Ya no era la joven alegre, risueña, dulce, e inocente que era. Sasha ahora era solo una sombra de lo que era antes. Sus santos dorados habían muerto. Desde hace más de dos meses, había intentado revivirlos, pero siempre sucedía algo que se lo impedía, estaba seguro que era el mismo dios del inframundo, pero este ya había sido expulsado del cuerpo de Alone.

Alone vivía tranquilamente en una villa italiana donde se habían conocido él, Sasha y Tenma. En ocasiones venía de visita a ver a su hermana, pero ahora ella estaba deprimida, quería a sus santos de vuelta. Debía haber una forma de traer a Sísifo y al resto de los caballeros dorados a la vida para que Sasha se sintiera feliz. Tendría que negociar con Hades, Sasha no podía asimilar la muerte e sus caballeros, pero por Sasha, sintió que debía correr aquel riesgo.

—Todo estará bien. Ya verás que hallaremos una solución —la tranquilizó Shion—. Sé que ese día en el que Sísifo perdió su vida fue muy difícil para ti, de eso no hay ninguna duda pero creo que es mejor que sigas adelante, Sasha. Aun tienes toda una vida por delante, apenas y tienes 18 años de edad —le sonrió Shion.

Pero eso no cambió el ánimo de Sasha, solo sirvió para ponerla más tensa por la memoria de aquel día frente a la puerta del Lienzo Perdido. Aquel momento en el que Sísifo se había arrancado voluntariamente el corazón para ofrecerlo a la balanza continuaba atormentando su mente. Sasha sin embargo, logró asentir a duras penas, se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hasta su armario.

No era únicamente porque Sasha tuviera un día atareado. Pero tras mucho pensarlo, Sasha había planeado algo que necesitaba mantener en secreto de Shion. Iría al inframundo para recuperar a sus caballeros dorados, o al menos para luchar por el alma de Sísifo, por lo que se dispuso a vestirse mientras Shion se retiraba a atender sus funciones como Patriarca.

Poco a poco, el Santuario volvía a su esplendor gracias a los nuevos reclutas. Había entrenamientos constantes para así llenar las 60 constelaciones que existían en ese entonces. Tras la terrible guerra, muchas armaduras habían terminado vacías. La mitad del Santuario también estaba desierto. Los reemplazos debían elegirse lo más rápido posible para así estar preparados en caso de que una nueva guerra estallara.

Los templos eran los primeros en ser reparados por los reclutas y los sobrevivientes. Las armaduras doradas habían sido reparadas ya, pero ninguna tenía un dueño aún. Con la excepción de las armaduras de Aries y Libra, aunque sus dueños ya no las usaran con la frecuencia esperada.

Llegado el medio día, Sasha se colocó una capucha rosada para cubrir su identidad cuando sus criadas no se percataron de ella, y se dirigió al templo donde estaba postrada la diosa Nike, descansando sobre la mano de una estatua de Sasha que los aldeanos habían erguido en su honor. Tomó el báculo en sus manos, suspiró, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar su cosmos gentilmente para no ser descubierta.

Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Esta era una decisión que había tomado ella egoístamente, algo que debía hacer por sí misma. El nerviosismo la molestaba, pero debía hacerlo así, no quería que Shion interfiriera. Por fin una grieta de cosmos se abrió a sus pies, la tragó, y Sasha se encontró a sí misma aterrizando gentilmente frente a la entrada del palacio de Hades en el inframundo.

El esfuerzo la agotó, solo había conseguido realizar el viaje por la debilidad del inframundo tras la guerra, y tras consumir casi la totalidad de su cosmos. Y sin embargo, Sasha dudaba que su viaje al inframundo pudiera ser tan sencillo, y no estaba equivocada. Hades, el verdadero Hades, estaba al tanto de que ella vendría a verlo. Sasha lo supo cuando dos escoltas se presentaron ante ella frente a las puertas del templo.

Uno de los escoltas se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar, y Sasha, con un levemente movimiento de cabeza, asintió, y se fue siguiendo a los dos soldados que la escoltaron por un gran corredor oscuro que contenía estatuas de diferentes reencarnaciones de Hades, e inclusive, la de su hermano Alone que era la reencarnación de Hades más reciente. Pero eso no mejoró el humor de Sasha. Las columnas del recinto, estaban adornadas con una extensa cantidad de cabezas de gorgonas. La panorámica aterraba a Sasha, no todas las cabezas eran cabezas de gorgonas, algunas eran humanas, y estaban petrificadas con rostros envueltos en sufrimiento. Sasha cerró los ojos, pidiendo el descanso de esas almas.

Por fin llegaron hasta una gran puerta negra. Los soldados le abrieron la puerta, y dentro se encontraba el trono de Hades, pero no era Hades quien se sentaba en el trono. En su ausencia, era Pandora quien gobernaba. Aquello molestó a Sasha, quién jamás creyó que la vería nuevamente.

Pandora le sonrió con sensualidad al volver a ver a Sasha. Aquello hizo que la reencarnación de Atenea frunciera el ceño. Alzó el cuello, sacó el pecho, y le demostró a Pandora que no se dejaría intimidar. Sin embargo su valor no le duró mucho. Detrás del trono, unas puertas negras se abrieron, y de su interior salió uno de los tres grandes dioses de la trinidad, Hades, el señor del inframundo en su cuerpo original y sin ser controlado por la influencia de Alone.

—Querida sobrina —comenzó el soberano del inframundo, aparentemente con alegría, lo que confundía a Sasha aún más—. Pero qué grata sorpresa es el volver a verte. Aunque no ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez en que nos vimos, en aquel entonces estaba un poco… fuera de mí mismo… —sonrió Hades malignamente. Sasha lo miro impasible y sin decir nada—. Sé a qué has venido. Deseas negociar por las almas de tus caballeros dorados. Hay un alma en especial entre ellos, ¿verdad? Sagitario creo… —y Sasha titubeó—. ¿Será acaso esta el alma que más añoras? —se burló Hades, y abrió su mano derecha. En esta se reflejó una luz dorada ante la que Sasha gimió de dolor. Era un resplandor inconfundible, era el alma de Sísifo. Sasha reconocía esa calidez que el albergaba, los ojos de la diosa se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sísifo… —fue lo único que ella logró decir mientras sus ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas que amenazaban con ser derramadas.

Hades cerró su mano, movió la mano para que Pandora se apartara de su trono, y se posó frente a Sasha. Hades sentía repudio por Atenea desde la era mitológica. Pero una parte de él amaba a su sobrina, por lo que se atrevió a sentir compasión por ella. Sasha había luchado en la guerra mayormente en contra de Alone, así que Hades encontraba pocas razones para sentir repudio por la actual encarnación.

—Te estuve observando desde el cuerpo de Alone, mi querida Athena —comenzó Hades nuevamente—. Sé que nos hemos odiados por miles de años… pero una parte de mí aún te ve como a mi querida sobrina. Y en estos momentos no poseo ejército, y tú no posees el tuyo. Combatir solo nos llevaría a la muerte de ambos. Es por esto, que he decidido que sellemos una tregua en esta era. Y como acto de buena fe, te concederé la felicidad que deseas —terminó Hades con una sonrisa, que Sasha no podía definir si era falsa o no.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte después del daño que le has hecho a la humanidad? —preguntó Sasha—. Quisiera confiar en tu palabra, pero no puedo, querido tío —Hades simplemente la miró y suspiró. Hades bajó las escaleras de su trono, y se paró frente a Sasha.

—Sé que no me crees. Pero en esta era no somos enemigos —le explicó—. Harías bien en aceptar mis cortesías, no sea que me arrepienta, sobrina mía—. Si no me crees, te daré razones para hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece por ejemplo, devolverte a tus caballeros dorados? A todos los que perdiste, incluso reconstruiré sus cuerpos a que sean idénticos a los que enterraste en el Santuario —la noticia estremeció el corazón de Sasha, pero Hades, a pesar de ceder, no era del todo benévolo—. Sin embargo… Sagitario… —comenzó—. Su cuerpo, será diferente.

—¿El cuerpo de Sísifo? —preguntó Sasha—. ¿Qué… qué planeas hacer con el cuerpo de Sísifo? ¿Por qué no lo reconstruirías? —preguntó.

—Busco la paz en esta generación… no una completa reconciliación… —fue la respuesta de Hades—. Sé que lo amas y que no pudiste decírselo, y sé que sueñas con él todas las noche. Hypnos, aunque sellado, aún se comunica conmigo a través del cosmos —y Sasha se estremeció, y Hades le sonrió—. Habrá paz en esta era, pero a cambio, por el alma de Sagitario te exigiré tu virginidad, Atenea —le ordenó.

Sasha abrió los ojos asombrada al escuchar la palabra virginidad, ella jamás creyó que su tío le hablaría de ese tema. La verdad jamás pensó que estuviera interesado en su pureza, y no entendía las razones de semejante petición. Hades por su parte, se limitó a sonreírle con malicia.

—¿Te has asombrado? —preguntó, y Sasha asintió—. He visto los deseos más profundos de tu corazón. Sé que desde hace tiempo sueñas que Sagitario te desposa, y que eras feliz a su lado. Son sueños repugnantes, pero no es nada que no pueda cumplirse. Como caballero, es uno de los mortales más esplendidos, me atrevería a decir que es digno de ser dueño del corazón de la diosa Atenea. Por esa razón, hagamos un trato Sasha. ¿Aceptarás todos los términos? —sentenció Hades, y Sasha lo miró asombrada, pero después de unos minutos, asintió.

—Aceptaré todo lo que me pidas, siempre y cuando sea un intercambio justo —aceptó la oferta Sasha, y Hades asintió mientras le sonreía con malicia.

—No será nada del otro mundo, claro —le aseguró Hades—. Este es el trato: tienes un plazo aproximadamente de tres meses para que Sagitario te desvirgue y quedes embarazada de él —la mención sobresaltó el corazón de Sasha—. Si en ese plazo de tres meses no hubo por lo menos un encuentro sexual entre ustedes dos, él morirá en el último día del tercer me. Pero si logras esto, el vivirá la vida que se le negó en nuestra guerra. Parece un trato sencillo, ¿no te parece? —preguntó el dios del inframundo a Sasha, que al principio se mostró asombrada, pues la virginidad que ella se había estado guardando por años.

—Quizás… —respondió ella sobresaltada, y asintió al final—. Si es solamente por mi pureza… no me parece un sacrificio inaceptable… probablemente solo incomodo… admitió.

—Es más inaceptable de lo que crees… —se susurró Hades a sí mismo—. Hay algo más… —y Sasha comenzó a preocuparse—. No debe ser únicamente un encuentro de placer. Debe ser un encuentro en el que sus corazones se acepten mutuamente.

—No lo aceptaría de cualquier otra manera —aseguró Sasha—. Atenea… se ha mantenido por siempre virgen… pero yo lo amo, y estoy dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio por él… le entregaré lo más preciado de Atenea… así como él me entregó su vida. Acepto los términos.

—Entonces, esta misma noche tus santos regresaran a la vida. Inclusive Sagitario —Sasha asintió—. El tiempo corre, querida sobrina… ve pensando el cómo harás para seducirlo —Hades entonces pidió a sus lacallos que trajeran las almas de los diez caballeros dorados caídos.

Sasha al ver sus almas ella lloró de felicidad. Los vería de nuevo, les daría la segunda de oportunidad de vida, una segunda oportunidad para ser felices. Pero tendría que afrontar duras pruebas con Sísifo, y tendría que contarle a Shion sobre el precio de hacer un trato con Hades. Seguramente, Shion no estaría feliz por semejante trato. Pero este ya estaba hecho. Sasha reverenció, y comenzó a retirarse. Pero antes de que saliera, Hades se dio la vuelta y la detuvo.

—Sobrina —comenzó, y Sasha se estremeció—. Solo por esta era… démonos la oportunidad de olvidar todo el daño que nos hemos dado el uno al otro… —comenzó—. Solo por esta era. Permíteme verte feliz. Aun me queda algo de bondad para ti. Dile a tu Patriarca que si Hades puede ser comprensivo, ¿por qué no el Patriarca del Santuario? Sé egoísta, por una vez en tu vida… —terminó Hades, y Sasha notó que se veía extrañamente sincero.

Sasha no pudo soportarlo más. Le agradeció a su tío por lo que estaba haciendo, despidiéndose de él con un gentil abrazo, no exento de todo miedo, pero sí lleno con un cariño que por miles de años se negaron el uno al otro. Tras el abrazo, Sasha se retiró, ansiosa de volver a ver a sus caballeros. Pandora por su parte, se mostró sumamente molesta por la bondad de su señor que jamás creyó que le volvería a dirigir a Atenea. Hades notó su descontento, e interfirió con autoridad antes de que a Pandora se le ocurriera alguna tontería.

—No interfieras en esto, Pandora —le ordenó Hades—. Solo es por una era… por una vez quisiera volver a sentirme como el tío bondadoso de mi sobrina favorita. Ya nos hemos lastimado lo suficiente en esta era. Si interfieres… no dudaré en reprenderte severamente —terminó.

Pandora simplemente tuvo que asentir con evidente molestia. Y sin embargo, no pretendía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ya planearía algo para esos dos a espaldas del dios del inframundo. Pero tendría que pasar antes un tiempo. Movería sus hilos solamente cuando el momento fuera el adecuado. Con esta idea en mente, Pandora se retiró, y Hades suspiró. Presentía que su sobrina tendría que enfrentar muy duras pruebas, para ganar el amor de Sagitario.


	2. Un Reencuentro Y Un Plan De Seduccion

**Capítulo No1**

**Un Reencuentro Y Plan De Seducción**

Sasha regresó del inframundo a través de un portal que creó ella misma, y que solo podía hacerlo ya que Hades no mantenía su barrera en alto. Aterrizó con la diosa Nike en el jardín de los laureles cercano al templo de Atenea. Suspiró por el agotamiento, necesitaba descansar. El viaje al inframundo le consumía el cosmos casi en su totalidad, pero fue un viaje que hizo por amor a Sísifo de Sagitario, sin mencionar que también quería al resto de sus caballeros, y gracias a su esfuerzo, los tendría a todos de vuelta.

Sasha planeaba recompensarlos con una vida que ellos mismos se negaron por ponerse a su servicio cuando aceptaron el manto dorado, creando la orden dorada que la recibió en el Santuario, y que cuidó de ella. La sola memoria de su orden la hizo sonreír, aunque no se imaginó jamás que el pacto para la resurrección sería el desprendimiento de su virginidad. Atenea no se había entregado a nadie antes, y como humana, Sasha era inexperta. Tendría que informarse un poco sobre las relaciones sexuales pues jamás antes las había siquiera considerado.

Tal vez alguna de sus criadas podría instruirla en aquel arte. Pensó primeramente en Andrea, su criada más recurrente. A pesar de su corta edad, Andrea ya tenía marido, ella sin duda se lo podría explicar. Sasha se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos, además, primero debía de hablar con Shion. El Patriarca necesitaba estar informado de lo que ella y Hades habían llegado a acordar. Indudablemente, Shion se enojaría bastante. Se esperaba mucho de la diosa Athena, no que negociara su virginidad con Hades.

El pensamiento de Sasha se posó entonces en su tío. Hades realmente se veía sincero, y Sasha deseaba poder creerle con todo su corazón. Solamente tenía una encomienda, seducir a Sísifo para poder estar juntos, ese sueño que ella siempre había soñado que se hiciera realidad ahora podría suceder gracias a Hades.

El pensamiento la ruborizó. La respuesta que esperaba de Hades cuando fue a negociar con él no era esa, pero ahora no podía cambiarla. Esta noche lo vería de nuevo, tendría que buscar la oportunidad de poder quedarse a solas con él y entregarle su virginidad y su corazón. Deseaba decirle que siempre lo amó.

Dentro del templo de Athena, Shion estaba preocupado y buscando a Sasha por todos lados. Shion había estado pensando en una forma de revivir a los santos dorados y creía haberla encontrado. Cuando por fin dio con la joven, Shion se alegró, pero pronto se acercó a ella preocupado pues en el rostro de Sasha estaba pintada la intranquilidad. Sasha apenas y se dio cuenta cuando Shion le pidió audiencia, pero asintió, y lo acompañó a su despacho.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del Patriarca, le pidió que se sentara, a lo que Sasha atendió. Sasha inmediatamente le contó todo a Shion, sin ocultar detalle alguno, y le suplicó a Shion su compresión. Le relató todo lo que había acontecido en el inframundo con respecto a la propuesta que Hades y ella habían acordado, le espetó su seguridad en la palabra de Hades asegurándole el que iba a funcionar. También le mencionó que sabía que Shion no estaría contento con su decisión.

Cuando terminó su relato, el Patriarca no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado en tan poco tiempo. Tampoco podía comprender el cómo su diosa se había atrevido a negociar la castidad que por tanto tiempo había mantenido a lo largo de incontables generaciones. Era una propuesta demasiado fuerte para su gusto, todo lo que involucrara la castidad de su diosa lo era. Shion suspiró después de meditar bien sus palabras.

—Veo que la propuesta de Hades es demasiado… —comenzó Shion, intentando mantener la calma—. Inconcebible… mi señorita… su castidad es… sagrada —intentó explicarle—. Pero al mismo tiempo, como su Patriarca, no me queda más que aceptar la propuesta —a Sasha le alegró escuchar eso, pero el Patriarca simplemente suspiró. Shion posó vista a los preciosos ojos esmeralda de Sasha, y continuó—. Pero aun así, usted debe pensar bien las cosas. Si el resto de los dorados se enteran no me quiero imaginar lo que le podría pasar a Sagitario. Entienda que la virginidad de una diosa es extremadamente sagrada.

—Yo lo amo —fue la respuesta cortante de Sasha—. Lo sabes, sé que lo sabes, y sé que es una propuesta demasiado extraña, y si estuviera en otras circunstancias no lo haría, pero si la vida de Sísifo puede ser salvada… —hizo una pausa, y Shion la miró con comprensión—. No sabes cuánto desee que los caballeros regresaran a mí… Sísifo más que nadie por sentimentalismo, impropio de una diosa pero también soy una humana… aún me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos de Sísifo —lloró Sasha.

Shion sintió compasión. Sabía que la mortalidad de la diosa Athena y su humanidad siempre acarreaba problemas a los Patriarcas, pero jamás escuchó de una encarnación ordenando a un Patriarca el despreocuparse por su castidad. También sabía muy bien que el día que Sísifo le reveló sus sentimientos a Sasha a través de sus acciones, literalmente se había confesado a Sasha, pero la diosa lo había interpretado de otra manera, ella entendió su sacrificio como lealtad incondicional. Pero ahora todo era diferente, Sasha amaba a Sísifo, pero la virginidad de Atenea debía ser conservada a como diera lugar. Aunque Shion sabía que cuando Sasha se proponía algo, siempre lo obtenía.

Sasha hizo una leve reverencia sin querer continuar con la conversación y comenzó a retirarse, dejando a Shion solo, meditando. ¿Cómo haría para ocultar esto al resto de los dorados cuando volvieran a renacer? Le preocupaba sobre manera pues sabía que al El Cid principalmente no le caería nada bien saber que Sasha había hecho tal propuesta donde su inocencia y virginidad estaban en riesgo. Seguramente por lealtad querría matar a Sísifo, a pesar de que fuera su mejor amigo. Por el bien de todos sus caballeros, al menos Shion tenía que ser prudente.

El resto de la tarde, Sasha siguió con sus obligaciones para distraer un poco su mente. Ya había caído la noche, sus dorados volverían al anochecer. El pensamiento la hacía muy feliz, más que Sísifo estaría entre ellos, por lo que tenía que vestirse muy bien, escoger un vestido que acentuaría mejor su sensual figura para seducirlo.

Después de terminar sus obligaciones se retiró más temprano a sus aposentos. Por la tarde le explicaría a Andrea su situación para que la ayudara con instruirla en las artes de la seducción de los mortales, lo que ya comenzaba a impacientar a Sasha.

Entró a su habitación, se preparó para la noche, y sacó un vestido sencillo parecido a una túnica griega, pero de un lindo color rosa largo que se ataba de un solo hombro. También tenía un broche, y para complementar, aunque a Sasha le dio pena, tenía un sensual corsé blanco de encaje que se ajustada bien a su cuerpo y le levantaba su busto. Buscó un par de bragas blancas, muy sensuales por cierto, y pantimedias de un color blanco hueso con tirantes muy provocativos. Aquel atuendo había sido confeccionado por un modelista Italiano apasionado en la vestimenta griega más antigua que le había regalado aquel vestido como ofrenda a la diosa Athena. El hombre también había aclarado, que quien la viera vistiendo aquellas prendas 'negaría inclusive la belleza de Afrodita en favor de la de Atenea', lo cual era un sacrilegio, pero un sacrilegio bien recibido. Sísifo no sería la excepción, si se vestía así lo seduciría totalmente.

Se desvistió, se metió en la bañera pensando en esas noches donde Sísifo la hacía su mujer, meditando en esos sueños donde ella sabía lo que era el amor verdadero y lo que era tener un amante a su lado. Sonrió, esperaba que todo estuviera bien, ya se imaginaba con un hijo de Sísifo en su vientre. Ese último pensamiento la hizo sonreír con ternura.

¿Cómo sería su hijo? Lo imaginaba con ojos azul prusia como los de su padre, o los tendría esmeralda como los de ella. O tal vez sería como ella físicamente, o más parecido a su padre. Eran tantas las posibilidades que ella se imaginaba. Imaginaba tenerlo en sus brazos, sería un sueño ser madre. Desde su existencia como una huérfana, Sasha siempre había querido ser madre pues no sabía lo que era tener una. Anhelaba más que nunca ser mamá, y darle un hijo a Sísifo, que sería un padre esplendido.

Pero imaginarse como madre era apresurado considerando que jamás había tenido una relación ya fuera de noviazgo o de cualquier tipo similar. Comenzó a pensar en cómo sería su primera vez. Sasha recordaba el toque de Sísifo en sus sueños. Tan erótico como a la vez placentero, más en su entrepierna y sus pezones, que se endurecieron de la excitación. En sus sueños, Sísifo jugueteaba con ella, con todo su cuerpo, aunque tenía favoritismo por su entrepierna, donde se encontraba el tesoro más grande que una mujer le podía entregar a un hombre, su virginidad.

Recordaba el como él la besaba, acariciaba, y disfrutaba. Era tan sensacional, y más aún porque él era cuidadoso, no deseaba lastimarla. En todo momento, fue gentil. Sasha se sonrojó horriblemente al recordar esos sueños tan eróticos y prefirió ignorarlos. Se sentía indecente al recordar esos sueños, ella era una mujer demasiado inexperta en esas cosas, tendría que buscar a Andrea para que le explicara.

Después de bañarse, se vistió con la lencería que había escogido, mirándose al espejo y disfrutando lo atrevida que se veía, aunque se sintió desnuda. Después se vistió con la túnica, y se colocó el cabello a medio recoger con una coleta al medio, dejando caer todo su precioso cabello lila. Se preparó, ya había anochecido, sintió una holeada de cosmos. Los ojos de Sasha se humedecieron, y no lo soporto más.

Salió corriendo hasta el observatorio, donde se sentían las olas de cosmos. No solo ella había salido, Shion también había sentido los destellos dorados, por lo que ambos corrieron hasta el observatorio, donde las 10 armaduras doradas se presentaron, se dividieron en sus partes, y vistieron a los cuerpos reconstruidos de los 10 hombres que habían regresado de la muerte.

Los 10 caballeros dorados caídos aparecieron frente a ellos en su máximo esplendor. Los ojos de Sasha se llenaron de lágrimas al verlos, especialmente a Sísifo, que no dejaba de ver confundido el lugar, hasta que sus ojos quedaron posados en Sasha, quién al verlo, no logró contenerse. Corrió hasta su lado, se tiró en sus brazos, y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si la imagen de él fuera irreal, como si nunca más lo volviera a ver. Sintió la mano de Sísifo frotándole la cabeza con cariño, aquello alegró a Sasha, que se soltó de los brazos de Sísifo, y le besó el cachete, aunque poco le faltaba para no soportar el impulso enorme de besarlo en los labios. Pero no podía, estaba rodeado por el resto de los caballeros dorados que merecían respeto. Se soltó de él, y lloró de felicidad al verlos a todos allí reunidos, y confundidos.

—Caballeros… —comenzó—. Sé que están confundidos y aturdidos, eso no lo niego pues le he pedido a mi tío Hades que los liberara —aclaró, y todos se quedaron sin habla—. Ustedes arriesgaron su vida por protegerme, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ustedes. Sacrificaron tanto… por esa razón, les doy una segunda oportunidad de vida. Quiero que sean felices y que tengan una vida plena —lloró Sasha de felicidad al verlos a todos, quería darles a todos una oportunidad de vida enorme, que se les había negado al momento de portar una armadura dorada que les cerraba esas posibilidades de vida.

—Señorita Sasha, yo… la verdad no lo entiendo —comenzó Asmita—. ¿Porque hizo esto? Nosotros estábamos más que dispuestos a arriesgar nuestras vidas por usted ya que usted traería la paz al mundo —le explicó Asmita en un tono tranquilo y sereno, como siempre lo tenía, Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento.

—Lo sé, Asmita… —le respondió Sasha con dulzura—. Pero yo quiero que ustedes sean felices, y vivan una vida tranquila en este mundo que ya no conoce de guerra.

—Señorita Sasha, perdónenos por hacerla preocupar tanto —le respondió Albafia—. Si es por usted, le juro mi lealtad a un después de la muerte. Salve Athena por su gran y bello corazón —prosiguió Albafica, y se inclinó, los siguieron su ejemplo.

La felicidad de Sasha era más que evidente en sus acuosos ojos, el reencuentro fue de lo más placenteros. Todos hablaron con ella, le agradecieron, juraron sus respectivas lealtades. Algunos fueron más fuertes que otros, otros, como Kardia, más insolentes. Pero poco a poco, todos se retiraron a sus respectivos templos, por fin el Santuario tenía a sus dorados completos.

Sasha observó a Sísifo, pero Sasha le tendió la mano gentilmente, y con su silencio le pidió que no se fuera. Sísifo estaba confundido, había estado jurando que estaba siendo torturado en el inframundo cuando de la nada regresó para ser cautivado por esos hermosos ojos que lo habían enamorado desde hace ya varios años. Asintió, permitiendo que el resto de los dorados se retirara, hasta que por fin quedaron a solas.

Sísifo observó a Sasha. La dulzura en su rostro que por siempre lo atormentó en sueños e inundó su vida de deseos y pasiones estaba nuevamente frente a él. Pero Sísifo no se sentía con el derecho de poder verla. El temor de saber que sus sentimientos no le serían correspondidos le influía más miedo que cualquier espectro de Hades. Volver a experimentar ese dolor era indescriptible. Pero aún deseaba cuidar de ella, aún con el corazón destrozado, Sísifo lo entregaría todo por ella. Se aseguraría de que nada cambiaría. Observo a Sasha como un caballero al servicio de su diosa, los ojos de Sasha por su parte se mostraron tímidos y volvían a humedecerse. ¿Se trataba acaso de dolor? ¿Estaba Sasha por soltar la flecha que le destrozaría el corazón por completo al rechazarlo? ¿Podría ser lo contrario y que Sasha pudiera devolverle su amor? No, aquello era imposible. Ella jampas lo amaría de la misma forma en que él la amaba a ella.

—Señorita Athena —reverenció—. No tengo palabras para expresarle mi alegría de volverla a ver. No sabe lo preocupado que me tenía —prosiguió—. Desde el inframundo, no he hecho más que pensar en usted… y en cuanto a lo acontecido frente al lienzo pues yo… —intentó explicar Sísifo. Pero un dedo de Sasha sobre sus labios lo silenció.

—No hables, por favor —lo interrumpió—. No te preocupes, yo estoy bien y feliz de verte. Tú has sido muy importante para mí, ¿lo sabías? No soportaría perderte de nuevo —confesó, y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Yo… —comenzó Sísifo, conmocionado y con el pecho hirviéndole—. Señorita Athena… lamento mucho haberla hecho sufrir. Yo no quería hacerle daño con mi sacrificio pero era mi deber como caballero dorado, protegerla incluso a costa de mi vida —intentó tranquilizarla al ver como Sasha lloraba y lo abrazaba como si temiera que se volviera a morir.

—Perdóname… mis lágrimas no son de pena… —le explicó—. Si me ves así es porque estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo. Eso es lo único que me importa —se secó las lágrimas Sasha y se apartó de él. Pero no quiso contarle lo del trato, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo después, por lo pronto debía conquistarlo, seducirlo, solo asó podría vivir feliz a su lado. Era un plan arriesgado. Pero si daba resultado, quizás más adelante se casarían, tendrían una familia, lo que ella siempre había anhelado. Debía armarse de paciencia, y hacer sus movimientos de la forma correcta.

…

Pasaron dos semanas desde que los caballeros dorados fueron revividos, y auxiliaron junto con los demás en la reconstrucción del Santuario. Aunque la reconstrucción ya estaba bastante avanzada y solo faltaban los detalles finales. Los dorados ahora gozaban de tener una vida normal y tranquila.

Albafica se dedicaba con esmero a seguir con el mantenimiento de su jardín como lo había hecho en el pasado, pero esta vez ya no había enemigos a los que debía derrotar. Sin guerra, la vida era más. Hasgard regresó a entrenar nuevos discípulos, prestando mayor atención en el entrenamiento de Teneo, a quién veía como su posible sucesor. Por otra parte, Deuteros disfrutaba de su segunda oportunidad de vida en el Santuario. Manigoldo se burlaba de la vida como siempre, ahora incluso más orgulloso por haber desafiado a la muerte en su cara. El Cid seguía perfeccionando su Excalibur. Sísifo como siempre, se quedaba al lado del caballero de Capricornio, como su mediador, y no solo eso, también visitaba a Sasha recurrentemente, y se mostraba desconcertado por la actitud de Sasha. Antes ella era dulce y tierna, pero ahora lo era más con él que con los demás, Sísifo se atrevería incluso a pensar que le parecía algo coqueta.

Últimamente, Sasha intentaba estar a solas con Sísifo. Aquello lo preocupaba sobre manera, además de que ella llevaba vestidos con escotes demasiados sensuales que no lo dejaban pensar bien, e incluso el día anterior al actual cuando caía la tarde y la había acompañado al bosque a caminar un rato, Sasha se había comportado de una manera coqueta y picara. El vestido que había llevado era demasiado sensual para su parecer, aunque tenía que reconocer que le quedaba bastante bien.

Sasha no desperdiciaba oportunidad alguna para intentar llamar la atención de Sísifo. Constantemente lo abrazaba sin darle alguna razón, o se paraba muy cerca de él cuando había testigos. En ocasiones cuando hablaban, Sasha lo hacía con normalidad. Pero en ocasiones, Sísifo llegó a notar que su voz se tornaba juguetona.

Estos cambios en la personalidad de su diosa no eran del agrado de Sísifo, y el de Sagitario estaba seguro de que no era el único en notarlos. Manginoldo, Regulus e incluso Dohko que había regresado al enterarse de la resurrección de sus hermanos de armas, comenzaban a notarlo también, incluso los había escuchado comentar sobre el extraño cambio de la diosa. Siempre que alguien mencionaba el nombre de Sísifo en una conversación, Sasha se ruborizaba un poco, y alguna vez Sísifo escuchó en conversaciones ajenas que alguien mencionaba que Sasha siempre se tornaba juguetona respecto a él. Alguien más mencionó que en los ojos de Sasha había un brillo muy diferente cada vez que lo veían. Sus ojos se iluminaban como si estuviera cerca de la persona amada.

Sasha había convocado a Andrea, su criada más cercana, para hablar con ella pues necesitaba contarle desesperadamente todo. Ya no lo soportaba más, pero para su suerte, siendo una de las criadas más cercanas, había escuchado la conversación de ella con Shion, y sonrió de forma materna cuando Sasha se lo confirió.

—Mi señorita Sasha, me alegra mucho que me tenga la confianza de confesarme todo esto —comenzó Andrea—. Pero ya estoy enterada de los que hizo en el inframundo. No es necesario que se detenga a contarme los detalles, pero creo que usted necesita ayuda, mucha ayuda con respecto al tema del sexo —habló ella, y Sasha asintió. Andrea tan solo le sonrió maternalmente, lo que terminó por avergonzar a Sasha.

Ya en confianza, Sasha le hizo preguntas de toda clase, y Andrea se las respondió, e incluso le dio consejo cuando se tocaros los temas más vergonzosos, y le explicó el cómo Sasha durante el acto sangraría en su primera vez, y que experimentaría dolor. Pero que después, el acto le traería placer.

Durante el plazo en que estuvieron conversando, tocaron diferentes temas relacionados con el cuerpo de una mujer y sus secretos. La mayoría asombró mucho a Sasha pues resulta ser que Andrea en el pasado había sido partera, y aquello la alegró bastante. Quizás mas adelante podría atenderla a ella cuando diera a luz a su bebé. Después de una larga jornada de conversación sobre el tema, Andrea le dijo por fin a Sasha:

—Creo que usted ama bastante al caballero de Sagitario —comenzó—. Se le nota que quiere ser su esposa, es evidente a simple vista. Pero primero, antes de tirar una declaración, piense bien lo que va a hacer pues él se muestra confundido. Y los demás dorados ya están notando su comportamiento fuera de lo normal mi señorita —le aconsejó Andrea, y Sasha asintió.

—Lo sé… pero… yo sé que Manginoldo ya se ha dado cuenta pero quiero hacer esto. Si Sísifo y yo no logramos tener aunque sea una de las dos condiciones de Hades, morirá. Lo amo mucho como para dejarlo ir —Sasha bajó la mirada con tristeza y dolor. Andrea le sonrió nuevamente.

—Sasha, tranquila… todo estará bien —la tranquilizó Andrea—. Ten fe en tu amor. Además él ya te ama a ti. Si quieres agilizar las cosas, ¿qué tal una cena entre ustedes dos? —le sugirió Andrea, y Sasha le sonrió—. Otra cosa… —le susurró—. Sé que es algo de mas pero tengo algunas lencerías guardabas que te pueden servir bastante.

Sasha se ruborizó, y no solo eso, para demostrar su punto, Andrea había abierto un pequeño closet donde le enseñó la lencería más atrevida que había visto: sostenes de tela de encaje de color negro, otros de color rojo, pantimedias y bragas parecidas a las de ella pero más pequeñas, y lo que avergonzó más a Sasha, una sensual neglilee de color negro con blanco con pantimedias negras, y ella observo a Andrea, que le guiñó el ojo.

—Si lo necesita para una noche con Sísifo, solo debe pedírmelo, señorita —sonrió ella de forma juguetona, pero Sasha se ruborizo más todavía.

—Creo que aceptaré la oferta —le mencionó—. Aunque ya tengo un plan con esto, pero no quiero empezarlo todavía. Primero quiero decirle a Sísifo cuanto lo amo. Lo quiero, y lo he anhelado pero tengo miedo de que el piense que yo no lo amo.

—Sasha eso se ve a simple vista —le mencionó Andrea—. Tú lo amas bastante, aún recuerdo los días que llorabas por él. Incluso recuerdo el día en que intentaste suicidarte al recordar a Sísifo aquella vez que caminaba por una avenida que usted y él joven Sísifo transitaban antes de su muerte. Las aldeanas comenzaron a recordar a Sísifo por su gran valentía, algunas inclusive presumían que fueron algunas de las tantas conquistas de Sagitario.

—No olvido ese día —respondió Sasha—. Lloré tanto aquel día. Cuando llegué de regreso al Santuario, tomé la flecha de Sagitario e intente clavármela en el pecho por el dolor que sentía —Andrea lo recordó, y asintió con tristeza—. Pero no pude hacerlo… Sísifo no hubiese querido eso —lloró Sasha, pero después se secó las lágrimas, agarró la neglilee que Andrea le había ofrecido, y se la pidió para llevar a cabo un plan ese mismo fin de semana.

Aquel fin de semana, algunos dorados saldrían por responsabilidades con el Santuario, y Sísifo se quedaría como parte del grupo de guardia. Esperanzada de tener un poco más de privacidad con Sísifo, Sasha se despidió de Andrea, se llevó la prenda y salió del Templo de Athena con la prenda en sus manos, sin percatarse de que en ese momento Manigoldo salió de su escondite, desde el cual había estado escuchando la conversación, Andrea siempre estuvo al tanto de su presencia, pero le permitió escuchar.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! De qué cosas se entera uno en el Santuario —se rio Manigoldo—. Ahora lo entiendo todo, aunque a decir verdad no me gusta para nada —se quejó Manginoldo—. Tal vez Sasha requiera de algo de ayuda al respecto —Manigoldo no tenía la costumbre de llamar a Sasha como señorita o diosa, lo cual no era del agrado de Andrea, pero lo toleró.

—Sísifo y la señorita no deben solo entregarse el uno al otro en la cama. La señorita debe de embarazarse de un hijo suyo, lo que conllevaría a muchos problemas en el Santuario —e preocupó Andrea.

—Tsk, de eso no se le puede culpar a Sísifo. Al menos tiene la oportunidad de decir que es orden de Hades, tiene el permiso de los dioses —se quejó Manigoldo—. Ya me encargaré de hablar con los demás. Aunque espero que El Cid no intente asesinar a Sísifo, eso sería problemático. Bueno, estoy aburrido, supongo que no pierdo nada con darle un empujón a Sasha y burlarme de Sísifo en el proceso.

—No creo que tus motivaciones sean las correctas pero… —comenzó Andrea—. Cuentas conmigo. Solo espero que este fin de semana Sasha sepa utilizar su tiempo sabiamente con Sísifo.

Manginoldo asintió, sabía a qué se refería Andrea con utilizar el tiempo sabiamente. Con los dorados en su mayoría fuera, y Sísifo quedándose para servir a Sasha, el tiempo que pasarían juntos se intensificaría.

…

Sasha guardo la pieza de lencería en su gaveta, este fin de semana planeaba escabullirse en el templo de Sagitario por la noche y allí tratar de seducirlo para hacer el amor. La puerta fue tocada Sasha gentilmente en ese momento, Sísifo cerró de golpe la gaveta de su ropa interior, corrió a abrir la puerta, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Sísifo, que había venido de visita con el propósito de hablar con ella. Sasha se hizo a un lado para que Sísifo pasara.

—¡Sísifo! —reaccionó con nerviosismo—. Qué agradable sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto ella con una sonrisa radiante, y Sísifo le regresó la misma.

—Solo venía a verla, pero necesito preguntarle algo… espero que no se sienta incomoda ante mi pregunta —comenzó Sísifo, y Sasha lo invitó a pasar.

—¡Oh! —se asombró Sasha—. Claro que no, Sísifo. Al contrario, me complace responder tus dudas, por favor pasa —le ofreció sentarse sobre su cama, lo que incomodó un poco a Sísifo, pero aceptó la invitación.

—Perdone mis insistencias, mi señorita Sasha —comenzó—. ¿Porque nos revivió? —insistió en la pregunta—. Nosotros ya habíamos aceptado la muerte, no lo entiendo. No quiero parecer imprudente pero de verdad no lo entiendo —terminó.

—No… al contrario, Sísifo… —le respondió ella—. La imprudente puede que haya sido yo… lo que sucede es que… —los ojos de Sasha se humedecieron, y eso asombro a Sísifo que enseguida se lamentó haberse comportado como un imprudente. Pero Sasha no lo culpaba. Ella se paró, se viró para que Sísifo no la viera llorar, pero eso fue inevitable, ya que Sísifo se sintió mal, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar. Mucho menos a ella.

Sísifo se puso de pie también, tomó de la mano de Sasha en un impulso, la atrajo a si mismo, pero cometió un error pues ella quedo frente a su labios casi compartiendo un beso con él. Aquello los paralizó a ambos en su sitio, pero le dio la oportunidad a Sasha de dar el paso que necesitaba dar. Antes de que Sísifo pudiera reaccionar, antes de que el miedo pudiera alcanzarla, Sasha se acercó a Sísifo, y lo besó. El asombro en el rostro de Sagitario era inmenso, por fin sentía tener los labios de Sasha en contra de los suyos. Era algo que él siempre había deseado, besarla, probar sus labios. Pero eso estaba prohibido, era indigno, sucio, y pervertido de su parte, ya que él era un hombre de casi 30 años de edad y Sasha era una niña de 18 años solamente. Sin mencionar que como caballero dorado y diosa, la situación era inclusive más prohibida.

En algunos momentos, Sísifo lograba ignorar la sabiduría de que Sasha era una diosa, y se concentraba solamente en la edad. Sasha era mayor de edad, ella misma había decretado que la mayoría de edad no sería a los 21 sino a los 18 años de edad. Peor aun así ella podía pasar por su hermana o hija ya que Sasha definitivamente se veía más joven que su edad, y Sísifo, por su madurez, más viejo. No podía pensar con claridad pues sentía que las manos de ella le rodeaban la espalda, empujando el beso aún más profundo. Luego bajó hasta el peto de su armadura dorada, y aquello lo asustó. ¿Acaso ella pretendía desprenderle su armadura? ¿Qué le sucedía? Se separó de ella con violencia, sobresaltándola.

—Sísifo… —se intimidó Sasha—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella asombrada. Sísifo no entendía lo que le pasaba a ella. Ya no era la dulce, risueña e inocente muchacha que le había cautivado el corazón. Ahora se estaba comportando de una manera extraña.

—Señorita Athena, le ruego que me explique qué es lo que está sucediendo —comenzó Sísifo—. ¿Qué intentaba hacer… al llegar a mi peto? —se ruborizó.

—Yo… —Sasha también estaba nerviosa—. Fue… solamente un impulso, la verdad yo… —se ruborizó. Se había perdido la valentía del momento y ahora le apenaba pensar en lo que pudo haber acontecido. Pero ella ya no lo soportaba, ella lo amaba. Se armó de valor, tenía que decirle que su amor era correspondido—. Sísifo… yo… la verdad es que… —tomó aire, y gritó con fuerza—. ¡Te amo Sísifo! ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡No sabes lo difícil que fue no tenerte a mi lado! —lloró Sasha.

Sísifo quedó helado ante la revelación de Sasha. Ella parecía sincera pues sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo. Sasha se volvió a acercar, con un hermoso rubor en su rostro y con aquella sonrisa dulce que le derretía el corazón. Volvió a besar sus labios, reafirmando su decisión. Pero este beso era diferente al anterior, no estaba lleno de pasión, sino de una ternura inimitable como si temiera que él no fuera real. Sasha sollozó, feliz. Al fin su corazón se había desahogado, solo faltaba ver si él le correspondía ahora. Ella sabía que sí, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero Sísifo se zafó de ella sin poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus sueños más profundos se estaban materializando al fin. Pero no podía aceptarlos.

—Por favor no diga eso… señorita… —comenzó Sísifo, con una mezcla de shock y dolor—. Usted no puede amarme, yo soy su caballero dorado —aquellas palabras hirieron a Sasha, en lo más profundo.

—Sísifo, lo que siento por ti es real —insistió la diosa—. No pienses que es mentira o algún producto de tu imaginación, es real, solo toca mi corazón y te darás cuenta —le aseguró, tomó su mano, y la colocó sobre su pecho.

Aquello ruborizó a Sísifo al extremo, pero Sasha solo quería que sintiera su corazón, que sintiera aquel rítmico latido que ella siempre había estado reservándose. Sísifo quedó asombrado, el corazón de Sasha latía a la misma potencia que el suyo. Sin quererlo comenzó a perderse en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, supo que no era una mentira, ella, su diosa, por fin le correspondía. Más que corresponderle incluso, Sasha estaba dispuesta a ser su mujer. Pero Sísifo fue fuerte. Pidió disculpas, tenía que retirarse, necesitaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, lo que dejó a Sasha entristecida.

…

Cayó el atardecer en el templo de Sagitario. Sísifo se encontraba leyendo un libro tratando de desviar en su mente la revelación que el siempre creyó que jamás tendría, que Sasha jamás lo amaría. Pero hoy no solo descubrió que ella lo amaba, sino que también lo deseaba como hombre. Y lo estremecía el pensar que él también la deseaba como un hombre desea a una mujer. Se la imaginaba completamente desnuda en su cama mientras él la degustaba, y no solo eso, ya se imaginaba sus largas e sensuales piernas rodeándole las caderas. Cerró su libro, movió la cabeza en negación un buen número de veces, no podía pensar en esas cosas, él era un caballero dorado, no un hombre que pudiera amarla. Se llevó una mano en la cabeza, e intentó tranquilizarse.

Esa confesión le había abierto a quizás un futuro donde ellos podían amarse sin ser diosa y caballero, o tal vez ella se casara con él y le diera ese hijo que él tanto había deseado. En el pasado no podía pensar esas cosas. Sísifo entonces sintió que la puerta de su biblioteca se abrió, dejando ver a su sobrino Regulus que sonrió al verlo.

—Buenas, tío Sísifo —saludó el de Leo con una sonrisa, y Sísifo le devolvió el saludo—. Oye, ¿porque tan serio? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Siempre soy serio cuando leo —le respondió con frialdad—. ¿A qué se debe tu presencia en mi templo? —le preguntó sin posar su atención fuera de su libro.

—¿A qué vine? ¡Ah sí! —se alegró Regulus, y Sísifo se preocupó un poco por la estabilidad mental de su sobrino—. Este fin de semana me voy a pasar unos días cerca de la tumba de mi padre. ¿Quieres que le mande algún recado de tu parte? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, y Sísifo asintió.

—Si —cerró su libro Sísifo—. Dile que espero que este bien, y que desearía que tuviera una segunda oportunidad de vida como algunos afortunados que tienen la complacencia de la diosa Athena —agregó—. Al menos me gustaría que pudiera estar aquí el tiempo suficiente para verte hecho todo un caballero. Él estaría orgulloso de ti. Regulus le sonrió, y asintió ante las palabras de su tío.

—Él también estaría orgulloso de ti —le contestó—. Eres un gran caballero dorado tío, y el mejor general que la señorita Sasha pudiera tener. —Sísifo asintió de nuevo—. ¡Oh! ¡Antes de que se me olvide! ¿Sabes que Dohko, Manginoldo y yo estuvimos conversando sobre que la señorita está actuando algo extraña?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Regulus? —el de Leo se encogió de brazos sin saberlo con certeza.

—No lo sé —meditó sobre ello Regulus—. Pero todos concluimos que siempre que mencionábamos tu nombre frente a la señorita, ella actuaba de una manera extraña como si fuera una niña enamorada —Sísifo se sobresaltó y ruborizó—. Pero todos sabemos que es una tontería. ¿No te da risa, tío? ¡Jajajajaja!

—En el nombre de Athena… si Regulus se da cuenta también de verdad estoy perdido… —susurró para sí mismo Sísifo—. Mejor te vas a dormir, Regulus, yo también debo levantarme temprano —Regulus asintió, y se retiró para dejar a su tío descansar. Y sin embargo, la pequeña intriga de las reacciones de Sasha al nombre de su tío lo intrigaba. Tendría que asegurarse bien antes de partir.

…

Los días fueron pasando y por fin llegó el fin de semana. Varios de los caballeros dorados comenzaron a retornar sus caminos, solamente quedando en sus templos como guardias Manginoldo de Cáncer, Deuterios en Géminis, Sísifo en Sagitario y Albafica de Piscis. El resto se había ido para pasar un tiempo fuera, o a descansar un poco de la guerra, pero regresarían dentro de unos cuantos días.

Sasha se despidió con una sonrisa de todo, incluso de Shion que tuvo que partir a resolver un asunto de Patriarca en Jamir. Sasha sonrió, hoy era el día que tendría que ingeniárselas para que Sísifo le hiciera el amor.

El resto del día, Sasha se la pasó paseando con Manigoldo pues la había invitado a salir para que no se sintiera aburrida en su templo, y sabiendo lo molesta que ponía a Saha cumplir responsabilidades durante un sábado. Ambos se sentaron a conversar temas sin importancias, pero aun así hacían reír bastante a Sasha.

Después de tantos chistes, algunos de los cuales fueron en Italiano por parte de Manginoldo y que afortunadamente Sasha comprendía por su vieja patria, Italia, Sasha había quedado asombrada por la repentina postura de seriedad del caballero de Cáncer y se le quedo viendo con curiosidad.

—Sasha, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar —le mencionó el de Cáncer, asombrando a Sasha aún más, y ella simplemente asintió ante las palabras de Manigoldo—. Dicen por allí que nuestra diosa ha estado de coqueta con su amado caballero de Sagitario —Sasha se quedó sin habla, y Manigoldo le dirigió una sombría sonrisa. Pero a sabiendas del conocimiento de Manigoldo, no le quedó más que asentir—. Sasha si tanto lo ama. Solo dígaselo, será muy divertido ver su reacción —se burló Manigoldo.

—Se lo dije —confesó, y Manigoldo se estremeció por la sorpresa—. Pero se fue para consideras mis sentimientos… creo que lo tomó bastante bien. Me tiene bastante respeto y estima como para lastimarme. ¿Cómo no podría amarlo? Sufrí por él mucho tiempo, Manigoldo.

—Lo entiendo —comenzó Manigoldo—. Y quiero que sepa que también estoy enterado de cierto trato, con cierto hijo de espectro, por cierto tesoro que conduce a cierto hijo de diosa —terminó Manigoldo, avergonzando a Sasha aún más.

—Es verdad… —mencionó Sasha—. Hice un trato con Hades por todos ustedes. No solo Sísifo, todos se merecen una vida mejor. Es lo que menos que puedo hacer por ustedes después de que renunciaran a la vida que se merecían por ser caballeros dorados —se entristeció Sasha, y Manigoldo les limpió las lágrimas antes de que estas terminaran de formarse.

—Nah, no lo merecemos tanto —se burló Manigoldo—. Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa al tarado de Sísifo? Tiene el amor de una diosa. Si el muy cabeza hueca no se da cuenta de semejante oportunidad única. El idiota no la merece —Sasha se burló con gentileza por aquellas palabras.

Manigoldo era rudo, pero también tenía un comportamiento algo infantil. Incluso se le ocurrió que podrían ir a los mercados y comprar dulces. La idea fue del agrado de Sasha, por lo que se pusieron de pie y fueron al pueblo

Cuando pasaron por el Templo de Piscis, encontraron a Albafica desgastando una tasa de té con Andrea, la criada de Sasha. La visión le pareció algo nuevo a Sasha pues Albafica tendía a alejarse de todos antes por su sangre venenosa. Pero ahora hablaba con normalidad con su criada, conversando acerca de una actividad que se acercaba, y del cómo tenían que estar al tanto de las decoraciones. Quizás más tarde Sasha pasaría para conversar con ella.

…

En Sagitario, Sísifo de encontraba entrenando con el propósito de olvidar la confesión de Sasha. Aún se negaba a pensar que Sasha hablaba enserio. En parte, Sísifo consideraba que Sasha solo lo retribuía por su sacrificio frente a las puertas del Lienzo Perdido. Al tener aquel pensamiento, se estremeció y rompió el roble que estaba utilizando como medio de entrenamiento, hiriéndose la mano que ahora le estaba sangrando. Suspiro, tendría que buscar unas vendas para cubrirse la mano derecha que se la había lastimado.

Ya muy tarde, a la caída del anochecer, tras haber cenado Sísifo se había dispuesto a irse a dormir. Su fatiga mental lo había acabado, necesitaba descansar. Además al día siguiente tendría que salir a resolver unas misiones pequeñas que se le habían encomendado, tenía que dormir bien. No podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormido durante su misión. Llegó hasta su habitación, solo llevaba puesto unas calzas blancas para dormir dejando su pecho al descubierto. Se recostó en la cama se arropó, y cerró los ojos.

La luz de la luna se había posado orgullosa en la alcoba de Sagitario donde Sísifo dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Pero de la nada gruñó entre sueños. Sentía que alguien se estaba trepando en su cama. Abrió los ojos, espantando el sueño. Viró su rostro se encontró con algo que jamás creyó ver. Frente a sus ojos estaba Sasha, montaba en su cama encima de él. Vestía una bata negra muy larga pero por dentro dejaba mostrar que llevaba solamente puesto una lencería sumamente provocativa. Lo pudo saber porque ella al moverse sobre su cama dejaba ver entre el cierre de la bata ligeros destellos de aquella lencería. Sasha colocó sus piernas entre sus caderas, revelando sus pantimedias sumamente atrevidas. Aunque la sonrisa de Sasha, brillaba con inocencia y ternura.

—Por favor no digas nada… —suplicó Sasha, ruborizada—. Solamente soy yo, Sasha… —intentó tranquilizarse, y Sísifo de puso más nervioso todavía—. Por favor… hazme el amor… hazme el amor como nunca pensaste hacer a ninguna otra mujer —Sasha no esperó respuesta, se inclinó coquetamente, y lo besó.

Sísifo quedo de piedra al verla actuar de esa manera, jamás creyó que ella actuaria así. Sentía que podía morir allí mismo cuando vio que Sasha se desataba la bata mostrando la neglilee que llevaba puesta, y Sasha lo volvió a besar.


	3. Una Noche Erotica

**Capitulo No2**

**Una Noche Erótica**

Sísifo estaba deslumbrado ante la imagen que sus ojos observaban. Sasha se encontraba en su cama, vestida con una lencería sumamente atrevida que no dejaba de demostrar su joven y desarrollado cuerpo. ¡Por los dioses, era la mujer más perfecta que podía existir! Su erección pulso casi latiendo inmediatamente demandado ser atendida, pero su mente le decía que no podía hacer tal cosa pues estaba mal ya que Sasha era su diosa y no su mujer.

Sísifo intentó huir de Sasha al intentar girar a un lado de la cama, pero no pudo pues Sasha comenzó a besarlo de una forma muy apasionada que lo dejó sin aliento, atacándolo con esos besos tan dulces pero a la vez apasionados.

—Señorita Sasha, ¿porque hace esto? —comentó durante una pausa para tomar aliento de Sasha que la forzaba a interrumpir sus besos—. Debería estar en su habitación descansando, no debería de estar aquí, ¿qué pasará si alguien se entera? —la respuesta de Sasha fue comenzar a besarle el cuello e incluso mordisqueárselo

—No quiero irme —le susurró—. Yo quiero estar al lado del hombre que amo, ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo, Sísifo? Yo te amo, no quiero que pienses que me estoy burlando de ti, en verdad yo te amo, no dudes de mi —lloró de dolor antes de proseguir con sus caricias.

Sasha se quitó la bata completamente, mostrando su neglilee, la misma prenda que Andrea le había prestado. Le quedaba muy bien, acentuaba casi con perfección su cuerpo dejando ver sus sensuales curvas a Sísifo, que no podía pensar con claridad para nada pues tenía sus sentidos todos nublados por la pasión de Sasha que lo estaba contagiando con lujuria. Trató de no ceder a sus deseos más profundos. Pero no pudo más, su corazón pudo más que su mente. Rodeó la figura de Sasha, la atrajo en contra de si, rodo en la cama para quedar encima de ella, y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, ella correspondió a su beso.

—Te amo Sasha —le dijo mientras la besaba sin secar y comenzaba a recorrer sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Ella le devolvió los besos, y las acaricias, hundiendo sus dedos por su cabellera.

—Yo también, Sísifo, yo también —dijo ella sonriendo con ternura mientras Sísifo la besaba. Sísifo comenzó a bajar al cuello de ella con besos y mordiscos gentiles, ella le respondía con gemidos por cada beso que él le daba.

Estaba excitada, jamás había experimentado tantas emociones como estas. Aferró a sus brazos a la espalda de Sísifo, se mordió el labio de la pasión mientras Sísifo bajaba hasta su busto y comenzó a juguetear con sus senos. Su respiración se sentía entrecortada, mezclada con la de Sasha, y juntas interrumpían el silencio de la noche, llenando de candentes susurros la habitación de Sísifo.

Las manos de Sísifo encontraron la tira del neglilee de Sasha. Lo desató, aflojando el vestido, y lo bajó dejando libre la bella piel de Sasha, tan pálida para la vista, pero sensual. La desvistió con cuidado, dejando mostrar su senos de un tamaño que recién había alcanzado la madurez. Sísifo acunó uno, comenzó a darle caricias suaves y placenteras, y jugueteo con el pezón derecho de Sasha, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo. Su mano derecha, vendada, bajó hasta la entrepierna de Sasha.

Sísifo invadió la entrepierna de Sasha, comenzó con caricias suaves, rozando la delicada tela de las bragas de Sasha, lo que ocasionó que la diosa gimiera de placer. Se aferró al brazo derecho de Sísifo con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio por la maravillosa sensación. Ahora entendía a Andrea, era sumamente placentero, más si Sísifo lo hacía. Le gustaba el cómo Sísifo la tocaba, en verdad era el goce paradisiaco que ninguna mujer había podido sentir.

Las manos de Sísifo eran bendecidas por el toque del dios Príapo, la personificación del sexo, y de Adonis, el dios de la belleza masculina. Eso era lo que representaba Sísifo para Sasha, una combinación letal de ambos de ambos dioses.

Siguió besando los senos de Sasha, pero la neglilee le molestaba. Sísifo, con una sonrisa caliente y erótica se las había ingeniado para arrancarle con poca gentileza la prenda, lo que provoco que Sasha riera con gentileza ante la desesperación de Sísifo de querer hacerla suya.

Sísifo sentía que sus sueños más apasionados y eróticos palidecían en comparación con la visión de tener a Sasha desnuda y perfecta en su cama, compartiéndola con él. Verla así, tan entregada, disipó toda duda e aquella confesión que ella le había dicho. Comprendió que ella lo amaba, por eso comenzó a besarla con pasión, una pasión que ella jamás había visto en Sísifo, y comenzó a dejar regueros de besos en su vientre hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Sasha. Con un ligero movimiento rompió las bragas de Sasha, dejándola completamente desnuda en su cama para admirarla mejor.

Era hermosa, más que en sus propios sueños. Ella era una representación de la belleza de una mujer. Sísifo sonrió de medio lado, ahora le tocaba prepararla antes de que él pudiera penetrarla. Sasha sonrió con amor, ella sentía que debía decirle a Sísifo lo importante que era para ella.

—Sísifo… antes de que comencemos, solo quería decirte que te amo —le mencionó—. Lamento tanto no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos —sintió la mirada de él fija en la suya.

—Eso ya no importa, Sasha —le respondió—. Yo decidí confesarme. Pero aun así tenía miedo a que me rechazaras. Creía que tu corazón le pertenecía a Tenma —admitió.

—Tenma fue solamente un amigo —lo tranquilizó—. Lo veía más como a un hermano, nuestra relación no fue más lejos de eso —aclaró ella, se alzó, y lo besó. Sus finas y delicadas manos comenzaron a desabotonarle los pantalones de dormir—. Los momentos que pasé con Tenma eran momentos de felicidad porque tenía tantas esperanzas de verlo a él y a Alone.

—Yo… lamento haberla separado de sus seres queridos —se disculpó Sísifo—. Debió haber sufrido mucho —se lamentó.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia, Sísifo —lo tranquilizó ella—. Ya no vale la pena que recordemos el pasado. Tú eres mi presente, y mi futuro. Ahora hazme tuya para siempre, Sísifo de Sagitario.

—Eres mía, Sasha —la besó—. Athena, te prometo que te haré llegar hasta la más alta éxtasis —sonrió, la besó de nuevo, antes de empezar en su entrepierna.

Sísifo bajó hasta la entrepierna de Sasha, comenzó a torturarla con lamidas suaves en su centro las cuales le ocasionaban a Sasha cosquillas, ya que sentir a su amado dándole placer no tenía límites. Siguió así hasta que las cosquillas empezaron a aumentar, lo que provocaba que Sasha se mordiera el labio pues sentía como el hacia presión en su centro.

Sísifo comenzó a introducirle los dedos, acariciando su interior y humedeciendo sus labios virginales, lo que provocó que la joven e inexperta diosa se ruborizara pues nunca se imaginó que él haría algo tan atrevimiento con ella, pero sonrió.

Así siguió por buen rato, preparándola, lo que Sasha disfrutó bastante. Sasha se mordía los labios hasta que sintió lo que era su primer orgasmo, había sido bastante satisfactorio para ella. Sonrió al ver como Sísifo se paraba, se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Sasha le acarició la mejilla con amor.

—Te amo Sasha, como nunca he amado a ninguna mujer —le susurró—. Te prometo que te haré inmensamente feliz, te lo juro —Sasha asintió ante las palabras de Sísifo. Pero antes de que se atreviera a penetrarla, Sasha comenzó a dudar.

—Sísifo… —lo detuvo, observando sus ojos azul Prusia. El de Sagitario posó sus ojos sobre los de ella—. Sangraré, ¿verdad? —se ruborizó, y Sísifo reaccionó de la misma manera.

Ambos se sintieron incomodos, era evidente que no les gustaba hablar de aquel tema. Sísifo fue el primero en sonreír, debía darle calma y seguridad a su diosa. Se acercó a ella, pegando su frente con la suya.

—Ya que esta es su primera experiencia. Será algo doloroso, lo admito —le confirió con tranquilidad—. Pero te prometo que seré gentil —Sasha asintió, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Sísifo la penetró.

Sísifo comenzó a adentrarse con suavidad, trató de ser lo más gentil posible, pero las paredes de Sasha estaban impidiéndole el paso, motivo por el cual tuvo que ser un poco brusco, lo que provocó que Sasha sintiera dolor, apretara los hombros de Sísifo con fuerza, y buscara su consuelo. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera ser tan doloroso.

—¡Me duele! —lloró Sasha de dolor, y se aferró más a los brazos de Sísifo tratando de aguantar el terrible dolor que le ocasionaba la penetración.

—Lo lamento… —se ruborizó Sísifo—. Me detendré unos minutos en lo que se acostumbra. Por favor no se fuerce —pero Sasha no quería eso.

—Lo soportaré… —le mencionó con fiereza, aquella fiereza que era tan natural en ella. Una firmeza que Sísifo no pudo ignorar y por ello continuó.

Siguió penetrándola con un poco de brusquedad antes de aplicar más fuerza en sus caderas. Se detuvo, le pidió a Sasha que le diera una de sus manos. Ella accedió, se soltó del hombro de Sísifo, y apretó su mano derecha con fuerza, tanta fuerza que terminó lastimándole la mano derecha, pues estaba vendada, ocasionándole a Sísifo algo de dolor que terminó disipando con un gruñido ahogado. Tras recuperarse, se acomodó pues sintió que la punta de su miembro había llegado ante la resistencia virginal de ella, le apretó la mano con fuerza, y penetró más profundo, destruyendo la virginidad de Sasha que había estado guardando por 18 años. Por fin se había roto, al fin estaba pasando. Comenzó con envistes suaves para empezar, Sasha gimió de dolor al sentir como su virginidad era destruida por las fuerzas de las caderas de su amado Sagitariano hasta el punto que pudo sentir sangre que le caía, lo que la aterró un poco.

Los embestidas al principio eran dolorosos, pero a medida que pasaban se volvieron más placenteros y eróticos para Sasha, quién jamás había experimentado sentir esas emociones. Además de tener ese magnífico cuerpo ágil, fuerte, y poderoso arriba suyo, eso la hizo estremecer. De la nada le vino el trato con Hades, si Sísifo le hacia el amor por lo menos una vez, ella podría quedar embarazada y él viviría con ella para siempre. Pero tenía que contarle, explicárselo. Él debía entender el sacrificio que ella había hecho.

Poco a poco, las embestidas dejaron de ser olorosas, ahora se sentían diferentes, mas placenteras y eróticas. Eso provocó que ella se aliviara sus ansiedades, y empezó a danzar con Sísifo. Las embestidas ahora eran sensuales.

Los gemidos de Sasha no se hicieron esperar, estaban mezclados con los de Sísifo y llenaron la oscura y silenciosa habitación del templo del arco y flecha. Cada embiste que Sísifo daba, arrancaba un gemido de los labios de Sasha que se estremecía de placer y se asegurara que él fuera más y más profundo para así poder embarazarse de él, darle la mayor felicidad que una mujer podría darle a un hombre, el ser padre.

Siguieron sumisos en esa danza erótica, demostrándose todo el amor retenido que tenían por temor a no ser correspondidos, las responsabilidades de guerra, por ser de diferentes rangos, pero ya eso no ocurriría más. Ahora los dos estaban aquí, en aquella enorme cama, en una noche oscura bajo la luz de la luna demostrándose todo lo que ellos sentían.

Sísifo por fin comenzó a sentir que su resistencia flaqueaba dentro del interior de la mujer que amaba. Estaba a punto de perder la compostura, estaba dentro de la mujer que jamás creyó que tendría. Entonces se le vino a la mente esas tristes noches oscuras donde se la pasaba solo, observando la pared deseando la compañía de una mujer que lo acompañase en sus noches de soledad, pero eso nunca pasaba, eso lo hacía sentirse totalmente solo. Se resistió, e intentó continuar con su acto.

Recordó las palabras de aquella prostituta de ojos verdes que había llevado a su templo cuando él tenía 27 años, cuando Sasha todavía era una niña de 12 años. Recordaba a esa mujer sensual y guapa, pero no era la mujer que él quería, él deseaba que Sasha llegara a la madurez, fuera una mujer, su mujer. Así podría tenerla para él solo y para nadie más.

—Eres tan atractivo ¿Porque estas solo? —le había dicho la prostituta hace años—. Un hombre como tú debería tener una esposa, eres todo lo que busca una mujer. Si yo fuera tú, me buscaría una esposa para que me dé hijos.

Desde entonces esas palabras se le habían quedado gravadas en su mente y no pudo dejar de pensar en esas posibilidades. Pero ahora ya eso no importaba más, ella estaba con él, y se había entregado por amor.

Sasha sonrió con ternura, le besó los labios a Sísifo, alzó un poco las caderas para hacer un movimiento. Ella rodó con él dentro de ella para buscar una mejor postura para hacer mejor el amor hasta quedar ella arriba de él. Mientras que estaba abajo, él la seguía embistiendo debajo de la entrepierna. Sísifo simplemente rio.

Jamás se fue a imaginar que Sasha, siendo una joven tan dulce e inocente y de puro corazón puro, tuviera su lado sensual y coqueto. Definitivamente tendría que enseñarle más posturas para hacer el amor después de esta experiencia juntos. Él se sentó en la cama, le permitió a Sasha que se sentara encima de él, le rodeara sus caderas con sus largas piernas, lo abrazara, mientras él seguía embistiéndole, lo comenzara a besar de nuevo, y él le devolvió el gesto.

Se abrazaron, siguieron haciendo el amor por largo rato. Ya entrando a mediados de la madrugaba en el templo de Sagitario, Sísifo y Sasha habían terminado de hacer el amor. Ambos habían tenido largos periodos orgásmicos muy salvajes y sensuales. Sísifo acomodó a Sasha en su pecho, ella se acurrucó en su regazo, comenzó a dibujar los pectorales de Sísifo, y sonrió con inocencia.

—Sísifo… —llamó ella—. Te amo —al terminar de decir esa frase, ella comenzó a cabecear. Se acurrucó más en el pecho de su amante, y se durmió, ignorante de que Sísifo sonreía al verla.

Era incluso más tierna cuando dormía. Había tomado una decisión. Lucharía por la mujer que tenía en sus brazos si alguien se atrevía a separarlos. Él mismo se encargaría de enviarlo al Hades. Sísifo le besó la frente con cariño, se acomodó colocando su barbilla en la frente de ella, y la rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su fina cintura. Sasha durmió, tranquila en su pecho.

**Templo del Patriarca. A la mañana siguiente.**

En el Templo del Patriarca, en la oficina de Shion, todo estaba cerrado con llave desde hace dos días pues el Patriarca había tenido que salir a resolver unos asuntos muy importante. Por lo tanto, y debido a que aún no se había elegido a un nuevo caballero de Altar que lo reemplazara en sus funciones, la oficina tuvo que ser cerrada.

Solo Andrea tenía acceso a las llaves de la oficina, pero ella solamente podía entrar cuando tenía que limpiar, no podía quedarse dentro. En gran parte, los libros de la biblioteca de la oficina requerían de mucha atención, la acumulación de polvo podía dañarlos mucho, por lo que Shion a regañadientes había accedido a dejarle la llave.

Dos de las criadas doncellas de Sasha pasaron por la estancia mientras Andrea limpiaba, venían con el desayuno de la diosa, y con una carta de su hermano Alone que había llegado desde muy temprano en la mañana. Caminaron desde un pasillo angosto cercano a la cámara del maestro, allí donde se encontraba una bella puerta de madera decorada. Las criadas tocaron a la puerta, llamando a Sasha, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Al no escuchar la voz de su diosa comenzaron a murmurar preocupadas. Sasha tendía a levantarse incluso más temprano que sus criadas, el que no respondiera al llamado no era natural en ella.

Andrea se asomó fuera de la oficina de Shion, observando a las jóvenes criadas con detenimiento. Sonrió, intuyendo que si Sasha no respondía era porque no había dormido en su habitación. Por lo que tenía la no tan ligera sospecha de que ella había pasado la noche con Sísifo.

Se acercó a las jóvenes, quienes al verla hicieron una reverencia pues ella era la jefa de criadas de Sasha, por lo que merecía respeto. Le preguntaron por la princesa Sasha, a lo que ella respondió con una gentil sonrisa que ella había ido a visitar a Sagitario desde muy temprano en la mañana y que debía estar con él.

Las criadas suspiraron, asintieron, y Andrea tomó la bandeja de sus manos diciéndoles que ella se encargaría de entregar los alimentos de la señorita. Las criadas se despidieron, y Andrea se ruborizó con alegría cuando por fin se fueron. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Sasha, quería saber todos los detalles de la noche romántica entre ella y Sísifo.

**Templo de Sagitario.**

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron en la habitación. Poco a poco comenzaron a molestarlos, dando un gentil ardor a la bella joven de 18 años de edad e iluminando la habitación que intentara acurrucarse en la cama y tratando de buscar los brazos de su novio pero sin éxito alguno.

Sasha abrió los ojos, asombrada. Buscó con la mirada a Sísifo, pero no lo encontró. Eso le preocupó. Se sentó, se amarró las sabanas alrededor de su busto buscando a su novio por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado. Sasha entristeció un poco. Tras su primera experiencia pensaba que podría despertar con Sísifo a su lado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento, asustándola un poco y forzándola a cubrirse con sus brazos los pechos arropados por sus sabanas. De la puerta emergió Sísifo, que vestía ligero. Tan solo llevaba una camisa a medio abotonar y unos pantalones negros. También iba descalzo. Aquello la relajó pues había pensado que a lo mejor había sido una de sus criadas que se había dado cuenta que ella no había dormido en su habitación anoche.

Vio que Sísifo cargaba una bandeja con jugo de naranja recién exprimido, unas tostadas francesas, y fruta. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se sentó le dio un gentil beso a Sasha en sus labios y murmuró.

—Buenos días, mi cielo. ¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó y comenzó a besarle varias partes de su rostro.

—Jamás había dormido mejor, cariño. Es increíble despertar a tu lada —dijo con inmensa ternura, y se acurrucó en su regazo.

—Me alegra bastante, Sasha —respondió él—. Te traje el desayuno. O mejor dicho, Andrea, una de tus criadas, me lo trajo para ti.

—¿Andrea? —se sorprendió Sasha—. ¿Acaso ella…? —se dijo ruborizada. Pero solo obtuvo la sonrisa de Sísifo como respuesta—. Comprendo… debió haberse dado cuenta de que no dormí en mi templo anoche —y Sísifo asintió—. Pero no me importa… soy inmensamente feliz ahora que estás a mi lado, Sísifo —rio Sasha, y le beso los labios a Sísifo, que le correspondió el gesto.

—Ahora eres mi mujer, Sasha —le susurró—. Mía y de nadie más. No me importa lo que los demás piensen, te quiero como mi mujer, esto es un sueño hecho realidad para los dos —la volvió a besar.

—Aun así… tenemos que confesarle nuestra relación a los demás —le mencionó ligeramente preocupada—. Especialmente a Shion, pero Sísifo, hay algo más de lo que debemos hablar. Y quiero que me escuches con mucho cuidado —de la nada, los ojos de Sasha se llenaron de lágrimas.

Aquella actitud preocupó un poco a Sísifo. En la mirada de Sasha había dolor. Un dolor que no esperaba ver tras la maravillosa noche que compartieron juntos. Sasha no podía mantener a Sísifo a oscuras sobre aquel secreto. El secreto del porqué los caballeros dorados ahora estaban vivos.

Sísifo escuchó el relato de Sasha con detenida atención, no quería interrumpirla pues realmente se veía afectada al contar ese año que estuvo sin ellos. Lo contó con tal detalle que eso le lastimó mucho el corazón. Sasha había sufrido mucho por la pérdida de él y la de sus camaradas.

Cuando Sasha pasó a la parte del trato con Hades, se sonrojo horriblemente con respecto al trato del alma del caballero de Sagitario a cambio de la virginidad de ella. Para Sísifo ese trato fue muy brusco, y demasiado fuerte. Pero ahora entendía muy bien la actitud de Sasha estas últimas semanas. Si bien era cierto que Sasha quería confesarle lo que sentía por él, también era cierto que tenía cierta urgencia porque la desvirgara por conservar su alma. Sísifo entonces escuchó otra parte del trato bastante incomoda, la parte del trato que incluía que Sasha debía embarazarse. Un sentimiento cálido se albergó en su pecho en ese momento.

—¿Embaraquéeeee…? —se horrorizó. Sísifo siempre había añorado ver a Sasha con el vientre ligeramente redondeado por llevar a un hijo de ellos dentro. Por un momento sonrió, quizás ese sueño que él había tenido tantas veces en su vida pudiera hacerse realidad ahora. Aunque era muy apresurado el pensar que en una sola noche de pasión Sasha podría haber quedado embarazada—. Yo… en-entiendo de verdad, Sasha. Tu dolor, sé que sufriste mucho por nosotros… aparentemente favoreciéndome a mí pero… —todo el relato lo tenía conmocionada—. Tienes que entender que es nuestro deber como caballeros dorados velar por la diosa Athena e incluso en contra de nuestra felicidad. Lo han hecho caballeros por generaciones, y lo seguirán haciendo por más generaciones —prosiguió Sísifo con su punto de vista—. Pienso que no debiste hacerlo… pero no te culpo, ahora que estoy aquí te juro, que te hare inmensamente feliz. Y en cuanto al trato… estoy seguro de que viviré una vida larga y la podre vivir a tu lado. Siempre has sido mi mayor inspiración en la vida pero perdóname por lo que pasó. Sé que soy un hombre viejo y mayor para ti pero yo… —intentó decir. Más Sasha lo silenció.

—Eso no importa, Sísifo —se quejó tiernamente Sasha—. Yo quiero estar a tu lado, que seamos felices, que nos casemos y formemos una familia —formuló ella con una sonrisa triste, y dejó la bandeja a un lado, agarró de la mano izquierda a Sísifo, lo tiró a su regazo y le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, cosa que forzó a Sísifo reírse pues a Sasha le había gustado lo de anoche.

En parte Sísifo estaba preocupado, en parte estaba sumamente agradecido. Sasha seguramente no entendía que para hacer un bebé tenían que cumplirse ciertas condiciones. Pero Sísifo decidió guardarse ese conocimiento. Presentía que hoy no saldrían de la cama en todo el día, pero después de lo ocurrido anoche, Sasha también quería seguir aprendiendo nuevas posturas para hacer el amor.

Los dos empezaron a besarse una vez más, apasionadamente. Incluso a la luz de Apolo a ambos les importaba muy poco. Querían disfrutar de sus momentos a solas, querían volver a repetir lo de anoche. Pero esta vez alargarlo más. Esta vez, Sasha se sentó encima de él mientras se comenzaba a mover, teniéndolo a él en su interior.

Sísifo le tiró del brazo, la forzó a que se acostara encima de él. Los dos se besaron mientras hacían de nuevo el amor en su más perfecta unión. El destino ahora estaba de su lado para que ellos estuvieran juntos.


	4. Una Relacion Secreta

**Hola lamento la tardanza lo que pasa es que me fracture un dedo del pie derecho por eso fui al hospital, para rematar me pegue en ese mismo dedo tres veces que dolor hoy domingo fui al hospital me pusieron vendas pero ya estoy mejor. **

**En este capitulo aparecera un nuevo personaje aqui les va a contestar reviews. Para lo que leen How Can I Love You que la lee DaanaF y Asaela19 me estado atrazando un poco ademas para mi querida DaanaF adivina Daniel es mi editor el me estaba editando dos novelas bueno un capitulo la de Pense QueTe Habia Perdido sale Milo con Relena de Gundam Wing y la de Euphie con Regulus la de Milo e Saori para lo que no han leido estas dos novelas aprovechen que aun pueden hacerlo. **

**Asaela19: Me alegro que te gustara el pervertido de Sisifo y Sasha creeme esta mas que lanzada en este capitulo veras que es mas que eso creo que ya le gusto estar en la cama con Sisifo. Aunque la verdad a ¿Que chica no le gustaria estar con Sisifo en la cama? Yo me moriria grrrrr. Si existe pues me estuve investigando acerca de la ropa interior en esos tiempos creeme no querras usarla es muy incomoda. No te preocupes estoy arreglando la gramatica estoy tratando de no salirme de honda disfruta el capitulo. Si estaba de golozo ese pero como no eh hajajajajaja hay querida no me hagas sentir mal por Saori y Euphemia. **

**Libra Arkana: Ahhhh ya adivinaste que pasaria si es verdad habra muchaaaa maldad creeme mas de parte de Pandora pero lee este capitulo sabras. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: Si asi es Sasha esta poniendose media ajoooo lanzada. Kaito estuve leyendo tu perfil veo que no te agrada Darien a mi menos oye me gustaria que respondiera esta pregunta ¿Te gustaria una novela donde Serena se enamora de dos dorados? Te escribi un Gmail pero veo que no te llego mira a mi en particular me gusta los conflictos seria cool con Saga no se me encanta la pareja Saga y Serena o mejor aun ponemos a Aioros o Sisifo me dices cual te gusta mas adelante escriba una de Sailor Moon. **

**DaanaF: ¿Enserio te encanto el pervertido? Me alegra espero que te siga gustando mi novela y si Sasha tiene coraje asi es ella peleara por su amor y Sisifo es muy detallista es el hombre que cualquier mujer querria pero para la mala suerte de todas Sisifo tambien tuvo otra novia jajajajajaja en otra novela esa es Relena yo la envidio tenia a Milo y a Sisifo bajo su estandarte -.- si quieres saber mas detalles Pense Que Te Habia Perdido es la novela donde sale eso. No te preocupes Shion sera el padrino a tu peticion bueno sin decir mas disfruta este capitulo. **

**Capitulo No3 **

**Una Relacion Secreta Y ¡Sorpresa Sasha Estas Embarazada!**

Una semana despues de su primer encuentro sexual con Sisifo, su relacion con el habia florecido desde ese dia se habian convertido en novios pero en secreto pues no querian que nadie se enterara de nada ni muchos menos de su relacion pues era prohibido una relacion entre caballero dorado y su diosa a la que debia proteguer e amar sobre todas las cosas pensar siempre en su bienestar.

Aunque las unicas personas que si estaban conscientes de que Sisifo y Sasha ocultaban una especie de relacion secreta era Andrea, Manginoldo, Asmita que se habia dado cuenta pues una noche habia sentido el cosmos de Lady Sasha ir al templo de Sagitario por la tarde e observo que ella no habia salido hasta en la noche abrazada de Sisifo aunque al princpio se preocupo mucho pero despues sonrio gentilmente ella estaba en todo su derecho de formar una relacion con Sisifo mas ahora que ella le correspondia sus sentimientos pues el santo de Sagitario jamas creyo que ella lo amaria pero a las finales ella tambien tenia miedo de decir lo que sentia, Shion aunque el sabia que Sasha siempre lo amo solamente que sabia ocultarlo por las presiones de diosa, la guerra santa y que ademas eso estaba extrictamente prohibido.

Sabia que el resto de los santos ya sospechaban algo con respecto al acercamiento tan repentino de Sisfo y Sasha. Pero esta vez el acercamiento era cada vez mas cerca pero muchos no sospecharon pues tenian el conocimiento de que desde que ella era una pequeña niña indefensa el santo de Sagitario la habia cuidado y proteguido pero pocos sabian de los sentimientos de Sisifo hacia su diosa que no eran preisamente devocion eran mas que eso era amor verdadero. Aquella tarde Sasha habia terminado sus obligaciones en el templo del patriarca e observo el reloj sonrio tenia tiempo para escabullirse e irse a ver a su novio a Sisifo llevaba ya casi varias horas que no lo veia queria estar con el.

Desde aquel dia que hicieron el amor en aquella oscura en el templo de Sagitario eran pocas las veces que tenian relaciones sexuales lo hacian para no despertar sospechas de los demas pues muchos santos dorados ya comenzaban a sospechar, de su repentino comportamiento con Sisifo hace semanas atras y ahora que los dos se volvieran a llevar tan bien de la nada como lo hacian antes.

Sasha sonrio Shion se habia distraido con unos documentos que le habian traido a su oficina eso le daba tiempo, para escabullirse para ir a ver a Sisifo al bosque se coloco una capucha de seda comenzo a caminar siguilosamente hasta la salida sin ser vista por las doncellas o los guardias. Pero su escape fue frustrado con la llegada de Albafica que al verla sonrio diciendo.

\- ¿Señorita Sasha? ¿A donde va con tanta prisa a la salida?-. Sasha sudo frio se helo pues no creyo que Albafica, la encontraria escabullandose se viro lo miro muy nerviosa.

\- Este bueno...yo... lo que pasa... es que-. Comenzo a titubiar cosa que llamo la atencion del santo de Piscis que no entendia nada de lo que decia su diosa-. Es que bueno yo voy a ver a Sisifo. Si a Sisifo quiero hablar con el unos asuntos-. Dijo ella asintiendo nerviosamente.

\- ¿Con Sisifo? ¿Ocurrio algo malo con el?-. Pregunto Albafica tratando de adivinar las intenciones de ella con el santo de Sagitario.

\- Bueno quiero decir si no en realidad no pasa nada, es que quiero hablar con el-. Se ruborizo pues estaba haciendo el ridiculo eso Albafica lo habia notado enseguida.- Esta bien señorita pero vaya con cuidado-. Sasha asintio se iba a retirar pero sintio la mano de Albafica deteniendola-. Antes que se vaya mi señorita usted a mi no me puede engañar se que va a verse con Sisifo porque es su novio ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto el cosa que asombro a Sasha.

\- ¿Como sabes que Sisifo es mi novio?-. Pregunto ella sin poder creer que el se habia dado cuenta, asi de facil y forzo al santo de Piscis sonrio gentilmente-. Los vi un dia dandose un beso apasionado en el bosque, ademas una noche que llegaste a tu templo tu ropa olia a hombre. Es mas que obvio que Sisifo y tu ya estan teniendo relaciones sexuales ¿Cierto?-. Sasha se sonrojo y asintio apenada de que el se diera cuenta.

\- Desde hace unas semanas lo hemos estando haciendo, yo...-. Pero Albafica no la dejo terminar sonrio gentilmente-. Cuando se trata de amor yo apoyo a las personas a que luchen por la persona, amada usted ama profundamente al caballero de Sagitario es obvio que Sisifo es tu felicidad lucha por el. Cuentas con mi apoyo-. Dice el sonriendo y Sasha asintio agradecida que el la apoyara en su relacion.

Albafica asintio dejo que su diosa se marchase con el amor de su vida que de seguro la estaba esperando sonrio, el no podia culpar a su diosa de sentir esos sentimientos despues de todo ella tambien era una persona humana por lo cual tenia necesidades y deseos como cualquier ser humano en el mundo sabia de ante mano que la mitad de sus colegas no estarian de acuerdo pero ya estaba informado acerca del trato que ico Sasha con Hades para recuperar sus almas y que le dieran una segunda oportunidad de vida que ademas... habia una parte del pacto que no le gustaba para nada era que la virginidad de Sasha era el trueque por el alma de Sisifo pero suspiro al menos Hades estana siendo misericordioso por primera vez en la vida con su sobrina para ofrecerle tan preciado regalo suspiro no era hora de pensar esas cosas se encamino a la oficina del patriarca pues tenia que hablar con el seriamente.

Sasha camino hasta las afueras del templo del patriarca hasta una pequeño mirador que daba la vista al todo el santuario una vista preciosa e incluso se podia ver el pueblo de la Antigua Grecia. Camino hasta una banca donde lo esperaba Sisifo recargado de la pared llevaba puesto su armadura sonrio al verla.

\- Sasha cielo llegaste ¿Pense que no llegarias?-. Hablo Sisifo con una sonrisa le tendio los brazos donde pertencian por derecho, ella lo abrazo se alzo de puntillas para besarlo si bien era cierto Sasha era mas baja que Sisifo por 24 centimetros por ese motivo tenia que alzarse para besarlo. Su caballero era muy alto de un 1,88 m tan alto que el tenia que inclinar la cabeza para besarla mientras que ella era bajita pues media un 1,64 m eso era una desventaja para ella.

\- Perdona es que Albafica me detuvo pues vio que yo me estaba escabullendo del templo y bueno... el sabe de lo nuestro-. Fue la respuesta de ella cosa que asombro bastanta e Sisifo, le preocupo pues podria delatarlos a lo que Sasha sonrio gentil-. El nos apoya en nuestra relacion no dira, nada Sisifo no hay nada que temer-. Le volvio a besar los labios.

\- Lo se pero no puedo evitar preocuparme en cierta medida pues no quiero que nadie me separe, de ti te amo y eres mi mujer-. La ayudo a sentarse en la banca luego se sento el rodeo su figura la abrazo entonces Sasha aclaro su garganta comenzo a hablar-. Sabes a veces me pregunto ¿Que hubiese sucedido no se te hubiese dejado ir ese dia? Mas cuando hiciste la exclamacion de Athena.

\- Quizas estaria a lado de usted pero viviria en las sombras ocultando este amor que me estaba matando por años-. Dijo el besandole la cabeza con amor-. No lo creo quizas, yo tambien me hubiese armado de valor para decirte que te amo Sisifo. Pero eso no importa sabes recibi una carta de mi hermano Alone vendra de visita estoy feliz no lo veo desde que expulse a Hades de su cuerpo-. Se alegro Sasha a lo que Sisifo asintio ya sabiendo de Alone.

\- Que bien me alegra que te reencuentres con tu hermano-. Dijo el sonriendo aunque sabia mejor que nadie que el hermano mayor de ella le guardaba cierto rencor a el, por llevarse a Sasha del orfanato. Sasha sonrio-. Sisifo ya Alone te perdono yo solo espero, que se lleven bien se que se llevaran bien.

\- Espero que si-. Rio Sisifo-. Pues el es la persona a quien debo pedir tu preciosa mano Sasha-. Agarro su delicada e fina mano le planto un beso y Sasha sonrio-. De Tenma no he sabido nada, pero se que donde quiera que este de seguro que la esta pasando bien-. Rio Sasha y Sisifo tambien rio como olvidar al particular santo de Pegaso.

Los dos siguieron conversando y sumidos en su cita a ocultas en el observatorio pero las cosas eran diferentes en la oficina del patriarca pues Shion y Albafica habian estado conversando sobre el pacto y un punto que les preocupaba demasiado a los dos.

\- No me gusta para nada que Hades dijera que la señorita Sasha tenia que embarazarse de Sisifo, asi el viviria para siempre no me parece. Pero esta vez el dios del inframundo tiene intenciones bondadosas-. Hablo Albafica que dejo su humeante taza de te a un lado y Shion le dedico su mirada-. Es verdad normalmente Hades no suele ser una persona, que ofrece pactos pero de el no hay que preocuparse sino de otra persona.

\- ¿De quien su ilustrisima?-. Pregunto Albafica sin entender. Shion le dedico una mirada entonces Albafica entendio que se trataba de Pandora la sirvienta de Hades ella era la que habia cuidarse pues esa mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerle daño a la gente no le importaba el sufrimiento que esta podia embargar.

\- Nuestra diosa debe tener cuidado con ella, Pandora cuando se propone algo estoy seguro que hara hasta lo imposible la señorita Athena debera tener cuidado con ella-. Hablo Shion dejando su tasa de te. Albafica asintio pues entendia mejor que nadie esa mujer pero decidio cambiar el tema-. Disculpe ¿Que sucedera si señorita Sasha queda embarazada?-. Pregunto el.

\- De verdad que no lo se, me preocupa pero los demas caballeros tienen que saber el sacrificio que ella ico. Ella en verdad los hecho de menos a ustedes no paraba de culparse y mas por lo de Sisifo. Pero si eso llega a pasar esos dos tendrian que casarse.

\- Ella seria muy feliz si Sisifo la desposa.- Sonrio Albafica al imaniginarse lo feliz que seria Sasha al ser esposa de Sisifo. Shion tambien se lo imagino pero ya se preocupaba el como reaccionarian los dos pues ya estaban empezando a sospechar.

No era el unico Degel era uno de los principales que ya estaba sospechando que entre Sagitario y su diosa habia mas que una relacion, de devocion que esta involucraba sentimientos habia convocado a la mitad de los santos para conversar el unico que no estaban ahi eran Sisifo, Shion y Albafica. El Cid empezo a hablar en defensa de su amigo.

\- No creo que Sisifo se involucre en una niña tan joven y menos con nuestra diosa-. Hablo el mirando a todos los dorados-. Es nuestra diosa la que estan hablando el le debe respeto, devocion y nada mas de ahi. No creo que el se involucre con ella.

\- Yo pienso que mi tio si esta enamorado de ella lo se pues ese dia en la puerta del lienzo perdido, sus acciones valian mas que las palabras-. Hablo el pequeño cachorro de Leon el sabia mejor que nadie aunque su tio se lo negara un millon de veces. Que el estaba enamorado de su diosa que ella tal vez... por sus acciones le correspondia. Kardia se molesto-. ¡Es inaudito ella es 11 años menor que el! Y el es un treinton como se va a casar con una niña menor que el.

\- Eso no es verdad la señorita Sasha ya es mayor de edad tenle mas respeto a mi tio Kardia-. Rugio molesto se puso delante de Escorpion que se molesto igual pero Hasgard se paro delante de ellos diciendole-. Basta los dos dejen de pelear e hablar idioteces Kardia especialmente tu Kardia se cuanto te cae mal Sisifo pero esa no es razon para expresarte asi de el. Yo pienso que mi niña ya crecio y si Sisifo esta enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razon y ella entro a la adolescencia se que el siempre se mantuvo a la raya si ella quiere empezar una relacion con el ¿Quienes somos para juzgarlos?-. Hablo Hasgard tambien defendiendo a su amigo.

\- Yo no creo que Sisifo siendo un hombre mayor para nuestra diosa se meta con ella-. Hablo Degel tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba los lentes, para el con la diferencia de edades que tenian Sisifo y Sasha era imposible que entamblaran una relacion o eso creia.- Si fuese asi Hasgard ¿Estarias de acuerdo que ellos estuvieran juntos?.

\- Claro que si creeme que seria muy feliz no hay hombre mas digno de mi pequeña que Sisifo, el la conoce mejor que nadie la cuidado desde pequeña. Estoy seguro que Sisifo haria lo que fuera por Sasha-. Le dijo Hasgard mas que convencido le sumo Regulus-. Tu no sabes lo que mi tio es capaz de hacer por la señorita Sasha, e incluso se atraveso ofrecio su corazon durante la guerra santa para que fuera pezarlo por Pharaoh. De verdad si ellos se aman yo lo apoyo-. Hablo Regulus dispuesto a defender a su tio a lo que Hasgard le coloco una mano en su hombro dandole a entender que el tambien lo apoyaba.

\- Yo no se ¿Cual es tu problema Degel? Yo la verdad apoyo a esos dos saben ¿Porque? Porque ellos estan de novios a escondidas yo fui testigo de eso-. Manginoldo dejo su copa de vino a un lado se paro para enfrentar, a Degel pues no le gustaba para nada su comportamiento-. Si son novios para que sepan no tenemos derecho a interferir en su relacion saben ¿Porque? ¡Por el trato que ella ico por nuestra almas y la de Sisifo! Ademas tu no lo entenderias porque no amas a nadie.

Degel se enfurecio al esuchar esas palabras mas que Manginoldo hablara esas cosas, ¡Claro que el tenia su lado sensible! Pero es que ellos no podian estar juntos se les estaba olvidando una parte muy importante que ella era una diosa una princesa entre los humanos y el era un caballero dorado de alto rango pues era un general de las tropas imperiales de la diosa Athena. Pero aun asi la relacion entre mortales y dioses era algo sumamente delicado e ademas de prohibido. Pero despues se mostro curioso de saber eso ¿Del pacto?.

\- No tienes derecho a referirte asi a mi Manginoldo pero estoy curioso saber de ¿Que pacto hablas?-. Manginoldo se enojo mas pero solto aire con molestia decidio explicarle a todos el pacto que Sasha habia hecho con Hades por sus almas y la de Sisifo.

...

En el inframundo en el gran castillo del señor de las tinieblas, en la habitacion mas grande de la mansion Pandora caminaba molesta de un lugar a otro pues estaba esperando a alguien en especifico para poder conversar con esa persona que podria ayudarla en su plan sin que Hades se enterara de nada. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a una mujer que vestia un sensual kimono rojo pegado a la piel de color rojo, tenia un sensual cuerpo escultural que podria dejar a cualquier hombre sin aliento muy buenas piernas combinadas con unas lindas bailarinas blancas, su rostro era sumamente precioso el de toda una princesa China tenia los labios maquillados de rojo, el cabello negro y largo comenzo a caminar hasta adentro Pandora al verla sonrio diciendo.

\- Hasta que al fin llegas Mulan-. Se quejo ella la muchacha sonrio-. Tranquilizate Pandora o te saldran arrugas-. Rio Mulan molestando muchisimo a Pandora.

\- Dejate de juegos necesito tu ayuda para algo muy importante espero ¿Que puedas ayudarme? -. Pregunto ella la joven China asintio-. Claro con gusto te ayudare pero ¿Porque quieres que maldiga al bebe de Athena lleva en su vientre?-. Pregunto ella.

\- ¿Porque esa maldita se atrevio a venir a pedir el alma de sus caballero y la de Sagitario? Ademas estoy segura que Athena debe estar embarazada despues de 7 sesiones de Sexo con Sagitario ella debe estar esperando un hijo-. Hablo ella con una sonrisa maligna-. No te equivocas lo comprobe mientras lo veia en la bola de cristal, Athena acaba de conceber un bebe creo que tiene una semana de retraso deja que se entere.

\- Si pero piensa en la maldicion que le pondras quiero una donde el bebe nazca muerto-. Pero Mulan le nego la cabeza-. No puedo hacer eso, pero puedo hacer uno mejor pero tendras que esperar ademas Athena ya debe estar por enterarse que tendra un pequeño e indefenso bebe en su vientre.- Rio Mulan malignamente.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron de manera muy sensual e maquiavela pues ellas sabian mejor que nadie que el plan que ambas estaban trazando a espaldas del rey del inframundo saldria a la perfeccion que a lo mejor serviria para separar a Athena de Sagitario. Al anochecer en la habitacion de Sisifo en el templo de Sagitario.

Sasha habia decidido que esta noche se quedaria a compartirlo con Sisifo no dormiria en su templo; Esta noche para compartirlos pues ya se habia hecho, de costumbre en ellos se habian organizado dos dias dormirian en el templo de el y dos dias dormirian en el templo de ella asi la pasarian juntos aunque eso estaba mal visto pues ellos debian desposarse para poder compartir habitacion. Sasha llevaba puesta una camisola blanca de seda muy linda su cabello suelto como todas las noches que ella se iba acostar a dormir ya Sisifo estaba en la cama esperandola para irse a dormir ella sonrio pero antes que pudiera acercarse a la cama su estomago se descompuso no pudo soportar las ganas de vomitar por lo que ella salio corriendo directo al baño cosa que preocupo sobremanera a Sisifo que pateo las cobijas corrio al baño con ella a ver que le pasaba.

Sasha abrio la taza del baño comenzo a vomitar con fuerza dentro de la taza, Sisifo se puso a su lado le sobaba la espalda para tratar de amortiguar las ganas de vomitar de ella. Despues de vomitar todo Sasha sintio su estomago pezado llevo varios mechones rebeldes atras se viro y observo a un Sisifo muy preocupado por ella le pregunto.

\- Cielo ¿Te sientes bien?-. Pregunto el con preocupacion y ella nego con la cabeza-. No me siento mal Sisifo, sintio el estomago muy pezado pero no te preocupes estare bien-. Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Esta bien espera aqui te hare un te de manzanilla que creo que te ayudara bastante, pero de todas formas tenemos a llevarte a que te revisen ese estomago Sasha.- Dijo el con preocupacion la ayudo a levantarse pero cuando se levanto las ganas de vomitar regresaron y ella empezo a vomitar de nuevo en la taza eso preocupo mas a Sisifo.

\- No mi cielo algo te pasa ven te traere algo mañana te llevaremos a que te revisen el estomago-. Dijo el ayudandola a levantarse pero esta vez la cargo en sus brazos al estilo princesa se la llevo hasta la cama para que pudiera descansar y Sasha se acurruco en su regazo se durmio.

La acosto de manera gentil en la cama le puso las sabanas con delicadeza y se trepo el a la cama apago la lampara con gentileza se acosto a lado de ella rodeando su figura por detras cerro los ojos pues ambos estaban cansados de un dia agotador necesitaban descansar.

Pasa un mes desde entonces ya los dorados estaban enterados de todo especialmente del pacto que ico Sasha con Hades por sus almas y la de Sisifo si bien no estaban de acuerdo con ese pacto que ella habia hecho pero se les quebro el alma hasta el corazon negro de Deuteros se rompio al saber que Sasha habia llorado mucho por sus muertes hasta habia pensando en llegar a acompañarlos pero no se lo permitieron por esa razon entendieron los sentimientos de ella en este pacto mas por el de Sisifo. Ellos si bien sabian que Sisifo respetaba y amaba a Sasha a pesar de todo le tenian un alto aprecio no permitirian que el muriera por un capricho de Hades apoyaban su relacion aunque ellos se veian mucho a escondidas. Aunque habia algunos que les costaba aceptar su relacion.

Sasha desde entonces habia estado enferma del estomago desde hace un mes descompuesta del estomago no dejaba de vomitar cada vez que comia, o si tenia apetito comia bastante ya se le estaba notando que estaba engordando eso le preocupaba un poco pues estaba subiendo de peso. Ademas de que tenia un apetito sexual voraz todas las noches queria hacer el amor aunque Sisifo le gustaba a veces le agotaba pues Sasha queria hacerlo toda la noche eso agotaba a Sisifo hasta el punto de quedar sin energias pues amanecia con ojeras todas las noches se desvelaba pero eso le importaba en lo absoluto le hacia feliz hacer a Sasha su mujer todas las noches ellos eran felices de estar juntos.

Aquella mañana de Marzo en el santuario en una sala de estar Sasha conversaba alegre con su hermano Alone que habia venido de visita al santuario, con el proposito de quedarse dos meses a pasarla con su hermana Sasha ella estaba muy feliz de saber que el estaba aqui no lo veia desde que Hades habia sido expulsado de su cuerpo.

A pesar de que el tenia cierto resentimiento ante Sisifo desde que se llevo a Sasha ya hace años el sabia mejor que nadie que el santo de Sagitario era digno de su dulce corazon, pues el recordaba siendo Hades como Sisifo se esmeraba por cuidar a Sasha estar para ella cuando mas lo necesitaba por esa razon apoyaba su relacion que ademas lo habia perdonado le pidio de corazon que cuidara bien de Sasha el asintio diciendo que ella era lo mas importante en su vida eso Alone no tenia dudas.

Sasha y Alone disfrutaban el aire fresco que ofrecia el santuario mientras tomaban una taza de te en la terraza del santuario cerca del templo del patriarca, los dos hablaban temas de sus vidas para ponerse al dia. Sasha reia ante las bromas de su hermano pero por unos instantes su estomago se descompuso eso provoco que Sasha se llevara una mano a la boca y saliera corriendo hasta el balcon que daba al bosque comenzo a vomitar asombrando a su hermano Alone que corrio detras de ella para saber ¿Que le habia pasado a su hermana? Corrio hasta ella vio que ella seguia vomitando.

\- Sasha hermana ¿Te sientes bien?-. Pregunto Alone con preocupacion-. No te preocupes estoy bien hermanito, solamente estoy enferma del estomago no hay nada de que preocuparse-. Sonrio ella con el rostro descompuesto, se coloco en una posicion solemne le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano que tambien sonrio aunque eso no ocultaba su preocupacion. Sasha intento caminar para luego terminar desmayandose asombrando a Alone que grito-.¡Sasha hermana! ¡Dios mio ayundeme mi hermana Sasha ella se acaba de desmayar!.- Grito Alone desconcertado.

Para su suerte Andrea y dos soldados que ella habia estado informandole las ordenes del patriarca habia estado escuchando los gritos de Alone, desde el balcon del mirador del santuario.

Cuando llegaron alla vieron a Sasha desmayada en los brazos de Alone se veia totalmente palida. Andrea le pidio a los soldados que llevaran a Sasha a la enfermeria para que la revisaran de paso que le avisasen a Sisifo pues tenia sospehcas de lo que ella podia tener.

En el coliseo del santuario habia una seccion de entrenamiento entre aprendices de rutina como todas las semanas que era vigilado por los caballeros dorados, esta vez le tocaba vigilancia a Dohko de Libra, Hasgard de Tauro y por ultimo Sisifo de Sagitario que se frotaba el ojo derecho del cansacio anoche Sasha se habia puesto mala del estomago estuvo vomitando toda la noche cosa que le preocupo mucho a Sisifo pues buscaba la forma de que ella se sintiera mejor. Eso paso de adpersivido de Dohko que solto una carcajada le dijo por lo bajo.

\- Oye griego ¿Que estuviste haciendo anoche que tienes sueño?-. Pregunto Dohko con picardia a lo que Hasgard asintio, pues desde hace dias veian a Sisifo desvelado totalmente ya estaban empezando a sospechar.- No me pasa nada estuve muy ocupado anoche eso es todo-. Hablo el con voz media adormilada.

\- Aja-. Fue la respuesta de Dohko-. Sisifo amigo de verdad que no estas durmiendo ¿Todo esta en orden-. Pregunto Hasgard preocupado por su amigo, que parecia que no lo estaba pasando bien-. Si estoy bien solo estoy agotado-. Volvio a mentir.

\- No te creo sabes Sisifo lo se todo, a no ser que la señorita Athena no te dejara dormir-. Rio Dohko eso molesto a Sisifo pues estaba hablando estupideces-. ¡Deja de hablar tonterias la señorita Athena, no ha venido a molestarme-. Dijo el mirando a su amigo pero Dohko se nego evidentemente divertido-. Sisifo sabemos que la señorita Athena y tu tienen una relacion-. Dijo por lo bajo asombrando a Sisifo.

\- Sisifo amigo nosotros sabemos ya toda la verdad acerca del sacrificio de ella y el como este nos involucra a todos-. Hablo Hasgar por lo bajo eso tambien asombro a Sisifo e observo que Dohko se acercaba el con una sonrisa picara-. Asi que eso de que no has podido dormir, no es una excusa tu razon por la cual no te estas concentrando estos dias es lady Sasha que esta en tu templo o crees que no lo se. No soy ignorante Sisifo ademas puedo sus cosmos acalorados ¿Eh?-. Rio Dohko sin ningun pudor.

\- Veo que ya lo saben les ruego que no digan nada, lo que menos quiero que las personas sepan de lo nuestro-. Hablo Sisifo en un tono de suplica tanto como Dohko y Aldebaran asintieron dandole a entender que no dirian nada cosa que tranquilizo a Sisifo bastante.

Entonces se escucharon los gritos de dos soldados que venia corriendo se acercaron a Sisifo uno se detuvo para coguer aire habia bajado las escaleras desde el templo del Patriarca hasta el templo de Virgo donde donde estaba localizado el coliseo y el segundo tomo aire observo a Sisifo le dijo.

\- Sr. Sisifo la doncella Andrea lo manda a llamar pues la señorita Athena se desmayo-. Eso asombro a los tres caballeros dorados mas a Sisifo que se preocupo inmediatamente, se acerco a uno de los soldados lo tomo por la ropa-. ¿Como asi que mi cielo se desmayo?-. Dijo poniendose en evidencia al decir la palabra mi cielo una palabra que usaba mucho para decirle a Sasha que ella era su mujer, que los dos soldados se asomrbaron. El segundo dijo-. No lo se el joven Alone nos dijo que ellos estaban conversando la señorita se fue al balcon se fue a vomitar y luego de eso se desmayo-. Hablo con voz temblorosa el soldado.

\- No, no llevenme con ella tengo que verla-. Hablo Sisifo desesperado estaba temiendo lo peor, le dijeron que estaba en la enfermeria que fuera el no dudo ningun segundo se fue inmediatamente a la enfermeria del santuario y Dohko e Hasgard fueron tras el preocupado por la salud de su diosa dejando a dos soldados desconcertados por las palabras de Sisifo pero fueron tras los tres caballeros dorados.

...

En la enfermeria del santuario, Alone observaba a su hermana Sasha con tristeza estaba palida no se veia muy bien eso le preocupaba mucho temia lo peor. No queria pensar que fuera la epidemia estomacal que le estaba dando a todos. Entonces sintio la puerta abrirse dejando mostrar a la enfermera del santuario a Andrea la doncella y a Shion que habia venido a ver a Sasha.

La enfermera le dijo a Shion e Alone que salieran pues tenian que hablar inmediatamente los dos salieron con Andrea les comenzo a hablar su diagnostico.

\- Digame Sra. Nilia ¿Que tiene mi hermana?-. Nilia sonrio con ternura-. Oh no hay nada de que preocuparse ella esta bien, pero veo que lo habia estado ocultando bien-. Rio risueña ella.

\- ¿A que se refiere?-. Pregunto Shion con preocupacion pues no le parecia nada gracioso que Nilia sonriera asi de feliz mientras que a su diosa, estaba pasandole mal con esos extraños sintomas-. Hay Sr. Shion no me diga que no lo sabe oh dios mio, usted es tan ignorante esos sintomas no son de un resfriado o muchos menos de un problema estomacal hay la Stira. Sasha va a ser muy feliz cuando se entere hay que a Alone comenzo a danzar con el por todo el pasillo.

\- ¿Que, Que hablas?-. Pregunto Shion pero Andrea si entendio el mensaje sonrio diciendo-. Enserio oh entonces es un alivio saber que ella esta bien, pense que seria algo grave-. Sonrio Andrea con una dulce sonrisa eso significaba que... Alone no entendia nada de lo que hablan aquellas mujeres le dedico una mirada a Shion que ya se estaba enfureciendo pues queria saber ¿Que estaba sucediendo?-. Ahora si Nilia dime ¿Que le pasa a Sasha? Deja de bailar con Alone sera mejor que me digas-. Hablo ya exasperandose.

\- Oh dios mio Andrea tenemos que prepararnos hay comprar muchas cosas-. Dijo ella feliz abrazo a Alone como si fuera un peluche-. Tranquilo su ilustrisima todavia no se lo imagina-. Rio risueña lo que molesto mas a Shion y al fin Alone entendio sonrio enormemente-. ¡Oh entonces es cierto dios mio Tenma tiene que saber! ¡Vaya no me lo esperaba!-. Rio Alone danzo con Nilia que se echo a reir.

\- ¡Exigo que me digan ¿Que le pasa a Sasha!-. Grito Shion molesto ya exasperado de no entender a esos dos mujeres y menos que Alone se le uniera ¿Que sucedia? Sin darse cuenta que Sisifo y el resto venian directo para aca y Nilia grito risueña para que todos escucharan-.¡Hay su ilustrisima lo que sucede es! ¡La princesa Saha esta embarazada tiene dos meses de embarazo!-. Dijo soñadoramente asombrando a Shion que quedo sin habla no solo a el sino a Sisifo que habia llegado a ver a su princesa se quedo duro de piedra no solo el sino que tambien Dohko y Hasgard.

\- ¿Sasha esta embarazada?-. Fue lo que repitio Sisifo todos se voltearon a verlo, el santo de Sagitario que estaba duro como una piedra le tomo unos segundos reponerse. Nilia solto a Alone le pregunto ¿Que le ocurria a Sisifo? Por lo que Alone con una sonrisa le dijo que el era el padre del bebe. Nilia sonrio risueña a ella siempre le habia encantado Sisifo y su personalidad pues segun ella era el concepto perfecto de un hombre lo que todas las mujeres buscaban-. Oh pero si tu eres el padre del bebe que nuestra diosa carga en su vientre-. Se acerco a el lo abrazo con fuerza.

Sisifo no sabia que decir a caso su cielo... su dulzura estaba esperando un hijo de el en su vientre un sentimiento calido albergo en su pecho. Ese sueño que el tantas vidas soño en verla redondeada por estar embarazada se habia hecho realidad tenia que verla necesitaba verla inmediatamente se solto de Nilia le pidio el favor si podia ir a ver a su diosa y ella asintio pero antes que pudiera entrar Shion le dijo.

\- Los tres tendremos que hablar de esto despues-. Hablo el al principio quedo asombrado pero despues sonrio, Sisifo asintio entro a la habitacion donde descansaba su Sasha.

Abrio la puerta de la habitacion de la enfermeria del santuario. Alli estaba ella tendida en esa cama dormia profundamente desconociendo que ella le habia dado la felicidad mas grande del mundo ella le daria un hijo, se veia tan hermosa dormida. Se sento en la silla cercana a ella queria estar cerca de ella cuando despertara para asi darle la noticia de que tendrian un hijo. Asi fue como Sasha poco a poco comenzo abrir sus preciosos ojos y sonrio al verlo diciendo.

\- Sisifo-. Dijo ella con voz dulce y el sonrio le dio un beso en la frente le dijo-. Mi amor ¿Como te sientes?-. Pregunto el con ternura en su voz y Sasha sonrio diciendo-. No lo se dime ¿Como llegue aqui?-. Pregunto ella y Sisifo paso tiernamente su mano sobre su cabello se acerco a su vientre lo beso con mucha ternura cosa que asombro a Sasha pues se quedo helada al ver como el le besaba el vientre eso la ico pensar...

\- Sisifo-. Lo llamo y el dejo de besarle el vientre con ternura enfoco su mirada a la de ella-. ¿Porque me besas el vientre?-. Pregunto ella sin entender y Sisifo se acerco le beso los labios con ternura y le dijo-. Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Sasha te amo, te prometo que de aqui en adelante velare por el bienestar de los dos-. Dijo el la volvio a besar.

Cuando ella escucho el bienestar de los dos eso la saco de honda... entonces... ¡Ella esta embarazada de Sisifo! Eso explicaba sus sintomas y muchos mas que le habian dado en estos dos meses y sonrio con ternura se acerco a Sisifo lo beso el le correspondio el beso ambos se besaron apasionadamente pues estaban felices serian padres tendrian el hijo que ella que ambos soñaron tendrian la familia que ellos siempre habian querido.

Se besaron por largo rato pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y Sisifo le beso la frente a Sasha con ternura diciendo.

\- Te amo tanto y tambien amo a nuestro hijo amor, por ese motivo quiero que te vengas a vivir a mi templo. Voy a estar pendiente de ti de nuestro bebe pues no quiero que nada malo les pase-. Dijo con ternura le beso los labios y ella le correspondio el beso.

Ambos estaban contentos pues estaban por tener un hijo aun faltaba 7 meses para conocerlo pero aun asi ellos estaban felices. Pues serian padres ademas de que Sisifo se sentia tranquilo pues sus compañeros algunos de ellos aceptaban su relacion e ademas aceptarian de buena gana tener un infante corriendo por los aposentos llenando a estos con su calidez e risa.


	5. Maldicion Al No Nacido

**Hola a todos que me alegra de verlos de nuevo aqui. Llego el nuevo capitulo de Sisifo y Sasha pero antes que nada ¿Quien se acuerda del opening go go power ranger? Del original me he puesto media semana a cantar eso XD cha mi infancia los power rangers originales quien no crecio con ellos yo me creia la ranger rosada que era teloradipto ¿Usted que ranger se creian? Jajajajajajaajajajajajajajaja. **

**Proximamente vendra Saint Seiya Alpha una version moderada de Code Geass con Gundam Wing proximamente espero que le den la oportunidad a constestar. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: Jajajajajajajaja pero si hubo desmayo ella se desmayo en medio de la historia espero que disfrutes este capitulo y si las odiaras mas a esas dos. **

**DaanaF: Hola hermana dorada perdida como nos dice Dany si verdad esas dos parecen esas chismosas que odiamos en las telenovelas, creeme cuando Hades las descubra ellas tendra serios problemas. Sisifo awww entonces lo amaras mas en este capitulo sabes que me puse a ver mas videos de ellos yo lloro el porque ellos no quedaron juntos eso no es justo. Degel ya se le pasara de frio no te preocupes por si preguntas ya estoy mejo del dedo aunque todavia estoy con la venda. **

**Asaela19: Si ya estoy mejor del dedo como le decia a DaanaF pero tengo que ir a saludar a mi Ortopeda hahahahahaha el me dice asi pero ya estoy mejor camino bien. Si te encanto lo del embarazo de Sasha me alegra bastante este capitulo lo amaras mas todavia. Si Pandora es perversa. **

**Libra Arkana me abandonaste T.T **

**Capitulo No4 **

**Una Maldicion Al No Nacido**

Despues de que aquel extraño desmayo que causo revuelvo entre los santos, las enfermeras, las doncellas y del patriarca todos preocupados por su diosa que estaban presentando unos extraños sintomas que habian preocupado muchisimo a su novio Sisifo que habia sido testigo de las constantes idas al baño de Sasha. Pero resulto ser que los sintomas que ella estaba presentando que parecian ser algun virus estomacal que ella podia estar presentando pero en realidad era que diosa estaba embarazada de Sisifo ya presentaba dos meses.

Esta noticia tan inesperada habia traido mucha felicidad y alegria a la vida del santo de Sagitario pues siempre habia tenido la ilusion de ver a Sasha redondiada por llevar un hijo de ambos en el vientre, se habia hecho realidad.

Sisifo no dejaba de besar el vientre de Sasha con ternura estaba feliz un niño venia en camino, solo faltaban 7 meses para conocerlo. Sasha se rio melodiosamente ante los besos que su sagitariano le daba en el vientre le hacian cosquillas a ella.

\- Sisifo no puedo creerlo-. Comenzo ella-. Estoy embarazada tendremos un hijo-. Enuncio ella con ternura sintio los labios de Sisifo besarle la frente con ternura.

\- Asi es pero ahora debemos hablar con el patriarca, darle esta noticia a los demas-. Sisifo se mordio el labio, lo que provoco que Sasha se entristeciera un poco-. Lo olvide es que tanta felicidad se me olvido que los demas no saben de los nuestro y menos del bebe.

\- No te equivocas Dohko, Hasgard si lo saben ellos ya se dieron cuenta no necesito tener sentido comun para saber que Manginoldo por que estoy seguro que el ya se habia dado cuenta antes. Tambien es Albafica y Shion pero el resto...-. Sisifo recordo a su amigo-. Pero el Cid es el problema.

\- Pues el Cid tendra que entender-. Sasha se sento con cierta dificultad en la cama, aun se sentia debil.- Lo se pero ya sabes ¿Como es el?-. Hablo Sisifo que solto un alardido suspiro de preocupacion.

\- Debe haber una forma de convencer al Cid, yo se que el es muy leal a mi pero si de verdad es asi de leal a mi debe entender que tu eres mi felicidad-. Sisifo asintio.

\- Pero todas formas es una persona de mente cerrada muy conservadora-. Recalco Sisifo.

Sasha asintio con preocupacion al recordar como era el caracter, del Cid solia ser muy conservador y cerrado en cuanto al tema de las relaciones. El no veia con buenos ojos que una mujer soltera tuviera relaciones antes del matrimonio pues consideraba eso un pecado terrible pues eso atentaba contra las leyes de dios y de las leyes tan conservadoras que se le inculcaron desde que el era pequeño.

Sasha tomo una mano de Sisifo la deposito suavemente en su vientre para que el sintiera al bebe que se estaba moviendo como si quisiera, dar presencia y Sisifo sonrio al tener su mano en el vientre de Sasha era una hermosa sensacion que el jamas podria cambiar.

Entonces sintio un gentil golpe proveniente del vientre de Sasha lo que provoco que el santo de Sagitario sonriera pues habia sentido, la primera patada de su hijo aun teniendo dos meses de ser concebido era una sensacion fascinante el convertirse en padre y mas que Sasha le diera un hijo el que siempre el habia soñado.

Ambos seguian perdidos en su magico momento al escuchar a su hijo. Pero las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron dejando ver a Shion que venia acompañado, de Alone que al entrar venia con una taza de te manzanilla para su hermana y su delicado estomago.

\- Hermana que bueno que te despertaste-. Sonrio Alone que cargaba una pesada bandeja de te, con una tetera vieja la coloco en el mueble cercano a la cama que ocupaba su hermana.- Yo tambien Alone siento mucho, causarte estas preocupaciones mas que estas de visita en el santuario.- Se disculpo.

\- No tiene importancia hermanita. Lo que me importa es que estes bien-. Le guiño el ojo y Sasha lo comprendio su hermano ya sabia de su estado eso la tranquilico un poco. Observo el como su hermano te tendia una taza de te.

\- Aqui tienes hermana para tu estomago creo que el bebe estaba molesto-. Replico en tono de broma.

\- Yo pienso que nuestro hijo todavia no se adapta a tu estilo de vida mi cielo-. Sisifo sonrio ante las palabras de Alone.- Aunque de aqui en adelante debes cuidarte mucho, no puedo descuidar contigo ni con el bebe no quiero que algo malo les pase a los dos.

\- No te preocupes Sisifo-. Sonrio ella-. Todo esta bien el bebe esta bien no le ha pasado nada, no te preocupes me voy a cuidar mucho no quiero que te preocupes mucho.

\- No puedo permitirme eso mi cielo. Estas en un estado muy delicado no quiero que nada malo te pase, o que arriesgues tu salud menos teniendo a nuestro hijo en tu vientre-. Explico el pues ahora que su cielo la luz de su vida estaba embarazada necesitaba, cuidado especiales.

\- Sisifo-. Llamo la joven madre embarazada.- Yo te entiendo perfectamente se que estas preocupado por la seguridad mia y la del bebe pero...Sisifo amor-. Llamo ella avergonzada-. Puedes traerme una tarta de fresa es que el... bebe tiene hambre-. Exclamo ella ruborizada.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?-. Pregunto Sisfio con una sonrisa viendo el rostro ruborizado de su Sasha. Ella asintio.

\- Hermana ¿Ya el bebe tiene apetito?-. Pregunto el curioso a lo que su hermana asintio un tanto ruborizada. Pero Shion aclaro su garganta para llamar la atencion de los presentes en la habitacion. Todos se voltearon a ver a Shion.

\- Disculpe mi intromision mi señorita Sasha-. Comenzo a hablar-. Pero antes que Sagitario vaya a buscar... una delicisia para su antojo que la aqueja tanto como a usted como al bebe. Tenemos que hablar acerca de su situacion con Sisifo de Sagitario no podemos dejar este asunto a medias. Se, que esto formaba parte del trato que Hades le habia propuesto por el alma de los caballeros dorados y la de Sisifo se cumplio de manera sastifactoria.

\- Shion no te preocupes yo quiero que Sasha se case conmigo quiero que nuestro hijo nazca dentro de un matrimonio. Por esa razon Shion te pido como patriarca de este santuario que ¿Por favor? ¿Me conceda la mano de la diosa Athena en matrimonio.- El santo de Sagitario se poso orgulloso frente el patriarca esperando una respuesta de el.

\- Siento que debemos analizar mejor la situacion-. Pidio Shion amablemente-. Pero antes hay que hablar con los demas. Para que se enteren de su relacion. No puedo permitirme un matrimonio entre ustedes hasta discutir los puntos a favor y en contra, Sisifo sabes que la relacion entre dioses y mortales es muy delicado.

\- Estoy dispuestos en todo ademas, Hades ya nos concedio un permiso especial-. Hablo Sisifo con una sonrisa al recordar, el trato no solo eso una carta que se le fue enviada a Sasha hace 5 semanas pero el la habia leido. Que pertenecia al rey del inframundo diciendole que le dijera a el que tenia el permiso especial de el su tio de el para secuestrar a Sasha su sorbina y llevarsela donde el quisiera. Que no se de devolvieran casados y con un bebe en brazos

\- ¿Hades te dio ese permiso especial? Eso deja mucho de que hablar del inframundo-. Shion se mostro reacio ante el comentario de que Hades, haya enviado un permiso especial a Sisifo.

\- No sabia que Hades en verdad apoyaba su relacion-. Se dijo mas para si que para ellos. Shion observo el como Sisifo se le paraba firme y siguio-. Si no me das tu bendicion me llevare a Sasha, al pueblo donde naci con mis abuelos que estarian felices de recibirnos nos quedaremos a vivir alla si intentan separarnos. Ahora mas que nunca me alejare de ella tiene a nuestro hijo en su vientre.

\- Sisifo esa no es manera de hablarme. Si tomo la desicion de que no se van a casar no puedes contradecirme-. Se molesto Shion al saber que Sisifo se le estaba alzando con una actitud muy inoportuna la de el. Sisifo ya estaba alzando su cosmos en señal de desafio pero Sasha apaciguo todo con su calido cosmos.

\- Por favor no pelen. Shion tu sabes mejor que nadie en este mundo que Sisifo es el amor de mi vida, el padre de mi hijo no me puedes alejar de su lado-. Prosiguio ella levantandose de la cama con cierta torpeza-. Si mi tio me envio ese permiso es ¿Porque confia en Sisifo? O es ¿Que acas no confias en el?.

\- Mi señorita Athena no es que no confie en Sisifo, todo lo contrario yo confio mejor que nadie en su capacidades como caballero dorado pero-. Se mordio el labio con cierta molestia-. No puede darse el lujo en pensar en matrimonio y si primeros tenemos que pensar en los pros y contra de su embarazo con Hades.

\- Esta bien pero te pido que no me alejes de ella yo la amo demasiado como para que me alejen, de ella y del bebe-. Insitio Sisifo aunque estaba mas que dispuesto en cumplir, su amenaza de escaparse con Sasha. Pero vio que el rostro de Shion se relajo lo que agilizo las cosas entre todos ya que el ambiente se habia puesto muy tenso.

Alone preocupado para romper el ambiente tan incomodo que se estaba presentando entre Sisifo y Shion con respecto al tema del embarazo de Sasha mas por la no agradable conversacion que tuvieron. Se acerco a su hermana le pidio amablemente que se volviera acostar pues ella aun estaba debil.

Lo que ico que Sisifo perdia la compostura que habia tenido frente al patriarca, frente sus deseos de casarse con Sasha; Al ver a su dulzura levantandose le pidio amablemente que se recostara pues tenia que descansar y que de paso le traeria la tarta de fresa que ella le habia perdido lo que ico a la joven futura mama ruborizarse.

...

Afuera de la enfermeria dos impacientes caballeros dorados que habian seguido a Sisifo hasta la enfermeria esperaban preocupados por la salud de su diosa, Hasgard y Dohko habian estando conversando acerca del tema de ¿Como tomarian los demas el embarazo de su diosa?.

Entonces vieron a Sisifo salir de la habitacion con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro. Se acerco a sus compañeros que se les reflejaba en su rostro preocupacion y el con una sonrisa ligera les dijo.

\- Todo esta orden. No hay nada de que preocuparse-. Sonrio el de Sagitario para tratar de calmar a sus amigos pero sin exito alguno ya que ellos, estaban preocupados. Pero Sisifo se mostraba determinado.- Bueno me puede decir en ¿Donde puedo conseguir una tarta de fresa?-. Pregunto el. Hasgard estallo en risas y Dohko se llevo una mano en la cara.

\- ¿Para que quieres eso Sisifo? Es que tienes hambre-. Pregunto Hasgard entre risas le habia parecido gracioso la pregunta de su amigo. Sisifo tambien rio-. Es para mi cielo Sasha. El bebe tiene hambre es mejor que le lleve una tarta de fresa-. Rio Sisifo.

\- ¿La señorita Athena quiere un tarta de fresa? Oh no ya empezaron sus antojos Sisifo. Preparate que cuidado que te despierta a media noche, para comer pues el bebe la despertara-. Rio Dohko que le coloco una mano en el hombro de Sisifo dandole a entender que ya habian empezado las verdaderas noches, sin dormir. Pero Sisifo no le dio importancia.

\- Pero ella esta bien ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto con preocupacion Hasgard y Sisifo asintio eso tranquilizo un poco al santo de Tauro pues ya estaba por entrar a felicitarla de paso saber ¿Como estaban ella y la criatura?. Sisifo les dijo que ya se retiraba a buscar la tarta de fresa para ella pues tenia hambre lo podia leer en su cosmos.

Tanto como Hasgard y Dohko empezaron a reir ya se imaginaban a su amigo parandose a media noche, para tener que cumplir con los antojos de su diosa y de su hijo pues en estos 7 meses restantes el bebe atonjaria a Sasha con diversas comidas. Entonces se dispusieron entrar para ver a su diosa para ver ¿Como estaba?.

...

Dos horas despues, en la habitacion de la princesa. Sasha comia felizmente la tarta de fresa que Sisifo le habia traido pues tuvo que mandar a pedir la tarta de fresa al pueblo ya que en el santuario se habian acado las cocineras le habian informado de los postres no se servirian hasta la cena. Le habia pedido amablemente a un escudero que le trajera la tarta y asi fue como trajeron la deliciosa tarta recien horneada para la joven futura madre.

Sasha degustaba ya medio pedazo de pastel mientras reposaba tranquilamente en su gran cama, ya estaba vestida con su pijama de dormir. Nilia la enfermera le habia dado fuertes instrucciones al patriarca con respecto al embarazo de su diosa que por no haberse hecho chequeos prenatales los dos primeros meses y tambien por el cansado estilo de vida de la diosa. Era recomendable que Sasha guardara cama por lo menos tres dias para el bienestar del bebe para evitar complicaciones. Sisifo habia tambien recibido algunas recomendaciones y instrucciones al pie de la letra para que su cielo y el bebe no sufran ninguna complicacion.

Pero de la nada la puerta trampa de la habitacion de Sasha se abrio. Dejando ver al caballero de Acuario Degel quien habia venido a ver a su diosa.

Los 11 caballeros restantes ya se habian enterado de la relacion y el pacto que su diosa habia hecho por sus almas pero tambien aquel pacto que ella habia hecho por el alma de Sisifo, para retenerlo a su lado. Para muchos de ellos ese pacto estaba demasiado fuerte para ser un intercambio que incluia la virginidad de su diosa. Pero era compensacion de un embarazo que traeria felicidad y dicha al santuario.

Degel observo a su diosa que comia tranquilamente su tarta de fresa que Sisifo le habia traido del pueblo, para sastifacer los antojos de su amada y de su bebe nonato.

\- Buenas noches mi lady espero no interrumpir su cena-. Hablo Degel apunto la tarta ya medio comer. Sasha se ruborizo un poco-. Perdon que me encuentres comiendo Degel es que como estoy embarazada tengo hambre ahora, debo comer por mi y mi pequeño nonato.

\- No se preocupe mi lady. Ahora debe cuidarse mucho pues lleva una vida en su vientre, todo lo que haga usted le puede afectar a su bebe.- Agrego Degel con seriedad.

\- Degel se a que vienes. Se que no estas de acuerdo con mi relacion con Sisifo pero es que... ustedes no lo entenderian yo amo a Sisifo desde que era una niña de 13 años nunca me di cuenta hasta despues de que el muriera en las puertas del lienzo perdido. Fue ahi que me di cuenta que lo amaba-. Agrego ella con preocupacion a lo que pudiera sentir el de Acuario. Degel entendia mejor que nadie los sentimientos de su diosa pero sabia que lo que ella estaba sintiendo estaba totalmente prohibido. Pero despues de escuchar que Hades le consedia un permiso especial de secuestrar a su diosa.

Degel habia llegado a la conclucion que... La relacion de Sisifo y Sasha estaba bien vista por los dioses que habian escoguido a Sisifo para ser el padre del niño que llevaba su diosa en su vientre.

\- Mi lady ahora que usted esta embarazada debo informarla en lo mas minimo. Con respecto a la maternidad-. Sasha asintio vio que Degel le entregaba un libro sobre madres primerizas.- Este libro le aclara todas las dudas que tenga con respecto a la maternidad.

\- Gracias Degel me sera de mucha ayuda quiero estar al tanto de los cuidados de mi bebe. - Sonrio Sasha y Degel asintio.- Si usted necesita ayuda con respecto al bebe yo estare ahi para ayudarla, ahora es nuestra prioridad de cuidarla la usted y a la criatura que viene en camino. Quiero que sepa que estamos felices de que usted haya vuelto a sonreir y que aceptamos su relacion.

Sasha asintio agradecida ante las palabras de el e observo que Degel le sonreia se disculpaba pues se excuso diciendo que Kardia estaba en su templo de seguro que por el aburrimiento estaba rompiendo libros. Lo que provoco las risas de la joven madre pues era verdad cuando Kardia estaba aburrido siempre se proponia a romper los libros de Degel para compensar ese aburrimiento.

El caballero de Acuario se retiro dejando a su diosa sonriente pues estaba feliz que sus caballeros asimilaran su embarazo y su relacion con Sisifo. Observo que Degel abria la puerta para encontrarse que Sisifo venia entrando y Degel le ico una reverencia se retiro. Sisifo se la devolvio para atras sonrio al verla camino hasta su encuentro.

\- Mi cielo ¿Como te sientes?-. Pregunto Sisifo tomando una silla cercana al umbral de la cama de Sasha. Ella sonrio dulcemente dejo su pastel a un lado para acercarse a su novio-. Estoy bien y el bebe esta sastifecho.- El de Sagitario sonrio al saber que su hijo estaba bien.

\- Me alegro bastante que el este bien, no quiero que nada malo les pase a los dos. Menos ahora que pronto la barriga te comenzara a crecer-. Observo con cierta fascinacion el vientre de Sasha a un plano, pero pronto el vientre comenzaria a crecer. No podia evitarlo Sasha se veria hermosa con una barriga.

\- Aunque estoy agotada necesito dormir un poco. Sabes Degel me trajo este libro de maternidad me servira bastante para saber mas de los cuidados de nuestro bebe Sisifo-. Sonrio ella con ternura.

\- Creo que yo tambien debo informarme de los cuidados del bebe. Pero eso sera mañana ya que cierta bomboncito que conozco, debe descansar ya es hora de dormir.- Sonrio el. Sasha asintio se acomodo en la cama le ico un espacio a Sisifo para que durmiera con ella, pues ella desde que se habian confesado esa noche en el templo de Sagitario ya no dormia sola sino acompañada de Sisifo. Desde que habian hecho el amor en el templo de Sagitario ellos compartian habitacion.

Sisifo sonrio al ver que ella le daba el espacio en ese lado de la cama donde el dormiria esta noche... el desde hace un mes se escapaba dos noches para dormir juntos si al templo de Sasha para estar con ella y dormir con ella, el desde esa noche de la confecion se dijo a si mismo nunca dejar a Sasha sola una noche pero si por el fuera jamas la dejaria dormir sola. Se desabotono los botones de la camisa calmadamente se desabotonaba cada boton con tranquilidad hasta quedar ya completamente desabotonada la camisa que mostraba su buen escultural y duro cuerpo de guerrero se quito la camisa la tiro en el sillon mas cercano se quito las sandalias y se trepo en la cama se acosto en su lado de la cama y abrazo a Sasha le acomodo suavemente su rostro en su pecho el bajo una mano a su vientre la coloco alli sintio la fina mano de ella tambien colocandola alrededor de la suya. Sonrio el sabia que ella queria que el bebe sintiera la mano de sus padres proteguiendole. Ambos comenzaron a respirar pesadamente.

...

En el templo de Capricornio en los aposentos privados del caballero. El Cid observaba el techo con cierta molestia todavia le costaba, aceptar que su amigo Sisifo se habia atrevido a profanar la pureza de su diosa y desvirgarla aunque era parte de aquel pacto que para el era algo demasiado excesivo contando la edad de su diosa. Aunque ella ya fuera una mujer ya mayor de edad ella para los ojos del Cid seguia siendo la misma niña indefensa que habia llegado por primera vez al santuario siendo escoltada por Sisifo. Pero tenia que aceptar que ella era feliz aunque no lo aceptaba completamente ella era sumamente feliz y el tambien jamas habia visto a Sisifo tan decidido mas esta tarde que el le interrogo cuando se enteraron del embarazo de la diosa.

El se veia mas relajado y feliz con la noticia. El siempre supo que el añoraba ser padre encontrar la mujer indicada para formar una familia, pero el ignoro por muchos años que era a su diosa al que el añoraba bastante. Pero sonrio si ellos dos eran felices eso era lo unico que tenia que importarle aunque todavia no se reponia de la sorpresa.

Pero sentia que Sisifo tendria que responder ante el padre de los dioses contra sus actos... si ese dia llegaba a suceder el acompañaria a su amigo pues no lo dejaria solo. Cerro los ojos pues tenia que descansar mañana seria un dia ataerado.

...

Ya a media noche en el santuario todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. En la habitacion de la diosa todo estaba oscuro la diosa dormia pacificamente en el pecho, de su novio. e acurruco mas pero de la nada se solto del agarre de Sisifo se viro a un lado comenzo a gemir estaba teniendo un sueño muy oscuro...

**Sueño De Sasha. **

Donde se veia a si misma en una fria noche de invierno en su templo, se veia con cierto horror estaba tendida en una cama estaba retorciendose del dolor de dar a la luz a su bebe, se observo ya estaba transpirando tenia las mejillas coloradas y sudor en su frente.

Observo que la partera le decia un poco mas que ya casi su bebe estaba llegando. Ella dio un grito ahogado acompañado del gentil llanto de su hijo que habia nacido, la partera sonrio al agarrar al recien nacido en sus brazos cubierto de sangre.

Sasha sonrio al ver a su hijo esa pequeña personita que ella habia cargado en su vientre durante 9 meses. Vio que la partera estaba limpiando al bebe en su pecho se lo estaba frotando entonces se dio cuenta que su bebe ya no lloraba sino todo lo contrario que estaba tratando de respirar ella se preocupo.

\- Disculpe-. Llamo la diosa-. ¿Que le paso a mi bebe? ¿Porque no respira?-. Pero la partera trataba de resucitar al bebe pero sin exito alguno. Sasha desperada preguntaba-. ¡¿Que le pasa a mi bebe?! ¡¿Porque no me dice nada?! ¡Mi bebe no respira! ¡¿Que tiene?!-. Lloro ella vio que la partera se habia virado... Sasha se horrorizo al ver que era pandora quien habia atendido su parto y no solo eso le enseño el cadaver de su hijo tenia una daga en su pecho.

\- ¡Noooo!-. Grito Sasha llorando desconsoladamente al ver que su hijo habia muerto. Pandora sonrio malignamente le tiro el bebe a sus ojos. Sasha se acerco a su bebe decapitado lo abrazo.

\- Esto es el castigo de los dioses querida Athena, has pecado le entregaste tu virginidad a un caballero dorado. Tu amado Sagitario fue castigado por los dioses este es el resultado querida. Tu hijo nacio muerto-. Rio ella melodiosamente lo que provoco que el corazon de la diosa se rompiera.

\- ¿Porque me haces eso?-. Lloro ella abrazando al infante como si temiera que el bebe no regresara a su lado. Pandora se acerco a su cama con una daga dorada con la que habia asesinado a su hijo. Se acerco a su regazo le susurro-. Por mi Sr. Hades, tu tienes la culpa por ablandarle su corazon oscuro el jamas habia sido tan piedoso. Menos contigo Atenea.- Le susurro en su odio y Sasha lloro del dolor.

\- Otra cosa me encargare que Sagitario sea enterrado en lo mas profundo del tartaros. Tu te quedaras sin ninguno de los dos Atenea... asi antes que me vaya era niña lo que tuviste una bella niña que se murio. Como sacrificio de los dioses.- Rio Pandora desaparecio y Sasha lloro con la niña.

\- No te mueras... ¿Por favor? Tu padre y yo queremos conocerte te queremos en nuestras vidas. No me dejes ¿Por favor?-. Pero su bebe no respiraba eso le preocupo y lloro del dolor de perder a su bebe...

**Habitacion De El Sueño De Sasha. **

Sasha desperto asustada y sobresaltada tenia lagrimas en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. Grito como nunca en su pesadilla cosa que desperto a Sisifo que estaba sobresaltado por los gritos de ella pero al verla llorando repitiendo la palabra **"Bebe no te vayas" **enseguida la rodeo en sus brazos la jalo gentilmente a su regazo le acariciaba su cabello con inmensa ternura para tranquilizarla pero sin exito alguno.

Sisifo le beso cariñosamente la frente a su amada que aun tenia su rostro escondido en su fuerte pecho. Ella llorada desconsoladamente, eso le preocupo un poco a Sisifo pues no entendia ¿Que habria soñado Sasha? Para despertarse de esa manera tan sobresaltada. Sin embargo presentia que esto tenia que ver con su hijo y con el e observo el como Sasha descubria su rostro bañado en lagrimas y el sonrio con gentileza le limpio con cuidado las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Con inmensa ternura le beso los labios lo que relajo un poco a Sasha que institivamente se llevo una mano a su vientre para verificar que su bebe estuviera bien, asi fue el se enconraba sumanente tranquilo podia sentir sus debiles latidos. E incluso el bebe ico presencia con un ligera pero gentil patadita que le dio a ella. Sasha se relajo un poco.

\- El bebe esta bien, estas aqui conmigo con nosotros.-Lloro ella feliz de saber que a su bebe no le habia pasado nada. Sisifo no entendia que le pasaba a su amada, pero lo que ella habria soñado debio dejarla muy asustada-. Sasha-. Llamo-. ¿Que te sucedio? ¿Porque llorabas de esa manera?-. Pregunto el.

\- Tuve un sueño horrible amor... soñe que estaba dando a luz a nuestro bebe en esta misma habitacion con una partera misteriosa que resulto ser Pandora. Ella me ayudo a traer a mi bebe al mundo pero el mismo dia que nacio ella lo mato era una niña que merecia vivir-. Lloro Sasha desconsoladamente al recordar el cadaver de su bebe. Sisifo al escuchar eso quedo petrificado al saber que Pandora habia asesinado a su hijo soñado se enfurecio no permitiria que esa arpia le hiciera daño a su amada y mucho menos a su hijo.

\- Ya mi cielo tranquila todo estara bien no dejare nunca que te hagan daño acaso... no recuerdas, la promesa ¿Que te ice? La que siempre te protegueria aun despues de la muerte yo siempre voy a proteguerte mas ahora que estas embarazada de nuestro hijo-. Agrego con ternura para tranquilizar a Sasha, se acerco a ella bajo a su vientre se lo beso con amor coloco su cabeza ahi para escuchar los latidos de su hijo. Sonrio el se encontraba bien alzo su rostro se acerco a Sasha le planto un beso.- Ya mi amor todo estara bien ven debemos descansar. Mañana sera un dia agitado-. Hablo Sisifo y Sasha asintio se acurruco en el regazo de su novio se durmio y el sonrio le beso la frente se durmio.

Sisifo sonrio se acomodo el tambien cerro los ojos aun preocupado por el sueño que ella habia soñado, le habia preocupado en cierta manera ya que temia que esa arpia se acercara su cielo y a su hijo. Pero por ahora necesitaba descansar.

...

Nace un nuevo dia precioso del santuario. Los rayos del sol se posaron orgullosos en los grandes ventanales de la habitacion de la diosa, se acercaron gentilmente al umbral de la cama donde dormia Sisifo abrazando a su diosa que dormia despreocupadamente en su pecho con una mano colocoda en su vientre proteguiendo a su futuro bebe.

Los rayos se posaron en el rostro de Sisifo que dormia tranquilamente lo que provoco que el de Sagitartio, frunciera el ceño pues aquellos rayos del sol le molestaban. Abrio los ojos sintio la luz pegarle directamente a su vista de manera gentil lo que ico que el santo de Sagitario alzara una mano para incubrir su vista. Suspiro ya habia amanecido tendria que levantarse pero cuando vio a Sasha todavia sumisa en un delicado sueño sonrio con ternura diciendose ¿Como el podria levantarse y dejarla sola a ella con su hijo en su vientre? No se quedaria hasta que ella se despertara.

Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando tocaron ligeramente la puerta de la habitacion de Sasha lo que alerto a Sisifo pues sabia que eran las doncellas que le venian a traerle el desayuno a Sasha. Volvieron a tocar y Sisifo tuvo que soltarse de Sasha acomodarla gentilmente en la cama para que siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente pues tenia que irse inmediatamente no podia correrse el riesgo de que los descubrieran a los dos. Hubo un tercer toque esta vez se escucho la voz de Andrea eso relajo un poco a Sisifo que se paro de la cama camino hasta la puerta la abrio dejando a una sorprendida Andrea.

\- ¿Sisifo? ¿Que haces aqui?. Pregunto ella. El simplemente se ico a un lado para que ella pasara con el desayuno de ella.- Bueno yo... Sasha y yo compartimos habitacion desde hace dos meses-. Se rio sumamente nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Ya veo eso explica el porque ella a veces se demora para abrir. Era porque te ayudaba a escapar en la puerta trampa pero tranquilos no dire nada. Pero debes tener cuidado Sisifo-. Le hablo ella con preocupacion ella conocia la estricta seguridad que habia en el templo con respecto a la diosa.

\- Lo se pero no te preocupes tendre cuidado la proxima. Yo le dare el desayuno ahora dejala descansar anoche tuvo una pesadilla y quiero que duerma pues anoche no pudo dormir desde entonces.- Sisifo se mordio el labio ese sueño preocupo mucho a Sasha. Pero lo preocupo mucho por la seguridad de ella y la del bebe.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? Dios mio puedes contarme la pesadilla. Me preocupa su bienestar-. Se preocupo Andrea.

\- Esta bien hoy hablare con su ilustrisima pues quiero que Sasha se venga a vivir conmigo. Me preocupa muchisimo su seguridad y ahora mas que nunca que carga a nuestro hijo en su vientre-. Sisifo se mordio el labio de manera preocupada.

Sisifo se sento en una silla cercana le comenzo a relatarle a Andrea la pesadilla que Sasha habia tenido con respecto al nacimiento de su hijo y la intervencion de Pandora.

...

En el despacho del patriarca en el templo principal. Shion se habia recluido desde muy temprano en la mañana pues queria analizar, mejor la carta que el dios del inframundo le habia enviado a Sasha.

Se le hacia muy extraño que el dios del inframundo le enviara un mensaje asi a Sasha y a Sisifo, dando la instruccion especial a Sisifo que si no los dejaban estar juntos que el tenia el permiso especial de el para secuestrar a Sasha llevarsela donde el quisiera eso ico a Shion reirse de verdad el dios del inframundo habia cambiado bastante pero se preguntaba ¿Que lo habria hecho cambiar asi de bastante? El sospechaba que a lo mejor el dia de los muertos entendia mejor que nadie pues el tambien habia amado alguna vez en sus tantas reencarnaciones.

Recordo a su esposa Persefone la diosa de la primavera hija de Zeus el rey de los dioses y Demeter la diosa de la agricultura e proctectora de los matrimonios. Aquella bella e indenfensa diosa que habia cautivado el negro y frivolo corazon del inframundo.

Habia una respuesta logica con respecto a la actitud de Hades al querer involucrarse en la relacion de Sisifo y Sasha. Se relajo un poco pero no por tanto tiempo pues la puerta de su oficina se abrio... Shion pudo observar a Sisifo que venia acompañado de Andrea al verlos a ambos inmediatamente se incorporo.

\- Sisifo y Andrea que grata sorpresa en tenerlos aqui-. Hablo Shion al observarlos-. Disculpa que tengamos que venir asi es que necesitamos platicarle algo urgente.

Ante las palabras de Sisifo que se tornaban preocupadas. En cierta medida preocupo un poco a Shion pues tenia el presentimiento que tenia que ver con Sasha...

...

Hasgard observaba con detenimiento el desempeño de sus discipulos desde una distancia prudente pero no estaba solo Asmita y el Cid lo acompañaban para ayudarle con el entrenamiento de los discipulos de Hasgard y tambien terminar de conversar el embarazo de su diosa y la desicion de Sisifo de querer desposarla.

\- Pienso que Sisifo esta demasiado acelerado-. Hablo el Cid mordiendose el labio con molestia aun estaba molesto, con su amigo por lo de lady Sasha-. Yo pienso que Sisifo es el canditato perfecto para el corazon de mi niña, ella lo ama soy testigo de eso si ustedes vieran el como brillan sus ojos de la felicidad. Yo se que Sisifo la cuidara bien-. Hasgard observo a su discipula Regina propinarle una patada su discipulo mas pequeño Chris.

\- Pienso que ahora con esto del trato que nuestra princesa ico con el Sr. Del inframundo ha sido un sacrificio enorme pues Atenea sacrifico su virginidad por el y por nosotros. No te voy a negar que la relacion entre mortales y dioses es extrictamente prohibida pero en este caso las cosas son diferentes-. Aclaro Asmita.

\- Pero aun asi si hubieran sido otras circunstancias las que se hubiesen desarrollado estos eventos, ten lo por seguro que me duela admitirlo Sisifo hubiera tenido que morir-. Recordo las fuertes leyes del santuario.- Eso no te lo negare con el patriarca Sage se hubiera tenido que tomar esas medidas pero...

\- Como dice Hasgard ya no esta el patriarca Sage por lo que Hades los apoya, eso es prueba suficiente-. Asmito lo penso unos minuetos-. Quiere decir que Zeus tambien los apoyara.

\- Pero aun asi la señorita Athena solo tiene 18 años de edad-. Objeto el Cid recordando las diferencias de edad-. Son 11 años de diferencia ya Sisifo es un hombre de 31 años de edad. Hecho y derecho por mas que ella tenga la mayoria de edad no deja de ser una niña. Podria pasar como hija de el.

\- ¿Acaso la edad importa tanto? Para ti el Cid-. Pregunto Hasgard con una sonrisa-. Yo he escuchado muchas historias de chicas de 17 años enamorandose de hombres de 29 años en adelante, muchas de ellas terminan bien. Yo conozco una muchacha que se caso con un hombre de 34 años y ella tenia 20 años de edad.

\- Yo tampoco veo un impedimento la edad menos que Sisifo sea un hombre maduro para nuestra princesa. No hay mas digno que el para el corazon de la diosa-. El Cid asintio sabiendo que era verdad para el amor no habia edad.

Los tres observaron el gran desempeño de los discipulos de Hasgard pero algo alerta el Cid que provoco que encenderia su cosmos con violencia asombrando a Hasgard y a Asmita que tambien sintieron ese misterioso y oscuro cosmos. Solo grito.

\- ¡La princesa esta en peligro!-. Grito los caballeros de Virgo y Tauro se sobresaltaron ante las palabras del Cid pues presentieron que su diosa y su bebe nonato estaban en peligro.

Hasgard tuvo que pedirle a sus discipulos que por favor continuaran el entrenamiento despues que el regresara pues tenian que atender una emegerncia a lo que sus discipulos asintieron con cierta preocupacion. E observaron a los tres caballeros retirarse corriendo.

...

Sasha suspiraba suavemente en su gran cama ella se habia levantado solo para desayunar pues en su estado necesitaba descansar, anoche ella no habia podido dormir pues de esa terrible pesadilla.

Se acomodo suavemente en su cama para dormir del lado de derecho acomodo delicadamente su mano en su vientre los pateos del bebe cesaron. Al pequeño en su vientre no le gustaba dormir del lado izquierdo le era en cierta medida muy incomodo le gustaba dormir mas de lado derecho.

Sasha seguia durmiendo despreocupada del peligro que se le acercaba a ella y a su bebe. Una misteriosa sombra que salio despreocupada de un extraño portal que habia hecho para intercumincarse del inframundo hasta el santuario de Atenea eso le agrado la diosa estaba sola no tenia ninguno de sus guardianes cerca y menos a Sagitario. Oh si penso Mulan quien habia quedado cautivada ante la fuerza y entereza del caballero de Sagitario no solo eso era un hombre muy atractivo y peligrosamente sensual para la modesta Mulan.

A ella le gustaban los hombres que fueran como Sisifo que fueran letales y temerarios en los campos de batalla pero gentiles con un poderoso atractivo fuera de ella y sementales en la cama. Sisifo era una mezcla de sensualidad y erotismo en la cama. Lo sabia muy bien ella habia tenido dos sus mejores doncellas inflitradas en el santuario Seohyon y Him Tam que estuvieron vigilando desde muy cerca los movimientos de Sagitario. Ellas le habian vigilado los dias que el se escapaba al templo de Atenea para estar a solas con ella estuvieron al tanto de los dotes de este hombre en la cama definitivamente era un semental hacia gritar de placer a cualquier mujer que tenia un toque experto pero era tierno y gentil con las doncellas virgenes como Sasha.

Sonrio ella queria ese hombre como premio mayor no le importaba asesinar a la diosa y al escuincle que cargaba en su vientre con tal de quedarse con ese hombre, como el premio mayor y a su amiga Pandora le daba la sastifaccion que Atenea sufrira bastante. Saco una espada de su funda esa espada se la habia traido le apunto directo al vientre de ella primero mataria al escuincle luego a ella para quedarse con Sisifo.

Cuando se preparo para ejecutarla la diosa habia abierto sus ojos delicadamente se asusto a ver a la joven China que sonrio diciendole en chino "Despidete de este mundo y tambien del escuincle que llevas en tu vientre" Bajo su espada peligrosamente al vientre de Sasha.

Sasha cerro los ojos se asusto pero de la nada algo detuvo la espada forzo a la diosa abrir sus delicados ojos ella se horrorizo al ver que de la espada caia sangre de la mano de Sisifo. Sisifo habia sentido el ritmo cardiaco del debil cosmos de su hijo acelerarse eso le preocupo pensando que a lo mejor Sasha estaba en problemas corrio lo mas rapido que pudo a la habitacion de ella.

Para encontrarse una loca mujer que queria lastimarla a ella y a su bebe.

\- ¿Quien demonios eres? ¿Porque quieres lastimar a mi mujer y a mi hijo?-. Grito el empujo a Mulan con la espada, Sasha se horrorizo al ver a Sisifo con la mano derecha donde se habia lastimado ensangretada-. ¡Sisifo tu mano!-. Se preocupo Sasha-. No te preocupes mi cielo estoy bien pero ¿Como estan tu y nuestro hijo?-. Ella lloro al ver la mano de su amado lastimada pero le hablo para tranquilizarlo-. Estamos bien, el esta bien-. Lloro ella y Sisifo respiro aliviado al saber que ambos estaban bien.

\- Vaya tan preocupado estas por ella y ese escuincle. Oh pero si eres tu Sisifo de Sagitario oh Pandora no mentia es realmente guapo y atractivo en persona-. Alabo soñadoramente. Sisifo se puso a la defensiva al escuchar el nombre de la sirvienta eterna del dios del inframundo.

\- ¿Acaso conoces a esa arpia?-. Pregunto el de pronto se sintieron el requiteo de las armaduras de Capricornio, Virgo y Tauro.- Oh tienes una lengua muy filosa pero me gusta oh que mala educada no me he presentado frente a mi futuro esposo. Soy Mulan son una sacerdotiza soy amiga de Pandora veo que esa inocente chica y niña diria yo es Athena vaya espero que te sientas feliz estas esperando a un bebe. Pero que mal no creo que ese bebe dure mucho tiempo-. Apunto con su espada al vientre de ella.

Sasha se horrorizo y Sisifo se coloco delante de la cama para proteguerla a ella y al bebe. El arqueo una ceja al escucharle a Mulan decir algo que le saco de sus casillas "No me he presentado frente a mi futuro esposo" El jamas seria esposo de una loca como ella y menos si es amiga de Pandora a la unica mujer que el podria amar y desposar es a su cielo.

\- Yo jamas seria esposo tuyo a la unica mujer que amo es a Sasha. Yo jamas me casaria con una loca como tu-. Le grito Sisifo y Mulan sonrio se acerco a el preparo la espada le apunto no a el sino a Sasha y le dijo-. Escuchame Sasha estas palabras siempre las recordaras. Ese bebe que cargas en tu vientre para el quinto dia del mes de septiembre que entre en labor de parto mis hombres vendran por ese niño pues tiene un futuro oscuro muy interesante. Se convertira en el nuevo juez de la muerte.

Al terminar de decir de decir eso el vientre de Sasha se sintio un ligero golpe que estremecio al infante que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Sasha eso que provoco que ella comenzara a respirar pesadamente asustando mucho a Sisifo que corrio a su encuentro.

Mulan sonrio pero sintio una ragafa dorada que provenia de Sasha que a pesar de estar agarrandose el vientre del dolor que sentia ella habia podido atacar. Mulan se molesto mucho iba acercarse a ella pero no fue hasta que el Cid la tomo por detras la lanzo a un mueble forzando a la joven a pararse sumamente molesta. Pero Sasha logro salir de su trance la observo con lagrimas en sus ojos le dijo.

\- Yo no te entregare a mi hijo y muchos dejare que te quedes con Sisifo. Esto fue planeado por ti y Pandora para afectarme si fuese asi que mi bebe fuera la reencarnacion del mal no permitire que le hagas daño-. Hablo Sasha parandose con cierta dificultad frente a mulan coloco una mano en su vientre observo el como Sisifo se colocaba a lado de ella-. Si tengo que pelear de nuevo con ustedes que asi sea pero no te entregare a mi prometido y menos a mi hijo.- Le dijo decidida Sasha.

Mulan se enojo le murmuro eso estar por verse se desvanecio lo que provoco que Sasha se sintiera mal no pudo mas se desmayo en los brazos de Sisifo.

Sisifo se alarmo comenzo a pedir ayuda estaba desesperado y muy conmocionado por lo que acaba de ocurrir el Cid le pidio a Asmita que llamara al patriarca y a Nilia pues la vida de la diosa y del bebe de ella estaban en peligro.

...

Una hora despues en la enfermeria. Nilia habia logrado estabilizar a la diosa y a su bebe ya lo dos despues de aquel enfrentamiento entre ella y Mulan guerrera china misteriosa que habia atacado a su diosa. Durante ese lapso Sisifo no se separaba de su lado queria estar seguro que ella y el bebe se encontraban bien estaba sumamente preocupado pues esa amenaza que la arpia amiga de Pandora.

Ahora su hijo afrontaba una maldicion la posibilidad de ser la reencarnacion del alma, eso quebro a Sisifo hasta lo mas profundo de su corazon el jamas hubiera pensando que su hijo seria la reencarnacion del mal estaba asustado temia por el bienestar de su cielo y del bebe.

La puerta de la enfermeria se abrio dejando ver a Nilia y a Shion que habian venido a ver ¿Como estaban Sasha y el bebe? Se acercaron e observaron con cierta tristeza y dolor en su alma a Sasha estaba pasando un momento dificil con el bebe.

\- Aun sigo sin creer que Pandora quiera hacernos daño a todos de una manera indirecta. Con esa amiga que dice que nuestro hijo es la reencarnacion del mal-. Suspiro con dolor Sisifo le agarro la mano a Sasha se la llevo a sus labios se la beso con tristeza no queria que nada malo le pasara a ella.

\- Pero ahora lo importante es que al bebe no le paso nada. Su ilustrisima ¿Que vamos hacer? Esa mujer puede atentar contra la vida de nuestra princesa del bebe que ni siquiera ha nacido-. Pregunto preocupada la enfermera estaba entristecida por la maldicion que le lanzaron al bebe de su diosa.

\- De verdad no lo se tendremos que doblar la seguridad del santuario... quizas seria lo mejor que Athena se vaya a vivir con Sisifo en el templo de Sagitario. Pero...-. Se mordio el labio con preocupacion no queria sacar concluciones tan pronto. Pero sintieron los puños de Sisifo se apretaron con fuerza y se paro se viro para afrontar a Shion y Nilia.

\- He tomado una desicion... me llevare a Sasha al pueblo que naci no permitire que nadie le haga daño mucho menos a ella y a mi hijo. Ni usted ni nadie impediran que me la lleve para proteguerla a ella yo le ice una promesa siempre la proteguere aun despues de la muerte-. Lloro Sisifo y Shion se mostro defensivo con la idea loca idea de Sisifo de querer llevarse a Sasha al pueblo donde el nacio no le dejaria cometer esa locura.

Pero al ver la tristeza en la mirada de Sisifo y la desicion de proteguer a Sasha al bebe con su vida si era necesario eso preocupo un poco a Shion por la estabilidad emocional de Sisifo.

Pero sabia mejor que nadie que Sisifo sacrificaria su bientesar por el de su diosa y del bebe que esta visita le cambio la vida completamente.


	6. Un Plan De Escape

**Buenas noches a todos ¿Como estan? Espero que esten bien aqui, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la novela. Espero que les guste pero How Can I love You para los que leen esta novela. La tendre que parar por un tiempecito corto para dedicarme a Pense y a Amar. **

**Ice dibujos espero que les gusten pues vere como los subo. En el siguiente capitulo explicare la region donde estan Sisifo, Sasha, Regulus y Alone. Pero es Tracia aunque en el Gaiden de Sisifo supuestamente el vivia a las afueras del santuario pero no te dicen. ¿Donde supuestamente el nacio? Por lo que tuve que buscarme las regiones de Grecia para ver cual podia usar. **

**Bueno sin mas a contestar reviews: **

**Asaela19: Sabes Sisifo es muy dulce y cariñoso con Sasha, mas lo sera en este capitulo ya que el no querra estar lejos de su amada. Si el siempre esta pendiente de ella y tambien de todo lo que le pueda pasar a su hijo, bueno Pandora y Mulan son mujeres que digamos que son apaticas hehehehehehe. Sabes ¿Que tal si me dan su Skype? Asi hablamos todos quiero conocer a mis comentaristas. A mi tambien me agradan los caballeros de LC son geniales. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: No te preocupes llegaremos a eso pronto. **

**DaanaF: Querida no te me pongas violenta, eso no es bueno no todos las chinas son como Mulan dios mio no quiero que te metas en problemas. No te preocupes te e entiendo debes estar ocupada. Oye te deje con babas este capitulo estara peor. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha me hiciste reir con eso que querras ver el momento, que esas dos son castigadas me mori de risa pero bueno te dejo para que leas. **

**Capitulo No5 **

**Un Plan De Escape **

Sisifo se sentia sumamente deprimido por aquella terrible revelacion que aquella desconocida le enuncio a su cielo y el bebe pero el peligro no termino ahi era solamente el inicio del infierno para el.

El no podia pensar con claridad su mente estaba nublada de muchas preocupaciones acompañadas de temores, que no dejaban su mente empaz que le daban un dolor punzante en su corazon. No tenia que sacarla del santuario de alguna forma para evitar que aquella mujer que habia venido para atentar contra la vida de su diosa y la de su hijo quisiera regresar de nuevo para reclamar algo que no era suyo. Esos eran los pensamientos que estaban pasando en la mente del santo de Sagitario en estos momentos de ansiedad de no saber con certeza ¿Que hacer? Lo que ico pensar a Shion que lo mejor era que Sisifo se fuera a su templo a descansar un poco para que pudiera pensar mejor las cosas y no tuviera que pensar en barbaridades. Como escaparse del santuario con su diosa que segun la modesta opinion de el era absurdo no le permitiria escaparse con su diosa que estaba en un estado muy fragil.

Nilia se acerco a la cama que ocupaba Sasha la arropo con sumo cuidado para que ella no sufriera de escalofrios pues la noche estaba un poco fria eso le hacia muy mal a ella al bebe que estaba descansando en su fragil vientre se sintio un poco melancolica la felicidad que habia traido la maravillosa noticia de que ella estaba embarazada ya presentaba unos fragiles dos meses ahora se habia convertido en una amarga experiencia tanto para ella como para Sisifo. Ella observo cautivada a ese hombre que no se separaba de su lado no le importaba estar nervioso y preocupado a el le importaba muy poco su salud por estar velando la de ella y la del bebe.

Su corazon lloro por el aquel hombre que estaba observando le admiraba saber que sus sentimientos iban mas alla que un caballero dorado que estaba enamorado de una mujer que parecia inalcanzable pero el demostros que su amor por su diosa no solo rozaba su titulo de caballero dorado sino que sobrepasaba los limites. Su amor por ella era tan puro e infinito.

Nilia se acerco a una distancia prudente a un muy conmocionado Sisifo que no queria separarse de su amada en ningun momento.

\- Sisifo.- Llamo la enfermera-. Se que estas preocupado por ella eso es entendible pero ahora no esta en condiciones te siento muy conmocionado. Necesitas descansar un poco, no te has separado de ella en todo el dia por lo menos ve a tu templo a descansar nosotros nos encargaremos de velar por la seguridad de ella y de tu hijo

\- No-. Fue lo que respondio. Automaticamente se sento a lado de ella le agarro la mano dando a entender que no se separaria de ella. Shion se acerco a el le quito le quito la mano de el con brusquedad molestando a Sisifo-. Sisifo no estas bien necesitas descansar te ruego que vayas a dormir un poco. No puedes estar de guardia toda la noche tienes responsabilidades, con el santuario no puedes abandonarlas.

\- Eso lo se-. Respondio de manera cortante. Asombro a Shion que se puso a la defensiva-. No me ire me quedare aqui si debo pasar la noche cuidandola que asi sea, no permitire que esa mujer que es amiga de Pandora se lleve a nuestro hijo. Yo la voy a proteguer de lo cualquiera que se atreva hacerle daño a ella a mi hijo.- Tanto como Nilia y Shion estaban preocupados.

\- Pero estas cansado-. Nilia apunto a su rostro que ya reflejaba cansancio. Pero el ignoraba todo consejo.- Ya no lo repitire me quedare aqui con ella, la voy a cuidar no me importa desvelarme por estar cuidandola a ella. Por ella haria lo que sea hasta me atravesaria para pesar mi corazon de nuevo.

\- No me dejas otra opcion Sisifo-. Shion se acerco a Sisifo coloco una mano en su abdomen sorprendiendo a este pues no portaba armadura por lo que Shion ico un ligero movimiento que asombro al de Sagitario pero lo dejo inconsiente. Lo que preocupo a Nilia que corrio a su encuentro pues Sisifo habia caido al piso inconsiente por aquel extraño ataque de Shion. Nilia se acerco a Sisifo trato de reanimarlo pero sin exito alguno ella con preocupacion levanto su mirada que choco con la del patriarca le pregunto-. Su ilustrisima ¿Que le ico Sisifo? Que no reacciona dios mio eso me tiene preocupada.

\- Solo lo puse a dormir un par de horas para que pueda descansar. Necesita que la mente se le despeje un poco la mente, por favor pide a dos soldados que te ayuden para que te escolten al templo de Sagitario. Para que lo lleven lo acuesten.- Nilia asintio e observo a un inconsiente Sisifo y asintio con delicadeza.

Shion se acerco al regazo de la cama donde dormia su diosa. Alli estaba ella durmiendo pacificamente en la cama, ella habia estado ahi desde la mañana despues de desmayarse. La habian traido a la enfermeria desde el medio dia con el temor de que ella hubiese perdido al bebe por lo que la diosa tendria que descansar por el bienestar de ella y del bebe para evitar complicaciones. La alzo gentilmente se disculpo con Nilia que asintio e observo que entre dos soldados alzaban a un pesado Sisifo de regreso a su templo Sagitario para que pudiera descansar un poco.

...

Shion coloco gentilmente a Sasha en su cama la tapo con las gruesas sabanas de la cama e observo con ternura el como ella se intentaba acurrucar en la cama para dormir del lado derecho. E inconsientemente se llevo una de sus finas manos a su vientre para que reposara ahi ella queria sentir a su hijo. El sonrio le dio un suave beso en su frente no podia evitar sentir cariño ¡Ella era como su hija! Ella suspiro suavemente la palabra "Sisifo". El solto un suspiro de molestia al recordar la actitud de Sisifo hace unos minutos antes de forzarlo a dormir. Se acerco a la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama y apago la vela que dejo de iluminar la habitacion de Sasha dejandola fria y oscura. Se paro e observo los ventanales que estuvieran sellados como el lo habia pedido con anteriodidad a los soldados para redoblar la seguridad.

Ahora que su diosa estaba esperando un hijo de Sisifo ellos necesitaban doblar la seguridad. Por el bienestar de ella y de su bebe nonato que no tenia la culpa del cruel destino que enfrentaria. Pero ahora tendrian que pensar una solucion para ella y para el bebe e ademas de tratar de calmar los animos de Sagitario al querer llevarsela del santuario.

...

Nilia le habia agradecido amablamente a los soldados de haberla ayudado a traer a un inconsiente caballero de Sagitario a su templo para que pudiera descansar pues el necesitaba descansar despues de estar un dia entero sin dormir. Nilia acomodo el cobertor de las sabanas sobre el pesado cuerpo de Sisifo lo observo con cierto aire de tristeza ella sabia que a pesar de la frialdad de Shion por querer empeñarse en el separarlos en el fondo ella sabia que el en realidad queria lo mejor para su diosa aunque tuviera que ir en contra de sus deseos.

Solto un suspiro de tristeza mañana temprano iria a los aposentos de su diosa para revisar que ella este bien que no sufriera ninguna complicacion con el bebe.

Las pesadas puertas de los aposentos personales de Sagitario se abrieron mostrando al pequeño Regulus de 16 años que corrio hasta el umbral de la cama donde descansaba su tio. El niño tenia lagrimas en sus ojos estaba asustado por lo que habia sucedido temia por la vida de su diosa la de su futuro de sobrino que apenas era un pequeño destello de cosmos que ahora enfrentaba un futuro incierto.

Nilia observo con dolor el rostro cubierto de lagrimas de Regulus el pequeño caballero de Leo queria a Sisifo como su padre, era su unica familia cercana.

\- Ya no llores Regulus tu tio esta bien solo esta cansado eso es todo-. Sonrio ella para animar al pequeño. Observo el como Regulus se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano-. Lo se pero es que me duele lo que le paso a el y a la señorita Sasha, yo se que ellos se aman bastante merecen ser felices mas tio. El ha sufrido por muchos años... el retenia su amor por la señorita Sasha pues tenia que mantener la compostura pero ahora... que estaban felices llega a esa mujer arruinarles la felicidad.

\- Pero ellos se repondran de eso estoy segura. Tu tio es un hombre muy fuerte no por nada es uno de los caballeros dorados mas poderosos, pero ven es mejor que te vayas a dormir. Mañana es un dia atareado hay que trabajar-. Le pidio Nilia amablemente para el niño regresara a su templo de Leo para descansar.

\- No... me quedare a cuidar a mi tio. El tambien necesita que lo cuiden-. El se incorporo se acerco a una silla cercana se sento. A Nilia no le quedo mas que aceptar excursarse que tenia que regresar para descansar y el pequeño asintio. Ella se despidio de el y el niño la despidio con un gesto de saludo en su mano. Se dedico a vigilar el sueño de su tio.

...

Ya a la media noche en los aposentos de Sagitario. Sisifo dormia profundamente en su cama despreocupado que su sobrino a su lado se habia quedado profundamente dormido en el respaldar de la silla por estar cuidando a su tio.

Desconociendo los sueños que el santo de Sagitario soñaba. Eran tan calidos esos sueños que vivia. Que lo presentaban a el...

**Sueños De Sisifo. **

Donde el venia corriendo por las grandes escaleras del santuario el estaba desesperado subiendo las escaleras que entrelazaban el templo de Escorpio con el de Sagitario. No podia de dejar de pensar que algo malo habia sucedido en su templo. Lo unico que añoraba era que Sasha y el bebe estuvieran bien. Los habia dejado esta mañana descansando para reportarse al salon del maestro.

Llego hasta las escalinatas principales del templo de Sagitario que mostraban el gran templo del arco y la flecha se detuvo para poder respirar un poco, habia estado corriendo sin parar a descansar un poco. Pero cuando sintio el cosmos de su amada estremecerse como si diera un grito de dolor eso asusto a Sisifo que preocupado mucho pues el cosmos de su amada estaba alterado.

Corrio hasta los interiores del templo de Sagitario hasta bajar las escaleras que estaban ocultas estan mostraban donde estaban los pisos residenciales donde los caballeros dorados tenian sus hogares y sus aposentos personales. Sintio el grito de Sasha era un grito terrible como si alguien estuviera partiendola en dos eso le estremecio el corazon que se sintio pesado ¿Acaso habia llegado tarde? No, no era demasiado tarde el la salvaria costara lo que costara. Llego hasta su piso residencial para encontrarse la sorpresa... su templo estaba rodeado de doncellas jovenes que no dejaban de murmurar en griego cosas muy poco elocuentes para Sisifo que le preocupo unas decian "Trae mas agua" podia ver que la otra decia a una mas joven con un tono de molestia "¿Donde estan las cobijas que se tejieron" Pero la tercera le habia estremecido pues habia mencionado a Sasha "Rapido la señorita estara muy agotada despues de esto, ya llamaron al santo de Sagitario el tiene que estar aqui con ella". El corrio hasta el encuentro de esas doncellas que hablaban algunas tonterias en griego pero el estaba desesperado por saber ¿Que le sucedia a su amada?. Cuando intento correr un sonido lo habia hecho para en seco un calido y gentil sonido... el sonido del llanto de un recien nacido cuando toma su primer aliento de vida.

Un sonido que ico que los ojos de Sagitario se llenaran de lagrimas...significaba que... !Su cielo estaba estremeciendose de dolor por la dolorosa tarea de traer a su hijo al mundo!.

La desesperacion lo abundo corrio hasta su habitacion que se encontraba cerrada pues estaba custiodada por dos soldados que al ver a Sisifo que venia corriendo los dos sonrieron con amabilidad y con cordialidad le abrieron la puerta de su habitacion para mostrar una imagen que el santo de Sagitario no olvidaria jamas. Su dulce cielo su amada Sasha acostada en la cama con el pijama que habia usado para dormir en la anoche anterior con el que mostraba su precioso vientre abultado de 9 meses que la hacia ver una belleza irreal que irradiaban las mujeres embarazadas. Vio que Nilia cargaba a un infante cubierto por varias mantas para mantenerlo caliente se le entregaba en los brazos de Sasha que sonrio con ternura. Una de las doncellas fue la que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sagitario aclaro la garganta para que las dos mujeres prestaran atencion. Sasha sonrio con ternura al ver a Sisifo le llamo diciendo que viniera a su regazo.

El se acerco timidamente tenia lagrimas en los ojos estaba muy conmocionado por lo que su cosmos habia sentido. Sasha le observo con una sonrisa le abrio un poco de cuidado la manta que cubria al bebe era un bebe precioso tenia la piel blanca como la nieve muy palida, los cabellos como los de su padre castaño trigo y preciosos ojos esmeralda como los de su madre. El bebe alzo su manito pequeña directamente al brazo derecho de Sisifo que con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa le tendio la mano le permitio que su hijo coguiera uno de sus dedos lo apreto con fuerza. Sisifo y Sasha se rieron al ver que el bebe habia heredado la fuerza de su padre. Se acerco a ella le beso la frente con cariño para bajar a sus labios besarselos. Observo a su hijo con ternura. Sasha sonrio con ternura.

\- Sisifo pense que no vendrias a conocer a nuestra hija-. Sonrio con ternura Sasha. Eso sobresalto a Sisifo-. ¿Es una niña?-. Pregunto Sisifo ella asintio sonriendo. El sonrio se acerco a la bebe le beso la frente-. Kore bienvenida al mundo hija-. Le sonrio a la bebe que no dejaba de ver a su padre.

\- Cielo dime ¿Estas cansada?-. Pregunto Sisifo que le quito la bebe gentilmente de sus brazos para que ella descansara, estaba segura que la diosa estaba agotada por el parto. Sasha sonrio con gentileza.- amor estoy bien solo un poco agotada pero estoy bien. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi.

\- ¿Como no? Cielo acabas de dar a luz a nuestra hija. Quiero que descanses no quiero que nada malo te pase y por favor cielo ¿Nada de estar levantandote? Recuerdas que acabas de dar a luz. No estas recuperada del todo-. Sonrio se sento en una silla cercana con la bebe.

Sasha sonrio con ternura al observar el como Sisifo observaba con ternura a la bebe que no dejaba de verlo. Ella se acurruco en la cama para observar a su familia

...

Ya al anochecer en el templo del arco y la flecha en la habitacion de Sisifo. El sonreia mientras el colocaba con gentileza a la recien nacida que ya se habia dormido despues de haber sido cambiada por el y alimentada por su madre.

La coloco con gentileza en su pesebre a lado de la cama de ellos dos. Habian tomado la desicion de tener a su bebe cerca con ellos, pues a Sasha no le gustaba que la bebe durmiera una habitacion sola en la cuna de madera que Sisifo habia construido para su hija que venia en camino. Coloco a la bebe la arropo con cuidado para evitar despertarla y sonrio le dio un beso se sento en su cama se acosto se arropo con cuidado para no despertar a Sasha que dormia del lado izquierdo, ella aun estaba agotada del parto que tuvo hoy en la mañana. El se acerco a ella la abrazo cerro los ojos con una sonrisa se durmio con ella.

Ya la media noche en el templo de arco y flecha en los aposentos de Sisifo y Sasha. Todo estaba muy oscuro los dos dormian abrazados se abrazaban gentilmente. Sasha suspiraba suavemente en sus brazos... ella aun se encontraba agotada por las dolorosas horas de trabajo de parto que ella tuvo que enfrentar en la mañana para traer a Kore al mundo. Pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por el gentil llanto de su hija que se habia despertado. Sasha abrio los ojos trato de levantarse pero Sisifo se habia adelantado le habia besado su cachete le susurro que el se haria cargo y ella asintio se volteo para seguir durmiendo y el se encargo de atender las necesidades de su hija...

Pero Sisifo una voz que le llamaba era la voz de... Regulus. Que lo forzo de manera muy brusca a regresar a la realidad.

**Termina el sueño de Sisifo. **

Sisifo no queria abrir los ojos el no queria regresar a la cruel realidad, pero la voz de Regulus lo insitaba a regresar pero el no deseba volver a la dura realida... pero una calidad voz que el conocia le ico querer cambiar esa opinion que tenia.

El conocia esa voz, esa era la voz que siempre le daba esperanza lo acobijada en sus sueños y aspiraciones en la vida... era la voz de Sasha. Lo que forzo a Sisifo a querer regresar a la realidad; Abrio lentamente sus ojos pero habian imagenes borrosas pero a medida que los abria pudo distinguir dos siluetas una de un niño de cabell trigo, ojos azul cobalto como los suyos que reflejaban preocupacion pero la segunda silueta era una bella joven tan hermosa que obligo a Sisifo abrir bien los ojos de cabello morado y preciosos ojos esmeralda. Efectivamente era ella su Sasha habia venido a verlo.

La joven diosa se relajo al ver que Sisifo abierto sus ojos ella se habia enterado a traves de Nilia que Sisifo, no queria irse de su lado que pretendia quedarse cuidandola toda la noche a ella y al bebe. Olvidandose por completo de su salud, pero Shion no le habia permitido quedarse con una tecnica medicinal forzo a Sisifo a dormirse para que se relajara un poco pues necesitaba unas cuantas horas de descanso ademas de relajar un poco su cosmos. Ayer el cosmos de Sisifo estaba alterado estaba amenazando que la minima señal de amenaza explotaria, estas eran de las tantas razones por las cuales ella lo amaba y añorada. No le importaba sacrificarse el con tal de que ella y su hijo estuvieran bien. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la debil voz de Sisifo.

\- Sasha-. Llamo el tendiendole una mano. Ella se acerco se sento en el umbral de la cama y abrazo a Sisifo con cariño.- Estoy aqui, estoy aqui no debes preocuparte Sisifo. El bebe y yo estamos tranquilos-. Murmuro Sasha para calmar las preocupaciones de Sisifo, que anoche no queria separarse de su lado y mucho menos del bebe en su vientre.

\- ¿Como estan tu y el bebe?-. Pregunto el con preocupacion temiendo lo peor, para ella y el bebe. Sasha sonrio con dulzura le beso los labios a Sisifo-. Estoy bien aunque estoy un poco agotada. Baje las escaleras sin parar hasta llegar hasta tu templo, pero no me importo con tal de que estes bien eso es lo que me importa.

\- Me alegra saber que tanto como tu el bebe esten bien, temia que si me alejaba de su lado esa misteriosa mujer volviera aparecer para hacerles daño a los dos. No soportaria perderte mi cielo.- El rostro de Sisifo expresaba una preocupacion enorme que conmovio a Sasha le beso los labios, como una forma de tranquilizarlo y el la rodeo con sus brazos la empujo a su regazo para apasionar el beso de ambos. Regulus sonrio ante el acto de los dos, dandose cuenta que su presencia estaba de mas. Que era mejor dejarlos completamente solos para que tuvieran una agradable conversacion.

Se retiro siguilosamente para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de su presencia. Cerro con cuidado la puerta de los aposentos personales de Sagitario para retirarse. Dejando a su tia que seguia besandose con su princesa.

...

En el inframundo en el infame castillo del rey Hades. Pandora observaba con algo de aburrimiento mientras tomaba una taza de te el como Mulan bailaba con un precioso muñeco de trapo hecho con arapos viejos, ropa sucia y algo de paja. Se las habia ingeniado para hacer un lindo muñeco de Sisifo de Sagitario. Pandora se sentia abrumada al escuchar los planes de su amiga con el caballero de Sagitario, ella no queria escuchar esos planes que si por ella fuera el alma de Sagitario hubiera sido enterrada en lo mas profundo del Tartaro que asi se le negara el derecho de reencarnar.

Pandora se sento en la mesa gran mesa medieval que estaba sentada Pandora tomando tranquilamente su taza de te. La joven observo que Pandora no la habia estado escuchando, todo el trayecto que ella estuvo hablando. E inflo las mejillas de coraje y abrazo el muñeco de trapo de Sisifo con un proteccion maternal. La sirvienta de Hades arqueo una ceja por el comportamiento tan...infantil de su amiga con Sagitario.

\- Mulan puedes calmarte por favor. Ya no quiero escuchar esos planes que tienes con Sagitario, no se como te puede gustar ese tonto-. Se quejo la pelinegra. Mulan se molesto y salio en defensa de su hombre.- ¡No le digas tonto, el es mi hombre no me importa que esa buena para nada le de un hijo! Yo sere su esposa. Cueste lo que cueste-. se dijo Mulan abrazando con ternura su muñecon de trapo.

\- Lo que digas-. Fue su respuesta cortante. Molesto mas a la joven china.

\- Bueno ahora ¿Porque estas tan esquiva? O es ¿Que acaso estas celosa que yo quiera un hombre muy atractivo para mi como esposo? No me digas que tambien, quieres pelear por mi guerrero Sagitariano porque si es asi tendre que considerarte, una enemiga Pandora-. Su lengua era tan filosa que ico enojar a Pandora. Que se le cayo la taza al piso que se rompio pero eso no le dio importancia, la pelinegra sino el comentario de su amiga. ¡Ella gustarle el Sagitariano! ¡Por favor ella era demasiado mujer para el! ¡Lo detestaba por lo que le habia hecho a su señor Hades! Ella jamas podria enamorarse de un hombre como Sisifo de Sagitario el precursor de la guerra santa.

Aunque tenia que aceptar que su amiga tenia buen gusto, se estemecio al darse cuenta que tendria que darle la razon a la condenada de Sasha... Sagitario era un hombre extremadamente atractivo. Tenia una belleza masculina que jamas habia visto. A pesar de ser un hombre maduro ya de 30 años de edad le daba credito a sus años de estar al servicio de la diosa Atenea.

Mulan suspiro emocionada... habia visto su guerrero en persona era mucho mas atractivo de lo que ella penso, era tan atractivo y poderoso. Ella queria sentir esos fuertes brazos rodearle las caderas. Que le hiciera el amor con esos fuertes brazos que podrian estrangular cualquier enemigo ser letales y peligrosos, pero dulces y gentiles con las doncellas. Pandora se mostro fastidiada... su amiga estaba mas que preocupada el como le quitaba el Sagitario a la diosa que estar preocupandose como le quitarian al bastardo bebe que naceria entre la union de un mortal y una dios. No podia existir un semi dios en este mundo era algo anormal. Tendria que recurrir a metodos mas ortodoxos... a la hechizeria.

...

El Cid observaba con cautela desde una colina cercana los entrenamientos que se efectuaban cerca de los coliseos, cercanos a los territorios del templo de Sagitario. Como entrenamiento de rutina observaba, a los nuevos aspirantes ganarse el derecho de portar alguna armadura de bronce o plata. Pero su atencion se detuvo al templo de Sagitario y observo con cautela el como su amigo e camarada Sisifo salia con la señorita Sasha. La joven diosa se encontraba en los brazos de su camarada que la cargaba estilo princesa. Lo que le parecio al Cid muy poco pudoroso... por parte de su amigo.

Tuvo que bajarse de la roca que estaba parado para observar mejor los entrenamientos, para correr al encuentro de su camarada y su diosa. Sisifo sonreia mientras le daba un beso cariñoso a Sasha en la frente, el no queria que su cielo caminara hasta sus aposentos despues de haber corrido hasta su templo sin parar. No queria que ella sufriera alguna complicacion con el bebe, pero sin embargo recordo aquella maldicion que esa tal mujer Mulan le habia lanzado a ella y a su bebe no evito que se deprimiera un poco recordando esa profesia.

La joven de caballera morada observo el rostro de Sisifo se preocupo, ella sabia lo que el estaba pensando. Estaba recordando aquella maldicion que la amiga de la fiel sirvienta de su tio Hades le habia propuesto a ella y a su bebe. Ella tampoco pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, temia por el bienestar de su bebe queria lo mejor para el y para ella. Como para su padre. Sasha poso una mano en el rostro, de Sisifo lo miro con ternura.

\- Sisifo-. La diosa observo que el de hombre de cabellos trigo posaba sus ojos, en ella. Sasha sonrio y alzo su cuello con elegancia para besar sus labios-. No quiero, que pienses en lo que profetizo Mulan. Ahora debemos pensar, en nuestro futuro y en el bebe.- El asintio ante sus palabras entendio perfectamente lo que ella queria decir.

\- Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo de no poder proteguerte a ti y a nuestro hijo. Pero tienes razon pero cambiando el tema de conversacion, me tienes castigado-. Sonrio Sisifo que la miro con picardia, lo que preocupo un poco la joven pues ya sabia lo que venia.

\- No te tengo castigado Sisifo. No se de ¿Que me hablas?-. Dijo ella pero el no pensaba asi.- Si me tienes castigado llevo un mes sin tocarte, sin hacerte el amor. Quiero hacerte el amor mas cuando tengas tu vientre redondeado, te veras exquisita y deseable. Si sabes de lo que estoy hablando-. Sasha se ruborizo desvio la mirada, ella sentia que esos no eran temas que debian de hablar mientras subian las escaleras. Era mejor conversarlos en sus momentos de privacidad.

\- No me desvies la mirada mi cielo. Estoy deseperado cada vez que te rindo culto mas estando embarazada de nuestro, hijo lucho con los impulsos de pararme secuestrarte frente a todos para llevarte a mi templo para hacerte el amor.- Su sonrisa tenia hoyuelos, unos que preocuparon mucho a Sasha. Pues sabia que su Sagitariano cuando se proponia a la hora de tener intimidad entre ellos, nadie lo detenia. Sasha estaba en estremo ruborizada.-¡Sisifo! Por la razon que no hemos hecho el amor es por el bebe. No quiero que mientras lo hacemos lo lastimes. Ademas no podemos tener relaciones Sisifo no por buen tiempo.

\- Eso no es verdad Sasha, ese es un mito popular que durante el embarazo no podemos hacer el amor. Pero te equivocas si podemos lo lei un libro ayer mientras estabas inconsiente, queria estar al tanto de los cuidados del bebe-. Sasha lo miro con ternura. ¿Como no enamorarse de ese hombre? Que hacia lo imposible por su bienestar ella lo conocia mejor que nadie. El habia cuidado de ella cuando era apenas una niña de escasos 7 años de edad. Pero observo que su amado detuvo la marcha su semblante cambio. Sasha se preocupo un poco se volteo a ver para encontrarse al Cid interponiendose en su camino.

\- Cid pero grata sorpresa encontrarte aqui-. Hablo Sisifo que aun tenia a la diosa en sus brazos. El Cid arqueo una ceja.- Sisifo me gustaria saber a ¿Donde te llevas a la señorita Athena?-. Pregunto el de Capricornio con cierto aire de recelo a su camarada e amigo.

\- Llevare a Sasha de vuelta a su habitacion ella se levanto desde temprano, vino corriendo a mis aposentos sin parar con el proposito de venir a verme poreso,quiero que ella y mi hijo esten bien. Perdona que la cargue de esta forma tan indecorosa... pero es que no me atrevo a forzarla a caminar.- Su rostro se ruborizo al darse cuenta, que su amigo el Cid ya comenzaba a sospechar de sus verdaderos planes. El Cid arqueo una ceja, estuvo apunto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Alone-.¡Sasha hermana!-. Grito Alone.

\- ¡Aqui estoy Alone!-. Saludo Sasha con mano haciendole señas a su hermano para que viera, que ella estaba en con Sisifo. El Cid observo al antiguo cuerpo del dios del inframundo. Bajar hasta ellos se poso orgulloso en frente de Sisifo e Sasha.- Por dios hermana no vuelvas hacer eso, me tenias muy preoucupado. No vuelvas hacer eso hermana no estas en condiciones para correr recuerda a tu bebe-. Se quejo Alone y Sasha sonrio y se acurruco en el regazo de Sisifo que tambien sonrio. El Cid ico una reverencia excusandose pues tenia que irse a seguir observando a los reclutas. Sasha asintio.

\- Si me permites Alone yo llevare a Sasha, de vuelta a su habitacion. Yo tampoco quiero que ella se esfuerze eso, no le hace bien al bebe podria hacerle daño-. Corriguio Sisifo y Alone asintio.- Pero de todas formas yo la llevo por ti Sisifo, no solamente vine por mi hermana sino que el patriarca Shion quiere verlo en su despacho lo mas rapido posible.

\- ¿Shion?-. Pregunto Sisifo. Alone asintio le tendio los brazos para que el pudiera pasar a Sasha, a su regazo. El accedio le entrego a la joven diosa embarazada. No sin antes inclinarse para darle un beso en los labios para luego retirarse.

\- Alone tu crees que Shion reprenda a Sisifo por lo ayer-. Pregunto Sasha con evidente tristeza en su voz. Alone bajo la cabeza, el sabia lo que le pasaria a Sisifo.

\- No lo se-. Comenzo-. Pero presiento que el se va a revelar al santuario, no se porque pero presiento que tu bebe y tu hermanita. Tendran que ser muy fuertes.

\- No a mi no me pueden separar de Sisifo. Yo no me quiero alejar de su lado yo lo amo... el me ama no sabes lo duro que fue para nosotros, estar juntos. Fue una guerra santa para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Sisifo-. Lloro Sasha recordando esos dias de soledad que ella, añoraba a Sisifo a su lado. Alone lo penso unos minutos le dijo-. Entonces huye con el aun lugar donde solo sean Sisifo el hombre no Sisifo el caballero dorado de Sagitario y general de las tropas imperiales de Atenea, Sasha la mujer no Sasha la reencarnacion de la diosa Athena.

\- ¿Escapar con Sisifo?-. Repitio ella. Alone asintio con una sonrisa pero Sasha se preocupo un poco pero sin embargo ella sentia que la idea que su hermano le habia dado no era tan mala. Por el y por su hijo era capaz hasta de renunciar a su titulo de diosa con tal de esta con Sisifo.

Pero ahora debia pensar en regresar a sus aposentos para poder darse un baño, e ir con Nilia a que la chequeara pues queria saber si su hijo estaba bien.

...

Las puertas de la gran camara del maestro se abrieron dejando ver al caballero de Sagitario. Sisifo que no vestia su armadura solo vestia una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Shion observo el como Sisifo caminaba en direccion al trono de la camara donde estaba el sentado. Tenia que hablarle las cosas como son habia tomado una desicion le dolia mucho por el y por Sasha, ambos habian sufrido mucho callando su amor por cumplir con un deber con la tierra pero el como patriarca tenia que velar por intereses de su diosa aunque esto significaba sacrificar a uno de los dorados pero la seguridad de la princesa Sasha y del bebe estaban por encima. Aunque por el fuera si tuvidera que tomar una desicion si no fuera el patriarca del santuario, se preocuparia mucho por los tres por ella, por Sisifo y por ese bebe que no tenia la culpa de nada.

Observo con detenimiento el como Sisifo se reportaba y solto un suspiro que preocupo mucho al castaño.

\- Shion-. Te preguntaras ¿Porque te mande a llamar?-. Pregunto el. El de Sagitario asintio. Shion se paro del trono se quito el casco sorprendiendo a Sisifo-. He estado meditando los eventos que sucedieron ayer, he tomado una desicion. Que no te gustara para nada yo trate de buscar algunas opciones para ustedes pero sin exito alguno.

\- ¿Qu-e e-s lo q-u-i-e-r-e d-e-c-i-r?.- Pregunto Sisifo asustado temiendo lo peor.

\- Que tendras que abandonar tu relacion con Sasha... no solo eso... yo no queria, llegar a esto pero. Le pedi a Nilia que programa el aborto de nuestra diosa para mañana en la tarde-. Shion cerro los ojos con dolor no queria llegar a esto, no de verdad que no pero habia estado debatiendo este tema con Degel. Pero el caballero de Acuario institia en que Sisifo y Sasha se casaran tuvieran que marcharse a un lugar seguro para el bienestar de su diosa del bebe. Pero el habia tomado la desicion de que era mejor que Sisifo dejara a Sasha no continuaran con su relacion y que ese bebe no tuviera derecho a nacer.

Sisifo quedo petrificado al escuchar de los labios de su amigo e camarada, que tenia que dejar a Sasha pues el consideraba que no podian seguir con su relacion... lo que mas le destrozo el corazon tendria su cielo que desahecerse de su hijo. Un niño que fue concebido fruto de su amor. Un amor que fue retenido por años. Cuando escucho las palabra "aborto" Su mundo se desmonoro las ilusiones de ser padre y que Sasha le diera el hijo que siempre amo.

\- ¿A-b-o-r-t-a-r?.-Pregunto el. Shion con dolor movio la cabeza afirmando el peor de los temores de Sisifo, pero el santo de Sagitario no iba a permitir que Shion le quitase a su cielo y su felicidad.- No te lo permitire.- Comenzo-. Hades me dio un permiso especial para estar con ella y yo te lo adverti, que si intentaban separarnos yo me encargaria de llevar a Sasha sumamente lejos de aqui. No solo eso me casare con ella, pues es mi mujer, la madre de mi hijo. Una mujer a quien yo amo mas que a mi vida.- Rugio molesto Sisifo que ya su cosmos comenzaba, a crecer de una manera sorprendete que sorprendio a Shion.

Los soldados estaban a la exceptativa de cualquier amenaza que pudiera dar el santo de Sagitario, pero se mantenian en sus lugares por temor hacerlo enojar mas. El corazon del santo de Sagitario estaba destrozado... pues no se imagino que su amigo e camarada, Shion se atreveria a dar una orden tan cruel. El podia vivir alejado de Sasha eso era facil de soportar pero ver a Sasha tener que desacerse de un hijo que nacio producto de un amor que ellos sentian. Era algo que el no podia tolerar.

Andrea observaba a Sisifo con el corazon antetazado, ella le dolia lo que estaban pasando Sisifo y su diosa. Ella podia escuchar los sollozos de su diosa. Ya de seguro le habian dado la noticia. Pero ella conocia mejor que nadie que su diosa Sasha, queria ese bebe... ella queria ser madre. Todos estaban nerviosos y temerosos que Sisifo pudiera herir al patriarca Shion pero no lo ico simplemente apago su cosmos y se agacho al piso a llorar.

Todos bajaron la mirada con tristeza, les pesaba ver al santo de Sagitario asi de deprimido.

...

Pasan dos dias despues de aquella fatadica noticia. Sasha no habia parado de llorar, patalear e incluso intento escaparse del templo a las afueras en los terrenos bosquosos, del santuario con el proposito de huir y alejarse de toda la presion que estaban ejerciendo en ella.

Ella en verdad queria ser madre, adoraba el bebe que Sisifo y ella habian hecho que ahora crecia en su vientre. Pero Sisifo era el que peor que lo habia, pasado no dejaba de lamentarse y llorar el en verdad queria estar con su amada princesa y con su hijo. Se le habia prohibido practicamente ver a su diosa. No podia ni siquiera acercarse ni cinco pasos a sus aposentos por esa triste, razon tenia que pedirle el favor a Alone que le mandara recados a su amada y que estuviera pendiente de su hijo.

Una tarde nublaba de Marzo en los aposentos del templo de arco y la flecha. El Cid habia tomado la desicion de venir a visitar a su amigo, para tratar de ayudarlo con su dolor.

\- Sisifo-. Pregunto el Cid al entrar en sus aposentos personales. Se encontro al poderoso caballero de Sagitario, en un estado deplorable nadie creeria, que este hombre que estaba observando el Cid era el mismo hombre que habia liderado las tropas de Athena al lienzo perdido era el mismo hombre que el ahora observaba, con una botella de whisky casi a la mitad y una copa.- Sisifo deja eso por el amor de dios. Tomar no te servira de nada-. Le reprendio el Cid.

\- ¿Que quieres que haga? Llevo dos dias sin verla-. Lloro Sisifo tomo de su vaso pero el Cid, molesto se la quito. Sisifo lo miro con evidente tristeza en su mirada-. No se ¿Que hacer? Yo le adverti a Shion que si intentaban separarme de ella yo me la llevaria lejos al pueblo donde naci. Me casaria con ella.- Gruño Sisifo. El Cid se preocupo pero penso por unos minutos.

\- No me parece justo lo que esta haciendo su ilustrisima con ustedes. Yo no queria llegar a esto... pero por primera vez dejare las reglas a un lado. Hare lo que dicte mi corazon-. Se detuvo y vio que Sisifo lo observaba-. Sisifo llevate a la señorita Sasha muy lejos de aqui-. Los ojos de Sisifo se abrieron en par en par.

El Cid sonrio le dijo a Sisifo.

\- Llevatela lejos hagan lo que el corazon les manda y no te preocupes, nosotros te incumbriremos. Pero eso si mandanos cartas a todos para saber ¿Como estan ustedes?. Principalmente para saber ¿Que sera ese bebe?-. Sonrio el Cid por primera vez.

\- Gracias Cid. Te juro que te pagare este favor de por vida-. Sisifo se paro abrazo a su amigo, que al principio se asombro pero sonrio. Le devolvio el abrazo observo el como Sisifo corria para buscar a su amada.- Pero antes que te vayas quiero, que sepas que fue desicion de todos los dorados bueno en su mayoria. Ya que Deuteros y Kardia se negaron rotundamente a que te dejaramos llevarte a la señorita Sasha del santuario. Pero ve se feliz amigo realmente te lo mereces y hazla feliz a ella tambien. Pero si me llego a enterar que la hiciste sufrir ire a buscarte donde quiera que estes te cortare la cabeza-. Sisifo rio asintio y dandole a entender que no tenia nada que preocuparse.

...

Ya a mediados de media noche, en el santuario. Sisifo se las habia ingeniado para sacar a Sasha de sus aposentos le habia propuestos irse juntos lejos del santuario. Se irian al pueblo natal donde Sisifo habia nacido y se habia criado hasta venirse a virir a Grecia antes de entrar al santuario para ser un caballero dorado. Se llevaba consigo la armadura de Sagitario no tenia, corazon para dejar su armadura aqui en el santuario algo en su corazon le daba a entender que tenia que llevarsela.

Pero no eran los unicos que se iban Alone y el pequeño Regulus, tambien se les habian unido. Ya que no querian estar lejos de sus seres queridos, pero Sisifo tuvo que tratar de convencer a Regulus para que se quedara en el santuario para no levantar sospechas pero el niño se habia negado a raconamiento alguno queria irse con su tio y acompañar a su diosa. Lograron burlar la seguridad del santuario hasta llegar a los muelles.

...

Ya amaneciendo un barco, con rumbo a un lugar fijo a Tracia donde Sisifo. La maravillosa Isla de Tracia, donde vivian los abuelos de Sisifo.

Sisifo y Sasha se besaron como nunca se sentian libres. Podrian estar juntos. Sasha sonrio diciendole con inmensa ternura.

\- Gracias Sisifo, gracias de verdad yo ya no aguantaba estar lejos de ti. Tu eres mi vida, nuestro bebe.- Lloro feliz Sasha ambos estaban en el camarote acostados en la cama completamente desnudos-. Yo se lo adverti a Shion me duele, dejarlo a el y al santuario. Pero te tengo a ti mi cielo te amo te prometo que cuando llegemos a Tracia a la residencia de mis abuelos. Te juro que te desposare seras mia por siempre-. Sonrio Sisifo que le acariciaba el cabello a Sasha que sonrio. Lo volvio a besar.

Seria un viaje largo pero ellos sabian, que despues de cruzar ese mar al otro lado a Tracia podrian ser libres. Solo serian Sisifo el hombre y Sasha la mujer.


	7. Tres Meses

**Hola lamento la tardanza es que estaba con las otras novelas, esta semana se termina el cuatrimestre de mi universidad. Pero yo ya sali la semana pasada pero realmente iba a salir en la anterior a esa pero bueno habian materias que terminan. Estoy muy triste con Asaela19, ScorpionMars y Tutuli80 se que estan ocupadas pero espero que me dejen review pronto. Aqui les traigo a Sisifo y Sasha sin mas que pedir. **

**Otra cosa como Sisifo es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Lost Canvas hare una historia aparte con el, con Relena de Gundam Wing aunque Relena me agrada mas con Milo. Pero Sisifo se gano mi simpatia. Como ese tio es un master el mejor de Lost Canvas. A responder review. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: Hola Kaito digamos que casito pero en este capitulo, lo veras reflexionar y otra cosa mi cielo se que es cursi pero imaginate a Sisifo. El es demasiado sweet ese apodo le queda muy bien a Sasha. **

**Asaela19: Si yo siempre te hago sufrir soy muy mala como Pandora o Julian o me siento mal. De estas locas las veras mas en este capitulo, awww Regulus si todos estan lindo pero Sisifo es mio querida. Te sorprendiste del Cid o bueno en el siguiente te sorprenderas mas. **

**DaanaF: No te frustres con Shion es solo queria velar por intereses del santuario cuando en realidad, debio de preocuparse por Sasha. Lloraste que bien y mi escritura te extremestre. Si es asi debes leer las crossover querida las crossover mias son mas tristes todavia. Mas porque esta Milo buscala que dice crossover me dices en los reviews de las de saint seiya que opinas alli si lloraras con Milo sus tragedias. Hahahahahahaha eso sono quemar brujas pero dale nos reunios las quemamos oye pobre Shion. **

**Capitulo No6 **

**Un Tres Meses Y Plan De Mulan **

A la mañana siguiente en la camara del maestro. Se estaba celebrando una reunion con el proposito de descubrir, donde estaban ¿La princesa Sasha, Sisifo, Alone y el pequeño Regulus?. Shion sentia en su corazon que Sisifo habia cumplido realmente su amenaza de llevarse, a Sasha muy lejos a un lugar que estuviera fuera del alcanze de sus manos. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba mas, lo que le molestaba era que Alone el hermano de su diosa y Regulus el caballero de Leo se unieran a esta fuga de ellos. Para el era algo inconcedible.

Observo con preocupacion a los 10 caballeros dorados que se habian reunido, en la camara del maestro con proposito de discutir la repentina desaparicion de su diosa, de Sisifo estaba seguro que ellos habian arrastrado a Alone y a Regulus.

Shion se paro de su trono estaba acompañado de Andrea la doncella principal de Sasha, Nilia la enfermera que hace unas horas atras se estaba haciendo cargo del embarazo de su diosa. Shion observo a cada uno de los caballeros dorados... el tenia el mal presentimiento que ellos les habian dado el impulso a Sisifo de llevarse a su diosa. Shion observo que los caballeros tenian la mirada baja. Entonces el supo que ellos habian ayudado a Sisifo y Sasha escaparse.

\- No pretendo decir que no me ha molestado. Que hubieran cooperado, para ayudar al plan de escape de Sisifo y Sasha. Pero me gustaria que me dieran una explicacion clara de ¿Porque los ayudaron?-. Pregunto Shion observando a los diez hombres vestidos de dorado. No hubo respuesta al principio de ninguno de los caballeros queria pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Pero no fue hasta que el Cid se paro asombrando a todos, pues jamas creyeron que el caballero dorado mas fiel a la diosa Athena se atreveria a pararse a encarar al patriarca. El Cid se paro en una pose mas solemne e observo al patriarca, aclaro la garganta con respeto se diriguio al patriarca.

\- Fui yo el que les dijo que podian escaparse, con todo el respeto que se merece usted ilustrisima. No me parecio la desicion que usted tomo no fue la mas correcta. Yo jamas estaria de acuerdo en quitarle la vida a un ser inocente, el aborto es la peor desicion que usted pudo tomar.- El Cid observaba el como Shion le prestaba toda la atencion. Los demas dorados estaban preocupados por las palabras del Cid que prosiguio, con su conversacion el patriarca Shion-. Ademas que no niego que Sisifo rompio cuatro reglas, muy importantes en el santuario. Que a lo mejor si el patriarca Sage viviera el lo hubiera castigado por su osadia con la princesa Sasha pero aun asi a ¿Que costo? Nuestra diosa estaba sufriendo ella en los brazos de Sisifo era muy feliz. Yo jamas la vi sonreir tanto como estos dos meses que han pasado ella se veia muy tan feliz. Hace tiempo no veia esa sonrisa en su rostro desde que ella era una pequeña niña de apenas escasos 7 años de edad cuando ella recien llego aqui al santuario cuando Sisifo la trajo.- Las palabras del Cid, habian conmovido a todo el mundo e incluso Deuteros tuvo que mordese los labios al querer darle la razon a el Cid. Su diosa en estos dos meses que habian pasado habia sido inmensamente feliz en los brazos del unico hombre que ella podia amar. Sisifo de Sagitario el caballero dorado del signo del arco y flecha.

\- No pense que tu pudieras decir esas palabras Cid. Pero-. Se detuvo e observo al caballero de Capriconrio-. Los dioses no estaban de acuerdo con esa union.

\- Hades lo estaba-. Se escucho la voz de Dohko de Libra, quien se paro en esos instantes camino hasta colocarse a lado del Cid.- Tu bien lo sabes amigo, que Hades el dios del inframundo estaba de acuerdo con esa relacion. E incluso para mandarle al griego un permiso, especial dandole a entender que tenia todo el derecho del mundo de llevarsela-. Shion se molesto al recordar aquel permiso especial, del Señor de las tinieblas.

\- Pero aunque si fuera asi como dices no creo que al señor de los dioses Zeus el padre de nuestra diosa, le haya agradado la osadia de Sisifo con su hija. Recuerden que Athena ya no es una diosa virgen ahora es una mujer en toda palabra. Su pureza fue indecorada por las manos lujuriosas de Sisifo-. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Dohko abriera los ojos sorprendido, el jamas habia visto a Shion tan concentrado en su papel de patriarca. Habia creido que su amigo cederia ante la felicidad de su diosa pero no fue asi era todo lo contrario. Lo que provoco que Sasha su diosa quisiera revelarse ante estas ordenes. Mas por aquel pequeño cosmos que crecia dentro de su vientre. Un bebe que no tenia la culpa de nada.- No puedo creer que digas esas cosas mi querido amigo, yo siempre pense que tu estarias de acuerdo con el matrimonio del griego con nuestra princesa. Pero lo que hiciste fue cerrarle las puertas de la felicidad eterna a ella. No me extraña para nada que ella se fuera. Espero que algun dia puedas recapacitar de tu error, ella jamas te va a perdonar el que intentaras interrumpir su embarazo. Espero que el dia que ella regrese, venga con un niño precioso hijo de ella y el griego y lo mas importante que esten casados.

\- ¡Sobre mi cadaver eso va a suceder!-. Grito Shion sumamente molesto. El no podia permitir como patriarca del santuario permitirle a su diosa que cometiera el peor error de su vida. Un error que podria costarle caro a la tierra.- ¡Soldados!-. Grito-. Quiero que inmediatamente se inicien las busqueda de nuestra princesa Sasha. No importa donde ella haya ido ella a lado de Sisifo, quiero que la busquen cuando la encuentre que la traigan de regreso al santuario. En cuanto a Sagitario les doy la orden de que lo traigan a el y a Regulus al santuario. Ellos son unos desertores que desobedecieron las ordenes. Por esa razon su castigo sera la muerte-. Setencio Shion. Los demas dorados que estaban presentes escuchando las palabras del patriarca quedaron estupefactos ante las acciones, que estaban presenciando. Castigarian a Sisifo con la muerte por solo querer llevarse a su diosa e hijo para proteguerlos.

\- ¡No lo vamos a permitir!-. Fue la respuesta de Hasgard-. Por el amor de dios, Shion observate como te estas comportando. Por Zeus eres mucho mejor que esto, tu jamas lanzarias una orden de muerte menos contra alguien que lo unico que quiere en este mundo es la felicidad de nuestra diosa. Sisifo es un gran hombre lo sabes mejor que nadie lo conoces de años es uno de tus camaradas, el cuidara bien de mi niña donde quiera que ellos esten.- Pero Shion se mostro frio ante las palabras de Hasgard-. Sin embargo Sisifo cometio un pecado muy enorme, tiene que pagarlo con su vida es desvirgar a nuestra diosa. Ese castigo se paga con la muerte.

\- No te reconozco Shion. Me duele decir esto pero no quiero seguir las ordenes de alguien que no quiere ver la felicidad de nuestra diosa, pero no te voy a permitir que des la orden de intentar asesinar a Sisifo. A Regulus no lo culpes el solo es un niño de 15 años de edad.- Se inclino e ico una reverencia-. Solo te dire esto Shion. Va a llegar un dia que te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste, pero por lo tanto mi niña ya debio haber cumplido su sueño de ser feliz a lado de Sisifo-. Al terminar de decir estas palabras a Shion, se retiro asombrosamente el Cid ico lo mismo de seguido por Dohko que le dedico una mirada se nego

el resto de los caballeros hicieron los mismo poco a poco se fueron retiraron, dejando a un Shion muy molesto. Pero la orden de la ejecucion de Sisifio todavia seguia en pie.

...

En el barco que iba a destino a la region de Tracia, que estaba ubicada en la peninsula de los balcanica al surueste de europa, al norte del mar egeo. El viaje hasta aya si habian buenos vientos demoraria unos largos tres dias. Pero eso no le importaba a Sisifo que no dejaba de admirar a su dulce amada que admiraba el mar. Era la primera vez despues de tanto tiempo que la diosa salia del santuario. La muchacha estaba fascinada con la mirada del precioso panorama que ofrecia el mar de Egeo ante sus bellos ojos, pero de la nada sintio que alguien la rodeaba sonrio al sentir los el aspero rostro de Sisifo en su fragil cuello inalando el aroma.

\- Sisifo-. Sonrio-. Veo que te gusta el precioso panorama que te esta ofreciendo el mar de Egeo-. Sasha asintio-. Es muy hermoso jamas habia visto algo tan bello, eso me hace ver de lo que me estaba perdiendo al estar encerrada en el santuario tantos años.

\- Lo se cuando conozcas la reguion donde naci te enamoraras de ella, estoy seguro de que a lo mejor jamas querras regresar y no querras volver al santuario-. Rio el-. Pero no vine simplemente por eso, pues quiero que me acompañes a un lugar muy especial.

Sasha se mostro curiosa ante las palabras de Sisifo. Pero asintio, le permitio al santo de Sagitario que la escoltara por la cubierta del barco hasta los camarotes. Los dos subieron las escaleras de la cubierta del barco, hasta subir a la parte mas alta del barco. Para cuando subieron a la parte superior de la cubierta, Sasha quedo asombrada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo... habia un hombre vestido de padre parado en medio de sus conocidos esperando a los dos.

Sasha paro en seco. Sin embargo sintio en su caderas el como Sisifo le rodeaba la figura con sus fuertes brazos que podian ser peligrosos y temerarios en la batalla, pero con su diosa eran gentiles y sumamente calidos. Le beso el cachete con cariño y Sasha volteo a verlo sus inocentes ojos chocaron con los calidos y serenos de Sisifo le pregunto.

\- ¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo? No entiendo lo que esta pasando. ¿Porque hay un padre aqui, en la cubierta esperandonos? Sisifo-. Llamo la joven. El sonrio le dio un beso en los labios.- Sasha mi cielo, yo la verdad estuve meditanto esto desde que nos montamos en el barco. Yo la verdad no consivo un mundo sin ti y el bebe por eso quiero hacerte esta pregunta. ¿Aceptarias a este hombre viejo y enamorado de ti como tu esposo? Y tambien ¿Como el padre de tu hijo?-. Pregunto Sisifo saco de su ropas un precioso aro de oro fino, con una preciosa piedra azul. Aquel anillo que Sisifo le estaba enseñando a Sasha era un precioso anillo que habia pertenecido a su familia por generaciones ahora el lo portaba queria darselo a Sasha.

-¡Claro que si quiero!-. Grito Sasha emocionada. Lloro de felicidad al ver el como Sisifo le colocaba el anillo en su fragil y fino dedo de su preciosa mano. El se levanto le sonrio para besarle los labios un beso, el cual el no dudo en besarla. La escolto hasta el improvisado altar.

Alone y Regulus eran sus testigos.. Todos los tripulantes del barco que iba en direccion a Tracia, los que manejaban el barco eran testigos del como Sisifo y Sasha se unian en sagrado matrimonio. Antes las leyes de dios ellos eran matrimonio, ni los mismos dioses podrian separarlos en sus intentos de querer poner orden. Para Sisifo no haiba palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentia en su corazon, tenia a la mujer por la cual el daria su vida un millon de veces a su lado. Ella le correspondia a sus sentimientos, estaba esperando un hijo suyo y lo mas importante estaban casados. Alone no dejaba de aplaudir emocionado ante lo que estaba presenciando sus ojos al ver que su hermanita menor Sasha, era sumamente feliz con el hombre que ella amaba y tendria un hijo de el.

Estaba seguro mejor que nadie que ella seria inmensamente feliz, que Sisifo la haria muy feliz. Tendrian una preciosa familia que ella siempre habia añorado desde que la guerra santa, habia terminado. Regulus sonrio al ver a su tio estaba sumamente feliz con la mujer que el realmente amo y murio por ella en las puertas del lienzo perdido. Sonrio al verlos a ellos dos tan sumisos en su beso. Sasha podia sentir los debiles latidos de su bebe, un pequeño cosmos que se habia formado por tantas noches de pasion entre ella y Sisifo. Noches en las que ella se sometia a las caricias expertas de Sisifo. Esas manos que le habian arrebatado su inocencia, ella se entrego felizmente a el aquella noche ahora era su mujer. No mujer no su esposa. Ella era suya y nadie mas no permitiria a nadie que intentaran alejarla de su amado. Hoy era el dia mas feliz de su vida.

...

Al anochecer en el camarote que ocupaban Sisifo y Sasha las luces de la velas que iluminaban la habitacion dandole un precioso toque tenue pero a la vez un aire de erotismo a la habitacion.

Una pareja que se habia amado por años en silencio por fin tendrian por años su oportunidad de ser feliz que se cumpliera, el sueño mas importante en toda su vida. El poder llamarse el uno al otro esposo y esposa, para Sisifo el caballero de Sagitario era el dia mas importante de su vida. Habia portado su armadura dorada que en el pasado era su fiel compañera en el campo de batalla, ahora ella volvia a ocupar un puesto muy importante en su vida como su uniforme en el dia mas importante de su vida. Su boda con su cielo su amada Sasha. Una muchacha que empezo viendo como su diosa a la que el debia proteguer y cuidar, pero los años fueron pasaron esa pequeña niña tierna e indefensa que habia llegado al santuario se habia convertido en una bella y dulce mujer. Una el cual creia que era inalcanzable que a lo mejor estaba fuera de sus manos.

Ahora se retorcia bajo sus caricias expertas para el no habia mas felicidad mas grande, el ya podria llamarse un hombre completo. Sin embargo todavia faltaba 7 meses para conocer a su hijo, el que descansaba en el vientre de su amada. Bajo suavemente hasta su vientre se lo beso con amor.

Dentro de ella descansaba un bebe que era su hijo, el hijo de los dos que ellos mismos habian creado. Sasha sonrio al ver el como Sisifo admiraba su vientre desnudo, ella estaba completamente desnuda su cuerpo irradiaba una belleza singular para los ojos de Sisifo. Que sonrio lobuno al ver a su esposa y ese bello cuerpo que ella ocultaba bajo, esas tunicas griegas. Que escondian la silueta de su cuerpo que lo volvia loco beso de nuevo su vientre con ternura. La penetro con cuidado, tenia que ser precavido con el bebe que ella llevaba dentro de su cuerpo no queria lastimarlo ni a ella y ni a la madre. Sasha le beso los labios el le correspondio el beso ambos comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de sus caderas.

...

Los dias fueron pasando con lentitud. Sisifo, Sasha, Alone y Regulus llegaron por fin y embarcaron en el puerto de Tracia. Cojieron un coche con destino a las afueras de Tracia griega donde vivian los abuelos de Sisifo. Alli se quedarian hasta que la tension en el santuario se pudiera calmar un poco. Pero si de ser asi no se calmaba en absoluto, ellos habian tomado la desicion de quedarse a vivir en Tracia.

Despues de varias horas cansinas de viaje. En el carruaje en el que Regulus no paraba de preguntar si habian llegado su destino desesperando un poco, a Alone el hermano de Sasha que no tuvo mas remedio que decirle en un tono con una molestia evidente que ya habian llegado. Lo que provoco las risas del castaño que tenia la vista perdida en el precioso paisaje que el habia admirado cuando era un niño de escasos 4 años de ese entonces pero se tuvo que marchar a Atenas cuando tenia 7 años de edad. Despues 24 años de no venir a su tierra natal esperaba que sus abuelos estuvieran bien. O que al menos estuvieran bien, el volteo su cabeza para observar a su amada esposa dormir pacificamente en su hombro.

Sisifo sonrio al escuchar decirse la palabra esposa. Era una sensacion que le vibraba el corazon de alegria, al saber que esta mujer que tenia en su hombro descansado por fin era suya los dioses le habian dado el mejor regalo que jamas nadie le habria dado en su vida. Tener el amor de Sasha. Se dedico a contemplarla se veia hermosa mientras descansaba pacificamente en su hombro. Ella se acomodo para dormitar mejor. Regulus se mostro feliz al ver la villa donde se habia criado su tio los primeros años de su vida, era una finca enorme y preciosa. Tenia una residencia acogedora.

Los cuatros se bajaron del coche, Sisifo le pago al conductor le agradecio amablemente el dueño del carruaje se retiro. Con sumo cuidado abrio las puertas de la residencia de sus abuelos, los contemplo desde lejos. Sonrio nostalgico tenia muchos años que no los veia, estaba muy feliz de verlos. El anciano señor levanto su mirada con la intencion de secarse el sudor para seguir con las tierras, pero observo algo que llamo su atencion poderosamente.

Hetario el abuelo de Sisifo dejo caer su rastrillo, el que estaba utilizando para limpiar su jardin anciano de unos 78 años de edad camino hasta donde estaba Sisifo en una distancia prudente. Se acerco a su nieto que ya no era un niño pequeño, que practicamente se habia criado con ellos cuando ellos eran mas jovenes y años despues tuvo que abandonar su tierra natal para irse a Atenas para cumplir su sueño de ser un caballero del zodiaco. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho. No venia solo. Estaba acompañado de tres misteriosas personas que el no conocia, pero el niño que estaba a lado de el y la muchacha de cabellos morados que tenia su brazo entrelazado con el de Sisifo pero enfoco su vista en el niño que cargaba dos pesadas armaduras doradas en sus respectivas cajas de pandora. El niño era fisicamente igual a Sisifo cuando era mas joven pero tenia un cierto parecido a Ilias su otro nieto hijo de su hijo. Pero tambien enfoco la mirada en un joven 18 años de edad que tenia el cabello rubio y largo, ojos azul profundo que le recordaban un poco al precioso mar de Egeo.

Sasha observo con curiosidad al señor que estaba en frente de ellos, el no le quitaba la vista de encima como estuviera analizandolos. El anciano dejo de observarlos se acerco a Sisifo le dedico un abrazo solo logro, susurrar.

\- Hijo estas aqui-. Lloro Hetario feliz de ver a su nieto, de vuelta. Sisifo le devolvio el abrazo con fuerza, el susurro tambien-. Lo se abuelo lamento haber sido un nieto tan ingrato y mal agradecido, es que no he podido venir por mis responsabilidades de caballero dorado en el santuario pero eso ya cambio. Abuelo quiero presentarte a unas personas que quiero que conozcas.- Le agarro la mano a su amada la acerco a su abuelo.- Abuelo Hetario ella es Sasha mi esposa. La muchacha que te hable en cartas.- Sonrio.

\- Hola soy Sasha soy la esposa de Sisifo-. Sonrio la joven de cabellos morados. Hetario le sonrio a la joven. Era muy hermosa para su gusto modesto. Tenia una preciosa mirada esmeraldosa que le recordaba al precioso fresco de un bosque verde en verano, un precioso cabello lila como las misma sedas griegas y una piel palida como la blanqura del invierno. Su belleza era tan irreal como si ella no fuera de este mundo humano. No solo eso ella enmanaba un aura de calidez y pureza que le relajaba el alma, le acobijaba en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe pequeño. Pero lo que no sabia Hetario es que estaba en frente de la gran diosa de la guerra. Athena.

\- Mucho gusto preciosa, soy Hetario el abuelo de Sisifo-. Saludo gentilmente a la joven.- Abuelo te presento a Alone es el hermano de mi esposa, se vino con nosotros estaba de visita.- Alone sonrio y ico una reverencia-. Mucho gusto señor-. Hetario observo al joven con recelo-. No tambien me alegra que Sasha traiga a su familia, sean bienvenidos espero que se sientan como en su casa-. Respondio-. Gracias que asi sera-. Agradecio el joven pintor.

Hetario sonrio pero su mirada se enfoco a un joven en particular. A lado de Alone habia un joven identico a su nieto Sisifo cuando era mas joven en su etapa adolescente. El niño era como una gota de agua tenia todo de Sisifo pero a la vez le recordaba a una persona que habia muerto ya hace mucho tiempo atras... a su otro nieto Ilias. Tenia un aire pero a la vez emanaba el mismo aura que su nieto mayor. Se acerco al joven que cargaba dos pesadas cajas de pandoras de un oro solido. Una era la armadura de Leo y la otra era de Sagitario.

Sisifo noto que su abuelo se acercaba al niño a una distancia prudente. Asustando un poco al niño. Lo que provoco que el de Sagitario sonriera.

\- Tranquilo Regulus, es mi abuelo.- Sonrio para tranquilizar a Regulus pero sin exito alguno. El niño se sentia intimidado.- Eres identico a Ilias cuando era mas joven. Tienes un parecido increible con Sisifo-. El de la cabellera castaña pestañeo asombrado-. ¿Que usted conoce a mi papa? Pero ¿Donde lo conoce usted?-. El queria una respuesta.

\- Ilias era mi nieto hijo de mi hijo. Asi como Sisifo tu eres mi bisnieto. Ustedes son de la misma sangre-. Lloro Hetario soprendio a todos los presente. Menos a Sisifo que ya conocia, esa historia. El anciano no lo soporto mas y abrazo con fuerza al pequeño Regulus que estuvo a punto de caer por el desequilibrio lo que provoco que las armaduras se separan de una de la otra. Por el abrazo del abuelo de Sisifo. Pero despues de meditar unos minutos rodeo al señor lo abrazo tambien estaba conmocionado. Acaba de conocer a su abuelo.

Despues de las presentaciones Hetario los invito a pasar. Ya adentro Sylvia la abuela de Sisifo y Regulus. Abrazaba con ternura a su nieto favorito, al que no veia por años. Quedo encanta al ver a su esposa era muy tierna y hermosa. Los ancianos se alegraron cuando se enteraron que Sasha estaba embarazada de Sisifo en 7 meses tendrian a un diminuto bisnieto corriendo por ahi haciendo travesuras.

Los ancianos aceptaron gustosos que ellos se quedaran por un tiempo. Pero le recalcaron a su nieto que podia quedarse el tiempo, que quisiera. A lo que Sisifo agradecio.

...

Al anochecer en la residencia de los abuelos de Sisifo. En la antigua habitacion de Sisifo. Ahora compartia con Sasha. Sasha se acosto en la cama con un pijama de sedas que ella habia guardado en una pequeña maleta, al escaparse del santuario con Sisifo. Se sento en el umbral de la cama y solto un suspiro.

\- Al menos tu y yo estaremos fuera de peligro-. Se dijo a si misma se froto el vientre, sonrio al saber que su bebe tambien sentia lo mismo. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Ambos estaban fuera de las manos, de las locas engrendo del inframundo y de las tiranicas ordenes de Shion. Estaban seguros en Tracia tal como Sisifo se los habia prometido. Sasha sintio que alguien le rodeaba la figura sonrio al ver a Sisifo a lado de ella. Le beso el cachete.

\- Te ves hermosa con ese pijama tan deseable-. Hablo el en un ronco pero sensual tono. Que ico estremecer a Sasha hasta el punto que sus pezones, se endurecieron de la exitacion-. Gracias sabes este lugar es hermoso, no me quisiera ir de aqui Sisifo. Yo la verdad estuve meditandolo durante este trayecto del viaje. He tomado la desicion de quedarme aqui en Tracia quiero tener al bebe aqui, que formemos juntos una vida con el aqui-. Le rogo Sasha y Sisifo se le quedo observando. Sonrio-. Seria ir en contra de las ordenes de Shion, pero asi sera mi cielo nos quedaremos aqui por el bienestar del bebe-. Sonrio Sisifo le froto el vientre con cariño.

Los dos se besaron y recargaron sus frentes. Estaban por ahora fuera de peligro.

...

Nace un nuevo dia en la preciosa residencia de los abuelos de Sisifo en Tracia. Como todas las mañanas era rutina para Sisifo el levantarse por las mañanas desde muy temprano, con el proposito de hacer los quehaceres de su habitacion. El arreglaba la cama cuando Sasha se levantaba, arreglaba la ropa sucia, atendia las necesidad de ella y del bebe. Como todos los dias durante estos tres largos meses.

Sisifo abrio los ojos con cierto cansancio estaba cansado. Lo unico que queria era descansar, pero aunque el quisiera quedarse mas tiempo en la cama no podia tenia que levantarse para hacer los quehaceres de su habitacion que compartia con Sasha. No solo eso tenia deberes en la bella villa de sus abuelos tenia que ayudarlo, que a pesar de que su abuelo lo negara estaba bastante cansado. Para realizar las actividades de la villa el solo.

Solto un suspiro de molestia tenia que levantarse para empezar los quehaceres lo mas rapido posible, estaba un poco molesto. Pero su molestia se desvanecio al ver a Sasha a lado de el durmiendo pacificamenet en su lado de la cama. El sonrio. Ella se veia realmente hermosa, parecia un angel, la belleza que irradiaba era tan irreal que la hacia parecer un angel. Sonrio se dedico a contemplarla ella suspiraba suavamente e incluso inconsiente mente se llevo una mano a su vientre ligeramente redondeado.

Sasha ya presentaba 6 meses de embarazo su vientre habia crecido. Dandole una bella redondez a su vientre y una sensual belleza a su fragil pero bello cuerpo,una belleza la cual Sisifo admirada. Uno de los deseos mas profundos del santo de Sagitario se habia hecho realidad, el ver a Sasha redondeada por llevar un hijo de ambos en su vientre al fin se habia cumplido. El sonrio se acerco a ella bajo cuidadosamente a su vientre lo beso con cariño. Pudo sentir una patada de su hijo. El sonrio su hijo estaba sano. Su accion inconscientemente desperto a Sasha que abrio delicademente sus ojos, se sento en la cama se froto los ojos tratando de alejar el sueño.

\- Buenos dias mi cielo-. Sonrio Sisifo. Sasha dejo de frotarse los ojos, sonrio con ternura-. Buenos dias amor, veo que ya estas despierto.- Sonrio ella y el asintio-. Si debo hacer los quehaceres lo ¿Recuerdas? Bueno ire a buscarte el desayuno. Dime ¿Que se le antoja al bebe hoy de desayuno?-. Pregunto Sisifo y lo que provoco que Saha se ruborizara. Desde hace tres meses ella habia sido inundada por diferentes antojos. Anoche ella habia parado a Sisifo, porque queria comer pie de fresa. A las 03:00 de la mañana.

-Bueno yo... omellette. Con sandia y jugo de naranja-. Se ruborizo ella. Sisifo le guiño el ojo salio para preparar el desayuno. Desde que se vinieron a vivir a Tracia, Sisifo se habia vuelto un experto en la cocina. El preparaba el desayuno, almuerzo y cena de los dos. A veces cocinaba el. Sasha adoraba la forma en que Sisifo cocinaba para ella y el bebe, era tan exquisito ademas era una joya. Era atento, bondadoso, gentil, caballeroso con ella, pero tambien apasionado, generoso, bromista, pervertido cuando se lo proponia pero principalmente era el dueño de su corazon y el padre de su hijo.

La puerta se volvio abrir. Mostrando a Sylvia la abuela de Sisifo. Que traiga consigo un pequeño cofre, agujas para tejer, preciosa telas de seda. Se acerco a Sasha se sento a su lado, coloco sus instrumentos a un lado saludo a Sasha.

\- Buenos dias mi hijita ¿Como durmieron tu y el bebe?-. Le pregunto. Sasha sonrio-. Dormimos bien señora sylvia. Aunque a veces el patea mucho por las noches.-Admitio-. Debe ser que esta ansioso. Eso es normal querida. Mira lo que te traje. Espero que escogas una de estas preciosas telas, que traje del mercado. Vamos a comenzar a tejer los juegos de sabanas, la cobija y la ropita del bebe. ¿Que te parece?-. Le pregunto.

\- Eso seria maravilloso no se preocupe en enseñarme a tejer, yo aprendi en el santuario a tejer. Me enseñaron desde que era una niña de escasos 8 años de edad. Estoy tan feliz de saber que tendre un bebe siempre he querido ser madre-. Sonrio ella con ternura. La anciana sonrio.- Eres muy dulce Sasha en definitiva una buena esposa. Ademas de que tienes un corazon, precioso uno que flecho a mi nieto el hablaba maravillas de ti. De lo hermosa que eras, lo dulce y generosa.

\- Gracias abuelita Sylvia. Se lo agradezco creo que mas tarde le escribire a un amigo que nos ayudo a escapar.- Recordo Sasha al Cid. Aunque ella sabia de ante mano, que Sisifo le enviaba cartas todos los meses. Para que alla en el santuario, sepan algo de ellos.- Esta bien. A empezar esas cobijas deben estar listas antes de que cumplas los 8 meses de embarazo.- Sasha asintio la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Sisifo con el desayuno.

\- Cielo aqui esta tu desayuno, espero que lo disfrutes. Buenos dias abuela-. Saludo cortezmente Sisifo.- Buenos dias mi hijito. Veo que le trajiste el desayuno a tu esposa.- Comento alegre la anciana. Sisifo asintio-. Abuela me dijo mi abuelo, que hoy recibirian un cliente importante. Yo lo hare por ustedes. Ya no estan para esas cosas.- Comento Sisifo.

\- Hay hijito puede que estemes ya ancianos, pero no significa que no podamos hacer mas de cinco cosas. Ademas yo gozo de una buena salud, todavia asi que no puedo quejarme. Debo ayudar a tu abuelo en lo que pueda-. Se quejo la anciana.

\- Lo se pero preferiria que no lo hicieras. Por ahora quiero que ayudes a mi esposa embarazada. Eso es todo, dejame hacerme cargo de la villa yo, esa era mi responsabilidad. Pero me fui me comberti en caballero dorado de Sagitario. No lo hare solo Alone y Regulus me ayudan-. Le sonrio Sisifo y la anciana asintio. Sasha sonrio mientras degustaba su desayuno.

\- Esta bien cuidare de tu joven esposa. Tu ocupate de la villa.- La anciana se sintio derrotada no podia darle, mejores argumentos a su nieto. Pero si bien era cierto. Ella estaba cansada necesitaba que alguien la cuidara. En cambio Sisifo ya era un hombre maduro de unos, 31 años de edad. Aun era joven podia seguir luchando y estaba en perfecto estado fisico.

Sasha sonrio al ver a su esposo retirarse. Tenia muchas labores que hacer, en la villa. Quizas mas tarde pasaria para ayudarle aunque ella sabia mejor que nadie que el no le dejaria levantar cosas. No podia hacer muchas cosas pues eso podria ser perjudicial para el bebe.

...

En el inframundo. Pandora se paseaba molesta no podia reprimir su enojo. Mulan tambien estaba molesta, su amado Sagitario habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno la dejo sola, ella queria recuperar a su precioso arquero. Se preguntaba ¿Porque no se la habia llevado con ella? Lo habria hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Siguio lamentandose mientras abrazada su peluche en forma de Sagitario. Lo abrazo con ternura.

Pandora dejo de caminar se volteo a verla se enojo como nunca al ver a su amiga tan concentrada, con ese ridiculo peluche de Sagitario. Grito con fuerza el nombre de unos de sus mas importantes mayordomos.

-¡Zeros!-. Grito Pandora sumanemte molesta. El pequeño expectro con armadura de rana aparecio se paro y ico saludo en forma militar-. ¡Zeros de Rana estrella terrestre de la rareza a sus servicios, mi señorita Pandora!-. Grito el exceptro en forma de Rana.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor. Manda un grupo de exceptros y localizen a Sagitario. No me interesa el ¿Como lo hagan? Quiero que me traigan a Sagitario y a la estupida de Athena. De paso busquen la forma de le provoquen el parto. Quiero a ese bebe ¿Me entendiste Zelos?-. Pregunto ella con molestia.

\- S-si mi s-e-ñ-o-r-i-t-a Pan-do-ra-. Zeros trago fuerte. Se retiro a paso rapido del lugar temia por su vida su señorita Pandora estaba sumamente molesta. Era mejor no provocarla. Mulan dejo su muñeco a un lado y observo a Pandora con cierto detenimiento al ver a una de sus mejores amigas sumamente molesta-. Pandora-. Llamo Mulan-. ¿Que demonios quieres?-. Pregunto ella con suma molestia.- Oye tampoco tenias que ser dura con el. El pobre hombre estaba atemorizado, hasta pense que le cortarias la cabeza.- Se quejo Mulan con infantibilidad-. Oye yo se como tratar a mis subordinados. Estoy molesta la perra de Athena supo, donde desapareserce ella no esta ni el santuario y ningun lado-. Se quejo molesta Pandora.

\- Lo se cuando la encuentre pagara caro por alejarme de mi precioso Sagitario.- Se quejo molesta Mulan agarro su muñeco lo abrazo de nuevo.- Dios mio Mulan en verdad estas enamorada del idiota ese. No te preocupes, no permitire que mis exceptros le hagan daño amiga te prometo que te lo traeran sanito y asi te casas con el-. Su voz sonaba tan dulce y bien ensayada que Mulan. Arqueo una ceja.- Vaya amiga es la primera vez que te escucho hablar, de esa manera tan dulce. Que ni me la crei. Eso no es propio de ti querida-. Se quejo Mulan.

\- Hay veces que no debo ser la fria tengo mi lado sensible para que sepas. Otra cosa ¿Como va la maldicion?-. Pregunto ella.

\- Hay querida alli todavia necesito al recien nacido. Segun los astros su futuro es brillante como exceptro de Hades. - Sonrio malignamente Mulan y Pandora tambien sonrio.

\- Eso es perfecto me alegra bastante. Seria un tremendo dolor para Athena que su amado hijito sea la reencarnacion del mal. Hay que felicidad espero que ver la cara de ellos dos. Estan sastifactorio-. Sonrio Pandora se sirvio un trago de Whisky le sirvio uno, a su amiga que tambien sonrio.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron para degustar sus copas de whisky.

...

Como todas las mañanas que se paraba. Shion se hacia la misma pregunta de todas las mañanas, que aquejaba su pensamiento todas las noches durantes estos tres meses que habian pasado volando. Se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Si habia obrado ben como patriarca? Que tal vez el... no habia escuchado el corazon de su diosa. El solo velaba por los intereses que fueran mejores que el santuario, en vez de velar de de su princesa Sasha.

A veces se lamentaba de sus acciones. Si no hubiera pedido el aborto para ella, ella estaria aqui todavia en el santuario teniendo una vida feliz a lado del hombre que ella mas amaba en su vida. Sisifo de Sagitario. Aquel fuerte caballero dorado que en el la guerra santa demostro, muchas tenacidad y fue un lider nato por naturaleza. A pesar de todo Sisifo seguia siendo uno de sus mejores amigos. Se sentia mal por la actitud que habia tomado con el. Cuando el solo queria estar con Sasha.

El todavia seguia haciendose la misma pregunta. Como todas las mañanas ignorante que Andrea, una de las doncellas venia con una carta en sus manos. La doncella toco la puerta del despacho que estaba abierta para llamar la atencion de Shion, asi fue que el patriarca dejo sus pensamientos a un lado desperto de su trance. Observo a Andrea que le sonrio con ternura le dijo.

\- Shion que bueno que te encuentro aqui. Mira lo que me llego es una carta de Sasha nuestra diosa. Es para ti espero que la leas-. Le entrego la carta y Shion automaticamente se paro coguio la carta. La abrio para leer lo que decia.

_23 De Mayo De 1744. _

_"Querido Shion" _

_"Te escribo esta carta, para que sepas que donde quiere que yo este. Estoy bien de salud como el bebe, ambos estamos felices con la persona que amo. Sisifo de Sagitario. El me ha hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, al tomarme como su esposa y la madre de su hijo. _

_No te tengo odio alguno, yo jamas podria odiar a alguien que me ayudo bastante en mis dias de deprecion, cuando yo extrañaba a los dorados y a Sisifo. Yo en verdad le estare siempre agradecedida el ayudarme en esos dias cuando lo necesitaba. Pero nosotros nos fuimos del santuario por razones que ya tu conoces bien. Yo ya cumpli con mi deber con la tierra, lo seguire haciendo yo jamas tendria corazon para descuidar la paz que tanto nos costo con sangre y dolor. Con las perdidas de muchos camaradas. Creeme siempre velare por la humanidad como la diosa Athena. Pues ese es mi trabajo. Pero me di cuenta que me estaba dejando a un lado, yo queria ser feliz. Queria ser lo que realmente debi ser hace muchos años atras. Una mujer normal que se casa con el hombre de sus sueños, tiene a su adorada familia. Una que siempre quise tener. _

_Ahora la estoy formando con Sisifo. No dejare que nadie lastime a mi seres mas cercano. Los defendere con uñas y garras de ser necesario. Quiero que sepas que estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi que Sisifo ya te ha perdonado. Solo en esta carta queria decirte que pronto regresaremos al santuario con un precioso bebe en nuestros brazos. Nuestro corazon esta con ustedes. Alone mi hermano esta bien el esta muy feliz aqui en el lugar donde estamos, se siente tan tranquilo hace tanto tiempo que no lo veia asi. Y Regulus esta muy feliz es el niño que siempre debio ser despues de todo el solo tiene 16 años de edad. Merece vivir una vida tranquila y plena. Espero que pueda enviar esta carta de regreso. _

_Con cariño _

_Sasha Athena y Sisifo De Sagitario. _

Shion no sabia si sentirse culpable o sentirse tranquilo. Al saber que algo de su diosa, que ella al menos estaba bien y que Sisifo la cuidaba muy bien. El sabia mejor que nadie que Sisifo no se perdonaria si algo le sucediese a su diosa. El aun recordaba un dia que Sasha no aparecia y el se habia preocupado al maximo.

Sasha solamente tenia 11 años para ese entonces y Sisifo tenia 25 años de edad. El estaba sumamente preocupado.

**Santuario De Atenas. 5 De Noviembre De 1742. Camara Del Maestro. **

Aquella tarde el recordaba que Sisifo no dejaba de caminar de un lugar a otro, preocupado que estaba. El temia que algo le pasara y el no estaba ahi para proteguerla de cualquier mal que se le presente. A medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sisifo se sentia mas anguastiado y el patriarca observaba el como Sisifo caminaba en todas partes. Ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos como un sentimiento que le oprimia el corazon.

Unas hora mas tarde ya habia empezado a anochecer. Para la suerte de todos las puertas se abrieron dejando a una Sasha completamente mojada de la pie y la cabeza. Tenia las mejillas ruborizadas de tanto llorar. Sisifo sin poder soportarlo corrio a su encuentro y la abrazo con fuerza permitiendole a la niña llorar en su regazo. La niña le dijo que se habia perdido en el bosque que habia permanecido asi por horas. No sabia el camino de regreso. Tuvo que esperar a que la lluvia bajara para que ella pudiera regresar. Sisifo le susurro que la proxima ves que ella quisiera salir a caminar por el bosque le dijera a el. Pues el conocia el bosque del santuario mejor que nadie la niña asintio.

**Despacho Del Patriarca. Jueves 23 De Mayo De 1744. Santuario De Atenas. **

Andrea le sonrio a Shion con una sonrisa consoladora. Ella sabia que donde quiera que este su diosa ella estaba inmensamente feliz a lado, de Sagitario el hombre de su vida y el padre de su hijo. Pero el corazon de Shion estaba intranquilo, el tenia una terrible sensacion que le oprimia el corazon.

Que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad que tenia que pensar mas alla afuera de sus horizontes que tenia que tener sus defensas bien alertas. No solo era el tambien Asmita habia sentido una fuerte sensacion que le habia oprimido el corazon, que no lo dejaba meditar la mayor parte del dia. Cuatro de los caballeros dorados se reunieron para hablar de las extrañas preocupaciones de Asmita. Deuteros molesto por la falta de respeto de Sisifo de querer llevarse a su diosa fuera del santuario, asumiendo a su criterio que ella estaria bien.

\- Sagitario es un irrespetuoso. Eso es lo que es el ¿Como se atreve a llevarse a nuestra diosa a donde el le de la regalada gana?-. Se quejo Deuteros todos los observaron fijamente.- Si yo fuera el patriarca iria yo mismo, le cortaria las entrañas y cierta anatomia que conocemos. Por violador de menores.- Gruño mostrando sus colmillos que se exhibian en su sensual boca. Pero Albafica le pego en la cabeza con molestia.- ¡No digas estupideces! Sisifo no es un violador de menores. Recuerda que nuestra diosa es mayor de edad, ella es consciente de sus acciones. Ademas no es nada malo que ella fuera a buscar su felicidad.

\- Pero aun asi se llevo a la diosa estando en un estado muy delicado. ¿Sabes lo que es un embarazo? Eso conlleva muchos peligros florecita.- Deuteros se sobo el area golpeada. Pero recibio otro coscorron mucho mas fuerte. Este fue obra de Hasgard que se molesto.- Deja de insultar Deuteros. Tu ni siquieras puedes decir, nada pues jamas has amado. El dia que ames a alguien tu eres capaz de dar la vida por ella como lo ico mi amigo Sisifo con mi niña, yo lo se porque conozco a Sisifo se de lo que es capaz de hacer por nuestra princesa.

\- Pero ahora debemos preocuparnos por buscarlos a ellos. Necesitamos traer a nuestra diosa al santuario, presiento una sombra que las esta persiguiendo a ella y a su bebe.- Se preocupo Asmita y abrio los ojos. Lo que preocupo mucho Manginoldo que se mordio el labio con molestia-. Eso me huele a Pandora. Todo lo que tenga que ver con la maldad esta relacionado, con esa perra. Es solamente el dolor-. Se quejo Manginoldo.

\- Entonces ¿Que estamos haciendo? Debemos comenzar la busqueda. Algo me dice que nuestra esta en Tracia. No se pero mi intuicion me lo dice asi-. Los demas dorados se preocuparon ante las palabras de Asmita.

...

Al medio dia en Tracia, en la residencia de los ancianos. En el jardin trasero de la residencia, Sisifo cortaba unos troncos de madera para la chimenea de esta noche. Se limpio el sudor de la frente con una toalla que tenia a lado de la hacha que estaba usando. Tambien se limpio el sudor de pecho desnudo con la misma toalla, no llevaba ninguna prenda de ropa por lo que estaba su pecho cruelmente desnudo mostrando esos fuertes pero agiles brazos que podrian hacer jadear a cualquier femina que lo viera.

Dejo el hacha a un lado. Para recoguer los troncos que habia cortado llevarlos adentro de la residencia, pero observo que su esposa salia con una bella sonrisa. El sonrio al verla se veia hermosa con su preciosa tunica griega que dejaba ver su belleza con ese presioco vientre ligeramente redondeado. Ella se acerco a el sonrio.

\- Sisifo no te esfuerzes tanto menos a la luz del sol.- Se preocupo Sasha al ver la piel de Sisifo mas tostada.- Tengo que terminar los deberes ademas, de que tengo que cuidarte. Tu tambien debes estar adentro este sol no te hace bien ni a ti ni al bebe.- Sonrio.

\- Oye o me pasa nada. Estoy bien, ademas de que vine avisarte que el almuerzo esta servido. Sabes te ves muy atractivo cortando hierba. Ese pecho desnudo no se ve nada mal estando tostado-. Suspiro ella gatunamente. Sisifo sonrio y se acerco a ella le rodeo la figura dejando sus manos descansando en el vientre redondeado de ella-. Tu te ves mucho mas apetitosa estando embarazada. Te ves hermosa, estando desnuda aun mejor lo estas-. Sonrio el le mordio la oreja a ella. Ella sonrio. Se volteo beso a su esposo y el tuvo que agachar la cabeza colocarse un poco a su altura para besarla.

Pero una extraña rafaga los separo a los dos. Asomrbando a Sisifo y a Sasha. Una rafaga oscura se llevo a Sasha asombrando a Sisifo.

-¡Sasha!-. Grito angustiado Sisifo la busco por todos lados sin exito alguno, se asusto su cielo no estaba.

Mulan sonrio al ver que una de sus discipulas habia llegado.

\- Mi señorita Mulan, aqui traigo la diosa como usted ordeno-. Sonrio la aprendiza.

\- Perfecto, por fin un nuevo imperio se levantara-. Sonrio Mulan y Pandora tambien.


	8. Nacimiento Forzado

**Buenas Tardes a toda mi gente, preciosa ¿Como estan?. Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo para que odien a las arpias de Pandora y su amiga Mulan. **

**Antes que nada les aviso que estoy escribiendo una modernizacion de la Bella Durmiente. Recuerdo bien que era una de mis historias, favoritas. Pero como disney no las pinto me aquejaba la curiosidad de saber ¿Como era la historia en si? Dejenme decirle que me lleve una tremenda sorpresa. Varias versiones diferentes. **

**Pero lo que quiero decir que debido al exito de haber introducido a Euphemia de Code Geass en el mundo de Saint Seiya, he tomado la desicion de escribir la version Saint Seiya pero tambien apegada a la historia original de la Bella Durmiente. Se llama Euphemia La Bella Durmiente. Habra un poco mas de personas de Code Geass pero mas que todo la familia real Britannia, tambien habra Milo y Saori ya que ellos son los reyes papas de Euphie. Nuestro querido Sagitariano sera el principe en esta historia. Que le dara a Euphie el beso de verdadero amor. Si tome la desicion de que Sisifo fuera el principe es que el tiene pinta de principe con esa belleza y ese atractivo estoy divagando lo subire en 6 partes osea en 6 capitulos. Pero ahora disfruten este capitulo de Sisifo y Sasha. **

**Asaela19: Oyeme dios mio Asaela. Calmate entiendo que las deteste pero tampoco me atreveria hacer eso. Aunque Sisifo tiene ganas de hacer eso hace tiempo. No te preocupes. Bueno lo de la ejecucion es algo que la verdad sucedio en el momento por el enojo de el pero te prometo que ya el lo emendo. Como leiste. Bueno no te quiero dar a Sisifo el es mio yo quiero un Sisifo *0*. Si yo se que el haria lo que sea por su familia. Lee este capitulo veras. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: No te preocupes llegaremos a esa parte, espera con ansias que Hades. **

**Makino80: Hola Makino gracias querida, espero que me dejes review mas frecuentemente. **

**DaanaF: Calmateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tranquila cuando leas el capitulo, tranquila ella no se van a salir con la suya hay una razon por la cual ellas secuestraron a Sasha en este capitulo lo vas a saber. Shion bueno mejor no lo defiendo lee el capitulo sabras. **

**Capitulo No7 **

**Nacimiento Forzado**

En lo mas oscuro de los confines de los aposentos mas ocultos del castillo del dios de las tinieblas en el inframundo. En una oscura pero amplia habitacion del castillo, en una preciosa habitacion bellamente decorada como si tuviera un aire al estilo de la era Victoriana. Sasha la diosa descansaba en la gran amplia cama de madera oscura con aires gothicos que le daban un aspecto fascinante a la habitacion.

Pero eso no era lo que realmente Sasha querria ver al despertar de su sueño profundo. Tenia sus fragiles manos y pies atados con cadenas oxidadas con unas puas muy peligrosas que al minimo movimiento que ella hiciese podria lastimarse. Su vientre estaba amarrado en forma de cruz a una preciosa sabana de seda que le sujetaba con fuerza restandole movibilidad al bebe. A ella que no podia respirar, le costaba ella sentia que le estaban quitando el aire. Abrio los ojos con algo de debilidad se encontro con la mirada de Pandora que sonrio al verla. Sasha se contrajo al verla pero al hacerlo el aparato le presiono el vientre causandole un gran dolor.

\- Buenas tardes Athena. Que bueno que nos encontramos de nuevo, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Tu visita me ha alegrado, bastante-. Sonrio maliciosamente. Sasha se preocupo un poco- ¿Donde estoy? la respuesta de ella. Pandora sonrio- Estas en el castillo de mi señor Hades. Tranquila nada les va a pasar a ti y a tu adorado bebe nonato. Estaran bien cuidados aqui-. Rio.

\- ¿Que? Sisifo, Sisifo amor ¿Donde estas?-. Pregunto Sasha atemorizada con lagrimas en sus preciosos ojos verdes. Pandora se molesto- El no vendra a rescatarte querida, estas muy lejos de el. Ahora solo te resta esperar la muerte tuya y la de tu bebe nonato. Pasaras lo que queda de tu embarazo aqui en el inframundo, no es maravilloso el señor Hades estara feliz de saber que estas aqui.

\- No eso no es cierto mi tio no sabe lo que ustedes, estan haciendo. Yo no me quedare aqui encontrare la forma de escapar. No quiero estar aqui, temo por la vida mia y la de mi bebe-. Lloro Sasha no dejo de moverse para tratar de zafarse de las cadenas pero sin exito alguno, lo que molesto a Pandora que extendio su mano le metio una garnatada a Sasha. En su pomulo derecho dejando una horrible marca en la mejilla de ella. Estaba roja del golpe y un hilo de sangre habia salido las uñas de Pandora le habian rozado su tierna piel. Sasha gimio de dolor al sentir esa garnatada.- Eso te enseñara a quedarte callada tu amado Sagitario, no podria venir a rescatarte te quedaras aqui seras un embarazada buena. Te prometo que te soltare. Bueno te dejo querida debo atender unos asuntos. Cuidalo mucho querida-. Pandora observo a Mulan que habia entrado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No te preocupes querida amiga mia. Athena estara en las manos mas seguras del mundo, querida tu bebe y usted estaran bien atendidos-. Golpeo fuertemente el rostro de Sasha sacandole mas sangre. Sasha grito de dolor y lloro rezando que Sisifo llegara a salvarla.

\- Sisifo-. Fue lo unico que logro pronunciar Sasha con dolor en su alma. Mulan sonrio se acerco a su regazo, le susurro al oido con una voz que le destrozo el corazon a Sasha-. Tu amado Sagitario, sera mi hombre. No te preocupes que yo lo cuidare muy bien por ti. Querida, dejame decirte que Sagitario lo he estado eloguiando desde su muerte en la puerta del lienzo perdido.- Sasha lo nego- El jamas estara a tu lado, el no se rebajaria a tu nivel conozco demasiado a Sisifo. No se rebajara a tu nivel de eso te lo garantizo.- Lloro de dolor desde lo mas profundo de su corazon.

\- Eso esta por verse querida. Dime como un hombre como el va a negar una mujer como yo, yo si lo haria feliz. Yo soy mas mujer que tu querida. Eres solo una niña de 18 años de edad que es demasiado inocente y infantil. Yo soy una mujer apasionada y eso es lo que necesita tu esposo. Una mujer que lo haga feliz tanto el cama como fuera de ella-. Mulan se paro mostrando su escultural cuerpo. Que vestia un tradicional traje chino pegado a su cuerpo. Lo que preocupo mucho a Sasha. Trato de safarze de sus cadenas sin exito alguno.

\- No lo vas a lograr de eso te lo puedo garantizar.- Trato de zafarse de sus cadenas sin poder lograr su cometido. La joven china sonrio se despidio de la joven prometiendole que la vendria, a visitar mas tarde por la noche. Para monitoriar que ella y el bebe estuvieran bien. Sasha cerro los ojos lloro rogandole a los dioses que Sisifo, llegara muy temprano.

...

En la residencia de Tracia. Sisifo estaba desesperado no sabia que hacer. No sabia a ¿Donde se habian llevado a Sasha? El no entendia lo ¿Que habia pasado? Pero le preocupaba mucho. Temia por la vida de ella de su hijo que les pudieran hace que les perjudiciara a los dos. El no queria que nada la lastimar a ella. Regulus observaba el semblante de preocupacion de su tio. Lo anguastiado que estaba con la repentina desaparicion de la señorita Sasha.

\- Tio te suplico que te relajes. No es tu culpa que ella se haya desaparecido de la nada, estoy seguro que Pandora algo tuvo que ver en esto-. Se quejo el pequeño. Pero Sisifo no escuchaba razonamiento alguno- No lo entiendes Regulus ella necesita de mi ayuda, esta embarazada. Tiene a nuestro hijo en su vientre. Temo por al vida de ella y del bebe. En su estado es incapaz de defenderse.- Se preocupo muchisimo.

\- Todo esto es obra de Pandora. Yo lo se porque conozco su metodo. Se como llegar hasta el inframundo Sisifo, pero no puedes ir con Regulus necesitan a mas personas para ir. Necesitamos ayuda de los demas.- Se quejo Alone tratando de entrar en razon con Sisifo. Pero no habia logrado nada solo poner mas nervioso al joven.

\- Si no me van a ayudar ustedes dos. Me ire yo solo a enfrentarme al dios del inframundo de ser necesario... pero la voy a rescatar. Ustedes jamas... lo entendenrian... por ella yo seria capaz de dar mi vida entera-. Se quejo Sisifo bajo la mirada y apreto los puños con fuerza. Alone se sintio mal por Sisifo.- Ella es todo el universo entero para mi... es mi diosa, mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo. La mujer... la cual acepte gustoso. Las torturas del inframundo por verla solamente una vez.

\- Tio-. Fue lo unico que el pudo decir.- Yo no sabia... que sentias eso por mi hermana Sisifo. Yo te prometo que te la devolvere... yo se como abrir un portal al inframundo-. Admitio Alone llamando la atencion de Sisifo y Regulus. Sisifo corrio a su encuentro.- ¿Puedes?-. Le pregunto agarronde de la mangas de su traje. Alone asintio-. Si pero necesitare de la ayuda de los dos... asi nos podremos ir al inframundo.

\- Esta bien ire por las armaduras-. El pequeño se paro corrio a buscar las armaduras de Sagitario y Leo. Pero para sorpresa de el una luz tenue alumbro toda la sala asombrando a todos a los abuelos de Sisifo. Que habian entrado para ver ¿Que era lo que sucedia?.

Para la sorpresa de Sisifo y Alone. Las luces tenue que adornaron la gran sala de la residencia se transformaron poco a poco en figuras humanas, vestidas con armaduras que Sisifo pudo distinguir. Observo que una de las figuras se habia separado, con una mano tuvo que detener el puño que se diriguia a el y al pequeño Alone que miraba la escena un poco consternado no entendia muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Detuvo el puño de aquel extraño que habia sido teletransportado y solto un suspiro de molestia lo unico que Alone le escucho decir.

\- Siempre con la violencia Dohko-. Fue la respuesta de Sisifo. Dohko se materializo frente a ellos vistiendo su lustrosa armadura de Libra que resplandecia como las estrellas de su constelacion.- Oye griego si te vas a enfrentar a Hades tu solo... al menos dejanos acompañarte.- Rio Dohko lo que conmovio a Sisifo al ver a sus queridos camaradas acompañandolos. El no venia solo. Estaba acompañado de los caballeros dorados restantes Manginoldo de Cancer, Hasgard de Tauro, Asmita de Virgo y el Cid de Capricornio. Que habian venido con el proposito de ayudar no dejarian a Sisifo y al pequeño Regulus.- Sisifo-. Llamo el Cid-. Detectamos que el cosmos de la señorita Sasha desaparecio, queriamos saber...- Sisifo bajo la mirada sabiendo que le reprocharian su actitud.

\- Sisifo-. Llamo Alone-. Ya el pequeño Regulus tiene sus armadura ya podemos partir al inframundo para buscar a mi hermana... temo que Pandora, no se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Ella en verdad puede llegar a ser muy cruel cuando ella se propone algo no hay nadie quien la detenga.- Respondio Alone y Sisifo se preocupo.- ¿Que fue lo que le paso a la señorita Sasha?-. Manginoldo estaba desesperado e incluso corrio hasta su encuentro con Sisifo, lo agarro de la manga de sus ropas esperando una respuesta.

\- Ella desaparecio de la nada. Una extraña luz nos separo muy bruscamente... ella tengo que ir a rescatarla temo por la vida de ella y del bebe.- El de la cabellera castaña apreto los puños. Manginoldo sintio un poco de empatia por el.- No te preocupes que no iras solo Sisifo-. Aclaro Hasgard-. Nosotros iremos. Prenderemos fuego en el inframundo, con tal de que nos devuelvan sana y salva a nuestra diosa. Que al bebe no le haya pasado absolutamente nada.- Sonrio Hasgar dandole alientos a su amigo.

\- Gracias-. Dijo Sisifo que estaba conmovido al ver varios de sus camaradas aqui. Dispuestos a ayudarlo a rescatar a su cielo de las manos de la eterna mensajera, del dios del inframundo-. Bueno sera mejor apresurarnos.- Acelero el paso el pequeño Regulus. Todos asintieron. Asmita encendio su cosmos para llevarlos en un portal, que los condunciria a la puerta del inframundo. Los abuelos de Sisifo solamente rezaron que su nieto regresara sano y salvo. Que Sasha estuviera bien donde quiera que ella estuviera.

...

En el castillo en la gran habitacion donde se encontraba la diosa encerrada. Sasha lloraba desconsoladamente con el rostro escondido en la almohada, para que ninguno de los secuases que estaban dentro de la habitacion de ella como guardianes para evitar, que ella escapara. Se les habia ordenado vigilar a la diosa antes de preparar el parto de ella. Sasha temia que le adelantaran el parto... ella solamente tenia 6 meses de embarazo ya estaba casi a cumplir los 7 meses de embarazo... su bebe no estaba en condiciones para poder nacer. Todavia le faltaba un mes mas de desarrollo antes de la fecha predestinada en la que ella daria a luz.

Tenia que buscar la forma de salir de esta oscura habitacion del mismo inframundo, ella temia por su vida... lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo, ellas estaban planeando algo muy cruel con el. Sintio un ruido que la alerto la obligo a mostrar su rostro cubierto en lagrimas para horrorizare con lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Mulan habia entrado con una señora que le calculaba unos 87 años de edad vestia como una cunrandera china.

Traiga consigo un maletin que ella no pudo reconocer. Pero ella alzo un poco su cuello con delicadeza para ver mejor. Vio que la señora sacaba algo que alerto mucho a Sasha la obligo a poner sus defensas en alto. Mulan sonrio le pidio a la anciana amablemente que se acercara a la cama.

\- Ella es su paciente señora Fhan Li. Digame ¿Con 6 meses de embarazo se puede traer un bebe y que sobreviva?-. Pregunto Mulan. La anciana asintio.- Asi es pero el bebe necesitara de muchos cuidados especiales. Bueno mi querida señorita seria tan cortez de dejarme revisarle.- Pidio amablemente la anciana. Pero Sasha se nego.

\- Querida debes cooperar nada le sucedera a tu bebe-. Se quejo Mulan con una mirada que ico a Sasha estremecerse, temer por su vida. Asintio se dejo revisar por la anciana que levanto su vestido. Comenzo a revisar su cuello uterino para ver ¿Como estaba el infante?. Sonrio el bebe se encontraba bien.- Traeme las hierbas tranquila mi amor tu bebe estara bien. Despues de esto el bebe debe estar con su madre, por lo menos 6 semanas.- La voz de la anciana era melodiosa lo calmo un poco los nervios de Sasha.

\- Aqui tienes tomala, mas te vale que lo hagas. Si sabes lo que te conviene Athena-. Le susurro Mulan y Sasha asintio atemorizada. Coguio la bebida se la tomo todo el contenido. Mulan sonrio le pidio a sus secuases que trageran todo lo necesario para el parto de la diosa. Pues estarian ellas solas, Pandora se habia ido atender las quejas de su señor Hades.

\- Ya se lo tomo.- Sonrio Fhan Li al ver que la diosa comenzaba a experimentar contracciones. Que empezaron debiles pero despues eran constantes y fuertes cada vez mas. Sasha comenzo a gemir de dolor y su cosmos se estremecio de dolor-. Hay me duele-. Resoplaba.- Perfecto es toda tuya, te ruego que cuando nazca el bebe. No los haga saber... no alejaremos al bebe de su madre. Lo necesitamos a los dos vivos.- Se quejo Mulan se fue de la habitacion dejandolas a los dos completamente solas. Ella habia sentido el cosmos de los caballeros dorados invadir el inframundo.

\- Bueno querida cuando te diga hasta cinco comienzas a pujar... muy bien uno...dos...tres... cuatro... cinco. Puja-. La diosa comenzo a pujar con solo 6 meses de embarazo. Apenas la mitad de camino de su embarazo. Sasha habia entrado en labor de parto. La diosa se estremecio de dolor comenzo a pujar fuerte. Su cosmos divino se estremecio. Alertando el de su amado.

...

-¡Sasha!-. Grito Sisifo alertando al resto. Ya habian llegado a los confines del oscuro palacio del señor del inframundo sin ser detectados. Por los exceptros... aunque sabian que Hades no tenia la mimina intencion de enviar a sus exceptros a hacerles frente. Ellos presentian que debian de llegar lo mas rapido posible con su diosa. Sisifo se sentia intranquilo al sentir el cosmos de su amada estremeciendose de dolor... tenia que llegar inmediatamente. El recordaba este dolor que ella estaba sintiendo era el mismo cuando una mujer... entraba en labor de parto. Abrio los ojos con sorpresa sorprendiendo a todos-. Tenemos que llegar rapido. Mi cielo esta en labor de parto... va a traer a nuestro hijo al mundo con solo 6 meses de embarazo.- Aquella revelacion preocupo a muchos. Asmita le dio la razon a Sisifo-. Es verdad planean traer al bebe al mundo, en tan poco tiempo. El bebe solo cuenta con 6 meses ni siquiera se ha desarrollado en su totalidad. No hay muchas probabilidades de que ese no bebe sobreviva-. La declaracion de Asmita destrozo el corazon de Sisifo.

\- No el va a sobrevivir yo llegare a ellos. La proteguere a ella y a nuestro hijo que esta apunto de nacer siento su cosmos por este lado- El grupo asintio comenzo a correr pero una energia los alerto. Obligo a ponerse en guardia. Mulan habia materializado a frente de ellos con un grupo de exceptros.- Hola a todos nos volvemos a ver. Mi amado Sagitario es el destino el que nos cruza de nuevo-. Su voz sono melodiosa, lo que fastidio a Sisifo. Le grito-. ¡Impulso De Luz Quiron!-. Lanzo su ataque directo a Mulan la lanzo por los aires. Soprendiendo a todos... en verdad Sisifo estaba violento.- Dime ¿Donde esta?-. Pregunto el y la joven aterrizo.

\- Gackt es muy fuerte realmente eres muy fuerte... pero aun asi me gustas. No te preocupes ella esta en buenas manos... tu hijo nacera hoy-. Sonrio maliciosamente. Lo que preocupo muchisimo al de Sagitario. Los caballeros pudieron escuchar el grito de dolor de la diosa que se estremecia del dolor. Lo que alerto mas a Sisifo que queria correr a su encuentro, pero dos exceptros se opusieron.

\- No molesten-. Fue la respuesta de Sisifo. Golpeo a uno de los exceptros lo estrello contra el piso matando al expectro al instante. Pudo escuchar la voz de Asmita-. Sisifo tu y Dohko vayan a salvar a la señorita Athena. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los exceptros y de Mulan.-. Grito Hasgard alertando a Sisifo y Dohko que asintieron.

\- Gracias amigos-. Sonrio Sisifo-. Sasha amor ya voy a rescatarte a ti y a nuestro hijo.- Sisifo empezo a correr en direccion al pasillo donde habia escuchado el grito ahogado de dolor, de Sasha. Detras de el iba Dohko. Mulan se paro con cierta dificultad trato de correr pero el Cid le impidio el paso.- Usted no ira a ningun lado señorita se quedara aqui.

\- Maldicion tengo que buscar a mi amado. Pero me encargare de ti-. Sonrio Mulan alzo una mano de esta emergio su Bo. Estaba a dar pelea. Mas con ese apuesto caballero.

...

Sasha se estremecia de dolor ya tenia las mejillas coloradas del esfuerzo, tenia sudor en su frente. Desde hace mas de 7 minutos que estaba pujando para traer a su hijo al mundo... con solo 6 meses de gestacion. Ella no queria obedecer las terribles ordenes de Pandora y Mulan pero ellas la forzaron, a obedecerle amenazandole con palabras crueles. Diciendole que si no obedecia ellas abririan su vientre a la fuerza sacarian a su bebe lo matarian en frente de ella.

Ella no le deseaba eso a su pequeño bebe, con el dolor en su alma tuvo que acceder. Le rezaba a los dioses que su bebe resisitiera el parto. Seguia resoplando por el esfuerzo ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir pujando pero la partera, insistia que ella tenia que seguir que nada mas le faltaba dos pujes mas tendrian a su bebe en sus brazos. podria verlo. Lo que impulso a Sasha a seguir pujando con fuerza. Fhan Li le sonrio advirtiendole que la cabeza del bebe ya estaba saliendo; Lo que obligo a Sasha a sonreir a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo tenia que seguir pujando.

El ultimo puje que ella realizo la obligo a retener un grito ahogado se escucho el gentil llanto de un recien nacido cuando nace. Sasha abrio sus preciosos ojos esmeralda sonrio con ternura al ver al infante recien nacido en las manos de la partera. Fhan Li sonrio diciendole a Sasha con ternura.

\- Es un niño.- Fue la respuesta de la anciana, le entrego el diminuto bebe a Sasha.

\- Un niño... Sisifo. Ese es su nombre Sisifo como su padre El se llama asi.- Lloro Sasha abrazo a su bebe con mucha ternura. Le sonrio al bebe aunque era mucho mas pequeño que un bebe normal. Tenia el cabello castaño como el de su padre, unos preciosos ojos esmeralda y tenia las facciones de su padre.- Eres tan identico a tu padre, sabes que yo te amo mucho... cuando tu padre te vea se pondra muy feliz.- Sasha comenzo a cabecear estaba agotada por el esfuerzo observaba a la anciana extraer la placenta y cerrar la herida. Ella comenzo a ver todo borroso termino desamayandose con su hijo en brazos. El bebe empezo a llorar.

\- Descansa pequeña yo me hare cargo de tu bebe.- Sonrio con ternura Fhan Li quitandole gentilemente al bebe de sus brazos-. Eres un bebe muy lindo a pesar de tener 6 meses solo te faltaban tres meses de gestacion para nacer. Ven vamos a limpiarte la sangre ponerte en un manta para que estes calientito-. La anciana se llevo al bebe en sus brazos alejandolo de su madre. Para cuidarlo. El bebe siguio llorando.

La anciana acosto en un pequeño en la mesa cercana a la cama de Sasha estaba ocupando y comenzo a limpiar al infante recien nacido aun siendo, un bebe muy prematuro. Queria dejarlo completamente limpio para que la madre cuando despertara, pudiera recibir a su bebe ya completamente limpio. Pero la anciana estaba ignoraba era que la puerta se habia abierto dejando ver a Sisifo y a Dohko.

...

Sisifo y Dohko habian sidos guiados por el debil pero calido cosmos de su diosa. Que a pesar de estar muy debil les indiciaba el camino hasta donde ella se encontraba, asi fue que los llevo hasta una de las habitaciones mas apartadas del castillo. Se escucharon los gentiles llantos de un recien nacido. Unos llantos que alertaron a Sisifo lo invitaron a pasar. Eso significaba que su cielo...

Dohko se acerco abrio la puerta con suma delicadeza seguido de un impaciente Sisifo que estaba desesperado por entrar, cuando la puerta se abrio completamente se pudo mostrar una escena sorprendente... Sasha se encontraba incosciente en la cama con las piernas ya cerradas despues de la operacion, a una anciana terminando de limpiar a un diminuto bebe lo termino de arropar. Sisifo fue el primero en entrar al ver a su hijo en los brazos de esa anciana y a su cielo acostada totalmente dormida. Dohko se horrorizo al ver que habia sangre alrededor de su diosa.

No era el unico Sisifo habia corrido al encuentro con la anciana que sostenia al bebe con ternura, para tratar de tranquilizarlo. El de Sagitario se acerco y le grito a la anciana.

-¡Suelte a ese bebe inmediatamente!-. Fue su respuesta agresiva. Sorprendiendo a la anciana, que se horrorizo cubrio mas al bebe con la manta-. Oh dios mio ¿Por favor? No me haga daño y menos al pequeño Sisifo. Ya se lo iba a entregar a su madre.- La anciana comenzo a temblar del miedo. Sisifo quedo de piedra al escuchar que la anciana habia enunciado el nombre, de su hijo. Por los dioses era un niño se llamaba igual que el. Su corazon amo mas a Sasha ahora, mas la amaba que antes.

\- Le ruego que no me haga daño solamente fui contratada para traer a este bebe al mundo.- Se quejo la anciana que temblaba del miedo, Sisifo sonrio con gentileza-. Yo tambien me llamo Sisifo. Soy Sisifo de Sagitario... soy el padre del bebe que sostiene.- Le tendio la mano para que la anciana le permitiese cargar a su hijo. La anciana se mostro recelo al verlo pero algo en ella le decia que creyera, sus palabras.

Le permitio cargar al bebe se lo coloco suavemente en los brazos de Sagitario. Que sonrio al ver a su pequeño hijo, el bebe no dejaba de mirarle. Era identico a el pero tambien tenia los ojos de su madre, era tan pequeño e indefenso. Sisifo coguio una manito de su hijo se la llevo a sus labios se los beso con cariño. Dohko sonrio al ver a su amigo cargar cariñosamente a su hijo, se veia sumamente feliz. La anciana se acerco a Sasha la arropo para que la diosa pudiera descansar, ella estaba agotada por el parto.

Pero Dohko le nego con la cabeza a al anciana se acerco al regazo de la cama. Con suma delicadeza cargo a su diosa en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa.

\- Tenemos que salir de aqui la vida de ellos peligra. Nuestra diosa esta perdiendo sangre-. Se preocupo Dohko al ver que de la entrepierna de Sasha salia sangre. La anciana se horrorizo-. Esperen ¿A donde se llevan a la joven y al bebe? Ella necesita guarda reposo por lo menos un mes antes de poder pararse, el bebe necesita de cuidados especiales. No sobrevivira si se lo llevan.- Se preocupo al ver a la joven ponerse palida.- No se preocupe la llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Esta mujer que le trajeron es mi esposa, la secuestraron. Este bebe es mi hijo.- Hablo Sisifo tapo un poco al infante con la manta. Para mantener al bebe caliente.

\- No puede ser ellas me habian dicho que ella no queria a su hijo-. Apunto a Sasha incosciente en los brazos, de Dohko. Las facciones de los dos caballeros se arrugaron.- Eso no es cierto mi cielo jamas abandonaria un hijo. Ella ama a este bebe mas que a su propia vida. Como yo-. Se quejo Sisifo. El agradecio a la anciana por traer a su hijo al mundo y Dohko los dos comenzaron a salir de la habitacion para buscar el portal donde los esperaba Alone.

Dohko mando un mensaje a los demas dorados diciendoles que ya habian, rescatado a su diosa y al infante.

...

Mientras que los dorados trataban de ganar tiempo para brindarle mas seguridad a Sisifo y a Dohko que Pandora e Mulan, nos los irian a buscar. Ya varios exceptros habian caido por la insesable fuerza de Hasgard que los detenia como una montaña de musculos, siendo tambien ayudado por Manginoldo que no dejaba de divertirse con los soldados. Asmita habia derrotado ya gran parte de los soldados. Observo el combate de el Cid y con Mulan.

La chica era sumamente fuerte no se dejaba vencer, por el Cid. Pandora no se quedaba atras. Lo que molesto a Hasgard. Se enfrentaban dos personas, dejando al Cid en una tremenda desventaja. Pero sintieron el cosmos de Dohko llamandoles. Lo que ico que Asmita llamara a un cansado Cid que ya tenian que irse. El asintio dejando a los hiladas del Hades molestas.

Pero Pandora agarro su tridente se lo iba a lanzar, al Cid pero una luz las cego completamente a las dos. Que no podian ver absolutamente nada. Cuando la luz cegadira desaparecio, las dos jovenes se sorprendieron al ver que los caballeros dorados ya no estaban lo que molesto a Pandora.

\- ¡Malditos! Pandora tirando su tridente sumamente molesta. Mulan ico un puchero.- Mi Sagitario la prefiere a ella. ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga ella? Yo soy mas hermosa que ella y tengo mejor cuerpo que ella.- Lloro deprimida Mulan.

-¡Demonios deja de quejarte tenemos que traerla a ella y al bastardo!-. Pandora se molesto al ver a su amiga llorar deprimida. Ella en verdad estaba enamorada de Sagitario queria tenerlo a su lado.- Sasha Athena me las va a pagar. Yo quiero a mi Sisifo.- Apreto los puños con fuerza. Pandora entendio el sentimiento de su amiga. Tendrian que buscar la forma de volver a traer al infante.

...

Tanto como Asmita y Alone habian telestransportado a Sisifo y al resto hasta al santuario. Sorprendio mucho a Sisifo. El habia pensado que serian telestranportados a Tracia a la residencia e sus abuelos pero no fue como el lo penso. En lugar de eso aparecieron frente a la camara del patriarca donde se encontraba Shion esperando. Este se horrorizo al ver a Sasha en los brazos de Dohko estaba perdiendo sangre, en su entre pierna y tambien pudo observar a Sisifo con su hijo en brazos. Lo que sorprendio al ver al recien nacido. Todavia faltaban tres meses para que su diosa diera a luz.

Pero observo que Nilia corrio a ver a su diosa. Solo Sisifo que salio de su trance pudo decir.

\- ¿Por favor ayuden a Sasha esta perdiendo sangre?-. Fue lo unico que escucharon asi fue que Nilia se la llevo para atenderla y Andrea le pidio amablemente a Sisifo que le diera al infante tambien se lo llevarian.

...

Shion le habia pedido a Sisifo que se reuniera con el en su despacho tenian mucho de que hablar.

Ambos caballeros se habian sentado en el escritorio de Shion. Fue Sisifo el que tuvo la palabra.

\- Si vienes a reprenderme por estos tres meses... quiero que sepas que cumpli mi amenaza no solo eso... Sasha es mi esposa. Los dos estamos casados nos casamos en el barco rumbo a Tracia-. Sisifo le enseño el aro matrimonal lo que tranquilizo un poco a Shion.- Yo ya se que ustedes se casaron es obvio que el daño, esta hecho. No puedo reprenderte solamente te pido perdon por lo que les ice hace tres meses atras. No vele bien como patriarca no escuche las quejas del corazon de ella y menos las tuyas pero ahora sigo en contra de esto pero se que fuiste escoguido por los dioses para ser digno esposo de la diosa Athena.- Fue la unica respuesta de Shion. Lo que soprendiendo a Sisifo.

\- Yo la verdad no esperaba que nos pidieras perdon... pero te perdono a pesar de todo sigues siendo un buen amigo de los dos por eso queremos que seas el padrino del bebe. Del pequeño Sisifo-. Sonrio el y lo que sorprendio a Shion. Pero sonrio y acepto. La puerta del despacho se abrio dejando ver a Nilia que habia entrado para informar. Los dos se percataron de su presencia.

\- ¿Como esta la señorita Sasha?-. Fue la pregunta de Shion. Nilia solto un suspiro de tranquilidad-. La trajeron a tiempo esa curandera no supo sellarle bien la herida, por suerte no perdio gran cantidad de sangre. Pero ella estara incapacitada por un mes tiene que reposar en cama no puede pararse por el bien de ella. El bebe lo que le hicieron fue una canayada, traer a un bebe que no esta del todo desarrollado con solo 6 meses. Pero es un bebe fuerte va a soportar las pruebas pero necesita cuidados especiales. Sisifo ya puedes ir a verlos a los dos. El bebe ya fue bañado, alimentado y lo acaban de vestir.- Sonrio Nilia.

\- Gracias nos vemos despues su ilustrisima ademas debo enviarle una carta a mis abuelos dandoles a entender que regresare al santuario. Con su permiso.- Sisifo se retiro. Dejando a Nilia que ico una reverencia se retiro. Shion suspiro tranquilo al menos su diosa y el bebe estaban fuera de peligro.

...

En la habitacion de Sasha en sus aposentos personales, en el santuario. Sisifo abrio la puerta dejando ver a su diosa que estaba inconsciente todavia en la cama estaba arropada ya le habian cambiado sus ropas, a lado de la cama de ella habia un precioso pesebre donde estaba su hijo, completamente dormido. Sisifo sonrio al ver a su hijo.

Estaba vestido ya con un lindo vestido blanco y bien arropado, para que el infante descansara tranquilamente. Sisifo sonrio con sumo cuidado agarro al infante lo atrajo a su regazo. Le beso la manito derecha a su hijo, el bebe abrio sus ojos observo a su padre. El sonrio le beso la cabezita el bebe empezo a moverse.

\- Ya lo se mama esta cansada. Dejala descansar se que quieres que ella te cargue. Oh hijito tu solamente tienes 6 meses de gestacion aun asi te obligaron, a venir al mundo de esta forma. Pero aun tu madre y yo estamos felices de conocerte.- Sonrio Sisifo observo que el bebe no dejaba de verlo. De pronto sintieron unos suaves quejidos lo que alertaron a Sisifo que no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Su amada estaba abriendo delicadamente sus ojos.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Sisifo?-. Hablo Sasha debilmente sonrio al ver a su esposo. Pero recordo que su bebe no estaba con ella, eso la horrorizo. La obligo a sentarse con cierta dificultad.- Sisifo amor estas aqui. Pero ¿Donde esta nuestro hijo? ¿Por favor dime que el esta bien, que ellas no se lo llevaron?-. Lloro Sasha del miedo pensando que a lo mejor su hijo no estaba con ellos. Sisifo sonrio con esas sonrisas que calmaban los dolores que le aquejaban el alma.- Ya tranquila Sasha mi amor nuestro hijo esta aqui con nosotros, lo tengo en mis brazos-. Sonrio le enseño al recien nacido.

\- Nuestro bebe. Sisifo mi amorcito estas vivio. Aqui-. Lloro ella su esposo le tendio al bebe se lo deposito, suavemente en sus brazos. El bebe comenzo a gimotear. Sasha sonrio arropo bien a su hijo le dio un suave beso en sus labios y en su cabezita.- El esta bien ¿Como tu? Pero ¿Como llegamos al santuario?-. Pregunto ella confundida.

\- Digamos que te fue a rescatar, te regresamos al santuario. Aqui estaran bien mi hijo y tu. Te amo cada dia mas por la felicidad que me has brindado, ya soy padre te prometo que cuidare bien de ti y de nuestro hijo. Eres mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo.- Comento Sisifo y Sasha sonrio se inclino a besarlo. El bebe gimoteo queriendo ser atendido por sus padres. Sisifo le devolvio el beso. Ambos padres sonrieron al ver a su hijo malhumurado.- Estas molesto ya mi principito esta molesto. Creo que debes tener hambre.

\- No ya lo alimentaron a lo mejor debe estar molesto conmigo porque lo desperte.- Sonrio el y miro con ternura a su hijo. El bebe no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al ver a sus padres. Los padres sonrieron-. Definitivamente saco la atractiva sonrisa de padre. Creo que sera todo un coqueto hombre.- Rio melodiasamente Sasha al ver que el bebe, habia sacado el lado coqueto de su padre.- Tambien saco tus ojos sera tan noble como tu. Otra cosa mi cielo debes descansar yo me hare cargo de las necesidades, del bebe.- Sonrio le quito a su hijo gentilmente.

\- Sisifo. Estoy bien aunque me siento muy debil.- Sonrio ella con ternura. Sisifo sonrio comenzo a a mecer a su hijo, para que descansara su siesta. Sasha sonrio solamente se dedico a contemplar la escena familiar.

...

En el templo de Acuario. Los caballeros que habian ido en la mision, habia informado al resto de lo ocurrido. Degel asintio ante las palabras sintiendose mucho mas tranquilo. Mas sabiendo que el bebe y su diosa estaban absalbo pero no dejaba la incognita de ¿Porque traer un bebe a los 6 meses de gestacion?. Albafica se molesto y a la vez estaba entristecido.

\- Si Sisifo y ustedes no hubieran llegado, quizas ese bebe estaria en las garras de esas locas. Lo importante que el bebe esta con nuestra diosa, estoy seguro que Sisifo no se despegara de su lado.- El caballero de Piscis se sentia tranquilo de saber que ellos estaban absalvo. Hasgard, sonrio-. Sisifo esta embelezado con su hijo, es un niño muy fuerte igual que el. Ja, Ja, Ja no hay que dudar que sera un gran guerrero cundo crezca.

\- Ese niño va heredar el gran poder de mi tio.- Regulus saco el pecho con orgullo por ver a su sobrino, era un bebe sumamente fuerte. Degel asintio con una sonrisa ya conociendo la extension del cosmos de Sisifo. Kardia se mordia los labios, con impaciencia lo que llamo la atencion de Allbafica-. Kardia-. Llamo el.- ¿Porque te estas mordiendo los labios de esa manera tan impaciente? Un caballero, no muerde sus labios. Tranquilizate que es lo ¿Que te aqueja?.- Le pregunto.

\- Bueno yo-. Admitio-. Quiero ir a ver a la pequeña. No puede ser posible que la tengan en cuarentena a ella, al pequeño. Sagitario sea el unico, con la libertad de ir a verla-. Se quejo con molestia. Deuteros compartio la misma molestia con el.- El es el padre del bebe, ademas yo ya conoci al bebe. Se llama Sisifo igual que su padre.- Rio Manginoldo dandole una galleta de chocolate al pequeño Regulus. Que se emociono se la comio.

\- No le des galletas de chocolate a Regulus, sabe que se pone imperactivo despues Sisifo no podra tranquilizarlo-. Le reprendio Asmita. Sabiendo el como se ponia Regulus. Cuando Regulus escucho la voz de Asmita automaticamente escupio la galleta.- No me hagas nada Asmita, ya me porto bien... tio Sisifo ayudame. Asmita me quiere pegar-. El niño corrio al encuentro con su tio se escondio detras de el. Lo que provoco que Asmita con los ojos cerrados no pudiera evitar sonreir.

\- Oye tu maldito arquero incidente ¿Quien demonios te dio permiso para casarte con Sasha? Primero tenias que pasar, por mi consentimiento-. Se quejo Kardia con violencia, le agarro a Sisifo de sus ropas. Sisifo se fastidio ante las quejas de, Kardia.- Para tu informacion Kardia yo tuve su consetimiento de ella y de Alone. No tengo porque pedirte a ti un permiso especial para secuestrarla.- Esas palabras fueron filosas lo que molestaron al de la cabellera azul, desordenada.- Ella es como mi hermana, te la llevaste fuera de aqui. Deberia de matarte con Antares.- Los puños de Kardia estaban bien apretados.

\- Calmate Kardia entiendo ¿Como te sientes pero debes conservar la calma? Cuenta hasta diez.- Se quejo Degel que separo a Kardia de Sisifo. Ya sus cosmos se habian tornados, muy violentos. En la minima señal de agresion Kardia reaccionaria. Sisifo no quedaba atras.- Ya deja de pelear niñadas. Especialmente tu Kardia, ya Sisifo y la señorita Sasha son matrimonio. Hecho y derecho tienen un hijo.- Se quejo el Cid. Ya harto de los celos de Kardia hacia Sisifo.

Todos sabian que Sisifo y Kardia se llevaban, pues ambos compartian el cariño de Sasha. A diferencia que ahora el cariño y amor de Sasha. Lo que le daba en cierta medida envidia a Kardia. Aun sabian que Sisifo no perdonaba a Kardia por haberse, llevado a Sasha a Mexico. Pero ese asunto habia quedado en el pasado. Regulus le saco la lengua a Asmita.

\- Tio Sisifo.¿Como esta la señorita Sasha y el pequeño Sisifo?-. Pregunto el niño con una sonrisa. Sisifo le sonrio-. Ella esta bien esta almorzando ahora mismo y el bebe se quedo dormido. Dormira gran parte del dia. Es mejor no molestarlo, es un pequeño con un humor terrible.- Sonrio Sisifo orgulloso de su hijo.

\- Me alegra saber que la señorita Sasha se encuentra bien. Me tiene preocupado de lo que pueda pasarle a ella y al bebe tendremos que doblarle la seguridad. No podemos permitir que a ella le pase nada... ahora en su estado. Debe guardar reposo por lo menos dos meses. Esas arpias casi la matan a ella al bebe. Lo mejor es montar guardia.- Comento el Cid tomando una copa de vino, Sisifo asintio.- Asi es de eso me encargare tratare de quedarme en la habitacion de ella... pero hubiera preferido que ella se quedara, conmigo en el templo de Sagitario. Pero es mejor que ella se quede en sus aposentos yo le hare compañia durante dia y noche. Me retiro necesito descansar.- Los demas asintieron dejaron a Sisifo irse en direccion a su templo.

Pero antes que se fuera lo felicitaron pues el ya era padre, era el primero de los caballeros dorados de su generacion en casarse y tener un hijo. A lo que Sisifo agradecio.

...

Sasha mecia a su hijo con tranquilidad en su hermoso pesebre que era la cuna de su bebe. Donde descansaba su hijo. El pequeño Sisifo se habia quedado profundamente dormido a lo que Sasha sonrio lo arropo con sumo cuidado. Ya Sisifo se habia retirado dejandolos a los dos solos. Pero habia prometido excabullirse en la noche, para compartirlo con ellos dos. Dormir junto los tres como una familia.

Sonrio el dormiria el resto del dia ya no molestaria, el bebe habia estado gimoteando del sueño, apenas llevaba una horas de haber nacido ya se comportaba como un bebe de un mes. Sasha sonreria al ver que su hijo era un bebe sumamente fuerte a pesar de estar debil de salud. La puerta de su habitacion se abrio con delicadeza a lo que alerto a Sasha, que siguio moviendo el pesebre. Andrea habia cerrado la puerta con delicadeza para evitar hacer ruido.

\- Disculpe mi señorita Sasha. Lamento venir en momentos inoportunos-. Apunto al bebe que se habia quedado profundamente dormido. Sasha sonrio-. Tranquila el pequeño Sisifo se quedo profundamente dormido, dormira el resto del dia. Es increible el solo tiene unas horas de haber nacido a pesar... de ser un bebe... prematuro. De tan solo 6 meses es muy lindo.- Dejo el pesebre quieto se sento.

\- Es cierto el es un bebe muy hermoso. Sabras que cuando lo estaban bañando no dejaba de coquetearle a las doncellas. Saco el lado coqueto y picaro de su padre, eso es definitivo. Pero no vengo por eso señorita Sasha vengo por que es necesario que usted tenga que dar algunas ordenes... sabemos que esta muy debil perdio mucha sangre y la obligaron a traer a su hijo al mundo a los 6 meses de embarazo.- Andrea apreto con fuerza sus puños habia detestado, lo que le habia hecho a su diosa. Obligarla a traer a su bebe muy prematuramente. Sasha noto su incomodidad con una de sus finas manos coloco una mano en su hombro-. No te preocupes se que fue traumatico, pero yo le veo el lado positivo... al menos Sisifo y yo tenemos a nuestro pequeño. El esta bien aunque necesita muchos cuidados.

\- Pero aun... asi. Su ilustrisima ya esta pensando en triplicar la seguridad. Mas ahora por el niño es un bebe demasiado pequeño necesita de mucha seguridad. En su estado usted esta muy vulnerable-. La diosa se preocupo ante las palabras de Andrea.- Si es cierto pero Sisifo es mi esposo el nos va a cuidar-. Aquella revelacion sorprendio a Andrea.- ¿Sisifo y tu se casaron?-. Sasha asintio con una dulce sonrisa, le enseño su aro matrimonial. Andrea sonrio-. Oh felicidades de seguro que ya deben tener los tres meses de casados... eso quiere decir que este hombrecito precioso. Que duerme nacio dentro de un matrimonio.- Sasha asintio se rio melodiosamente.

Ambas jovenes siguiero riendo y conversando tranquilamente por el resto del dia.

...

Al anochecer en los aposentos de la diosa Athena. Sasha habia logrado con el permiso de Nilia poder pararse y caminar poco para mover las piernas. Ahora tenia a su hijo en sus brazos, que ya habia sido bañado por ella y alimentado ella se sento en el umbral de la cama para dejarle de comer. El pequeño preferia la leche materna, del pecho de Sasha. Sasha sonrio con ternura al ver su pequeño bebe comer su alimento.

El bebe gimoteo solton el pezon del seno desnudo de Sasha ella se acomodo el pijama de seda que llevaba puesto se lo subio cubrio su seno, abrazo a su bebe lo puso en forma horizontal descansando en su golpes suaves para evitar lastimar el debil cuerpecito de su hijo le comenzo a sacar los gases a caminar un poco para que el bebe se durmiera. Pero un sonido alerto a Sasha que la obligo, a voltear la puerta trampa se abrio dejando ver a Sisifo que habia venido a ver a su familia.

\- Mi amor ¿Que haces levantada? Cielo te dije que no te preocuparas de eso me encargo yo. Ven dame a Sisifo Junior yo le sacare los gases.- Sisifo se acerco a ella con una mano le pidio que le tendiera el bebe. Sasha sonrio con ternura se lo tendio suavemente, que el bebe no se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en los brazos de su padre. El comenzo a sacarle los gases-. Perdoname amor es que queria ser util. Necesita estar con mi bebe un rato, ser yo. La que atienda sus necesidades.

\- Pero no ahora necesitas reposar. Descansa yo atendere a nuestra hijo. Toda la noche.- El siguio sacandole los gases a su hijo. De pronto escucharon un gentil gas ser liberado lo que provoco la risa de sus padres.- Eso no fue gentil Sisifo Junior. Estoy agotada- Se sento en el umbral de la cama y Sisifo tambien con su hijo en brazos.

\- No debiste levantarte amor ven descansa yo me hare cargo del bebe. Ya cuando puedas levantarte podras hacerte cargo de nuestro hijo, mientras tanto dejamelo a mi. He estado informandome bien del tema-. Sonrio el. Sasha asintio con dulzura.

Media hora despues el bebe se habia quedado profundamente dormido y Sisifo lo coloco en su pesebre lo arropo con sumo cuidado, el se desvistio quedando solamente en sus pantalones se acosto abrazo a su dormida esposa cerro los ojos. Con su cosmos los proteguio a ambos. Al pequeño infante.

...

Nace un nuevo dia en el santuario. Como todas las mañanas desde hace mas medio mes. El pequeño Sisifo habia salido sastifactoriamente de los riesgos que lo aquejaban, ahora el bebe comia mas de dos onzas por comida, e incluso habia crecido en un tamaño considerable. Ya pareciendose a un bebe de un mes de nacido. Sasha habia logrado salir de, su estado de cuarentena ya se le permitia a los dorados estar con ella.

Aquella preciosa mañana en la camara del templo del patriarca. Sasha habia estado atendiendo sus deberes como diosa, pero no lo hacia sola su bebe estaba a lado de ella en un pequeño pesebre siempre vigilado por una doncella o escudero. Sisifo siempre los iba a visitar trataba de terminar temprano sus deberes para, pasar tiempo con ellos. Con su familia. Sasha sonrio despidiendo a uno de sus soldados, despues de dar un reporte.

Shion observo con detenimiento el como Sasha se paraba de su trono, se acercaba a su pesebre levantaba a su bebe con gentileza. Le da besos a su bebe.

\- Shion creo que por hoy terminare mis deberes. Voy a llevar a Sisifo Junior a ver a su padre. El quiere estar con su padre-. Sonrio la diosa. Shion asintio.- De todas forma ya usted ha adelantado, ya gran parte de sus deberes, pero no salga sola. Le ruego que me deje enviarle dos soldados para que la excolten hasta los campos de entrenamiento donde se encuentra Sisifo.- Sasha mientras acunaba a su bebe. Que no dejaba de ver a Shion.- Esta bien. Pero antes necesito conseguir una, capucha para cubrirlo del sol. Su piel aun es muy sensible.- Sonrio Sasha y Shion asintio pidiendole a uno de los escuderos que por favor, le trajera una capucha para el bebe.

Uno de los escuderos que estaba cerca asintio, Sasha sorniendo mientras observaba a su bebe. El bebe no dejaba de ver, todo lo que rodeaba. Ella sonrio sin embargo las puertas de la camara se abrieron dejando ver a el Cid que no venia solo venia acompañado con un pequeño niño de 8 años de edad. Sasha sonrio. El Cid y el niño se arrodillaron frente a su diosa de forma muy repestuosa a sus superiores.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Athena lamento la intromision con su bebe.- Hablo el caballero de Capricornio de forma, respetuosa le sonrio al bebe que no dejaba de ver todo en los brazos a su madre. No pudo evitar escaparsele una risa. Lo que provoco que todos los presentes sonrieran. Sasha sonrio le beso su cabezita.- No te preocupes apenas si estaba terminando mis deberes. Pero veo, que trajiste a tu discipulo Adrian.- El Cid se paro de forma solenme asintio.- Si es que solicitio que le permita a mi discipulo acompañarme en la mision que me encomendaron, a Francia. En Paris.- El niño asintio.

\- Que sea asi sera una experiencia para Adrian aprender como es el mundo de la cabelleria, espero que puedas guiarlo sabiamente Cid-. Respondio Shion y el Cid asintio.- Asi sera con su permiso su ilustrisima y señorita Athena me retiro para hacer... los preparativos. Con su permiso.- Los dos se retiraron. Sasha sonrio observo a su bebe que no dejaba, de observarla ella le sonrio le agarro una manita se la beso con amor. Unos de los escuderos aparecio con la capucha para el bebe. Sasha se sento en su trono para ponersela. El bebe comenzaba a babear la capucha su madre sonrio le limpio. La capucha con sumo cuidado. Tapo su cabeza.

Se despidio de Shion y este le pidio que tuviera cuidado, ella asintio ella no estaba sola estaba escoltada por los soldados.

...

En los campos de entrenamientos del coliseo principal, todos los aspirantes se encontraban entrenando. Hasgard observaba a sus discipulos no estaba solo, Sisifo lo acompañaba con Regulus y Dohko. Todos llevaban sus armaduras doradas puesta.

Hasgard observaba a su discipula Tatiana golpear bien a un aspirante a armadura de plata, se sentia orgulloso de su discipula ella representaba bien al signo de Tauro si en futuro cercano el decidia retirarse ella lo representaria bien. Pero de la nada escucharon unas gentiles risas. Todos los dorados voltearon a ver. Sisifo sonrio al ver a su diosa y esposa llegar escoltada con su hijo que llevaba puesto una capucha.

Los pompones de la capucha del bebe, le hacian cosquillas en la nariz del infante. Sisifo camino hasta su esposa se inclino le beso los labios ella, le correspondio el beso. El bebe alzo una manita. Sisifo sonrio cargo el bebe en sus brazos el bebe sonrio.

\- Vinimos a visitarlos un rato, ya termine mis deberes por hoy. Queria estar un rato con ustedes y con mi querido esposo.- Sonrio Sasha con ternura los soldados, caminaron detras de ella. Dohko sonrio se acerco al bebe que estaba en brazos de Sisifo.- Este crio de verdad se parece a ti, cuando era un infante hay fotos que lo demuestran.- Rio Dohko le ico cosquillas al bebe, que se echo reir. Hasgard se acerco.- Definitivamente este niño la sangre, lo llama mira lo fuerte que es, como le aprieta la mano a Dohko.- Rio Hasgard al ver al bebe jalandole el dedo con fuerza.

\- Mi hijo es un bebe fuerte lamento no poder quedarme, mas tiempo. Quiero pasar un rato con mi familia yo...-. Suplico Sisifo sus compañeros sonrieron.- Tio vaya con su familia un rato. Nosotros lo incubrimos de todas, formas ya terminaste tus obligaciones. Anda ve con tu familia.- Rio Regulus despidio a su tio y el asintio. Le sonrio a los soldados, les dio a entender que el se encargaria de su familia de aqui en adelante.

Los tres se retiraron para estar solos.

...

En una colina preciosa cerca de, el mirador del santuario Sisifo y Sasha disfrutaban de la calma del dia en familia con el bebe. El bebe estaba acostado en la hierba sobre la capucha se reia ante las cosquillas que Sisifo le daba.

\- Aun sigo sin creer que soy padre, gracias mi amor por darme la oportunidad de ser padre.- Sisifo se acerco a ella le beso los labios. Ella sonrio le devolvio el gesto.- No todo se lo debo a Hades y a ti por no rechazarme, pensando que a lo mejor... estaria jugando con tus sentimientos. Cuando en realidad lo unico que queria era estar contigo con este hombrecito hermoso..- El bebe solto una gentil risa. Por las cosquillas de su madre.- El lleva en la sangre el poder tan cosmico y fuerte. Seras tan fuerte como tu padre. Aunque naciste bajo la senda de Geminis.- Sasha sonrio al ver a su bebe reirse.

\- Es verdad no me gustaria que Deuteros lo entrenara prefiria hacerlo yo. Me gustaria enseñarle las bases del cosmos. Pero mas adelante, cuando tenga mas edad quizas... si Deuteros me inspirara mas confianza lo dejare que entrene a nuestro hijo.- Sasha se mostro preocupada, por las palabras de su esposo.- Sisifo-. Llamo ella.- Deuteros no es tan mala persona, como tu crees. Solamente es un poco... primitivo pero es una buena persona. Ademas el se lleva bien con este hombrecito que estoy viendo aqui.- Rio melodiosamente Sasha. Al ver que a su bebe le gustaba las bolas de cosmos que Sisifo hacia.

\- Pero aun asi... no me confio mi amor. Nuestro hijo no se lo dejo a cualquier persona.- Sasha sonrio.- Lo se eso no hay duda, otra cosa amor. Sabes que Nilia me dijo que ya nuestro bebe esta fuera de peligro. Ya podra salir de noche incluso. Verdad que shi que eres el bebe, mas hermosos del santuario.- Rio Sasha.

\- Me alegra saber eso cuando el bebe este en condiciones de viajar, lo llevaremos a Tracia para que conozca a sus bisabuelos... quizas a su tio Tenma.- El bebe se quedo viendo con curiosidad a sus padres.- Si Tenma me envio una carta, comentandome con impaciencia. Me preguntaba ¿Cuando llevaras al campeon a que conozca a su poderoso tio Tenma? El dice, que no tiene la menor duda de que heredara tu poder.- Sisifo no pudo evitar sonreir. El bebe gimoteo un poco molesto lo que alerto a sus padres, el bebe estaba malhumurado.- Creo cielo que debes tener hambre, sera mejor que lo lleve para darle su biberon. Estas molesto.- Sisifo se paro ayudo a su esposa a pararse, se agacho para coguer a su hijo tenerlo en brazos.- Vamos este hombrecito capaz se pone a llorar, del hambre.

\- Lo se ya vamos campeon para que comas.- Sonrio Sasha no pudo evitar tener sentimientos, de felicidad ahora era una mujer, madre y esposa. Tenia un hombre maravilloso al cual ella amaba sobre toda las cosas y precioso hijo al cuidar amar y cuidar. Pero los dos eran ignorantes que las sombras los estaban vigilando.

...

\- Muy pronto ese bebe caera en nuestras manos, te juro Athena que cuando ese dia llegue las fuerzas del mal se apoderaran de el.- Rio Pandora al ver al bebe desde lejos, ella estaba esperando que la seguridad del santuario se debilitara un poco. Para ella poder llevarse al infante al inframundo de nuevo.


	9. El Futuro De Sisifo

**Hola a todos lamento la tardanza es que estaba de duelo y ademas estaba muy ocupada con mi universidad con otras historias pero hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Sisifo y Sasha. Pero voy con prisa. Asi que no dire mucho. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: Si estan mas que obsesionadas pero en este capitulo ya les pararan sus juegos, a esas dos pues ya es hora que alguien las detuviera. **

**Asalea19: Bueno desgraciadas es una palabra pequeña para describirlas a ellas, pero no te preocupes en este capitulos ellas seran detenidas ya por el mismo Hades. Bueno no todos los bebes quedan asi, hay algunos que sobreviven gozan de buena salud pero mejor lee. **

**Makino80: Que bien me agrada que sigas esta historia. Si asi es pero no te preocupes el pequeño semidios esta con sus padres y gozando vida tranquila con ellos. **

**DaanaF: Awwwwwwwwwwww me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Bueno de Shion no entrare en mucho detalle pero te prometo ya que estoy apurada que todo saldra bien. **

**Capitulo No8 **

**El Futuro De Sisifo**

Un mes despues de todo lo ocurrido con Sasha y el pequeño Sisifo. Las cosas en el santuario, por fin se tranquilizaron un poco dandole mas calma a la nueva joven madre.

Aquella mañana de Julio en el coliseo la diosa, se encontraba sentada en su balcon privado del coliseo presecenciando las batallas de los aspirantes pero no estaba sola, a lado la acompañaba Shion que vestia las tunicas ceremoniales especiales para estos tipos de eventos. Sasha sonrio al observar a su bebe dormido en el pesebre. Ya tenia un maravilloso mes de nacido. Con sumo cuidado para no despertar al bebe, Sasha le acomodo su sabanas para que pudiera dormir mejor. Pero se escucho un estruendo desde el colesio como una columna caerse, causando un terrible temblorforzando al bebe espantarse del susto y ponerse a llorar.

Lo que obligo a la diosa a pararse agarrar a su bebe del pesebre, comenzo a cargarlo a meserlo le susurraba con ternura.

\- Ya mi bebito precioso no paso nada, es solo estruendo.- Le susurraba Sasha lo mesia con ternura. Comenzo tatararle una cancion a su bebe. El infante se calmo un poco lo que alegro mucho a su madre. Shion sonrio.- Mi señorita Sasha le ruego, que disculpe a ese aspirante fue imprudente por despertar al pequeño Sisifo.- Sasha sonrio.- Oh no te preocupes Shion yo se que ellos no tienen, la culpa. Es normal que el se asuste creo que debi dejarlo con su niñera. Pero Sisifo y yo no soportamos estar lejos de nuestro bebe- Sasha le ico cosquillas al bebe y el infante se rio ante las cosquillas de su madre. Bostezo un poco.

\- De eso no hay duda pero veo que el pequeño Sisifo, no le gusta estar en el coliseo. Creo que este es el ultimo combate del dia.- Respondio Shion y Sasha sonrio al saber, que ya casi terminaban. El pequeño Sisifo queria estar con su padre. No muy lejos de ahi en una distancia prudente al balcon privado, donde se encontraban Sasha, Sisifo Junior y Shion. Sisifo los observaba vigilando siempre a su esposa y diosa a su pequeño hijo de un mes, de nacido.

Al lado de el se encontraban en Cid y Dohko que lo acompañaban a montar guardia. Sisifo sonrio al ver a su amada mesiendo a su hijo. Lo que no paso de adpersivido de Dohko.

\- Griego. Deja de admirar a tu familia, concentrate en los combates-. Se quejo Dohko, lo que forzo a Sisifo arquear una ceja.- Perdoname pero recuerda que tengo una esposa a la cual cuidar y un hijo de un mes, ya quiero que este combate termine rapido para poder estar el resto de la tarde con ellos.- Su voz era neutra lo que obligo a Dohko sonreir. Pues el caballero trataba de reprimir esa sonrisa.- Oye al menos desprendete de ellos hoy Sisifo. Tambien tienes derecho a divertirte un rato, eres hombres despues de todo. Dime ¿Quieres ir a tomar unos tragos conmigo, Manginoldo y Hasgard? Iremos a un bar- Le propuso el joven chino a lo que Sisifo se mantuvo pensativo.

Le daba un poco de razon a su amigo Dohko, el se habia tomado muy seriamente la responsabilidad de atender a su hijo. Cuando su cielo no estaba en condiciones, no habia tenido tiempo para relajarse el mismo. Aunque no se atrevia a dejar a Sasha sola y menos con el bebe una noche. Pero queria tambien tener un tiempo para el. Observo que el combate habia terminado. El Cid a su lado le dijo con calma.

\- Sera la primera vez que le doy la razon a Dohko, pero Sisifo es verdad tienes todo el derecho del mundo. Para salir entre amigos aunque sea una noche. No te preocupes yo me encargare de la señorita Sasha y de mi sobrino ellos estan en buenas manos-. Le sonrio el Cid le coloco una mano en su hombro, Sisifo lo medito unos segundos.- Esta bien Dohko acepto tu invitacion me sentire mas tranquilo si el Cid se queda, cuidando de Sasha y el bebe.- Sisifo sabia que podia contar con el Cid.

\- Sera genial tenerte de regreso en los bares y burdeles. Lastima que estas casado Sisifo. Habia unas mujeres hermosas que estaban para comerselas, tenia un buen cuerpo.- Rio Dohko sin pudor alguno lo que no pudo evitar que los otros dos caballeros se rieran.- Para que sepas nuestra diosa mi esposa es mas hermosa que todas mujeres, tiene el mejor cuerpo del mundo. Uno al que no me cansare de admirar nunca.- Rio Sisifo aunque sabia que fue un poco irrespetuoso con su diosa.

\- Dohko te pedire cordialmente que respetes a las doncellas y a su feminidad, a ti Sisifo recuerda que no todos saben de tu matrimonio con la señoria Sasha. Guarda la compostura con ella. Recuerda ahora tienes dos vidas, en el santuario principalmente en la camara del maestro eres el caballero dorado Sisifo de Sagitario y en el templo de Sagitario eres Sisifo el esposo.- Le recordo el Cid a Sisifo. Lo que entristecio un poco al sagitariano sabiendo, que era verdad que no todos los caballeros de la orden del santuario sabian que el su amada Sasha ya eran esposos.- Lo se Cid no se me olvida pero no puedo evitar, verla ella es mi mujer y esposa. Pero no importa no dejare que mi amor por ella nuble mi juicio.- El Cid asintio ante las palabras de su amigo ambos vieron a la diosa aproximarse con su bebe dormido en sus brazos.

\- Sisifo amor.- Sonrio Sasha que llegaba con el pequeño Sisifo que al fin se habia dormido y dormiria un rato, el bebe habia batallado un poco para dormirse. Pero al fin habia conciliado el sueño.- Mi señorita Sasha salio sin un escolta recuerde, que ahora usted es madre le pueden hacer daño.- Sasha sonrio y Sisifo se acerco a ella, le beso los labios.- Mi amor sabes que no puedes salir, sola recuerda que tienes a nuestro hijo. En tus brazos ven damelo.

\- Sisifo estoy bien, ademas este pequeño batallo un poco para dormirse. Se habia despertado del estruendo que hubo en el coliseo.- Sasha le acomodo un poco la capucha al bebe que dormia tranquilo en los brazos de su padre. Dohko se acerco a su diosa le sonrio diciendo.- Mi señorita Sasha con todo respecto, espero que me preste a su Sisifo por esta noche nos iremos a tomar unos tragos. Claro si usted le deja.- Rio el.

-Claro Sisifo esta en todo su derecho no te preocupes, por nosotros estaremos bien.- Sonrio Sasha con ternura.- Esta bien mi cielo ire con ellos, pero el Cid se quedara con ustedes no quiero nada malo les suceda de verdad.- Sisifo se acerco a su diosa le beso los labios, el bebe gimoteo en sueños se desperto solto una gentil risa al ver a su padre.- Veo campeon que te has levantado, bueno los veo al rato Dohko quiero estar con mi familia un rato.- Se despido Sisifo y se fue con Sasha el bebe que se volvio a dormir en los brazos, de su padre.

...

En los aposentos del patriarca. Shion descansaba despues un largo dia de trabajo en el coliseo, con los aspirantes. Lo Unico que queria era descansar despues de un arduo dia de enfrentamientos entre discipulos, para ver como estos avanzaban en sus entrenamientos. Shion se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillon de su despacho, lo unico que queria era una buena taza de te y dormir un poco. Su diosa estaria con Sisifo y su hijo el resto de la tarde. Pasandola con su familia. Sonrio era el primer caballero de la orden dorada de esta era y el unico que habia desafiado, a los dioses teniendo la insolencia de casarse con una diosa. Tener un hijo con ella.

Pero de alguna manera el presentia que los dioses y especialmente Zeus habian escoguido a Sisifo, como el esposo de la diosa Athena. Quien fuera su guardian protector. Uno que sacrifico todo por ella durante la anterior guerra santa, que regreso de la muerte para estar con su diosa. Ahora el era su esposo y padre de su hijo. Principalmente ella era su fuente de devocion. La puerta de su despacho se abrio dejando ver a Albafica el caballero de Piscis que habia venido a ver a Shion.

\- Buenas tardes su ilustrisima espero no haber interrumpido, su momento de descanso.- Hablo respetuosamente en santo. Shion sonrio.- No te preocupes no estaba haciendo nada, en estos momentos. Solo descansaba un poco. Ahora tendre que sentarme a revisar unos pergaminos, debo registrar el nacimiento de Sisifo Junior.- Respondio y Albafica sonrio.- Mi sobrino es el milagro de los dioses, su nacimiento de seguro fue profetizado.

\- Es un bebe fuerte, ha tenido que soportar el ser obligado a nacer en tan poco tiempo. Solo contaba seis meses de gestacion cuando llego al mundo.- Aclaro Shion recordando los primeros dias de Sisifo Junior, en el santuario. El bebe habia estado en cuarentena en un tiempo considereable hasta que el bebe estuviera acto, para ser mostrado en publico. Albafica se mostro curioso.- De lo que recuerdo la señorita Sasha, estuvo en cama un mes. Debido a su temprana cesarea.

\- Ellas contrataron a una curandera para que atendiera, el parto. Nuestra diosa pudo haber muerto desangrada... haber dejado a su hijo huerfano de madre.- respondio Shion. Albafica se preocupo, pero ya tendrian tiempo... de vengarse de esas arpias. Por lo tanto ahora debian estar al pendiente del bebe. - Albafica.- llamo Shion.- Digame su ilustrisima.- pregunto el joven de la cabellera turquesa.- Necesito que me hagas un favor... se que no lees las estrellas pero tienes el conocimiento. Te ruego que leas el futuro del pequeño Sisifo Junior.- le pidio en forma de peticion.

\- Asi sera su ilustrisima con su permiso, debo retirarme a atender el jardin. Debo plantar nueva semillas de rosas normales. Pues el aroma, que despiden mis rosas puede ser dañino para el bebe.- Se paro e ico una reverencia a Shion, se despidio salio de la habitacion. Dejando al patriarca solo preocupado por el futuro del bebe.

...

Ya al caer la noche en Grecia. En los aposentos personales del templo de Sagitario, en la habitacion del bebe. Sasha terminaba de vestir a su bebe con su pijama, el ya se encontraba en su hora de acostarse. Sasha queria tener a su bebe, listo para que se despidiera de su papa que saldria esta noche. La puerta de la habitacion del bebe se abrio mostrando a Sisifo que llevaba un simple jubon negro, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos acorde. Se veia con un aire de conde gothico con esas vestimentas negras. Por primera vez se habia quitado su fiel cinta roja, de batalla. Esa cinta lo habia acompañado desde que el tenia 12 años de edad. La habia portado como un uniforme pero ahora por primera vez... despues de tanto tiempo se la quitaba. Sasha se mostro asombrada al verlo, sin su fiel banda.

Sasha sonrio al ver a su esposo con unas vestimentas tan elegantes. No solo eso se veia aun mas atractivo sin la banda roja que siempre llevaba, en su frente.

\- Te ves muy guapo y mas sin la banda roja. Pero me extraña que no la llevas puesta.- se preocupo ella que cargaba al bebe, que ya cabeceaba del sueño.- Lo se no niego que no me hayo sin ella, pero... es que queria lucir diferente. Hoy dime ¿Realmente estas segura que tu y nuestro hijo estaran bien?.- pregunto con desesperacion Sisifo. Sasha sonrio.- Si mi amor. Estaremos bien, ademas el Cid esta cerca... tu ve tranquilo no te preocupes. Bueno sera mejor que acueste a este campeon necesita dormir.- Sonrio con dulzura mientras veia a su bebe dormir. - Ven damelo quiero acostarlo a dormir, buenas noches mi cielo. Si algo malo pasa no dudes en utilizar, tu cosmos y llamarme.- rogo Sisifo y Sasha asintio ambos caminaron de regreso a sus aposentos, para acostar al bebe a dormir.

...

Tres horas pasan desde que Sisifo se marchara con Dohko, Manginoldo, Hasgard en direccion al pueblo de la antigua Grecia, para ir a tomar unos tragos entre amigos.

En uno de los tantos bares del pueblo de la antigua Grecia que adornaban el panorama nocturno de la ciudad, un grupo de caballeros que descansaba de sus responsabilidades del santuario. Se relajaban tomando e observando las bellas mujeres que ofrecia este bar. Dohko fue el primero en comentar.

\- Estoy feliz despues de tanto tiempo tenemos un respiro, necesitaba descansar oye vieron a las señoritas... de este bar estan de miedo- Rio ya medio ebrio. Manginoldo respaldo su opinion, con respecto a las bellas señoritas que servian a las diferentes mesas. Por su parte Hasgard habia soltado un suspiro de molestia- Ustedes dos dejen de estar mirando de una manera lujuriosa a esas señoritas, tenganle mas respeto...- regaño el caballero grandulon- Esas señoritas pueden que luzcan finas con sus ropas, pero todos sabemos aqui que son Hetarias. Aunque para ser Hetarias son muy hermosas... son unos pecados andantes.- rio Manginoldo. Sisifo simplemente se nego tomo un sorbo de su cerveza.

\- Ustedes nada mas respetan a mi cielo por que es la diosa Athena, como mujer es diferente a estas Hetarias. Pero al menos tenganle algo de respeto a ellas, a pesar de todo son mujeres.- se quejo Sisifo. Hasgard asintio dandole la razon, a su amigo. Tanto Dohko y Manginoldo se vieron entre si y gritaron- ¡A la mierda el respeto! ¡Son pecados andantes, mas si abren sus piernas!.- gritaron los dos al unisono. Lo que avergonzo a Sisifo y a Hasgard.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlos lo que avergonzo un poco a Sisifo y a Hasgard que sentia pena ajena por sus compañeros medio ebrios, de tanto tomar cerveza de barril. A su mesa se acerco una bella joven de cabello rojo vino como el pelaje de un zorro, de preciosos ojos esmeralda como los de Sasha, tenia pecas en su rostro y llevaba un corse de un color negro y falda blanca. La joven se habia interesado en Dohko, por su atractivo con esos aires asiaticos.

\- Aqui tiene su cerveza- Sonrio la pelirroja mirando sensualmente a Dohko. Sisifo se nego tomo un sorbo de su cerveza, se sentia tranquilo pero a la vez preocupado por su amada y su hijo. Queria salir rapido del bar para poder ver si estaban bien, sentia el cosmos de ambos tranquilos. Eso le tranquilizo un poco.- Sisifo- llamo Hasgard.- ¿Estas preocupado por la señorita Sasha y el pequeño Sisifo Junior?- pregunto y Sisifo asintio.

\- Asi es no me gusta dejarla sola, menos con nuestro hijo. Me temo que le estaria dando a Pandora una oportunidad, de secuestrar a mi cielo yo no quiero eso- suspiro Sisifo tomo otro sorbo de su cerveza. Sintio la mano de Manginoldo en su hombro- Tranquilo amigo no creo que el Cid, deje que algo malo les pase. Ya sabes que si esa arpia se acerca al santuario se regresara al inframundo achicharrada- rio y Sisifo no pudo evitar reirse. Siguio tomando de su cerveza.

...

En los aposentos personales del templo del Sagitario, Sasha dormia placidamente en su cama con tranquilidad descansaba, despues de un largo dia de trabajo. A lado de su gran cama, estaba el pesebre su bebe dormia calmadamente, ambos dormian despreocupados del peligro que se les aproximaba. Una sombra que se arrastraba hasta el regazo de su cama. De ella un exceptro habia tomado forma. Habia provechado la distraccion de Sagitario y que las defensas nocturnas del santuario, ya habian bajado eso dejaba a la diosa vulnerable. El exceptro se acerco con una sonrisa en direccion al pesebre donde dormia, el semidios. Si este bebe era un semidios que nacio de la union de la diosa Athena y del caballero de Sagitario. Por ordenes de la señorita Pandora, el debia traer a ese bebe.

Sonrio ese bebe tenia un cosmos enorme que lo rodeaba, ademas era muy lindo ese infante que dormia, tranquilamente en el pesebre. Carne nueva penso. Pero tenia unas fuertes ordenes, de traer al recien nacido con vida al inframundo. Se acerco al pesebre y antes que pudiera tocar siquiera al bebe sintio una mano amenazando su cuello. Lo que lo obligo a sudar muy frio, aquella mano se sentia filosa que en cualquier momento podria reaccionar. El exceptro se viro asustado encarando a su, agresor para encontrarse cara a cara con el Cid no solo, eso los ruidos habian despertado a Sasha que se atemorizo al ver a un exceptro del inframundo... estar cerca del pesebre de su bebe. Que corrio a su encuentro cogio a su bebe que se espanto al ser levantado con rapidez, empezo a llorar alertando a su madre.

\- ¿Que hace un exceptro del inframundo aqui?- pregunto el Cid que seguia apuntandole a, el exceptro.- Cid te ruego que no le hagas daño, podrias alertar a toda la guardia completa-. le rogo ella observo a su bebe que no dejaba de llorar, Sasha lo comenzo a mecerlo con dulzura y lo miraba dulcemente para tratar de tranquilizar a su hijo.- Veo que el semidios tiene guardaespaldas muy fuertes, tengo fuertes ordenes de la señorita Pandora. De llevarme a ese bebe- apunto el exceptro, al bebe que lloraba en los brazos de su madre y Sasha se horrorizo cubrio a su hijo con su manta. Lloro del miedo- No a mi bebe nadie se lo va a llevar, el es mi hijo. Dile a Pandora de mi parte, que no le entregare a mi hijo.- dijo ella con desicion.

\- Esa arpia no dejare que se lleve al bebe. Mi señorita Athena le ruego, que salga de los aposentos del templo de Sagitario. Yo me hare cargo de ese exceptro.- Sasha asintio corrio en direccion a la salida, con su hijo que estaba cubierto por su cobija y seguia llorando. El Cid agarro el exceptro por el cuello lo comenzo a estrujar con una fuerza brutal hasta arrancarle la cabeza. Lo que provoco que este se evaporara, su alma regresara al inframundo. Corrio tras su diosa que estaba desproteguida al igual que su bebe.

...

Sasha salio de los aposentos de Sagitario, hasta la entrada del piso residencial y solto un fuerte suspiro de cansancio, pero sonrio con ternura al ver que su bebe estaba abasalvo. Se sento en una silla cercana, le comenzo a tatarear una cancion para que el infante se durmiera. Pero antes que pudiera cantarle la cancion de cuna a su hijo. Sintio la fuerte presencia de Mulan. Lo que obligo a la diosa a llorar del miedo y abrazar a su bebe. Pero para su tranquilidad el Cid habia llegado.

\- Mi señorita Athena ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto el Cid. Sasha asintio.- Si el bebe y yo estamos bien. Pero senti la presencia de Mulan... aqui tengo miedo, de que se lleve a mi hijo- Lloro Sasha lo que obligo al Cid a quitarse la bata que llevaba puesta.- Venga la llevare a mis aposentos en el templo de Capricornio hasta que llegue, Sisifo. No podemos permitir que el bebe caiga en manos de esas arpias.- Sasha asentio con tristeza. Observo a su bebe que habia dejado de llorar, se le quedo viendo. Sasha sonrio le dio un beso en la cabeza.

El Cid le coloco la bata encima a ella y Sasha cubrio a su bebe, mas con su cobija. Lo comenzo a mecer. Para que se durmiera. Habia pasado por un susto.

...

Sisifo venia de regreso habia bajado al piso residencial del templo de Sagitario, se habia divertido bastante el hace tiempo que no salia a divertirse por estar pendiente de su familia. Camino hasta sus aposentos pensando que a lo mejor su cielo y el bebe debian de estar durmiendo. Ya era tarde eran casi las dos de la mañana queria besarla y arropar bien a su hijo y acostarse a dormir. Pero cuando entro a la habitacion observo que la cama estaba desordenada lo que lo provoco, un mal presentimiento que le aquejo bastante corrio hasta la cama, busco a su esposa y diosa por todos lados. Pero ella no estaba entonces, penso en su hijo se acerco al pesebre. El bebe no estaba lo que asusto a Sisifo. Que estaba desesperado buscandolos. Ya estaba temiendo lo peor.

Corrio fuera de sus aposentos en direccion a buscar a su esposa, para su suerte el Cid venia bajando los escalones del piso residencial, con Sasha y el bebe que ya se habia dormido. Sisifo se tranquilizo al verlos corrio a su encuentro.

\- ¡Cielo dios mio! ¿Que ocurrio?- pregunto el con preocupacion y abrazo a Sasha con el bebe en brazos. Ella sonrio dulcemente.- Nada Sisifo estamos bien, es que el bebe no podia dormir el Cid me acompaño para darle una vuelta.- mintio ella. Pero el Cid le nego y le dijo la verdad a Sisifo.

\- Sisifo un exceptro entro a sus aposentos y casi se lleva al bebe-. revelo la verdad lo que horrorizo a Sisifo. Que observo a su esposa que desvio la mirada intimidada.- Si es cierto amor no queria decirte nada, para no preocuparte-. agrego Sasha con preocupacion. Sisifo se horrorizo le pidio al Cid detalles. Asi fue que el se los dio. Unos minutos mas tarde Sasha coloco al bebe en el pesebre, lo arropo con cuidado para no despertarlo. Sisifo ya se habia cambiado de ropa para poder dormir algo, tambien habia tomado algo para bajar su borrachera. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso. Se acerco a donde estaba su hijo le beso la manito. Dejo que el siguiera descansando. Escolto a su esposa a la cama. La acosto en la cama le puso las mantas encima.

Sasha observo con tristeza el semblante de preocupacion de su esposo, ella sabia que se odiaba por dejarla sola con el bebe, en los aposentos personales del piso residencial del templo de Sagitario.

\- Sisifo- llamo ella.- No quiero que te sientas culpable que por salir una sola noche. Con tus amistades, pienses que no nos abandonaste al contrario yo te habia dicho que no te preocupes por nosotros. Ademas el Cid estaba cerca.- se quejo ella gentilmente, paso una de sus finas manos por el cabello de Sisifo. Que se volteo a verla la atrajo, a su regazo le dio un beso en la frente.

\- No es eso... mi cielo no quiero que nada malo te suceda a ti y al bebe. Por eso voy a tener que triplicar la seguridad, no permitire que se lleven a nuestro hijo.- comenzo el. Viro su rostro, para observar a su hijo que dormia tranquilamente en el pesebre.- Pero Sisifo...- interrumpio- No puedo darme el lujo de permitir que Pandora y Mulan, te hagan algo... aun estoy lleno de ira por lo que te hicieron al obligarte a traer a nuestro hijo al mundo con 6 meses de gestacion. Si tengo que estar con ustedes las 24 horas al dia lo hago.- se quejo Sisifo. Sasha comenzo a preocuparse por las palabras de su esposo.

\- Pero no importa vamos a descansar un rato mañana es un dia agotador.- Sasha asintio se acurruco en el regazo, de su esposo se quedo profundamente dormida. El le rodeo su delicada figura con sus brazos tambien dormito.

...

A la mañana siguiente en los aposentos del piso de Sagitario. Dos doncellas habian bajado al piso residencial para ayudar a la diosa Athena. Con los cuidados del bebe del pequeño Sisifo Junior que ahora disfrutaba de un buen baño de agua caliente. Andrea entro al baño de los aposentos personales con una toalla para el bebe.

Sasha sonrio mientras le ponia agua a su bebe en la cabeza con sumo cuidado le lavaba la cabeza a su hijo, que no dejaba de sonreirle a su madre. Ella sonrio con ternura a su bebe.

\- Buenos dias señorita Sasha espero no incomodar.- le sonrio Andrea y Sasha sonrio con ternura.- Oh no vienes en mal momento al contrario vienes en el momento adecuado, ya casi estoy terminando de bañar a Sisifo Junior.- sonrio ella dejo la cubeta a un lado, cargo al bebe completamente mojado. Andrea le ofrecio la toalla a su diosa, ella la acepto gustosa con esta comenzo a limpiar al bebe que no dejaba de estornudar.

\- Hay creo que no debio bañar al bebe tan temprano, creo que no lo gusto el agua.- solto una risita Andrea. Al ver al bebe envuelto en una toalla aun seguia estornudando, Sasha sonrio arropo al bebe lo abrazo para mantenerlo caliente.- Hay mi principe no le gusta bañarse ya empezo a estornudar, de verdad... creo que es mejor que lo vista rapido. Andrea se que tienes muchas obligaciones en el templo principal con mis demas doncellas. Pero te ruego que por hoy las suspendas. Puedes cuidar de Sisifo Junior hasta el anochecer. Es que tengo mucho trabajo no puedo tenerlo a mi lado.- suplico ella, es que en verdad tenia demasiado trabajo.

\- Claro con gusto cuidare de este precioso bebe, que dejame decirte que es todo un picaron.- rio Andrea. Sasha se alegro.- El es como su padre. Coqueto y picaron...gracias de verdad.- se alegro Sasha le entrego al bebe, pues ya estaba tarde tenia que irse.

\- No se preocupe mi señorita Sasha el bebe estara seguro conmigo, se lo prometo.- le recalco Andrea al ver a su diosa desaparecer, por los corredores.- Bueno principito es hora de vestirse, o te gusta estar desnudito por ahi shi. Tienes una piel muy fragil.- rio Andrea se llevo al bebe a su habitacion. Para vestirlo.

...

En el templo de Piscis en el piso residencial, donde vivia el caballero cuya piel se encontraba envenedada por el aroma de las rosas. Podria matar a cualquiera. Pero hoy Albafica habia estado despierto toda la noche investigando la posicion de las estrelllas... para investigar sobre el futuro de Sisifo Junior.

Se habia quedado desde muy tarde en la noche a mediados de la madrugaba para revisar las estrellas y que lectura daban pero sin embargo, ellas no mostraron mucho. Solamente algunas cosas como que Sisifo le deparaba un gran futuro como caballero de oro de Geminis, pero habia algo que habia hecho que Albafica posara toda su atencion era una estrella tan oscura que brillaba con la intensidad. La misma intensidad que brillaba Antares. Brillaba de un rojo intenso. Un rojo que le preocupo... un poco. Le comentaria al patriarca sobre esa estrella, algo le inquietaba. Esa estrella apuntaba la muerte del pequeño. Eso le preocupo.

Dejo la tasa de cafe a un lado en una mesita cerca de su cama, se acomodo bajo las sabanas necesitaba descansar un poco. Estaba sumamente agotado necesitaba descansar aunque sea una o dos horas, antes de presentarse en la camara del patriarca. Pero antes tenia que descansar un poco. Cerro los ojos. Se quedo profundamente dormido. Pero sin saber que al leer esas estrellas, le vendrian pensamientos de lo... que podria ser el futuro del pequeño.

...

En los campos cercanos de los coliseos de entrenamientos, cercanos a la casa de Libra. Sisifo observaba desde las gradas en una distancia, prudente a su nuevo discipulo un joven de unos... 10 años de edad. Su nombre era Kyrian. Provenia de la region de Tesalia Grecia. El niño habia sido traido por Hasgard en una de sus tantas misiones... ese niño habia perdido cruelmente a sus padres por victima de la terrible epidemia estomacal que se habia propagado hace unos meses. El santuario le habia ofrecido asilo. El pequeño deseoso de volverse fuerte habia rogado al patriarca entrenarse para convertirse en caballero dorado. Entrenar con el legendario caballero de Sagitario... con Sisifo. Para el niño... Sisifo, era un heroe el cual el podria admirar.

Sisifo observaba cada uno de los golpes de su discipulo no era un niño debil, como penso desde un principio todo lo contrario era un niño muy fuerte, que tenia un aura peligrosa pero a la vez un cosmos muy poderoso. Tenia un futuro muy prometedor. Sisifo sonrio aunque le hubiera gustado que su hijo, naciera bajo su senda el tenia un discipulo muy sobresaliente. Sonrio bajo las escaleras... no portaba su armadura todo, lo contrario portaba ropa de entrenamiento. Le sonrio al pequeño.

\- Creo que suficiente por hoy Kyrian- sonrio Sisifo y el niño se mostro desilucionado.- Maestro Sisifo ¿Porque acabo tan rapido, el entrenamiento? Si apenas acabamos de empezar. ¿No lo entiendo?.- pestañeo el niño. Sisifo no pudo evitar sonreir.- Lo que pasa es que... hoy es tu primer dia nada mas estaba probando tus habilidades. Ya mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento muy fuerte... ven te enseñare tus aposentos.- le sonrio al pequeño y el pequeño Kyrian asintio. Camino detras de su maestro.

El niño se le quedo viendo mientras caminaban de regreso al templo de Sagitario, con curiosidad a su maestro, el pensaba que realmente las leyendas que contaban de el eran simplemente mitos pero en realidad eran verdaderos. Los aldeanos no mentian con respecto a sus deducciones... ese caballero emanaba un aura de sabiduria, poder y especialmente una calidez que relajaba a cualquier. Digno para ser el guardian de Athena. Entonces el pequeño recordo a la princesa Athena.

\- Maestro.- llamo el pequeño.- Si Kyrian.- pronuncio Sisifo.- Maestro ahora que me acorde... me gustaria conocer a la princesa Athena. Digo solo llevo dos dias aqui no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla... pero segun he escuchado la diosa Athena es muy hermosa. Usted como la ha visto me podria decir. Cuenteme sobre ella.- le explico el pequeño. Sisifo sonrio.- La diosa Athena es la mujer mas hermosa de todas, su alma es la mas pura de las mujeres no hay ninguna mujer... mortal que pueda tener su alma. Una mujer que cuando la conozcas... querras dar tu vida por ella. Una mujer a la cual yo amo con todo mi ser.- admitio Sisifo abiertamente lo que sorprendio... al niño. Pues el conocia bien las leyes de los caballeros dorados. Ellos no podian amar a su diosa... no podian sentir un deseo mas que la devocion pero al escuchar... a su maestro. Simplemente el niño se habia sobresaltado. Sisifo lo noto sonrio.- Sabes algo el nombre humano de nuestra diosa es... Sasha. Es italiana. Sasha Athena es mi esposa Kyrian. La madre de mi hijo.- sonrio.

\- Maestro-. el niño no podia creer las palabras de su maestro.- Usted sabe en lo... ¿Que se esta metiendo? La diosa Athena es una diosa virgen, ninguno caballero debe tener pensamientos mas alla que devocion a su diosa.- termino de decir, parpadeo del asombro. Pero sintio que Sisifo le colocaba su mano en su cabeza. Se la frotaba con gentileza. El pequeño se asombro.- Se que nos conocemos de un dia, pero quiero que me hagas una promesa... kyrian... que cuando se aproxime una nueva guerra santa y una nueva diosa Athena nazca... quiero que me prometas que no solo la amaras por lo que representa sino que tambien la amaras por lo que es. Una mujer.- menciono Sisifo al principio asombrando al pequeño. Pero despues el pequeño sonrio le dijo a Sisifo.- Lo prometo maestro sere el guardian de Athena, como lo es usted con la señorita Sasha.- alego el niño con desicion.

\- Eso espero. Ven vamos que quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial para mi.- sonrio Sisifo. El pequeño asintio. Ambos retornaron su camino al templo de Sagitario.

...

El bebe se habia estado empezando a quedarse dormido en los brazos de Andrea, debido a que le estaban dando su biberon del medio dia. La joven doncella sonrio con cariño, el era un bebe muy tranquilo aunque sufria el sindrome de querer estar con sus padres. Pero ellos no regresarian despues hasta el atardecer.

Sin darse cuenta que el bebe se habia quedado ya profundamente dormido, en sus brazos babiando un poco en la posicion que estaba acomodado... su biberon lo que le arrebato una sonrisa a Andrea que dejo el biberon a un lado le limpio la baba al bebe, se levanto con sumo cuidado de la mecedora, para llevar al infante a su habitacion para que descansara un poco... se habia adelantado en su siesta. Pero eso ya no importaba el bebe queria dormir un rato.

La joven doncella salio por un corredor angosto a una puerta del frente de la habitacion de huesped, pero a la vez que llevaba a la cocina y a la habitacion de Sisifo y Sasha. Pero tambien conectaba a la habitacion del bebe. Abrio una puerta angosta que mostro sus interiores. Una preciosa habitacion decorada, digno para un pequeño semidios. Una cuna bien decorada con cortinas blancas de sedas hermosas. Una pequeña cuna comoda para el bebe, donde Andrea coloco al bebe que se acomodo se quedo dormido. Ella le coloco la sabina encima la cobija. Sonrio pero sintio que la puerta de la habitacion se abrio dejando ver a Sisifo con Kyrian

Andrea sonrio al verlos a los dos. Se llevo un dedo a sus labios, con este gesto les pidio silencios a los dos apunto en direccion al pesebre, donde estaba el pequeño Sisifo. Estaba durmiendo su siesta. Sisifo se adelanto.

\- Supongo que se durmio antes de tiempo ¿No es cierto Andrea?.- pregunto Sisifo en voz baja. Andrea asintio.- Si despues de darle su biberon se quedo dormido. Creo que dormira... el resto de la tarde. Hola pequeño Kyrian.- saludo ella. El niño le dedico una reverencia, se acerco en direccion... al pesebre. Sisifo sonrio.

\- Sisifo.- llamo.- Tenemos que hablar... pero en privado.- le susurro con la mirada observo, a Kyrian que no dejaba admirar, al bebe que dormia. Los dos sonrieron se despidieron dejando al pequeño admirando al hijo de su maestro, era un bebe muy pequeño. Los dos salieron de la habitacion del bebe.- Sisifo tenemos que hablar... es sobre el futuro de tu hijo.- el susurro la doncella. Lo que preocupo a Sisifo.

\- ¿El futuro... de... mi hijo?.- menciono. La joven asintio con evidente tristeza en su mirda le comenzo a relatar lo que Albafica le habia dicho antes de irse a dormir.

...

En el castillo del dios de los muertos y de la oscuridad en lo mas profundo del inframundo. En la gran amplia sala del lobby del palacio; Que estaba bellamente decorado con adornos gothicos, con grandes calendadros oscuros, pero tambien cuadros que eran de colores muy palidos y triste que le daban un aspecto a muy del señor de las tinieblas. El rey del inframundo Hades entraba acompañado de una de las doncellas de su esposa Persefone. La doncella ico una reverencia respetuosa se diriguio al dios del inframundo.

\- Mi señor Hades disculpe que lo venga molestar hasta su despacho, es que... tenemos noticias del bebe de la señorita Athena.- aquella revelacion ico al dios del inframundo parar en seco, voltear a ver a la joven doncella.- Informame... por favor sobre mi sobrina.- fue su respuesta.- Asi sera mi señor, segun los reportes de dos soldados la señorita Athena dio a luz a un bebe de 6 meses prematuro aqui en el inframundo... pero se desconoce las causas. Pero ya el bebe esta en el santuario ya tiene un mes de edad goza de una buena salud.- al escuchar esas palabras el dios, del inframundo. Se preocupo le llamo la atencion del ¿Porque ese bebe habia nacido aqui en el inframundo? Se preguntaba a el. No tendria que hablar muy seriamente con Pandora, para saber al respecto.

...

Sasha observaba con cierta seriedad los pergaminos que Shion le estaba enseñando. Con respecto para resgistrar el nacimiento, de su hijo en los pergaminos antiguos. Ya habia registrado la guerra santa contra Hades, el regreso de los dorados. Hasta su... matrimonio con Sisifo. El nacimiento del pequeño Sisifo Junior.

Dejo a un lado los pergaminos en un pequeño mueble que estaba al frente de ella, para descansar un poco de registrar tanta informacion. Habia estado encerrada en el despacho gran parte de la mañana y ya entrados de la tarde. Queria descansar un poco... e ir a ver a su hijo. Sasha se paro de la silla donde ella estaba sentada, le sonrio a Shion.

\- Shion disculpame creo que me ire afuera, a reposar un poco. Quiero descansar un poco, he visto demasiados pergaminos. Quiero estar un rato con mi hijo y mi esposo.- sonrio Sasha con un poco de cansancio en su rostro, Shion asintio.- Vaya mi señoria Athena pero antes de eso. Permitame llamar a dos escuderos para que la escolten, hasta el templo de Sagitario.- Gracias creo que mi principito, debe estar durmiendo su siesta de la tarde.- susurro Sasha recordando, la hora de siesta de su hijo.

\- Vaya con cuidado señorita.- fue las suaves y sabias palabras de Shion. Sasha sonrio e ico una reverencia se retiro. Shion solto un suspiro cansino estaba cansado de registrar tantos documentos. Pero su tranquilidad se vio derrumbada, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrio dejando ver a uno de los escuderos.- Disculpe su ilustrisima disculpe, la intromision. Pero el señor Hades, se encuentra aqui en el santuario desesa audiencia con usted la señorita Athena.- hablo de forma respetuosa uno de los soldados.

Shion se paro de su asiento de forma brusca al escuchar la visita tan inesperada, del dios del inframundo. Presentia que el dios... del inframundo no vendria por nada bueno. Tendria que llamar a la señorita Athena, a Sisifo de Sagitario y al bebe.

...

Una hora mas tarde en la camara del maestro, en el despacho. Todos estaban reunidos el dios del inframundo, la diosa Athena que cargaba a su dormido hijo en sus brazos, el bebe habia sido traido por su padre al despacho del patriarca. Sisifo estaba a lado de ella. El dios del inframundo se acerco para ver al infante que dormia en los brazos de su sobrina.

Se acerco un poco para admirarlo mejor en una distancia prudente, para no despertar al infante pues se encontraba dormido en los brazos de su madre. Sonrio este bebe tenia la escencia, de los dioses. Ademas era un bebe bastante tranquilo.

\- Este bebe tiene la escencia de Zeus en su interior, como la tuya Athena. Debo felicitarte Sagitario tienes un hijo muy fuerte y de seguro, sera como su padre un gran heroe.- sonrio Hades. Sisifo asintio con agradecimiento ante las palabras del dios de los muertos. Pero Persefone la diosa del inframundo se adelanto, ante su esposo le pidio a Athena cargar al infante y Sasha asintio coloco el bebe en sus brazos.- Este bebe es hermoso Athena. Yo quiero uno asi mi amor.- susurro ella el dios del inframundo, se ruborizo. Desvio la mirada, Persefone le saco la lengua de una forma infantil. Hades sonrio ante la infantibilidad de su esposa.- Pero ya poniendonos mas serios Athena necesito que me expliques como fue el nacimiento, de tu bebe. Del pequeño Sisifo Junior si el no estaba para nacer todavia... el estaba para septiembre.

\- Tio prefiero no recordar ese tema, te ruego que no preguntes.- suplico la diosa. Pero Sisifo le nego, el fue quien le comenzo a relatar todo al dios del inframundo. A Persefone que aun tenia a Sisifo Junior en sus brazos, el infante dormitaba.

Hades escucho con detenimiento cada palabra de Sisifo le decia con respecto, al nacimiento de su hijo. En el inframundo a causa de Pandora y Mulan una amiga muy cercana de la joven, lo que molesto al dios del inframundo al no poder enterarse de lo que ocurria en el inframundo a sus espaldas.

\- Gracias Sisifo, por haberme dicho esta informacion. Hoy tendre una conversacion no plancentera con Pandora. Esa mujer me va a conocer, creeme va a conocerme.- replico Hades. Tanto Sasha y Persefone se preocuparon.- Cariño tranquilo antes que hagas algo, por favor te suplico que medites la situacion.- le insistio la diosa.

\- No Persefone mira lo que causo Pandora, este infante que cargas en tus brazos pudo haber muerto.- se enfurecio. Sasha camino hasta la diosa de la primavera, le quito gentilmente a su bebe que se habia despertado, al sentir el contacto de su madre. Sonrio.- Veo que mi principito se desperto, ven vamos para que comas.- sonrio con ternura Sasha, que se despidio de todos con una reverencia. Se fue con el bebe en brazos para que comiera, pues estaba en su hora de almuerzo.

\- Sisifo de Sagitario te agradezco las explicaciones que me distes, voy a tener que redoblar la seguridad en mis dominios. Para que se eviten estas cosas y para el bebe. Pues veo un futuro muy incierto para tu hijo. Sagitario.- Sisifo al escuchar esas palabras se preocupo.

\- Acaso me esta diciendo que...-. pero Hades le nego en la cabeza diciendo que por ahora no era bueno, hablar sobre el futuro de su hijo. A lo que Sagitario asintio. Aunque preocupado por el futuro de su hijo. El rey del inframundo ico una reverencia se despidio de el y del patriarca. Dejando pensativo a los dos caballeros.

...

Una hora mas tarde. Sasha jugaba con el bebe con una sonajera, que ella le tenia siempre cuando el bebe se ponia molesto. Ella le agitaba la sonajera alegrando mucho al bebe que se estaba diviertiendo junto con su madre. Pasando un buen rato. La puerta de su habitacion se abrio dejando ver a Sisifo que entraba en la habitacion. Sonrio al ver a su esposa... jugando con su hijo.

Sasha noto su presencia sonrio con ternura.

\- Sisifo que bueno que llegaste.- sonrio la diosa. Sisifo asintio se inclino para acercarse a su diosa. Le beso los labios a su esposa.- Lamento no haberte acompañado... es que estaba hablando con Shion algunas cosas... no importa. Veo que nuestro hijo se esta diviertiendo.- rio el, observo a su esposa seguir enseñandole la sonajera, a su hijo.

\- Si asi es pero quiero relajarme un rato... hace tiempo que no... intimamos Sasha desde que nacio el bebe.- le sonrio de una forma un tanto pervertida. Sasha se ruborizo.- Sisifo sabes porque no hemos hecho el amor. Recuerda que todavia la herida que tengo para esos momentos...no se habia cerrado.- se quejo ella. Pero Sisfio no habia escuchado razonamiento alguno. Cargo a su hijo lo coloco en el pesebre sonrio al ver que el bebe habia bostezado en menos de dos segundos se quedo dormido. Sisifo sonrio lo acomodo mejor. Se acerco a su esposa sonrio.- Creo asi el bebe no tendra que vernos... estoy impaciente de tenerte mi cielo.- se acerco a ella comenzo a besarla. Por lo que Sasha no pudo resistirse cayo rendida a su poderio.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Sisifo busco con desesperacion los breteletes del vestido, de su amada. Queria poseerla lo mas rapido posible.

...

Una hora media mas tarde Sasha se acurrucaba en el regazo de su esposo para dormir un poco mas ya se estaba haciendo tarde, estaba oscurieciendo. Sisifo sonrio observo a su esposa con una sonrisa le beso el cachete, se dedico a contemplarla dormir en su fuerte pecho. Tanto ella y el bebe ya habian quedado atrapados en los brazos de Morpheo los dejaria descansar un rato. Pues ella se encontraba sumanente agotada de su dia, de trabajo en el templo principal. Sonrio pero su sonrisa cayo al recordar... los pensamientos acerca del futuro de su hijo, el no queria que su hijo el dia de mañana se convirtiera en un tirano. El queria que su hijo fuera un hombre de bien, siguiera la senda de la justicia. Cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse como tratando de no recordar esa vision que tuvo del futuro. No queria llorar... el haria todo lo posible por guiar a su hijo por buenos pasos.

...

Pandora observaba con cierto temor y desprecio a su señor Hades, que no dejaba de caminar molesto de un lado a otro. Al otro lado regañandola por lo que le habia hecho a Sasha la diosa Athena y al pequeño Sisifo. E incluso su señor Hades se atrevio a revocarle de sus funciones en el inframundo, por un periodo de 5 meses hasta que su castigo se levantara. Sin titubiar.

Cuando el dios de los muertos terminaro su largo y molesto discurso que habia, enunciado a Pandora. Castigandola por lo que le ico al bebe.

\- Otra cosa que antes que se me olvide, no quiero que de ninguna... manera te acerques al pequeño Sisifo. No te has dado cuenta de lo que ustedes le han hecho a es bebe lo han maldecido... por su culpa el tendra un destino muy cruel.- se quejo Hades y azoto la mesa asombrando a su esposa que estaba, a lado de el. Asustando a Pandora.- S-s-si m-i s-se-se-ñor Hades.- la joven se estremecio ante la mirada sombria.- Ahora retirate, hasta nuevo aviso.- le reprendio la joven asintio, salio a paso rapido.

\- Hades tampoco debiste ser tan frio con ella, admito que si cometio un error que le ha costado casi la vida del bebe hace un mes. Pero tampoco era para que actuaras de esa manera.- se preocupo su joven esposa.- Persefone ella cometio un error muy grave, a pesar de que tengo el poder necesario para reparar el error eso seria distorcionar el destino. Mas de lla no se me permite atravesar.- el dios se entristecio por no poder ayudar al pequeño.- Hades yo se que encontraras la forma de desechar esa maldicion sobre el pequeño Sisifo Junior.- le sonrio.- Si pero... sin embargo el es un bebe demasiado inocente. Me duele lo que le hicieron a mi sobrina ¿Como pudieron obligarla a traer a su hijo al mundo con solo 6 meses de embarazo?.- Persefone bajo la cabeza.

\- No lo se pero lo que importa que es el bebe esta sano y bien, pero tendremos que estar pendientes de su futuro. Lo que veo en su futuro el podia ver una nuve negra que mostraba un negro destino para aquel infante.

No el tenia que hacer algo. Pero por ahora vigilaria al bebe.


	10. El Pequeño Semidios

**Hola a todos después de estar 8 meses ausente en esta historia la verdad, me he sentido muy mal en abandonar esta historia lo lamento mucho pero he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer con respecto a mi universidad pero como ya estamos en Panama, terminando el mes de la patria y ya empezaron las fiestas de fin de año. Ya tengo más tiempo para actualizar y escribir nuevas historias que tengo planeadas. **

**Como sabrán tengo que explicar que mi ausencia fue por mis estudios ya que si dios quiere el otro año en tres cuatrimestre más poder terminar mi universidad pero me graduaría el siguiente año de más arriba ósea seria en el 2016 tristemente para mí no pude terminar a la par de mis amistades la verdad eso si me puso un poco depresiva pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer nuevas amistades en la universidad ya que tengo deseos de conocer a más personas, claro el otro año es una nueva etapa para mi yo lo presiento así…ya que cumplo 21 años soy legal mundialmente hahahahaha. Además de que tendrán lo prometo veremos a Pandora muy mal posesionada en este capítulo que de por si es muy corto pero es una introducción a lo que se adentrara en esta historia habra mucho Sísifo y Sasha…posiblemente Sísifo y Euphemia. ¿Se acuerdan de Euphemia? Como no podría incluirla. Pero bueno para los fanáticos del Milori tendrán que esperar un poco pues estoy trabajando en otra historia pero no es de Saint Seiya es de mi segundo anime favorito Gundam Wing. Claro próximamente habrá capítulos del Milolena. Además que tengo muchos planes futuros pero no quiero aburrirlos solo puedo decir que después de 8 meses aparecí y lista con un capitulo espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Abaddon DeWitt: Hola mi querida Daenerys dos ¿Cómo estás? Me has dejado abandonada ya ni te acuerda de mis historias T.T snifff, yo que siempre estoy pendiente de las tuyas. Pero bueno lo del castigo de Pandora ya sé que sonó leve ella merecía algo mejor que eso pero en este capítulo ya lo veras, no creas que ese castigo no fue tan…débil eso le dejo consecuencias grandes. ¿Deuteros? Bueno el saldrá en el siguiente capítulo y mis mas sinceras disculpas pero Aspros no saldrá aquí en esta historia: / pero si su hermano. Lee y veras. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha: Hola Kaito disculpa si me tarde bastante pero ya estoy de regreso oye esos castigos que me dijiste, son demasiados…como decirlo ¿Infantiles? Sinceramente yo la castigaría de esa forma tan infantil ya verás que el castigo de ella fue fuerte. **

**Asalea19: Hola Sweettie oye tiempo sin verla la verdad me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo asi que prepárate que este estará cargado de mucha ternura, maldad en contra de Pandora. Hahahahaha además si Sísifo y Sasha son unos buenos padres créeme y si disfruta esta nueva entrega que tengo. **

**DaanaF: Mí querida Daana como siempre tan pendiente de mis actualizaciones, si me alegra también que al fin pusieran a esas dos arpías en su lugar porque eran unas locas pero ya Hades las puso en su lugar para que dejaran al bebe empaz, que no se merecia el daño que le estaban haciendo. Si el pequeño semidiós es un bebe fuerte con buenos guardaespaldas y aquí te traigo siguiente capítulo disfrútalo. **

**Carla: Aquí bam te traigo la actualización que tanto esperabas. **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo disfruten. **

**Capítulo No9**

**El Pequeño Semidiós**

—Mi señorita Athena le ruego que tenga más cuidado con el pequeño Sísifo Junior. Lo encontré bajando las escaleras que conducen a la cámara del maestro hasta el templo de Piscis completamente solo sin las doncellas acompañándolo. —hablo Albafica el caballero de Piscis que cargaba en sus brazos a un bebe de ya 10 meses de edad que no dejaba de aplaudir de la emoción, al ver que su tío lo había descubierto caminando completamente solo sin la protección de sus padres. Que bajaba torpemente las grandes escaleras que conducían a la hermosa senda de rosas. Y Sasha que corrió hasta su encuentro con expresión de preocupación reflejada en su rostro se acercó a Albafica y tomo a su bebe en sus brazos le dio un suave beso en la frente. Él bebe no pudo evitar reírse de su madre pero Sasha sintió que lloraría — ¡Sísifo Junior! ¡Hijo no sabes la preocupación que nos diste a tu padre y a mí! —lloro Sasha apretó más a su bebe a su regazo.

—mamá—solo logro pronunciar el pequeño Sísifo de 10 meses. Sasha le beso con suavidad sus cabellos castaños cobrizo claro como los de su padre.

—Te lo agradezco bastante mi querido Albafica no sabes la preocupación que suele causar mi bebe a veces, desde que empezó a dar sus primeros pasos no hace más que escaparse de los brazos de las doncellas cuando yo no lo estoy cuidando o cuando está conmigo en el despacho. Ni te imaginas que ico este travieso y el susto que le causo a Sísifo hace unos días atrás cuando se lo llevo a los campos de entrenamiento con Kyrian para que el niño entrenara con otros aspirantes del campus, al parecer nuestro hijo se movió de su asiento en el coliseo donde estaba sentado se fue caminando e incluso bajo las escaleras del coliseo hasta los campos de entrenamientos no sé cómo nadie no lo vio bajar… de no ser que uno de los aspirantes en la arena se dio cuenta de la presencia de mi hijo lo agarro se lo llevo a Sísifo que ya había corrido a los campos de entrenamiento para ver si él no estaba rondando por ahí—explico la diosa que comenzó a subir en dirección a la cámara del maestro.

—Es normal en su edad y etapa de desarrollo que él quiera caminar por todos lados, para mover esas piernitas que los dioses le dio. Pero increíble que pronto el niño ira su primer año de vida. —halago el santo de piscis al ver maravillado al bebe que no dejaba de reírse en los brazos de su madre, a su corta edad. Sísifo Junior. Era el resplandor del santuario un bebe que le gustaba ser el centro de atención de todas las personas que lo rodeaban.

—De todas formas quiero estar segura que mi bebe, no volverá a escaparse de mis brazos. A ti si te gusta preocuparnos mucho mi pequeño principito. Bueno cuando lleguemos a la cámara del sacerdote te pondré en tu corral así no te me podrás escaparte de nuevo. De mi tutela—le susurro la diosa que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su bebe, en su vientre. El pequeño infante de 10 meses empezó a reírse de los soplidos que le daba su madre… con sus risas contagio al caballero de Piscis que no pudo evitar reírse de las bromas de su señorita y su sobrino.

—Definitivamente su hijo será un niño muy activo, pícaro y travieso cuando crezca señorita Athena. Tendrá que tener mucho cuidado. Lo más probable que le cause demasiadas inquietudes a usted y a Sísifo—declaro con una sonrisa el joven de la cabellera turquesa y a la diosa asintió. Era cierto que su hijo le causaría preocupaciones futuras tanto a ella como a su esposo Sísifo. Tendrían que lidiar con un pequeño bebe con mucha energía para agotar. No le gustaba estar quieto, no era de esos bebes que se sentaban en sus corrales a jugar con sus juguetes… Sísifo Junior era un bebe con un concepto un poco diferente… de diversión. La palabra diversión representaba para el semidiós… el explorar el con sus pasos el misterioso santuario de Atenas.

De pronto los tres fueron alertados por una vocecilla infantil que, parecían más gritos para detenerlos a mitad de camino y que se escuchaba en dirección en la baja de las grandes escaleras, que conducían a la cámara del sacerdote del santuario de Atenas. Se voltearon a observar en busca de aquella voz tan familiar. Sasha pudo divisar a una distancia prudente al discípulo de su esposo Kyrian que venía corriendo los escalones con cierta torpeza. El niño trataba de correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le pudieran hacer llegar hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

Cuando por fin pudo alcanzar a la diosa con él bebe en sus brazos, tuvo que detenerse para poder tomar un respiro. La subida del tramo de los campos de entrenamiento cercanos al templo de Sagitario, hasta poder llegar a mitad de camino de los escalones que conducían a la cámara principal del sacerdote de todo el santuario, sagrado de la diosa Athena. El niño tomo una bocanada de aire… que la retuvo por unos cuantos segundos para luego soltar un fuerte suspiro que lo relajo bastante.

—Pequeño Kyrian pero que grata sorpresa encontrarte por estos rincones. A ¿Qué se debe su visita? —pregunto cortésmente el santo de Piscis al joven aprendiz. El niño observo al caballero de piscis con detenimiento por unos cuantos instantes, para luego posar su atención en la diosa que sostenía al bebe en sus brazos. Lo que relajo al niño que declaro aliviado al saber que el hijo de su maestro estaba seguro. Aclaro su garganta—Que alivio el pequeño Sísifo esta con usted mi maestro estaba muy preocupado, e incluso se fue a los aposentos del señor Cid para preguntarle si sabía algo del paradero del bebe. Debo avisarle a mi maestro—aseguro el niño pero para su seguridad, el caballero de Sagitario venia subiendo los escalones… pues había corrido a su encuentro al ver a su diosa y esposa cargando a su hijo se sintió aliviado.

— ¡Hijo dios mío aquí estas! Por el amor de Cronos al fin estas en los brazos de tu madre, no sabes la preocupación que me causaste—concluyo Sísifo que al llegar le quito con gentileza a su esposa su hijo lo estrecho en su regazo. Él bebe no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su padre. El de la cabellera castaña trigo le beso el cachete a su bebe. Se acercó a su esposa le beso los labios. Ella le correspondió con ternura ese beso. Albafica sonrío ante la demostración de amor de la pareja, pero tuvo que aclarar su garganta para que le prestaran atención tanto a él como al pequeño. Como recordándole a la pareja que no estaban solos. La pareja se separó no pudieron evitar sentirse algo apenados.

—Disculpen no pude evitar hacerlo, es que no he visto a mi esposo en toda la mañana. Pero de todas formas te agradezco que hayas podido interceder por el pequeño Sísifo Junior es un bebe demasiado travieso tendré que llevármelo…al despacho es que tengo que platicar unas cosas con Shion. Te veo en la hora de la cena amor. —la diosa se acercó a su esposo le quito a su bebe que era todo risas, la joven se alzó de puntillas para besar a su esposo e irse.

Sísifo sonrió también se despidió de su esposa a través del beso. Uno con cariño especialmente para su amada con sus labios pero… lamentablemente fue un beso un poco corto. Ambos tenían muchas obligaciones que cumplir en sus respectivos templos. Sasha se despidió pero sin embargo Albafica la detuvo antes de poder subir el escalón, le informo que la escoltaría hasta la cámara del patriarca con su bebe y ella asintió con una sonrisa le permitió a Albafica escoltarla hasta la cámara del maestro.

Sísifo le indico al pequeño niño que ya tenían que regresar a sus obligaciones en los campos de entrenamientos cercanos, al templo de Sagitario. Para continuar con sus entrenamientos y el niño asintió ambos retomaron su camino bajando las agrietadas escaleras que estaban ya destrozadas por los percances, del tiempo.

…

En la cámara del sacerdote donde se efectuaban las reuniones de los caballeros dorados y de la diosa de la guerra. Shion esperaba con impaciencia parado a lado del altar donde se sentaba la diosa de la guerra para atender a sus subtipo su pueblo. El patriarca del santuario se encontraba un tanto impaciente por la desaparición tan repentina de su diosa al enterarse que su bebe, no se encontraba en el corral que ella lo había dejado a muy tempranas hora de la mañana.

Cuando más su impaciencia no pudo más se decidió, para bajarse para en busca de su diosa. Para su seguridad las grandes puertas de madera con adornos dorados sumamente desgastados por el tiempo. Se abrieron para enseñar a Sasha con su bebe en sus brazos que le jalaba el collar que ella llevaba puesto.

Cuando Shion la observo se siente aliviado al saber que su diosa se encontraba segura y que no le sucedió nada cuando ella salió, totalmente desesperada del despacho de el al enterarse por una doncella que se acercó muy temerosa por la reacción de su diosa le susurró al oído que el pequeño semidiós no estaba en su corral jugando con sus juguetes en busca de su hijo. Lo que desconcertó muchísimo que lo dejo perplejo en su asiento le tomo unos segundos recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—Mi señorita Athena me tranquiliza saber que usted se encuentra bien, que también el pequeño Sísifo Junior ya se haya en sus brazos seguros. Pero le pediré amablemente mi diosa que no vuelva a salir de esa manera tan… brusca de mi despacho que me dejo desconcertado—sugirió Shion y Sasha asintió—Lo lamento mucho Shion es que no lo pude evitar es que este pequeño travieso que tengo en mis brazos le encanta… preocuparnos a su padre y a mí.

—Lo importante que este pequeño niño esta con su familia. Ahora me aqueja saber mi señorita Sasha si usted permitirá… que su hijo…—fue interrumpido por Sasha— No Shion no tengo planes de involucrar a mi hijo en el mundo de los santos de Athena es una decisión que con todo nuestro dolor tuvimos que tomar tanto Sísifo y yo, lo que menos quiero es que esa maldición se cumpla caiga todas las desgracias que esta trae a nuestro hijo. —aseguro la joven de la cabellera morada mientras cargaba a su hijo que se introducía a su boca uno de los lazos de la túnica de su madre. Shion asintió, al ver el rostro de su diosa supo… que no debía seguir con su interrogatorio. Debía dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Yo comprendo sus aquejaciones señorita Sasha, con respecto a esa maldición que le fue enunciada a su bebe cuando aún era un feto que se encontraba en su vientre desarrollándose. Pero déjeme aconsejarle un poco sobre el futuro del niño, que al menos le deje esa responsabilidad a Sísifo o al santo de Géminis. Deuterios de Géminis ya que nació bajo su senda zodiacal, el enseñarle las bases del cosmos. —insistió Shion tratando de convencer a su diosa, que le diera al pequeño la oportunidad de entrenarse bajo el dominio del cosmos. Sin embargo la diosa se dedicó a contemplar a su hijo en silencio mientras, lo observaba morder uno de los lazos de su vestido.

—Shion ya dije mi última palabra sabes que mi respuesta es no. —comenzó Sasha con un hilo de tristeza en su voz. Lo que sorprendió a Shion lo obligo a sobresaltarse por que por su imprudencia, él había provocado que su diosa se sintiera incomoda.

—Le ruego que me disculpe por mis insistencias con el pequeño. Le prometo que no volveré a tocar el tema. Con respecto a su hijo—se disculpó el patriarca y Sasha asintió se excusó porque tenía que irse a su antigua habitación. Se fue con él bebe en brazos que no dejaba de reírse. Y el patriarca soltó un fuerte suspiro de molestia se decidió regresar a su despacho a seguir con su trabajo que se estaba acumulando.

Retorno su camino en dirección a su despacho para continuar con el trabajo que el había dejado pendiente. No podía darse el lujo de dejar cosas sin registrar. Entro a su despacho para seguir con su trabajo.

…

—Maestro espéreme. —grito el pequeño Kyrian que corría hasta el encuentro de su maestro que ya se encontraba caminando lejos del horizonte pero él no estaba solo, al contrario el Cid de Capricornio lo acompañaba en su caminata por las afueras del santuario.

—Kyrian será mejor que te apures no pienso esperarte. —le grito Sísifo mientras seguía caminando con el Cid. —Sísifo como van las cosas con el pequeño Sísifo Junior. Sé que han pasado ya tiempo desde que el señor del inframundo les dio la palabra que encontraría la forma de revertir la maldición. Pero no creo que se apropiado que alejes a tu hijo del mundo de los santos… me parece algo…—pero el caballero del arco y la flecha no lo dejo terminar—Lo siento pero es una decisión que Sasha y yo tomamos deseamos con todo nuestro corazón proteger a nuestro hijo, de esa maldición. No permitiré que él se convierta en la reencarnación de las fuerzas del mal. Prefiero sacrificar el que no siga mi senda que verlo muerto en unos años. —agrego el con una voz un poco entrecortada al recordar la maldición de su hijo asombrando, al Cid que se le quedo observando. Que jamás se imaginó que su amigo haría ese sacrificio por su hijo a las garras del mal, hasta al punto de no querer cumplir sus aspiraciones de convertirlo en un santo de Athena como lo es el orgullosamente.

—Creo que no volveré a tocar el tema para tu tranquilidad. —fue lo único que contesto el Cid.

—Te lo agradezco mucho el Cid. Yo solo quiero que mi hijo tenga una vida completamente… llena de felicidad y tranquilidad. Que no tenga tantas preocupaciones como las tengo yo ahora mismo. —hablo Sísifo con una sonrisa en su rostro lo que ico que su discípulo que logro llegar hasta su lado parpadeara de la confusión, al ver la expresión tan tranquila a pesar de que hace unos minutos atrás, él se encontraba deprimido por lo de su hijo. Eso lo ico querer admirar más a su maestro que a pesar de tener que cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de que su hijo, podría ser la causa de muchas penurias en un futuro aun así el disfrutaría al máximo los pequeños momentos que le daría la vida con él.

—Maestro no se preocupe que yo le prometo que cuidare de su hijo, el día que usted le haga falta. Hare todo lo que tenga en mis manos y en mi poder cósmico, para evitar que él se convierta en la reencarnación del mal. Yo sé que habra una forma aunque sea una pequeña….porque usted me ha dicho que debemos creer en la esperanza. — concluyo el pequeño recordándole a su maestro las enseñanzas misma que él le ha dado, que no se permitiera perder la esperanza. —Tienes razón no debo perder la esperanza, gracias Kyrian por recordarme que jamás debo perder la esperanza, debo luchar por mi hijo. Aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida en ello, pero por él y por mi amada esposa Sasha yo doy la vida.

— ¡Así se habla maestro usted tiene que ser un luchador, no se deje vencer! —grito emocionado el niño al saber que le había de vuelto a su maestro, las ganas de luchar.

—Seré un luchador si tengo que luchar por el futuro de mi hijo lo hare, yo quiero un futuro donde el crezca feliz y orgulloso de ser un caballero dorado. —aclaro Sísifo dispuesto a seguir luchando por su familia. El Cid asintió apoyando las decisiones de su amigo que estaría dispuesto a escribir un nuevo capítulo para su hijo de 10 meses. Los dos caballeros dorados y el pequeño discípulo siguieron su camino a las afueras del santuario de Atenas.

…

— ¡Mi señorita Perséfone, señorita Perséfone espéreme! —grito Cheshire tratando de llamar la atención de alguien y que corría en dirección hasta la diosa de la primavera y esposa del rey del inframundo. Hades. Que se detuvo al escuchar los gritos escandalosos de uno de los leales sirvientes de su esposo que la ico soltar un tremendo suspiro de molestia al saber que este pequeño espectro no tenía modales muy refinados en comparación con otros seguidores que tenían rangos muchos más bajos que el poseía Cherishe en el ejercito del dios de los muertos que tenían mejores modales y tenían un fuerte código de cómo deben comportarse en un lugar con sus superiores. Esos eran sus pensamientos pero simplemente se limitó atender el llamado del niño—Que es lo que se te ofrece Cherishe te suplico que no grites muy fuerte estas en un lugar cerrado, debes tener respeto y modales. Compórtate —se quejó la diosa lo que ico que el espectro se contrajera.

—Perdóneme mi señorita Perséfone es que usted estaba muy distraída en sus pensamientos que usted no me escuchaba la vengo persiguiendo desde las escaleras. Por eso tuve que gritarle. Es que… quería preguntarle… cuando la señorita Pandora podrá volver a ocupar sus funciones. — le pregunto Cherishe con la cabeza un poco lo que preocupada por las reacciones del niño, que estaba al frente de ella. Ella tuvo que desviar la mirada con evidente tristeza. —Lo lamento mucho Cherishe pero Pandora estará en la sala de castigo por tres meses, hasta que Hades decida cuándo es conveniente levantar el castigo. Así que será mejor que sigas con tus funciones y no molestes a Pandora, ella lamentablemente junto con su amiga Mulan que aún se encuentre con paradero desconocido le desgraciaron la vida a un niño. Eso no se queda impune ella tiene que recibir su castigo. Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que retirar. —fueron las últimas palabras de la diosa que se retiró dejando a un Cherishe con la cabeza baja, pero él sabía muy bien que su señorita le causo un daño enorme a un pequeño que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero la esposa de su señor Hades tenía mucho razón.

—Lo comprendo mi señorita Perséfone tiene toda la razón, pero claro es él bebe de la diosa Athena. En parte no puedo culpar a la diosa Athena de sentirse muy mal al saber que su hijo podría ser la nueva reencarnación del mal. Por esa razón hare que la señorita Pandora enmendé su error. —dijo con decisión ya sabiendo que la diosa Perséfone no podía escucharlo, ya que ella se había alejado.

—Perséfone—la diosa que continuaba con su camino escucho la voz de su esposo el dios Hades por detrás de su espalda. La diosa se dio la vuelta para quedar al frente de su esposo que venía caminando y la observaba fijamente. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al observar a su marido—Veo que ya terminaste de atender todos tus pendientes eso me alegra bastante ya que me estaba sintiendo desplazada por ti. Mi amor querido. — Y Hades no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, las quejas de que ella estaba haciendo a un lado. Él siempre le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante a su esposa— ¿Qué cosas dices mujer? Sabes que yo jamás te dejaría a un lado, por el amor a Cronos eres irritable cuando te lo propones, pero aun así yo no podría vivir sin ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que estés tan desesperada? —le agrego con arrogancia provocando que la diosa de la primavera se molestara ante la arrogancia de su esposos e cruzara de brazos.

—Hades dios del inframundo no me hables con esa arrogancia porque te juro por todo lo bueno, que te dejare por el inframundo solo. No regresare de nuevo en el siguiente invierno que esta próximo acercarse Hades. Te deje solo aquí mi amado esposo—aclaro ella con esa seductora voz que ico que el dios del inframundo arrugara sus facciones, al escuchar la declaración de la diosa.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra Perséfone tú debes regresar al inframundo! ¡Eres mi esposa que no se te olvide, lamentablemente para ti no tienes opción tienes que regresar, a ningún lado te iras! —le grito Hades lo que asombro a Perséfone que jamás se imaginó que su esposo tomaría de muy mal humor esa pequeña broma que ella le jugo.

— ¡Hades! ¡No es necesario que tengas que enfardarte de esa manera y que me tengas que gritar de una manera tan descorazonada! ¡Solo estaba bromeando contigo, pero esto no puede ser motivo para que te sulfures de esa manera! —grito sumamente molesta pero con un hilo de dolor, en su voz. Asombrando al dios del inframundo. Que no espero que su esposa estuviera tan dolida se percató que ella solo estaba bromeando le ico estremecerse al darse cuenta de su error aunque era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba dolida con el—Es cierto que no tengo opción de escoger nada aquí que ni voto de voz tuve en ese acuerdo, pero si puedo ofrecer la opción de no querer estar a tu lado. Ahora si me disculpas Hades me tengo que ir a visitar a Athena para ver cómo esta él bebe. Y no me hables, ni me digas nada. Adiós—la diosa intento caminar pero Hades el tomo de la mano derecha, la detuvo la ico que se volteara a verlo. Le beso los labios con mucho cariño asombrando a la joven diosa, que intento forcejear para luego quedar quieta. Pero después de unos minutos se soltó de ella le froto la mejilla con gentileza.

—Yo…discúlpame de verdad no me detuve a pensar que era una broma, lo lamento mucho mi amor. Eres muy importante para mi ¿Cómo para perderte? Eres mi esposa y lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida. Lo único bueno que he tenido en esta miserable existencia—le declaro el dios del inframundo a Perséfone y asintió le beso los labios con una sonrisa, se despidió de su esposo. Pues se iría al santuario a visitar a la diosa Athena para ver ¿Cómo estaban ella y su familia?

Hades dejo que su esposa marcharse en dirección al santuario a ver cómo estaba marchando con el pequeño semidiós ya que ninguno de los dos había podido estar pendiente de la evolución del pequeño ya que sus respectivas obligaciones en el Inframundo como los dioses que lo regulan los tenían muy ocupados para ni siquiera prestarle atención a la maldición que Mullan anuncio al pequeño Sísifo Junior aquel pícaro bebe de 10 meses que traía felicidad y dicha a las vidas, del caballero de oro Sísifo de Sagitario y Sasha la diosa Atenea.

Sin embargo el dios del inframundo no pudo evitar sentirse resignado con respeto al tema de la paternidad y un extraño sentimiento que albero a su corazón, un sentimiento que nunca se había materializado pero de pronto estaba aquejando su corazón con un dolor que le partía el alma desde lo más profundo de su maltrecha alma divina.

Desde de hace un tiempo lejano su esposa la diosa Perséfone con cierta impaciencia le suplico que le diera la oportunidad de ser madre. Ella ama a los niños desea con ferviente deseo en lo más profundo de su alma pura la oportunidad de ser madre. Pero el…sin embargo no se permitía la oportunidad de poder embarazar a su esposa y darle el hijo que el a pesar de su apariencia tan fría, impasible y despreciable a veces como lo solía decir su esposa él era un hombre bondadoso, cálido y benévolo que aspiraba a tener un hijo suyo corriendo por todos los aposentos del palacio y que le diga…esa palabra que le cambiaría el mundo. Papa. El esperaba algún día entender ese sentimiento como lo sentía Sísifo cada vez que su hijo le decía papa y lo abraza con sus risas infantiles. Aun se preguntaba en lo más profundo de su divina alma… ¿Por qué no podía darle hijos a su esposa? ¿Acaso él era estéril? O ¿Era su esposa la que era estéril? No podía concebir un hijo de él y de ella. Cuando llegara su esposa del santuario el utilizaría su tiempo sabiamente con ella, para tratar de concebir ese hijo que tanto deseaban.

El dios del inframundo se negó en estos momentos no podía perder su tiempo en sucesos que todavía no han sucedido en su larga eternidad. Todavía había mucho por delante pero él estaba seguro que en esta era él tendría a su primer hijo. Recordó que tenía que visitar a Pandora en la Coitos para conversar un rato con ella.

…

—Mira Sísifo ese el avioncito que viene entrando a tu boquita—hablo Sasha sentada en el comedor ya entrando el medio día en el santuario pues ya era la hora de almuerzo, la diosa decidió que comería en el comedor del templo principal con Shion. Aprovecho para darle el almuerzo a su hijo de 10 meses que observaba a su madre con una sonrisa no dejaba de aplaudir, abrió su boca permitiéndole a su madre introducir la papilla en su comida, en la boca de su bebe que aceptó gustoso su comida. Shion sonrió en silencio mientras tomaba una copa de vino mientras observaba al bebe comer con su madre.

—Cada día más que pasa ese niño se está fortaleciendo, está creciendo a un tamaño considerable. Creo que tendrá la misma altura de Sísifo cuando crezca…porque he estado notando que él bebe para tener solamente 10 meses es un bebe bastante grande para su edad. —confeso Shion mientras tomaba tranquilamente un poco de vino de su copa, que le habían servido hacia unos minutos mientras se dedicaba a contemplar la altura del bebe. Que era muy alta para un bebe de 10 meses. Sasha sonrió con orgullo materno al ver que su hijo estaba creciendo sanamente a pesar de ser un bebe que nació a los 6 meses de gestación. —Muchas gracias Shion por tus halagos, es muy reconfortante saber que mi bebe ya se está volviendo un pequeño bastante fuerte, que en muchos años más se convertirá un gran hombre eso nos aseguramos Sísifo y yo. El será un hombre de bien como su padre—aseguro Sasha con una voz tranquila pero con una tristeza evidente.

—Mi señorita Athena. Yo estoy muy seguro que las cosas serán así tal como usted la estas deseando ahora mismo, yo se lo puedo asegurar. Tenga fe, por favor nunca pierda la esperanza. —hablo Shion con una voz solemne y tranquila. La joven de la cabellera morada asintió.

—Yo también deseo lo mismo Shion. No quiero que a este pequeño duendecito que tengo sentado a lado mío, le suceda nada—sonrió Sasha con ternura que observo a su bebe no dejaba de aplaudir emocionado, por las cosquillas que le dedicaba su madre. Pero de pronto el cálido y relajado ambiente que ambos tenían con respecto al tema del bebe, cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió mostrando a Andrea la jefa de las doncellas de la diosa Athena que venía escoltando a la diosa Perséfone, que sonrió con dulzura al ver al pequeño bebe sentado en su silla especial.

Al ver a la esposa del dios del inframundo que había venido de visita al santuario se presentó en el comedor con una cálida sonrisa en su bello rostro. Todos los escuderos encargados de la seguridad del patriarca del santuario y de la princesa Athena, del pequeño semidiós que estaban presente en el comedor. Entraron en un momento de incomodidad al tener a la señora del dios de las tinieblas presentándose en frente de sus superiores.

Shion al notar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando entre los escuderos, soldados que se encontraban presentes se paró de su asiento con una pose solemne y le dedico una respetuosa reverencia a la diosa de la primavera, que se la devolvió con distinción y gracia como la diosa olímpica que era; Sasha sonrió al ver que su hermana estaba de visita e inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento estirando elegantemente su vestido para que le diera mayor movilidad. Aclaro su garganta con delicadeza.

—Perséfone hermana pero que placentero tenerte aquí, a ¿Qué se debe tu visita tan inesperada? —sonrió emocionada la diosa de la sabiduría al saber que su hermana la había venido a visitar, a ella y a su bebe. Estaba deseosa de contarle muchos acontecimientos que han sucedido en estos 10 meses y una ligera sorpresa…ella necesitaba alguien con quien conversar. Perséfone también estaba emocionada de poder conversar con su hermana Athena y hablo con voz calma pero dulce—Athena espero no haber interrumpido una placentera platica que tenías con el señor Shion, pero vine a visitar espero…no haber interrumpido el almuerzo de los tres. —reverencio Perséfone lo que ico a Sasha sonreír—La verdad estábamos almorzando pero no te preocupes no interrumpes nada importante, Shion sé que ya terminaste de almorzar pero me retirare con Perséfone y el pequeño Sísifo Junior almorzar. —explico la diosa que inmediatamente levantaba al bebe de su silla de comer, que observaba a Perséfone con una sonrisa y se escondió en los brazos de su madre.

—No se preocupe señorita Athena yo me encargare personalmente de los detalles para que traspasen el almuerzo al mirado del santuario, para que pueda hablar cómodamente con la princesa Perséfone, con su permiso yo me retiro—.se excusó Shion que se levantó de su lugar para ir en dirección a la cocina, para preparar los detalles del traslado del almuerzo.

—Ahora si podemos hablar cómodamente, la verdad hay muchas cosas que de verdad me alegraría platicar contigo Perséfone. No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy—agrego Sasha con una alegría que irradiaba su sonrisa y la diosa de la primavera asintió con una sonrisa ambas se dirigieron en dirección al mirador. Ambas tenían muchas cosas de que platicar—. Yo también estoy impaciente de conversar muchas cosas contigo Athena además de mi madre, eres la única persona que puedo confiar…además de mi madre pero este tema que pienso platicarte ni siquiera me he atrevido hablárselo a mi madre. Por temor a cómo va a reaccionar. —se entristeció Perséfone por no tener a quien más poder, confiarle ese tema. Sasha empezó a preocuparse por la joven de la cabellera morada oscura.

— ¿Todo está en orden Perséfone? —le pregunto con preocupación la diosa Athena, al observar a la diosa de la primavera con la mirada enfocada en el suelo.

—Muchas cosas han sucedido en estos tiempos Athena, pero hay un tema en particular que me gustaría el poder discutir contigo con una persona que ya está experimentando la etapa más maravillosa en las mujeres mortales, cada vez que las observo cuando visito el mundo humano. El ser madre—y desvió la mirada al bebe que no dejaba de babear el collar que su madre tenía puesto en su delicado cuello. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír al observar al bebe tan concentrado en el collar de su madre, pero siguió con sus preocupaciones—Los días, las semanas, los meses, los años y los tiempos siguen pasando pero…sigo sin poder embarazarme…Hades ya está llegando a una edad en años humanos que no es que él no sea fértil pero ya no tiene las mima juventud que antes gozaba en la era del mito. Según estuve calculando en años humanos ya está llegando a los 46 años edad aunque su apariencia física no lo demuestra ya que somos eternos pero ni siquiera los seres eternos están extensos de eso. Mientras que yo…todavía estoy en la edad de 25 años de edad aún estoy con una juventud. Puede tener todos los hijos que deseo. —le confeso Perséfone a Sasha todas las preocupaciones que tenía guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón, todavía ella se hacia la misma pregunta con respecto a ¿Cuánto tiempo más ella se quedaría sin la posibilidad de ser madre? Lo que obligo a Sasha a parpadear.

—Yo aún recuerdo el día en que se conocieron el tío Hades tenía aproximadamente en años humanos eso equivaldría a 33 años de edad, ya él era un hombre maduro. Y tu solo eras una tierna adolescente que apenas estaba empezando a vivir la vida de unos 14 años de edad. La misma edad que tuve yo cuando empezó la guerra santa—recordó vagamente la diosa a través de las memorias que aparecían por su mente, aunque no todo estaba claro eran memorias borrosas pero tenían un mensaje oculto, como si le recordaran como si en verdad hubiera sucedido ayer esos acontecimientos. —Supongo que yo era muy joven en esos instantes de la vida como para comprender, en el maravilloso problema en el que me estaba involucrando con Hades. —la diosa cerro los ojos para sentir esas emociones que ella sintió el día que conoció a su esposo.

—Yo solo espero de corazón el que puedas concebir ese hijo que tanto deseas, el ser madre es un mundo maravilloso el tener, la oportunidad de poder cuidar un hijo que nació de tu cuerpo y darle el amor que se merece. —le menciono Sasha con una sonrisa mientras observaba con ternura el cómo su bebe seguía jugueteando con su collar—Yo también espero lo mismo con ese ferviente deseo, pero estoy segura que en esta era lograre poder embarazarme, pero mi visita no solamente se trata acerca de mis problemas de intimidad con Hades sino que también involucra muchas cosas con relación con tu hijo. Además a mí si no me lo puedes ocultar Athena estas emocionada…a mí si no me lo puedes ocultar hermana. Y dime ¿Sísifo ya lo sabe? —le pregunto la diosa con una bella sonrisa en su rostro a lo que Sasha se lo negó, con una sonrisa en su radiante rostro.

—No, no lo sabe pero planeo darle la noticia esta noche cuando estemos en nuestra habitación en el templo de Sagitario se lo diré. Solo han pasado 10 meses desde que tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo para que, asombrosamente concibamos otro. Aun no puedo creer que esté embarazada por segunda vez es como un sueño, el pequeño Sísifo Junior tendrá un hermanito o hermanita. Pero Perséfone te ruego que por favor seas prudente no quiero que nadie se entere que estoy embarazada por segunda vez. —le suplico el que fuera discreta lo que ico a Perséfone asentir con una delicada sonrisa. Y prometiéndole que sería cuidadosa con respecto a su secreto.

—No te preocupes por esa pequeñez, pues tu secreto está en paz conmigo. Me alegra saber que tengas la oportunidad de volver a embarazarte por segunda vez mi querida Athena, eso me alegra bastante —le explico la diosa de la primavera lo que ico, a Sasha asentir sintiéndose aliviada y observo a su bebe que ya comenzaba a cabecear del sueño puesto que ya se acercaba su hora de siesta, de pronto Sasha sintió una gentil presión en su vientre lo que obligo a la joven a mirar…era su bebe que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

—Discúlpame unos minutos Perséfone es que tengo que llevar…a Sísifo Junior a mi antigua habitación aquí en el templo principal para que pueda descansar. Ya que está en su hora de siesta—se excusó la diosa que se llevó a su bebe a la antigua habitación, dejo a Perséfone para que la escoltaran hasta el mirador del santuario, por dos escuderos.

…

—Mi señor Hades pero que grata sorpresa encontrarlo aquí en la cárcel de Guadecca, no me esperaba su visita a muy tempranas horas de la mañana. —expreso uno de los carcelarios que vigilaba la gran puerta negra con adornos góticos con inscripciones griega antiguas. El dios de las tinieblas mantuvo su expresión impasible—Sabes el porqué de mi presencia Antricolo. Vengo a ver a mi hermana a quien tengo prácticamente…10 meses…. Pandora. Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella. —le declaro con una voz muy frívola que ico al exceptro hacerse un lado para que su señor pasara en dirección a las cárceles para visitar a cierta prisionera especial que tenían retenida desde hace meses. Hades comenzó a caminar sobre un oscuro pasillo angosto lleno de puertas con incrustaciones negras y púas pero eso no era lo que más perturbaba la vista sino el hecho que se escuchan los gritos de clemencias de las personas que dentro de esas cárceles pero eso no le interesaba al dios del inframundo él estaba interesado en cierta puerta particular que quería visitar se posó en frente de ella con una voz profunda hablo. —Pandora—dijo Hades.

—Dígame mi señor Hades—se escuchó una voz triste e llena de ira pero respetuosa al otro lado de la cárcel y unos pasos. —Vine a verte pero sabes muy bien el porqué de mi visita, ya has pasado mucho tiempo aquí encerrada. Por ese motivo he decidido liberarte pero estarás bajo libertad condicional ósea que…estarás vigilada consta mente por mis guardias, no permitiré que le destruyas la vida a un inocente menos…al nuevo sobrino que viene en camino. —susurro el dios de los muertos, pero no pudo observar el rostro de asombro de su sirvienta principal que solo logro decir. — ¿Athena está embarazada por segunda vez? ¿De Sagitario? No puedo creerlo de verdad esto es algo que al señor Zeus no le agradara para nada saber, que tiene un segundo nieto en camino. Ella ha roto todos los códigos de castidad de la diosa Artemisa al entregarse a Sagitario. Ahora le engredo otro hijo. Que desperdicio. —murmuro Pandora pensando que a lo mejor su señor no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, pero para su tristeza el si se dio cuenta de sus crueles palabras con respecto a la situación de su sobrina Athena.

—Pandora. Te voy a pedir muy amablemente que no vuelvas a referirte de esa manera de mi sobrina Athena…mucho menos con respecto a su estado ella habra roto todas las reglas que quiera pero también merece un poco de felicidad. Aunque yo tampoco este de acuerdo con todo esto aún hay una parte en mí que quiere su felicidad. —agrego con una ira latente en su voz lo que ico a Pandora que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta retrocediera un poco…como temiendo a que su señor se enojara mucho más con respecto al como ella se estaba refiriendo a Athena…e incluso él era capaz de fulminar la puerta con tal de levantar una mano en contra de ella.

—Mi…señor Hades…perdóneme por mi impertinencia…pero usted sabe muy bien que la diosa Athena…a pecado. Se ha entregado a los placeres humanos por el simple hecho que se enamoró del caballero de Sagitario. De Sísifo. Incluso sentí repugnancia al verla con ese vientre abultado…cuando ella estaba embarazada. Me dio tanto desprecio verla así por culpa de Sagitario. Que planteo la semilla de su ser en su vientre. No crea mi señor que no he tenido a escoltas que se han encargado de vigilar a la diosa Athena de cerca me repugna saber que esa zorra…la maldigo a ella por hablandarle el corazón, la maldigo por destruirle la vida a usted a mi amiga Mulan. E s una zorra que se entrega todas las noches a Sagitario sin ningún pudor alguno.—grito Pandora al borde de la locura que se sostenía su cabeza tratando de oprimir su dolor de cabeza y las lágrimas en sus bellos orbes negras…asombrando a Hades que no esperaba que el carcelamiento afectara e cierta medida a Pandora por lo que tuvo que alejarse pues el cosmos de su sirvienta estaba acalorado lo que preocupo mucho a Hades que tuvo que pedir a uno de los soldados que por favor abriera la celda para poder sacar a su hermana de ese deprimente lugar pero después de unos minutos el cosmos de Pandora se relajó lo que preocupo a Hades.

—Váyanse déjenme sola, los odio a todos, por dejarme sola aquí encerrada por mucho tiempo. Me siento sola. Odio Athena por ser una zorra que se entrega a los brazos de uno de sus caballeros sin saber las consecuencias que traerá. Rompiendo sus votos de castidad —se relajó Pandora que simplemente se sentó en el suelo con la mirada perdida al suelo. Como si fuera una persona con facultades mentales escasas.

Al otro lado de la oscura puerta de hierro el dios del inframundo se sentía aturdido al ver que su hermana había caído en una terrible situación debido a su encierro que duro mucho tiempo que lo preocupo hasta cierta medida, aunque su rostro no lo reflejaba por lo que tuvo que recurrir a dos soldados para que se encargaran de abrir la puerta y se llevaran a Pandora en dirección al castillo para que la muchacha pudiera estar más tranquila pero algo dentro del pecho divino de Hades le indicaba que Pandora no descansaría hasta destruir a su sobrina al bebe que cargaba en su vientre, ella solo contaba con tres meses de embarazo. Estaba en un estado muy delicado que necesitaba de muchos cuidados especiales.

Hades presentía que algo no andaba muy bien en su fiel sierva e hermana, por lo que tendría que tomar acciones con ella con respecto a su salud, para evitar que hiciera un daño que perjudicaría a todas las personas en la tierra como a ella misma. Le preocupaba que si se descuidara a su hermana en cualquier situación en el mínimo error, ella escaparía en dirección al santuario para hacerle daño a su sobrina que estaba en un estado delicado.

…

—Sísifo pero que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Eres un muy mal amigo hace mucho tiempo que no te das el tiempo de visitarme—agrego Hasgard con una sonrisa en su rostro al recibir a Sísifo que venía acompañado de su discípulo Kyrian. Que en sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño Sísifo Junior que se acurrucaba en el regazo del niño para seguir durmiendo. Sísifo no pudo evitar sonreír—Lamento mucho que mis responsabilidades como el guardián de la diosa Athena, ser el maestro de Kyrian, como esposo e padre…me resten tiempo para poder pasarla con un viejo amigo. —se disculpó el caballero de Sagitario al entrar al gran piso residencial en compañía de su hijo e discípulo. — ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! Pero veo que la señorita Sasha te tiene retenido solo para ella. A veces considero la idea de casarme, no me gustaría tener una persona que me controle la vida ¿Sabes? —agrego con una sonrisa el viejo caballero de Tauro que al ver la sonrisa de su viejo compañero de armas que simplemente respondió—Pues yo estoy felizmente casado con mi esposa a la cual yo amo sobre todas las cosas. No me importaría que ella me retuviera todo lo que ella deseara con tal de tenerla a ella, a mi hijo y discípulo me siento…un hombre completo. —finalizo Sísifo al sentarse en un sillón cercano, con una mano le pidió al pequeño Kyrian que le diera a su hijo en brazos. Así fue que el niño le entrego él bebe a su padre, que se despertó sobresaltado pero al ver a su padre él bebe no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eres el hombre más afortunado Sísifo, entre todos los hombres de esta tierra tienes a la señorita Sasha a tu lado, la verdad yo siempre sospeche que tus sentimientos por ella no era solamente de devoción al principio pensé que eran de un amor paternal pero después me fui dando cuenta con el tiempo que….no era así—declaro Hasgard que camino en dirección a una pequeña mesa donde habían utensilios para tomar él te, una pequeña vajilla muy fina de un color blanco con azul. Tomo un viejo tetero y comenzó a servir él te para su invitado—Admito que yo tampoco sabía con certeza… ¿Cuáles eran mis sentimientos por la señorita Sasha en esos momentos? Pero después me di cuenta…en la puerta del lienzo perdido que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque admito que si fue demasiado tarde ya que las garras de la muerte me separaron de ella. Que no la pude ver más…pero sabía que ella construiría un mundo mejor para la humanidad. —explico el hombre de la cabellera castaña cobriza clara sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos que observaba a su padre curioso.

—Puede ser pero nunca podemos escapar al corazón Sísifo… tristemente para ti para esos momentos no pudiste escapar del tuyo—argumento Hasgard que termino de servir las tasas de té para colocarlas en una bandeja—Lo sé yo no pude escapar de mi corazón para esos momentos, pero todo cambio cuando fuimos revividos. Ella ahora es la mujer de mi vida y la madre de mi hijos…—confeso Sísifo lo que sorprendió a Hasgard al escuchar la palabra hijos, lo que ico pensar inmediatamente.

—Sísifo… ¿Qué quisiste con decir…? Oh por dios muchas felicidades si es así, no puedo creerlo solo han pasado 10 meses desde que el pequeño Sísifo Junior nació. Ya nos dan la noticia que serás padre por segunda ocasión. —respondió Hasgard que camino en dirección a donde se encontraba su amigo, le ofreció una taza de té que el acepto gustoso.

—Sé que es muy pronto no por decir inoportuno, pero la verdad no me esperaba que Sasha se volviera a embarazar tan rápido. Pero eso no me impide ser un hombre muy feliz de saber que tendremos otro hijo y le daremos a este campeón que tengo en mis brazos un pequeño hermanito con quien jugar—y Sísifo alzo a su hijo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al niño que empezó a reírse e incluso aplaudió emocionado, e incluso él bebe le jalo uno de los cabellos a su padre que no pudo evitar reírse. El pequeño Kyrian también se rio—Yo la verdad estoy muy contento de saber que tendré un niño más pequeño y que este bebe, tendrá un hermanito con quien jugar. Pero maestro usted sigue…reacio a que el pequeño Sísifo sea un caballero ¿Cómo usted? —le pregunto curioso el niño que volteo su rostro para observar a su maestro que al vero, pudo admirar que sus facciones se endurecieron.

—No mi hijo tendrá una vida completamente normal lejos de los campos de batallas, se criara con un futuro sacerdote lejos del peligro que lo asecha. No quiero que él se convierta en la posible reencarnación del mal…no yo voy a proteger a mi hijo—aseguro con una voz muy ronca e profunda lo que preocupo mucho a Hasgard, ya que sabía que Sísifo a pesar de lucir sonriente y alegre con respecto a ver a su hijo crecer todavía quedaba algo del dolor de saber que él podría ser una posible reencarnación del mal pero aun así el luchaba por él y por su esposa. Prontamente el hijo que vendría en camino.

—Sísifo no tienes por qué cerrarte de esa manera—fue lo único que respondió Hasgard.

—No lo entienden, él es mi hijo no quiero el día de mañana… el tener que asesinarlo porque estaría atentado contra la paz que tanto… a su madre y a mí nos costó con lágrimas de sangre, perdidas de compañeros de armas, tener que reducir el ejército en un 10% y especialmente sacrificar nuestras vidas….por que el se convierta en la reencarnación del mal. Yo solo quiero que mi hijo tenga una vida llena de tranquilidad y felicidad.

—Maestro yo no creo que esa maldición que le enunciaron al pequeño Sísifo, sea real a lo mejor esa bruja china charlatana…no dijo eso enserio. No piense esas cosas yo pienso que el pequeño Sísifo tiene futuro—insistió el niño con una preocupación reflejada en su rostro, pero Sísifo volvió a negar. Lo que ico que el niño bajara la mirada con tristeza.

—Ya pequeño Kyrian ya no lo presiones él no quiere hablar más del tema, lo mejor es dejarlo así. Yo entiendo su sufrimiento ninguno de nosotros deseaba ese destino para el pequeño Sísifo. Pero ánimos Sísifo tienes que seguir luchando por el bienestar de la señorita Athena, por tus hijos y por qué un futuro donde ellos estén felices. —le trato de animar Hasgard pero sin éxito alguno ya que el caballero de Sagitario, se sentía abrumado pero no había perdido las esperanzas todavía una senda larga mucho por delante su hijo era un bebe fuerte y hermoso que no dejaba ser el resplandor en su vida. Aquel bebe quizás…le esperaba un gran futuro o uno tal vez triste.

…

En el cielo oscuro con del anochecer en Grecia se podían admirar las estrellas desde el punto más alto de la colina de las grandes montañas del santuario, que era observada por muchos de los aspirantes del santuario que a veces se dedicaban a contemplar el cielo nocturno, esa noche las constelaciones brillaban como nunca. Pero la que más brillaba era la de Géminis más que las demás que la acompañaban en su lugar a miles de kilómetros de la tierra. La constelación de géminis se posó orgullosa esperando a que sucesor. Un precioso bebe de 10 meses en unos años se convierta en el legendario guerrero que esperaba que fuera, pero una extraña neblina de pronto cubrió la constelación con un manto oscuro. El mal aguarda ahí en busca de su próxima presa.


	11. La Estrella Maldita De Géminis

**No se… ¿Por dónde empezar?...Quiero pedirles a todos una tremenda disculpa por haberme ausentado por mucho tiempo de Fanfiction pero es que una serie de eventos me obligaron a alejarme pero ya estoy de vuelta ya casi finalice mi licenciatura así que me tendrán con más frecuencia aquí escribiendo**. **Y estaré actualizando poco a poco, incluso les tengo una sorpresa, pero les adelanto que es un especial navideño para Lost Canvas y especialmente para Sísifo después de leer más a fondo me parece un personaje que tiene mucho potencial su personaje. **

**Heero: Si ya terminamos de leer la manga, así que no entraremos en mucho detalle ahora ya, en el siguiente capítulo se explicara todo con más calma. **

**Y wow muchos reviews eso me pone muy contenta me inspira a seguir escribiendo, ustedes saben que son mi fuente de inspiración. **

**Creo que debo hacer más historias de Lost Canvas, así que espérenla con ansia, la verdad les voy hacer honesta desde el fondo de mi corazón esta serie tiene demasiado potencial es una verdadera pena que TMS anunciara que no tiene interés de seguir los ova pues, tendremos que conformarnos con el manga y los Gaidens. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: Te pido una enorme disculpa por dejar esta historia sin actualizar pero pasaron muchas cosas me tuve que alejar espero que donde quiera que estés, leas ese capítulo. Puede que si traumen los castigos que tú digas pero como, que siguen siendo muy infantiles para mí, aunque depende de cada persona disfruta el capítulo. **

**DaanaF: Hola sweettie no te preocupes más adelante verás lo que le sucedió a Pandora créeme le han quitado muchos derechos que ella gozaba como eterna mensajera del dios Hades y no eres la única que le enferma esa Pandora y un hombre no es mala idea fíjate ya se me está ocurriendo algo muy bueno, y si Sísifo es un hombre feliz con su familia que el mismo está formando con Sasha. Awww te encantara Kyrian. Tranquila tengo planes para Perséfone. **

**Marde State: Gracias me alegro que te gustará la verdad me estoy esforzando mucho para que la historia llame más la atención para ustedes, mis queridos fieles lectores. Si Sísifo cumplió una de sus fantasías más grandes el poder a Sasha su mujer. Y si muchas emociones más vienen en los siguientes capítulos, me temo que no pensé en Aspros por lo que le está sucediendo a Sísifo Junior. Pero veré como lo involucro a él en todo esto. Sinceramente creo que si seguirá sus pasos pero no tanto a lo que Aspros deseaba hacer sino otro tipo de pasos, que son muchos peores me encanta generar suspenso. **

**Guest: Gracias por leer la historia, bueno aquí viene otra actualización. **

**Aquí les dejo disfruten de la nueva entrega. **

**Capitulo No10**

**La Estrella Maldita De Géminis**

—Sísifo Junior eso no está bien, un bebe educado no se pone a jugar con la tierra. Ven vamos a dentro tendré que darte, un buen baño de aguas con sales minerales con esencia de especias indias tu favorito.

Se quejó con preocupación una de las doncellas que estaba cumpliendo, con su labor de niñera con el pequeño niño semi dios, que no dejaba de jugar en el suelo con la tierra ensuciando toda su túnica que quedo toda cubierta de barro y lodo manchando sus rizos castaños trigos, pero eso no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario no dejaba de sonreír con alegría e inocencia de un ser libre de maldad.

El niño alzo sus dos manos para que Anticola la cuarta doncella de confianza de la orden, de vetales que se encargaban de los cuidados personales de la diosa de la guerra en el santuario. Se acercara con sumo cuidado lo alzara evitando a toda costa el contacto de la piel del niño con la fina tela de seda de su túnica.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo? Eres un bebe muy terrible mira que ensuciarte de esta forma la túnica no es propio, de un futuro heredero del planeta tierra así que por eso te vamos a bañar y te pondré ese horrible vestido que no te gusta.

—No—murmuro él bebe con molestia.

—Si señorito usted, le pondremos ese vestido como castigo por estar jugando con el lodo. —y él bebe le frunció el ceño, lo que provoco que la doncella lo mirara con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—No, querer ponerme ese feo vestido no—él bebe empezó hacer su famoso berrinche.

—Si te lo vas a poner, Sísifo Junior si no vas a tener muchos problemas con mamá por estar jugando a la tierra. Sabes que a nuestra diosa le disgusta que juegues con la tierra pero como no haces caso, te vas y te ensucias es la segunda vez al día que te baño. En verdad eres bien desobediente.

Tras unos breves instantes en que la doncella, le reprendía severamente por estar jugando con la tierra entraron al templo principal en dirección a la cámara del maestro donde los estaría esperando una Sasha que ya presentaba cuatro meses de embarazo de su segundo hijo.

El cual sería una preciosa niña, lo que alegro bastante al santo de Sagitario. Pues siempre el anhelo una hermosa damita que tuviera los mismo ojos esmeralda. Como los de Sasha. La joven no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada al ver a su bebe, totalmente cubierto de barro y lodo, con una expresión de molestia en su rostro lo que le hizo adivinar los malévolos planes de su doncella Anticola.

—No es necesario que tengan que explicarme las cosas—respondió Sasha caminando hasta donde ellos—De seguro lo amenazaste diciéndole que le colocarías, ese horrible vestido que a mi bebe tanto le disgusta que le pongan ¿No es así? La tela de esa túnica es muy pesada, le da mucha calor a mi bebe. Por lo que siempre termina quitándosela.

—Le ruego que me disculpe señorita Athena, pero es que no lo pude evitar. Es la única forma que este niño que está aquí me haga casa. Tiene suerte que no es su padre quien lo recibe. Porque si hubiera sido el señor Sísifo que el señor nos proteja pero estaría reprendiendo al bebe, de que no debe estar jugando con la tierra. Pero no hace caso, estoy seguro que nada más le falta usar las flechas de Sagitario como juguete.

—No gracias a dios, Sísifo es muy cuidadoso de donde dejas sus armas. Siempre que él bebe va estar caminando en los interiores, del templo de Sagitario él se toma la molestia de guardarlas para que nuestro niño no esté jugando con ellas. Es un travieso, pero aun así lo adoro. Owuh

— ¿Señorita Athena se encuentra bien? —le pregunto con preocupación la vetal a la joven embarazada—Si, me encuentro bien es que solo Sísifo Junior me acaba de manchar mi vestido de lodo. Lo peor del caso es que este vestido me lo acaban de entregar de la sastrería del pueblo del anillo medio, por motivos de mi embarazo. Tendre que ir a cambiarme de traje, para lucir presentable para la llegada de Euphemia.

—Mejor déjemelo a mí yo me encargare de sus cuidados de aquí en adelante, mientras usted se cambia de vestido porque el que está usando ahora mismo está totalmente lleno de lodo. —apunto al traje de la diosa, que inmediatamente se molestó un poco con su hijo ante su travesura, pero después simplemente le dedico una sonrisa se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla enlodada.

Le permitió a una de sus doncellas que se encargara de los cuidados de su pequeño bebe de un año, en este caso que lo bañara por segunda vez en el día. Observo el cómo los do se retiraron dejándola completamente sola con su vestido totalmente cubierto de lodo. De pronto su sonrisa se cayó dejando a sacar flote la tristeza que sentía en todo su ser. Al recordar la maldición que aquella en el cual su hijo vivía todos los días.

—Ojala que esa sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro, tan inocente no se borre. Por la maldad de aquella estrella maldita, que hoy vive dormido en mi hijo.—y Sasha sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, ella no deseaba que su hijo sufriera la maldición de los Géminis.

—No se perderá si no le permitimos entrar al mundo de la caballería desde muy temprana edad, le dejamos que tenga una vida tranquila e llena de felicidad. —y de pronto se escuchó la poderosa voz del caballero de Sagitario, que en esos momentos venia caminando en dirección a la diosa que se encontraba parada, con el vestido manchado y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver a Sísifo.

—Eso decimos ahora, pero en cualquier momento…la sangre lo llamara, el querrá ir al campo de batalla—agregó Sasha que no lo soporto más camino hasta donde estaba Sísifo, lo abrazo rodeando sus finos brazos alrededor de su fuerte pecho de guerrero.

—Yo creo fielmente que los dos podremos cuidar a nuestro hijos, evitaremos ese cruel destino que le aqueja…sé que lo lograremos, aunque en ese camino tengamos que hacer sacrificios. —agregó Sísifo respondiéndole al abrazo—Lo sé pero no deja de ser doloroso, para mí el tener un hijo que en un futuro se pueda convertir en el precursor de una nueva guerra. Pero por ahora pensaremos en el presente… ¿Cómo esta Euphemia? Ya se adaptó a su nuevo hogar.

—Todavía se está acostumbrando al santuario, después de todo es solo una bebe de unos dos meses de nacida. Por lo que cuando crezca será una gran divina doncella, como las que siempre han acompañado a la diosa Atenea desde la era del mito o no cielo. —comento Sísifo con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para besar a la diosa, a lo que ella le respondió con la misma intensidad.

— ¿Cómo va nuestra hija? —agregó Sísifo con una sonrisa—Esta algo inquieta pero bien, me alegra que vayas vuelto cariño no sabes lo impaciente que me pongo cada vez que te vas de misión e incluso tu hijo Sísifo Junior. Se puso feliz cuando regresaste.

—Como no si tengo, donde regresar. —aclaro el escoltando a la diosa en dirección a los interiores de la cámara del maestro.

**Habitación De La Princesa Euphemia. **

— ¿Cómo se encuentra su alteza real? —pregunto Degel entrando a la gran habitación de la reencarnación de la divina doncella que en esos momentos se encontraba en brazos de una de las doncellas que le estaba cambiando, sus pañales.

—Señor Degel, sea bienvenido…en estos momentos la divina doncella está siendo cambiando sus ropas...por órdenes de su ilustrísima, tenemos que llevársela para que registre su nacimiento. Por lo que le ruego que sea paciente nos espere unos minutos antes que tan siquiera, usted pueda ver a la bebita.

Hablo Andrea dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia, al santo de Acuario que asintió. Se acomodó las gafas.

Se dedicó a contemplar a una hermosa bebe de 2 meses de nacida, que estaba recostada sobre un mueble de dosel de una madera fina, donde le estaban cambiando sus ropas. Su cabellera era rosado luz de pocos mechones que caían al frente de su cabeza, de angelicales facciones que conmovían a cualquier persona que cargarse aquella criatura tan frágil que había sido adoptada en un orfanato en Inglaterra por el santo de Sagitario que fue enviado. Con el propósito de traer a la bebe al santuario.

—Es increíble que después de muchos años la reencarnación de la divina doncella, haya decidido descender para acompañar a Lady Sasha en su misión de proteger el planeta tierra y eso que estamos ya casi en pleno siglo XVIII, y según los registros la última divina doncella que acompaño a la lady Athena fue en la era de la guerra de Troya. La divina doncella era la asistente de más confianza de la diosa Atenea, era la cual se encargaba de gobernar en su lugar cuando la diosa perdía la vida en la guerra, no había más nadie que reclamase ese puesto claro siempre y cuando no existiera un patriarca de por medio. Y la que también cargaba frente a sus hombros la reconstrucción del santuario en tiempos de paz. —comentaba Degel observando a la pequeñita que no dejaba de sonreír, era imposible creer aquella niña tan frágil tuviera sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad muy grande.

—Pues así como la señorita Athena, a ella le toca un destino tan sombrío…pero confió que esta niña, será educada por la propia diosa Athena. Claro siempre apoyada por su ilustrísima, por ahora esta bebe estará bajo el cuidado de nosotras hasta que alcance la edad suficiente para empezar sus estudios—declaro una de las vetales que cogió a la bebe, en brazos se la coloco delicadamente en los brazos de Degel.

—Buenas tardes lamento la tardanza pero este niño, batallo para que le colocaran la túnica. O no es así Sísifo Junior. Te dije que como castigo te la colocaría y viste cumplí mi amenaza.

En esos momentos Anticola entraba a la habitación con un irritado Sísifo Junior que no dejaba de tratar de quitarse su túnica, pero no podía porque se lo había ajustado lo suficiente para que le fuera imposible quitársela.

—Señor Degel es bueno verlo, por los aposentos de la princesa. Con su permiso es que vengo a mostrarle al pequeño Sísifo Junior su nueva compañera con las que compartirá sus juguetes no digas que no…—entonces la doncella acerco al bebe de un año a la bebita de dos meses que dejaba de sonreír, aquello llamo la atención del pequeño.

Que no dejaba de observar con curiosidad, a esa niña que era mucho más delgada y frágil que él.

—Con su permiso pequeño príncipe Sísifo Junior, tendré que llevarme a la señorita con su ilustrísima. —se levantó con la bebita en brazos, y Sísifo acerco su manita con mucho cuidado toco la de Euphemia. Provocando que la niña se riera y obligara al niño a esconder su rostro en el cuello femenino.

— ¿A qué se debe esa reacción? —se burló Anticola del niño, que aún tenía su rostro escondido.

—Es simplemente que la bebe despertó curiosidad en el joven príncipe, por lo que no veo nada malo su reacción simplemente se sorprendió es normal a esa edad que los bebes, todo les denota una pizca de curiosidad. —agregó Degel y Anticola asintió observando el cómo se retiraba con la bebita en sus brazos, en dirección a la cámara del sacerdote.

—Con su permiso a todas aquí presente, llevare a este niño con sus padres de seguro estará contento de verte, ya tu papá está de regreso y de seguro que estas muy impaciente de verlo.

**Despacho Del Patriarca. **

— ¿Educar a la divina doncella? —pregunto Sísifo en presencia del Patriarca del santuario—Con el debido respeto que se merece mi señor. Creo, que no soy el más capacitado para educar a una princesa.

—Considero que eres el más acto para educar a la princesa Euphemia, cuando cumpla los 8 años de edad. Estará bajo tu tutela le enseñaras todo relacionado con la cultura griega, y las bases astronómicas. Sé que lograras perfectamente esta tarea Sísifo, pues confió en tu buen juicio. —agregó Shion—Ya has cuidado a la señorita Athena, la has protegido desde que ella apenas era una niña y tú la conoces mejor que nada me atrevo a decir que mucho mejor que todos nosotros, ella actualmente es tu esposa.

—Caballero de Sagitario yo también confió en que podrás realizar esta tarea que se está encomendado. —le sonrió Sasha con dulzura a Sísifo, que se mantuvo ante la expectativa.

—Confiamos plenamente en tus capacidades para educar a esta niña, como la sacerdotisa principal del templo de Atenea, que por lo tanto cumplirá con la voluntad de la diosa tanto dentro del santuario como en sus límites, y fuera del mismo como la representación de la diosa misma. —se escuchó de repente la voz de Degel que en esos momentos entraba, con la pequeña bebe en sus brazos.

—Caballero de Acuario. Degel. Bienvenido, es bueno tener una opinión tan discreta y seria como la tuya—se alegró la diosa al levantarse de su trono arreglando elegantemente su vestido, con delicadeza.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, señorita Athena. Pero aquí le traigo a la princesa Euphemia—y Sasha asintió con un poco de ayuda de Sísifo. Quien la ayudo a bajar, los escalones, para evitar que la diosa resbalara debido a su delicada condición.

— ¿Esta es la niña? —sonrió con dulzura la diosa—Es hermosa tiene un particular cabello rosado, y los ojos azul violeta más lindos que he visto en todo mi vida. De seguro será es una gran princesa cuando crezcas estoy segura…que juntas podremos llevar a la tierra a la senda de la paz eso te lo prometo Euphemia. Sísifo me puedes explicar…¿Dónde sentiste el cosmos de la divina doncella?

—Si proseguiré entonces…—continuo Sísifo—Como usted sabe señorita Athena, he estado investigando sobre la leyenda de la divina doncella, desde hace algún tiempo atrás en la biblioteca que tengo en el templo de Sagitario, me ha tomado algunos meses poder percibir la energía de ella. Pero no fue hasta hace dos meses cuando estaba realizando una misión de espionaje por los alrededores de Atlántida para comprobar que el alma del dios Poseidón sigue en su descanso eterno sentí un diminuto cosmos, que estaba a punto de nacer por lo que inmediatamente tuve que desviarme de la misión original que se me encomendó. Zarpe en el primer barco que salía en dirección, a Londres donde sentí el cosmos para mi sorpresa…la niña fue abandonada en un orfanato en Inglaterra, y les pregunte a las encargadas del lugar si sabían… ¿Quién eran sus padres? Ellas simplemente me dijeron que no sabían a ciencia cierta si la niña tenía padres. Pues la encontraron debajo de un puente llorando lo que me hace sospechar que esto fue obra de los dioses. Un milagro que es difícil de describir, al ojo humano.

—Si es así entonces esto tuvo que ser obra de Hermes, el dios de la forja. —declaro Sasha, lo que provoco la mirada de todos ante su deducción. —Despreocúpense del origen de la niña, lo que importa ahora es que ella vivirá en el santuario con todos nosotros. Y tu Sísifo serás su tutor, siempre recibirás la ayuda de Degel en lo que necesites. Esa es tu misión de hora en adelante.

—Si—asintió Sísifo ante las palabras de su diosa y esposa.

—Mañana empezaremos las clases caballero de Sagitario, lo estaré esperando en la biblioteca. —sin más que decir el caballero de Acuario se retiró, en dirección a su templo.

—Sí, con su permiso señorita Athena me tengo que retirar a entrenar a mi discípulo. —y Sasha asintió permitiéndole a su caballero partir a los campos de entrenamiento.

—Esta niña es como yo Shion, un contendor que alberga el alma de un ser divino. —y Sasha se deprimió un poco al saber la situación de aquella pequeña que sostenía en brazos, que su hijo no dejaba de observar con mucha curiosidad.

—No diga eso señorita Athena, no permita que eso le incomode recuerda que no le hace bien a su bebe, por lo que tiene que estar tranquila por su hija y recuerde que usted como esa pequeña son las princesas que caminan entre los hombres. —y Sasha asintió sonriendo un poco triste, le entrego con mucho cuidado la bebe al patriarca para caminar directamente donde estaba su hijo. Enfurecido por la calor que sentía, por la túnica lo que provoco que la joven de la cabellera violeta soltara una tierna risa.

Su hijo en verdad detestaba esa túnica que le habían colocado lo irritaba mucho por lo que Sasha aprovecho cogió a su bebe en brazos le empezó hacer cosquillas en el estómago forzando al infante a soltar una gran carcajada, se lo llevo hasta los interiores de la cámara y Shion suspiro retornando a todo el trabajo que se le había acumulado durante todos estos días.

**Campos De Entrenamiento. Templo De Sagitario. **

—Maestro puedo hacerle una pregunta…—pregunto Kyrian, a lo que Sísifo le dedico toda su atención—Claro dime mientras terminas tus lecciones de griego, después de esto comenzaremos con las prácticas de arquería. Tienes que tener puntería perfecta, los caballeros de Sagitario somos caracterizados por eso.

—Si maestro, pero yo quiero saber si esa niña que trajo al santuario, Euphemia era su nombre creo que se lo escuche a una de las doncellas que viene a limpiar la casa de Sagitario. Se quedara a vivir con nosotros pues me parece muy pequeña, ella no tiene padres que cuiden de ella ¿Verdad? —y Sísifo sonrió—Esa niña no tiene familia la encontré en un orfanato, en Londres por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por ella. Aquí será bien cuidada por todos nosotros eso te incluye a ti y a mi hijo, que cuando crezca se harán cargo de ella. Otra cosa… ¿Estas impaciente que Euphemia crezca?

—No por nada maestro…no lo digo por nada indecente solo le pregunto por ella. —fue la respuesta de Kyrian que inmediatamente desvió la mirada, y Sísifo se burló.

—Tan pequeño, y ya es un casanova…me preocupa que intentes cortejar a mi hija que está por nacer. Tendré que tener los ojos bien abiertos, entonces.

— ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan desvergonzadas? —se quejó—Además la princesa solo tiene dos meses de haber nacido está demasiado pequeña y ni siquiera es una niña, y yo tengo 10 años de edad estoy muy pronto a cumplir mis 11 años de edad. Jamás me involucraría con alguien que es menor que yo sin ofender maestro Sísifo.

—No me ofendiste en lo absoluto así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, sabes que es curioso que yo antes pensaba de la misma forma que tú piensas ahora. Imagínate para ese entonces debía tener 22 años de edad y sin embargo eso se fue al caño, cuando conocí a Sasha de ese entonces de 8 años de edad. Las cosas cambiaron desde ese día que el traje al santuario para poder protegerla, al principio yo pensaba que solo quería protegerla por el gran destino que ella tenía como diosa, pero cuando Sasha entro a la adolescencia…la comenzó a ver bajo una luz que nunca llegue a pensar que la vería. Como una mujer. Fui ahí que comenzó a darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos el cómo estos me punzaban a cada rato en mi pecho.

—Eso es muy impresionante, sin caber mencionar que usted era la guardia de seguridad personal. Lo que todavía no comprendo con exactitud…es ¿Cómo usted pudo soportar tragarse esos sentimientos por años? —y Sísifo no comprendió la pregunta de su discípulo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —y Kyrian se dio cuenta mientras le entregaba el documento a su maestro, para que lo revisara que él no había comprendido su pregunta.

—Veo que no me entendió la pregunta, lo que quería decirle realmente era maestro. ¿Cómo usted le hacía cuando otro caballero estaba cerca de ella y la trataba de una manera que no formaba parte del protocolo? Y me gustaría ponerle de ejemplo al caballero dorado de Escorpio. Kardia en la trata como si fuera su hermana, sin ningún pudor alguno.

—No te voy a mentir que me sentía completamente celoso de como Kardia la trataba abiertamente a ella, y de la relación que ellos forjaron no solo del…sino de Tenma pero él era diferente puesto que creció con Sasha en Italia, pero si hubo momentos que yo contenía mis fuertes deseos de llenarle el rostro de flechas. Por lo que yo tenía que guardar la compostura, simplemente dedicarles mirada frías…poco después tuve que aprender a tragarme mi orgullo y seguir con mi deber de caballero. Después de todo yo era la cabeza del grupo de los 88 caballeros, necesitaba mantener una imagen y una compostura de adulto maduro e responsable, no de un impulsivo adolescente de 18 años de edad ¿Me entiendes Kyrian? —finalizo revisando el documento escrito en griego.

—Eso debió ser duro. Aunque viéndolo bien un hombre celoso, es muy peligroso más que una mujer. —y Sísifo no pudo evitar soltar una tremenda, carcajada—Puede ser pero eso sucedía cuando yo no tenía en claro que era lo que sentía por Sasha, no fue ya cuando me quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida que me di cuenta que mis sentimientos eran otros.

—Pero…ya no tiene de que preocuparse la señorita Athena…es su esposa. La madre de sus hijos—y Kyrian sonrió tomando el arco, y buscando una flecha.

—Si pero, me has cambiado el tema. Sospecho que en un futuro, vas a tener muchos problemas amorosos con la princesa Euphemia—se burló Sísifo, a lo que Kyrian se ruborizo de la pena al saber que su maestro se estaba pasando un poco por sus bromas.

—No me interesa la princesa Euphemia. Es solo un bebe. —se quejó el con el rostro ruborizado de la molestia.

—Bueno dejando el tema a un lado, concentrémonos en tus clases de arquería. —y el niño asintió colocando la flecha en el arco, y apunto a su blanco. Por lo que Sísifo le comenzó a indicar como debía, hacer las cosas.

Así que el tiempo comenzó a pasar de manera muy rápida en el santuario que poco a poco los meses comenzaron a pasar la fecha que estaba prevista, para el parto de la diosa Athena se acercaba cada vez más la llegada de la pequeña Kore.

Euphemia seguía creciendo convirtiéndose en una hermosa bebe de cinco de meses de edad, y el pequeño Sísifo Junior seguía siendo el niño travieso hasta casi parecía que aquella maldición que la sacerdotisa china Mulan estaba casi al olvido, al ver la sonrisa del niño. Y su emoción de saber que tendrá una hermanita. Y ya casi estaba Octubre a la vuelta de la esquina.

El día 6 de octubre por la madrugada, Sasha había sido inundada de fuertes dolores de parto que provocaban que la muchacha hiciera un puño en sus sabanas de dosel en el templo de Sagitario y provoco que ella intentara levantarse para poder ir en busca de la habitación del pequeño Kyrian para que fuera en busca del patriarca y una partera, pero para su tranquilidad Sísifo se dio cuenta que su esposa ya estaba entrando en trabajo. Se levantó y le beso los labios se paró de la cama. En busca de una partera.

…

—Estoy es bastante deprimente ya han pasado dos horas, la partera no ha salido para darnos una noticia de Lady Sasha. Uh no dejo de sentirme impaciente, no sabemos el ¿Cómo ella lo debería estar pasando allá dentro? De seguro está sufriendo y porque demonios Sísifo ¿Por qué no estas apoyándole en estos momentos? Idiota. —se quejó sonoramente Kardia que estaba muy impaciente en la sala del piso residencial del templo Sagitario, no estaba solo todos los caballeros dorados estaban reunidos. Como el patriarca. Y Sísifo simplemente ignoro a Kardia lo que incinero su furia.

—Cálmate Kardia si la partera no ha salido es por una razón, es que la bebe no ha nacido. Y te ´pido que no provoques a Sísifo, que sabes de lo que es capaz. —intento calmarle Degel que estaba sentado en una silla con un libro, en sus manos.

— ¡Como si yo le tuviera miedo al castaño de mierda! —grito sonoramente Kardia, lo que provoco que en cierta manera todos se preocuparan de que el escorpión le quisiera buscar la pelea a Sísifo. Y que el Sagitariano le respondiera sus palabras.

—Oye Kardia no eres el único que está desesperado que esa bebita nazca, yo también quiero conocerla…es verdad se están tardando demasiado y si es as pobre Sashita va a estar muy agotada después de esto. Y oye si quieres una muerte prematura…te sugiero que te calles. —agregó Manigoldo que no dejaba tomar una buena copa de vino, a pesar de las reprimendas de Albafica y Hasgard de que no trajera vino.

—Podrían calmarse y recuperar la compostura, no ven que la señorita Athena en estos momentos necesita más del apoyo y no constantes quejas de ustedes dos. La partera saldrá cuando sea el momento…es más… ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos? No debería ser Sísifo el que este nervioso y mírenlo está manteniendo la compostura, no ustedes.

Se molestó el Cid y apunto a un tranquilo pero nervioso Sísifo que no dejaba de cargar a su hijo que estaba completamente dormido, he ignoro completamente todas las palabras de Kardia que el sabían muy bien que solo eran una provocación de él. Y Kyrian estaba a su lado bostezando constantemente.

—Es verdad lo que dice el Cid, estas muy tranquilo Sísifo y yo que le aposte a Dohko e Regulus que estarías sumamente nervioso. —se burló Hasgard acercándose a donde estaba Sísifo—La verdad si no te voy a negar, que estoy completamente nervioso y muy preocupado por la salud de Sasha. Pero tengo fe que ella es muy fuerte, por lo que no sucederá cualquier complicación en el parto.

—Es cierto pero la señorita Athena es sumamente fuerte, yo sé que ella será toda una guerrera. Y yo también quiero que nazca la bebe, por cierto veo que Anticola no trago a la princesa Euphemia. Pensé que la traerían. Ya que ella también debería de estar aquí. —agregó Dohko orgulloso de su diosa, entonces vio a Kyrian que se estiraba perezosamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea además la princesa Euphemia, es demasiado pequeña como para estar aquí. De a milagro Sísifo tiene a su hijo en sus brazos—le contesto Hasgard sentándose en una silla.

—Maestro Sísifo… ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca Kore?...ya han pasado dos horas desde que la señorita empezó su labor de parto, creo que el reloj está apuntando que ya pronto serán las…4 de la mañana...la verdad me siento muy cansado. Me gustaría poder llevarme al pequeño Sísifo Junior a su habitación para que descanse un poco, sería injusto mantenerlo despierto a estas altas horas de la madrugada.

—Espera un poco más, Kyrian…—intento explicarle Sísifo pero fue interrumpido, por un sonoro llanto que se escuchó por toda la sala.

Lo que llamo la atención de todos que inmediatamente se pusieron de pie totalmente emocionados, especialmente Sísifo que se levantó de su asiento le entrego con mucho un dormido Sísifo Junior a los brazos de Hasgard que sonrió lo cargo con cuidado para no despertar al niño.

Inmediatamente corrió hasta los aposentos de ambos, impaciente de ver a su mujer y poder conocer a su hija.

**Habitación De Sísifo y Sasha. Templo De Sagitario. **

—Señorita Athena, ya puede descansar ya termínanos. —escucho Sasha, lo que alegro bastante puesto que ya estaba impaciente de conocer a su hija. Que no dejaba de buscar a la doncella que tenía a la recién nacida en sus brazos, con la mirada.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija? —pregunto con impaciencia—Ya señorita…en unos minutos se la vamos a dar, aunque debo admitir que es una niña realmente hermosa es idéntica a usted…pero eso si heredo los ojos azules de su padre.

—Eso me alegra, no sabes lo impaciente que estaba por conocer a mi hija. —y Sasha sonrió al ver que Anticola se acercó a su regazo cargando a una bebe de cabellos castaño claro rubio y de ojos hermosos ojos azul verdoso. Y no dejaba de llorar.

Sasha no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura se acomodó en la cama sentándose entre todas las almohadas de la cama, al recibir a su hija en brazos se la depositaron delicadamente como si estuvieran tratando de evitar, que el llanto histérico de la niña se hiciera más sonoro y alterara más a todos los presentes que ya estaban impacientes por la espera de Kore; La puerta de los aposentos se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Sísifo que no dejaba de estar ansioso de ver a su hija de conocer su hermoso rostro. Puesto que él estaba seguro que su hija había heredado la misma dulce sonrisa que su madre. Camino despacio por la habitación no pudo evitar decir sumamente emocionado en frente de las doncellas e partera que recogían todos los implementos que se necesitaron para traer a la niña al mundo.

— ¡Es hermosa! ¡Kore hija bienvenida al mundo! ¡A nuestras vidas! —enuncio emocionado al ver a la recién nacida, que lo observaba fijamente con aquellos grandes ojos azul verdoso. Una mezcla de los colores de los ojos azul ciruela de Sísifo y los jades de Sasha.

—No es hermosa Sísifo es nuestra hija la aspiración que siempre has anhelado, es increíble que con solo verla una sola vez no puedo dejarla de quererla es la misma sensación que tuve al tener a Sísifo Junior hace un año en mis brazos. No sabes cuánto te amo…me has dado la alegría más grande el poder ser madre. Y oye Sísifo Junior… ¿No estaba contigo? —le pregunto curiosa al saber que su hijo no estaba aquí con ellos, disfrutando el momento de conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

—No esta con Hasgard ya más tarde podrá conocer a su hermanita menor, como Kyrian. Mi amor ven dame nuestra hija, que necesitas descansar. No quiero que hagas ninguno esfuerzo que no sea estrictamente, necesario. Descansa mientras yo me hago cargo de los cuidados de nuestra hija e hijo. —le sonrió Sísifo que tomo con cuidado a la bebe en sus brazos se sentó en el umbral de la cama, donde yacía Sasha sentada.

—Ya cuando me sienta mejor. Vamos a presentar a nuestra hija frente a todo el santuario de Atenas como a la divina doncella que no se ha presentado formalmente frente a mis queridos caballeros, eso incluye a los caballeros dorados. Solo tres de la elite dorada la conocen y han tenido la oportunidad de tener trato con ella…esos son por supuesto tú mi amor, Degel y Shion. Ya me imagino que el resto debe estar impaciente de conocerla…me da la impresión que Manigoldo es el principal en la lista—. Se burló Sasha lo que provoco que Sísifo no pudiera evitar soltar una carcajada y se inclinó para besar a su esposa.

—Conociendo a Manigoldo…le va encantar la idea de molestarla, de eso estoy completamente seguro sinceramente el no cambia. Es un mujeriego y desvergonzado. —se negó evidentemente divertido Sísifo pensando, en el futuro de Euphemia y no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco al recordar el de su hijo pero como él se prometió no permitirá que el entrara al mundo de la caballería.

Pero no dejo que ese aquel pensamiento le arruinara la felicidad de saber que ahora era padre de una hermosa niña, que ahora cargaba en sus brazos. Estaba seguro que viviría el día a día por él, por su hijo y por su esposa.

—Será mejor que te lleves a nuestra hija, para que se la presentes a los demás. —declaro ella, por lo que el asintió se paró para llevarse a la recién nacida a sus brazos para que los demás caballeros dorados tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerla.

**9 Años Después.**

**Templo De Sagitario. Biblioteca de Sísifo. Lunes 4 De Mayo De 1752. **

—Muy bien por hoy, terminamos la lección Euphemia. Ya puedes retirarte, si quieres puedes ir a jugar con Koré—agregó Sísifo. Cerrando su libro de literatura griega en frente de una niña de 9 años de edad. De cabellera rosado larga y ondulada con una galluza ondulada, de ojos grandes y violeta, de una piel lechosa como la leche. Y vestía una túnica griega y sandalias doradas. Llevaba su cabeza adornada una corona de rosas rojas.

—Muchas gracias maestro Sísifo, pero antes que me vaya necesito hablar con usted. —declaro Euphemia cerrando su libro donde estaba leyendo, sobre mitología griega.

— ¿Qué quieres hablar? Cuéntame tengo todo el tiempo del mundo antes de irme a los campos de entrenamiento, para ver cómo sigue el progreso de mi discípulo Kyrian que de seguro ya está impaciente de que yo lo vaya a ver. Después de todo cada vez está más cerca de finalizar su entrenamiento a pesar de que él ahora está portando la armadura de Altar, y es el asistente del patriarca. Después de todo en unos años tendré que retirarme pues ya estoy a pronto a cumplir los 41 años de edad.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarle señor Sísifo yo solo espero su compresión. Y que usted me disculpe. —le suplico, y aquello llamo poderosamente la atención de Sísifo—Pero le quería hablar sobre su discípulo Kyrian, me parece que usted necesita saber que él fue castigado por el patriarca Shion hace dos días por estar cometiendo irrespeto, en frente de los aposentos de la diosa Atenea. Cuando ella veía precisamente bajando los escalones escoltada por Sísifo Junior su hijo y su hermanita Kore. Y mi persona.

— ¿Irrespeto? Pero…cual que yo sepa mi discípulo es un muchacho muy respetuoso frente a las reglas del santuario, en estos años que ha estado viviendo en el santuario el jamás ha faltado a ningún reglamento protocolar…—insistió pero ella lo detuvo de nuevo—Pues parece que esta es la primera vez que lo hace, y espero señor Sísifo que eso no se vuelva a repetir o sino me veré obligada a tenerle que hacerle una suspensión de dos días.

—Cuéntame que hizo Kyrian, para que lo castiguen de esa forma tan severa. —pregunto Sísifo preocupado por la intriga que sentía al saber, lo que había hecho Kyrian.

—Tuvo relaciones sexuales con una doncella de confianza de la señorita Sasha cuando la joven estaba en horas laborables, y lo peor del caso cuando los interrumpimos en pleno acto en el que estaban a punto de cometer él tuvo el descaro de decir que era para atender sus necesidades sexuales, puesto es la ya es un joven de 19 años de edad y ya está en edad para hacer esas cosas can desvergonzadas. En frente de nosotros que somos unos niños pequeños todavía y lo peor del caso…en frente de la señorita Sasha. —finalizo la joven princesa, lo que provoco que Sísifo abriera los ojos en par a par. Sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—No puede aceptar lo que me estás diciendo, Kyrian no es de ese tipo de jóvenes—hablo Sísifo—Sin embargo lo que me estás diciendo es muy severo, si contamos que Shion lo castigo por estar profanando a las doncellas vírgenes que son la servidumbre de Sasha. Tendré que hablar con el severamente, darle un castigo…mira yo comprendo la falta que hizo y también que es un joven de 19 años ya está en su auge con las hormonas puesto que yo también fui joven alguna vez y a esa edad también tuve mis encuentros sexuales pero lo hacía fuera del santuario con doncellas del pueblo pero jamás con las doncellas del santuario eso es un irrespeto. Por lo tanto te lo agradezco Euphie, que me mantuvieras al tanto veo que el no quiso decirme nada porque sabía que me iba a enojar. Ahora mismo quiero que me acompañes hasta los campos de entrenamientos para conversar con él y después de esto quiero ver a mis hijos.

—Claro la verdad me siento muy apenada, en tener que decirle esas cosas tan feas de su discípulo pero me pareció muy importante que usted sepa lo que él hace fuera de su tutela. Y además tampoco quise decirle que él me falto el respeto diciéndome que yo era una niña entrometida, que no debía tomar decisiones sobre su vida. Y eso es un irrespeto a la autoridad. Yo solamente ese día estaba cumpliendo órdenes a pesar de que soy una niña de nueve años soy bastante consciente de cómo funciona el mundo de la caballería. —se disculpó un poco apenada Euphemia, lo que en cierta medida le saco una sonrisa a Sísifo.

—Ya escuchado suficiente, Euphie lo que te agradezco de verdad…por lo que tendré que hablar seriamente con mi discípulo. Muchas gracias por informarme, hubiera preferido saber lo que hizo a través de tus labios no me hubiera gustado escuchar eso de otra persona que no sea de mi confianza. —aseguro ya sumamente molesto un Sísifo que ya tenía 40 años, a pesar de ser ya un hombre maduro.

A decir verdad no había cambiado mucho en apariencia, lo único que se le podía notar eran cierta arrugas que se hicieron impotente en su rostro que le daban un aire de sabiduría y madurez a su semblante tan impotente, sin embargo no los aparentaba sino mucho menos que eso mucha personas que lo conocían pensaban que estaba llegando a sus 30 años. Le ponían entre los 26 y 29 años de edad. Lo único que si cambio de él, fue su cabello que se le corto un poco hasta arriba de la altura de su cuello. Y en ese tiempo creció un poco más…llegando al 1,93 m. Pero para los ojos de Sasha seguía siendo el mismo atractivo hombre que había venido a buscarla en Italia cuando ella era mucho más joven.

Le corrió la silla a la niña que sonrió con dulzura le agradeció y tomo su libro se colocó en su hombro comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida siendo escoltada por el santo de Sagitario. Que estaba hecho una furia divina pero esperaría hasta llegar donde se encontraba su discípulo darle una buena reprimiendo no eso sería demasiado benevolente de su parte… lo mejor de era darle un fuerte castigo. Para que aprendiera a respetar la inocencia de las doncellas.

**Campos De Entrenamiento Cercanos Al Templo De Sagitario. **

—Mi señorita Athena me mando a llamar…—hablo un joven de casi 20 años de edad, de cabellera castaño medio claro cobrizo, de ojos azul grisáceo, de piel bronceada, y contextura fuerte y atlética con músculos esculpidos. Media un 1,91 y vestía la armadura de altar.

Se arrodillo en frente de la diosa Athena dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia a su superior, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y esperando las órdenes de su diosa enunciara.

—Si te mande a llamar Kyrian porque quiero hablar contigo con respecto al castigo que te dio Shion hace dos días atrás. Lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo, yo comprendo muy bien el que estés en una edad que no puedas controlar tus impulsos pero considero que debes tenerles más respeto a las doncellas que trabajan en el santuario y no mirarlas con ojos que no sean de cordialidad, ellas están consagradas para servirme desde que eran muy pequeñas, así que eso no se te olvide. Por esa misma razón he tomado la decisión de que te cuando esa doncella cumpla la mayoría de edad eso será en cinco años te casaras con ella para que nadie cuestione su honor, ni mucho menos que la señalen como vulgarmente en esta sociedad le dicen a una mujer que se entrega antes del matrimonio una…zorra. —finalizo Sasha mientras observaba el combate de diferentes aprendices, su voz era neutra y suave.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto impresionado Kyrian el caballero de Altar, y aspirante a la armadura de Sagitario.

—Lo que oíste Kyrian, me duele saber que tu siendo un muchacho tan impasible y respetuoso…pudieras cometer un error como es, lo peor del caso que era una niña de 14 años de edad, y alégrate de que no le he dicho nada a Sísifo porque si fuera así, no creo que te vaya a ir muy bien…sabiendo como es el. —le reprendió severamente Sasha levanta donde de su asiento para mirar fijamente a Kyrian a los ojos.

La joven diosa ya tenía unos 27 años de edad, pero seguía viéndose con una jovial apariencia de una niña de 14 años, era que el reloj de arenas de oro de Cronos jamás hubiera pasado y que se hubiera quedado en esa edad. No pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño al joven, discípulo del caballero de Sagitario.

—Lo lamento mi señorita Athena que no volverá a pasar, le juro que me voy a hacer responsable de mi actos. Y de la doncella de aquí en adelante. —agregó Kyrian totalmente avergonzado de su actitud, de pronto se escuchó una poderosa voz que le mismo conocía y trago grueso al adivinar quién era—Maestro Sísifo…como esta no esperaba verlo por aquí, pensé que estaría dándole lecciones a la mocosa…digo a la princesa Euphemia.

—Aparte de chismosa, me dices mocosa—se quejó Euphemia—Pero que irrespetuoso eres enserio que eres un desvergonzado, no tienes ningún respeto por tus superiores. Debería darte mucha vergüenza el tratarme de esa manera debería ser más como Sísifo Junior que el si me trata con respeto como soy una princesa, y la sacerdotisa de este santuario estoy en un rango por encima de usted mi estimado. No como tú que eres un mocoso. Mírelo señorita Sasha, siempre siendo grosero conmigo yo solo cumplo órdenes. La verdad te voy a hacer honesta desde el fondo de mi corazón lamento mucho lo que te sucedió, pero sinceramente tú te lo buscaste por calentureo.

—Euphie ya tranquila, Sísifo no necesito que me lo digas de seguro ya tuviste que haber sido informado del irrespeto que cometió tu discípulo. —y Sasha empezó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Sísifo.

—Con todo respeto, señorita Athena. Yo sé que obre mal, le pido perdón que se entere de esto maestro yo comprendo que usted me ha inculcado fuertes valores tanto de ser un santo de la justicia como el de un hombre. En cierta le voy a dar la razón a la mocosa…perdón a la divina doncella. —y Euphemia inflo los cachetes con molestia al ser llamada por segunda ocasión mocosa por Kyrian e incluso hizo un berrinche. —Yo le solicito que me del castigo que considere pertinente por mis acciones. Le juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que no lo volveré hacer.

—No creas que con tus disculpas me vas a convencer y que te vas a zafar de este asunto, lo primero que quiero que hagas como castigo que te voy a dar es que escoltes a la señorita Euphemia hasta donde están mis hijos en el templo de Géminis puesto que mi hijo Sísifo Junior ha hecho amistad. Con Deuterios aunque me desagrade el hecho, pero de todas formas es su amigo. Luego de esto vas a limpiar todas las habitaciones del piso residencial del templo Sagitario por una semana y sin quejas… ¿Me entendiste? Y de paso vas a pedirle disculpas a esa muchacha, apoyo lo que dijo Sasha te casarás con ella…o a menos que estés esperando a cierta princesa de cabello rosado cumpla por lo menos los 15 años de edad.

— ¿Eh? —dijo de pronto Euphemia al escuchar la mención de su hermosa cabellera rosa. Incluso se ruborizo de la pena.

—No diga tonterías maestro, yo no estoy esperando a nadie. Por favor en el nombre de Cronos, sea más prudente al decir esas cosas tan enfermas…yo no me podría fijar en una niña tan joven ya se lo he dicho varias veces e insiste en lo mismo. —se enfureció Kyrian al volver a escuchar las mismas palabras de su maestro.

Sin darse cuenta o tal vez no lo vio con sus propios ojos no observaron más allá de los puros ojos de azul violeta de la pequeña pero aquella reacción suya le provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho de Euphemia al escuchar esas palabras, tan crueles por parte de Kyrian.

De pronto los ojos de la niña empezaron a humedecerse en contra de la voluntad de la niña, al escuchar las palabras tan horribles del eso le dolía mucho mas de que el la llamase mocosa o le colocara algún apodo ofensivo. Ella no comprendía el odio del castaño.

—Kyrian no digas esas cosas tan feas, en frente de la niña—le susurro por lo bajo Sasha.

— ¿Por qué me odias? —se escuchó la voz de Euphemia lo que sorprendió a todos, pero especialmente a Kyrian que no espero tal reacción de la niña ante sus palabras.

—No espera un momento Euphie no es lo que realmente tú piensas, mi discípulo no quiso decir eso en realidad. Él no te odia solamente…con un excepto del Tártaro deberías de moderar tu carácter con la niña.

Y no pudo terminar su frase porque la pequeña no lo pudo soportar más salió corriendo en dirección contraria, lo que provoco que el mismo Kyrian intentara correr detrás de ella solo para que Sísifo lo detuviese le dijera que esperara un poco. Pero él no le hizo se fue detrás de la niña para tratar de arreglar el malentendido que surgió por culpa de las hirientes palabras que enuncio hace unos minutos al frente de su persona.

—Oh, no sé qué voy hacer realmente con ese jovencito yo sinceramente no comprendo…que es lo que tanto le molesta a él, cada vez que está presente de la pequeña Euphemia. —se quejó Sísifo caminando en dirección al podio para admirar los combates de los aspirantes.

—Pensé que lo sabias cielo, me sorprende que no hayas intuido lo que le sucede a él. —declaro—No, no lo se Sasha el suele ser muy reservado con sus emociones, no es alguien que se habrá con facilidad a otras personas para expresar lo que él piensa o diga con respecto a cualquier situación que se presente. Es bastante problemático.

—Con la única persona que él se abre es con nuestro hijo. Sísifo junior —y la joven diosa tomo asiento—De todas formas ya le he dicho que intente llevarse bien con ella pero no me hace caso, es como si el sola idea de intentar entablar aunque sea una relación de coexistencia entre los dos es imposible. Como la profecía que enuncio Mulan a nuestro hijo, no hay día que yo no dese encontrar a esa mujer devolverle su enunciado a través de un Impulso De Luz De Quirón a ver si se queda quieta de una vez por todas.

—Sísifo…yo confió en ti…sé que lograremos de alguna forma romper esa profecía solo hay que saber esperar y seguir investigando…y así como tu yo tampoco he perdido la fe, porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde recuérdalo siempre cariño. —finalizo con una sonrisa, y Sísifo no pudo evitar regresársela.

Ambos aun en el interior tenían la esperanza de que lograrían a liberar a su hijo mayor, lograrían liberar a su hijo de la maldición que le enunciaron cuando aún él estaba en el vientre de su madre esperando el día que le tocara venir a este mundo.

**Las Afueras Del Templo De Géminis. **

—Euphie…pero que alegra verte por aquí…—se alegró un niño de 11 años de edad que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la niña, que llegaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza, su desconsolado llanto se hizo más sonoro.

—Sísifo…no sabes el dolor que siente mi corazón en estos momentos—lloro Euphemia con el corazón destrozado.

Siguió abrazando con fuerza a un niño de cabellera castaño claro trigo teniéndolo prácticamente del mismo largo que su primo Regulus, de ojos azul verdoso como los de su hermana. Era prácticamente más alto que la niña, tenía una sonrisa gentil tan parecida como la de su tío Alone.

—Otra vez tuviste problemas con Kyrian de nuevo esto no me está gustando para nada, no tendré que hablar muy seriamente con él no debe tratarte de esa manera tan cruel—se quejó con preocupación Sísifo que sentó a la pequeña en una piedra.

—No es justo…yo nunca le he hecho nada a Kyrian, si es por lo que ocurrió con la doncella simplemente cumplí con mi deber, eso es todo no debe odiarme de esa manera. Solo soy una niña de 9 años de edad jamás le he querido hacer daño—siguió llorando la niña.

— ¿Qué ocurre?... —se escuchó de pronto la profunda voz de Deuteros quien en esos momentos llegaba hasta el encuentro de los dos.

—Perdone señor Deuteros pero es que la divina doncella vino hasta acá para conversar conmigo unos momentos, al parecer tuvo un pequeño percance con Kyrian el discípulo de mi padre Sísifo. Por lo que ahora la estoy consolando para que se sienta mejor. Para hacerte honesto no me agrada para nada lo que tenga el en contra de tu persona Euphie pero considero que él debe pedirte una disculpa no debe tratarme de esa forma tan…cruda.

—No me digas…otra vez el mocoso te hizo llorar deberías de tener un poco más de dignidad divina doncella y devolverle esos insultos al papanatas ese, no te dejes menospreciar tienes una boca que los dioses te dieron úsala no seas ingenua que en esta vida no hay cabida para las mujeres inocentes y tontas sino para las fuertes e guerreras. En vez de estar aquí llorando como una magdalena en brazos del pillo este de aquí—apunto a Sísifo que se enojó por las tontas palabras de Deuteros, que solo causaron que el llanto de la niña se hiciera más evidente.

— ¡Señor Deuteros! —le reprendio molesto Sísifo pero el joven simplemente lo ignoro—Tranquila eso no es cierto estoy seguro que mi padre hablara con él, pero ahora solo quiero que te tranquilices y me cuentes como va marchando la propuesta que te pedí que le hicieras a mi madre.

—Si…pero ella sigue negándose a que…entres al mundo de los santos de Athena. No me quiere decir razones de su decisión—comento ella—Pero veré si lo vuelvo intentar de nuevo.

—¿Otra vez el idiota de Kyrian te hizo daño? —le pregunto Deuteros de pronto acercándose a la niña de cabellera rosada—Pues…si señor Géminis no hay día que él no me haga un desaire. Incluso cuando estoy con Sísifo y Koré acompañándolos en sus lecciones se comporta de una manera déspota.

—Enserio que ese idiota no aprende pero no te preocupes, que yo me hare cargo del discípulo de Sagitario, que no es más que un mocoso engreído que piensa que será tan fuerte como lo es Sísifo. —le dedico una sonrisa malévola a la niña incluso de su boca sobresalía un colmillo, que lo único que consiguió era perturbar a Euphemia.

—Tiene un colmillo sobresaliendo… ¿Qué es una especie de carnívoro? —susurro por lo bajo, pero al parecer Deuteros le leyó el pensamiento—Creo que me leyó el pensamiento. Que miedo.

—Euphie…por amor a Athena hasta al fin te encontré…—hablo Kyrian hasta llegar hasta el encuentro de los niños.

En cuanto ella lo observo llegar inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Sísifo Junior, buscando su protección desesperadamente como si quisiera. Que se colocó delante de ella como un escudo protegiendo a su amiga, de aquel que consideraba casi como a un hermano mayor ya que después de todo ellos habían crecido juntos desde que eran muy pequeños. Y Deuteros se colocó detrás de la niña le froto la cabeza con ternura que solo reservaba para la peli rosada.

—Un momento pequeñín. Espero que no vengas a ofender a la Euphemia o es que estas olvidando el rango al que pertenece—se quejó Deuteros, y Kyrian entonces se mantuvo a las expectativas mientras que los dos niños se quedaron en silencio.

—Disculpe…señor Deuteros perdone la intromisión…pero requiero hablar con la señorita Euphemia…es que necesito aclarar un asunto que nos ha incomodado a los dos desde hace muchos años—y Euphemia no pudo evitar socollar del dolor, lo que provoco que Sísifo Junior la abrazase se la llevase del lugar.

Kyrian intento ir pero Deuteros lo detuvo, no le iba a dejar pasar para que insultara a la niña de nuevo como siempre él lo hacía cuando el tenia oportunidad de herir sus puros y delicados sentimientos, de una niña que solo cumplía con su deber a veces.

— ¡Euphie! ¡Espera! ¡Yo quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por el mal trato que te estoy dando! —le grito a la niña, que pronto detuvo su marcha solo consiguió apretar los puños. Continuar su camino a pesar de los insistentes gritos del caballero. Que Deuteros lo intentara detener.

…

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor Euphie? —le entrego Sísifo una taza de té a la pequeña que agradeció—Si muchas gracias, por preocuparte por lo del asunto que me platicaste no te preocupes, yo intente convencer a Lady Sasha que te deje entrenar con Deuteros. Pues tienes un tremendo potencial para ser un santo dorado.

—Eso es lo que más deseo en el mundo, ya que quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre. Aunque es una verdadera pena que yo no pueda heredar su armadura como un orgulloso hijo, que soy pero poseer la armadura de Géminis es un honor muy importante para mí. Puesto que quiero volverme muy fuerte como el, desde que era muy pequeño he crecido escuchando en boca en boca las leyendas sobre el santo de Sagitario. —finalizo Sísifo emocionado lo que en cierta medida contagio a Euphemia.

—Yo comprendo mucho tu deseo de convertirte en santo dorado, como el señor Sísifo—agregó ella—Sabes hay algo que quiero platicarte desde hace mucho tiempo puesto que somos amigos, desde que somos muy pequeños. Hemos crecido juntos, eres casi como mi hermano como también lo es Koré por eso quiero confiarte esto pero me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Claro cómo no, lo que sea tu secreto esta absuelvo conmigo.

—Es que no sé por dónde empezar…pues es muy vergonzoso para mí. —se avergonzó al recordar esa situación tan incómoda.

— ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda? —y la peli rosada por fin cogió valor para decirle, fue interrumpida por Sísifo que en esos instantes llegaba acompañado de Kyrian y de su pequeña hija Koré, Deuteros que camino inmediatamente en busca de Euphemia. Y sin darse cuenta fue salvada por su interrupción.

—Euphie creo que es mejor que nos retiremos al templo de Géminis, tengo que conversar contigo asuntos…que ya conoces bien—le susurró al oído a Euphemia que asintió con tristeza, no le había podido decir a Sísifo sus sentimientos de confusión. Y otras cosas más que eran incomodas para ella.

—Oh ya te vas Euphie, si es así nos vemos en la hora de la cena así me platicas el problema que tienes y juntos le encontraremos una solución—sonrió ignorante que Kyrian lo había visto desde lejos, de pronto sintió una punzada en su pecho. Los celos atacaban.

—Si…claro charlaremos después Sísifo. Con su permiso. —dijo la niña que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa se retiró.

—Euphie…—trato de hablar Kyrian para ser callado por Sísifo.

—Kyrian tenemos que hablar seriamente—se quejó Sísifo Junior que le dedico una mirada muy seria, mientras Kyrian soltó un fuerte suspiro puesto que él sabía lo que iba a suceder.

—Ya tendré suficiente tiempo para que hablemos Sísifo Junior…pero ahora me asignaron una misión a las afueras del santuario en los límites del pueblo de la Antigua Grecia, por lo que voy a estar varios días fuera. Por eso te pido…que pospongas la conversación que supuestamente vamos a tener los dos con respecto a mi comportamiento con la princesa Euphemia.

—Eso es espero porque voy a estar esperándote, buenas tardes padre. —hablo Sísifo Junior le dedico una respetuosa reverencia, a su padre que sonríale froto con cariño su cabellera castaña muy claro.

—Será que nos demos prisa, porque tenemos que apresúranos que tu madre, nos está esperando para tomar el con ella sabes que no me gusta hacerla esperar. —y el niño asintió se fue detrás de su padre.

—Papá yo quería hacerte una pregunta—hablo una niña 10 años de edad que era físicamente igual a su madre solo que ella tenía el cabello castaño medio claro, de ojos azul ciruela iguales a los de su papá.

—Claro puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que mi hermano sea un caballero dorado tan fuerte como tú? —declaró y aquello le cayó como una bomba a Sísifo.

—Es algo que no te puedo revelar hija no es el momento para discutir ese tema, lo único que puedo decirte es que es lo mejor para tu hermano mayor ya que solo queremos protegerlo y evitarle una vida llenas de tragedias. —finalizo Sísifo con el semblante muy serio, lo que molestó mucho a Sísifo Junior.

—Pero papá…yo no comprendo… ¿Porque no me dejas seguir tus pasos? Es algo que nunca he comprendido de ti y me niegas ese derecho desde que era muy pequeño cuando he escuchado esas impotentes leyendas de los caballeros dorados, yo también quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú. Y me niegas ese derecho que injusto eres sabes papá.

—Sísifo no voy a discutir contigo sobre ese tema menos en frente de tu hermana, por eso te pido que lo dejes para después—declaro el muy serio lo que provoco que el muchacho, se molestara bastante y apretara los puños con fuerza.

— ¡No papá es suficiente que me estés negando el derecho de ser un caballero dorado! —le grito ya cansado de tener que lidiar con las prohibiciones de su padre, lo que provoco que Sísifo se sorprendiera ante las palabras de su propio hijo, vio que este salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

**Templo De Géminis. Piso Residencial. **

—Gracias Deuteros te lo agradezco bastante el que me hayas detenido a tiempo, estaba por cometer el peor erro de mi vida. —agradeció Euphemia al recibir una tasa de chocolate caliente de parte de Deuteros que se sentó al frente de ella, le dedicaba una mirada muy seria a la niña.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, pero de todas formas estabas apunto de confesarle…a…que consideras como un hermano que estas enamorada del hombre de que siempre te maltrata y no te da tu lugar, para empeorar las cosas es diez años mayor que tu—se quejó Deuteros y Euphemia se retrajo sintiéndose regañada—Es verdad. Él tiene 19 años está por cumplir muy pronto los 20 años de edad, lo más sensato que esté interesado en doncellas de su rango de edad o por lo menos dos o hasta cinco años menor que él. No diez como es en el caso de mi persona, pero créeme que yo no deseaba que esto sucediera.

—Pues lamento decírtelo pero sucedió, por lo que el tendrá que esperar hasta que cumplas por lo menos catorce años para hacerse responsable de los sentimientos que planto en ti.

— ¡No para nada lo hagas Deuteros! —hablo Euphemia con brusquedad—Esto es solo un secreto…entre nosotros dos Deuteros tu eres mi amigo, y siempre me has tendido una mano amiga cuando realmente lo he necesitado eso te lo agradezco bastante. Soy una niña todavía pero se me ha forzado a madurar muy rápido desde que tengo uso de razón.

—No me pienso callar algo tan grave, pero si es por tus insistencias…lo haré pero te advierto desde ya…que si más adelante ese desgraciado te vuelve hacer daño, te juro que soy capaz de descuartizarlo en pedazos bastantes grandes. —comenzó Deuteros sumamente irritado.

—Deuteros tu serías incapaz de hacerle daño a Kyrian porque eres una persona muy noble—se preocupó un poco Euphemia, ante las reacciones de Deuteros con respecto a sus sentimientos por aquel aspirante a caballero dorado de Sagitario.

—Euphie, no está tonta por el amor de dios a veces puedes pasar de boba e inocente sin embargo no comprendo a las mujeres, le aguantas todo por amor eso es completamente ridiculo. No ves que él te hace daño con sus comentarios de mal gusto cada vez que él te suele cruzar palabras muy hostiles contigo y eso que eres una niña de 9 años de edad debería de tenerte más respeto.

—Kyrian es el discípulo del señor Sísifo a quien quiero como un padre—y Euphemia bajo la mirada con tristeza, pero decidió cambiar el tema. —Deuteros tu sabes… ¿Por qué el señor Sísifo le impide a Sísifo Junior entrenarse contigo?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso Euphemia? —le pregunto con molestia Deuteros dejando su te a un lado—No lo que sucede es que Sísifo Junior me ha comentado su descontento con respecto a la decisión de sus padres, que me parece algo injusta…de parte de ellos…ya que él tiene un potencial que no debe perderse y yo considero que se debe perfeccionar, con respecto a las técnicas de combate e incluso estoy llegando a pensar que puede igualar de poder al joven prodigio Regulus.

—Enserio ni siquiera sabes el porqué de esa prohibición por parte de la señorita Athena. —y Euphemia le negó con la cabeza—Es muy simple princesita me parece extraño que no te hayan platicado sobre ese tema, pero como eres una buena amiga te lo contaré pues considero que tienes derecho a saber la verdad. La razón de esa prohibición por parte de Sísifo y Lady Sasha con su hijo es que fue maldecido desde que estaba en el vientre por una hechicera china. Cuyo nombre es Mulan, esa mujer nos predijo que Sísifo Junior se convertiría en el juez de la maldad y que derrocaría a su propia madre como el nuevo gobernante del santuario.

— ¿Qué? —se sorprendió la joven incluso ella se levantó de su asiento tirando él al suelo.

—Lo que oíste. Por eso desde entonces las cosas han sido difíciles para ellos, han tenido que vivir con esa enorme carga en sus hombros completamente solos. Incluso Kyrian se les ha unido, porque ese mocoso aprecia a Sísifo Junior según me conto Asmita no desea que ese helado destino que le espera suceda. Por lo que siempre están evitando que el se interese, en el arte de la guerra. —y siguió su relato, sin darse cuenta que cada palabra que él decía le rompía el corazón a Euphemia.

Incluso solo logro conseguir que los ojos de la pequeña se humedecieran sintiendo el dolor de Sísifo y Sasha como suyo, en cierta medida le dolió saber que Kyrian también estaba involucrado en este asunto. Y que en sus hombros cargara semejante tarea. La niña lloro por su mejor amigo.

—Ese es el destino de los Géminis siempre portar la maldad en su ser, por más que queramos ser seres benevolentes siempre se predice que uno de los dos gemelos nacerá como la estrella de la maldad. Pero Sísifo Junior puede emparentar ser una persona idéntica a su padre pero tiene un futuro incierto.

—Eso no es justo Deuteros que él sea la estrella maldita de Géminis, yo tengo que hacer algo para impedir que esa profecía se cumpla. De alguna forma tiene que haber para revertirla. Y tú me ayudaras—declaro ella al borde del llanto, la respuesta de la peli rosada sorprendió mucho a Deuteros.

— ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo? —se quejó Deuteros pero al ver el llanto de la niña se mantuvo en silencio. —Te lo ruego por todo el cariño de hermana que le tengo a Sísifo Junior tienes que ayudarme de alguna forma, para poder ya romper esa maldición Sísifo Junior no se merece eso no es justo.

—Euphie…—se sorprendió pero le tomo unos minutos pensar pero decidió asentir, lo que alegro a la niña se fue corriendo abrazarlo.

—Muchas gracias Deuteros sé que en el fondo también deseas ayudar. —Euphemia lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres una mocosa manipuladora no sé cómo le logras para siempre doblegarme. —la niña se encogió de hombros—Mañana hablare con Shion haré la solicitud en verdad me desagrada tener que entrenar al hijo de Sagitario, pero si es por ayudar a la señorita Athena estoy más que dispuesto a tolerarlo solo por ti y por ella, no pienses que hago esto por Sísifo. Y mucho menos por el mocoso ese que te maltrata que a veces me provoca llevármelo a la isla Kanon a darle una buena lección.

—Deuteros no seas tan déspota—se quejó la niña con preocupación.

**Los Limites Del Santuario. **

— ¡¿Por qué siempre mi padre me quita la oportunidad de ser como el?! —grito Sísifo Junior ya estando completamente solo se había decidió que no iría a su residencia para conversar con sus padres, pues sabía que lo iban a reprender.

—No comprendo a mi padre, yo solo deseo ser un veterano de la guerra como lo fue en la guerra santa. Un impotente general como lo es, pero el me limita con esas prohibiciones que me tiene de estar lejos de los campos de batalla no de alguna forma me convertiré en caballero dorado lo juro—y de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes truenos resonar por la tierra, pero no eran los acostumbrados sino unos muy violentos de color rojo escarlata e incluso la mirada de Sísifo Junior se tornó roja.

—Así que dices que…deseas… ¿Convertirte en caballero dorado? —de pronto se escuchó una dulce e sensual voz femenina. Sorprendiendo a Sísifo Junior.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —grito el niño conmocionado al ver que el cielo se estaba tornando muy oscuro—Pequeño niño te he estado observando desde mucho tiempo, sé que tu mayor anhelo es en convertirte en un caballero dorado como lo es tu padre. Ser tan poderoso como él y poder cuidar de tu madre como lo hacen los fieles santos dorados. Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir la armadura de Géminis.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme enserio? —alego sorprendido—Claro pero será muy pronto, en unos años podrás obtener esa armadura.

Otro trueno se escuchó de pronto una extraña acobijó a Sísifo Junior, la oscuridad que descansaba en lo más profundo de su corazón había salido a flote.


End file.
